Corazón con etiqueta( virginia camacho)
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Terrific. Un Terry y Candy diferentes. ( Autora. Virginia Camacho ) los personajes son de Candy Candy.
1. Corazón con etiqueta 1

_Capítulo 1 (autora Virginia Camacho)_

—Vas a tener que casarte, Terry —le dijo Robert GrandChester a su hermano menor mirándolo fijamente. Terry levantó su mirada del papel que estaba revisando sin hacer ningún ademán de sorpresa o enojo, a pesar de lo grave de las palabras que estaba escuchando. Robert suspiró y se sentó en el mueble frente a él—. No hay otra manera de solucionarlo —dijo—; sólo el matrimonio.

—¿Seguro que estudiaste todas las opciones? —preguntó Terry volviendo a mirar el documento que tenía en sus manos, y Robert entrecerró sus azules ojos, idénticos a los de su hermano, haciendo una mueca.

—Claro que lo hice. No te metería en semejante problema si no fuera porque, definitivamente, no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Los White irán a la bancarrota si no hacen algo pronto, y "algo" es casarse con quien le pueda proporcionar el dinero líquido que necesitan contante y sonante. Si alguien más se entera, pronto le lloverán a la heredera mil propuestas como esta, y ella tendrá que decidir, y la verdad, hace tiempo que tú y yo queremos tener el legado White en nuestras arcas.

—El dinero —dijo Terry en tono lacónico—, la verdadera razón de todo —Robert sólo se encogió de hombros—. Así que… —siguió Terry dejando al fin a un lado los papeles y mirando a su hermano a la vez que se recostaba al sillón en el que estaba— he de casarme, ¿eh?

—Robert sonrió.

—Sí. Te toca a ti.

—No conozco a la hija, ni si quiera sé cómo se llama.

—Candy —contestó Robert de inmediato—, y que no la conozcas es el menor de los problemas.

— ¿Y si decido que no me gusta, que es insufrible como todas las de su clase, y que prefiero perder las industrias white ?

—Robert hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que entonces quedarás exento de la horrible obligación de casarte.

—Gracias.

—Pero con el compromiso de conseguir la manera de que esa deuda sea saldada—. Terry se encogió de hombros, como si eso no le importara mucho. Robert hizo una mueca. La verdad, es que había muy pocas cosas en este mundo que sacaran a su hermano de sus casillas, su actitud flemática le hacía parecer frío y desinteresado con respecto a todo en el mundo, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que esto tan sólo era una máscara—. ¿Irás a verla, al menos? —Terry volvió a concentrarse en el documento, y, como si no estuviese decidiendo sobre su vida y su futuro, sino simplemente la ensalada de su cena, contestó:

—Claro. La veré.

—Concertaré la cita con John Damonds; está muy interesado en que esta unión se dé.

—Me pregunto por qué —Robert miró a su hermano apretando sus labios. John Damonds era el administrador de los bienes de las White desde que el único hombre de la familia, William, muriera menos de un año atrás. Lo estaba pasando fatal, pues las industrias cada vez tenían más y más pérdidas. Un paso más en esa dirección y todo lo que una vez tuvieron se iría a la mierda. Tenían el prestigio, el buen nombre, y toda esa tontería que los antiguos ricos de la ciudad de Chicago más valoraban, pero no tenían dinero. Y los GrandChester, por el contrario, sólo tenían dinero. Todo el dinero del mundo, pero sólo eso. En este mundo, todavía eran escoria, y eso era algo que carcomía a Robert más que a Terry.

Robert salió de la oficina de Terry dejándolo solo, y éste dejó otra vez a un lado el contrato que revisaba y se giró en su sillón para mirar por la ventana que tenía a un lado tomando aire profundamente.

El cielo estaba bastante despejado, y el sol primaveral brillaba haciendo alarde de su esplendor. Pero podía estar gris, nublado y lluvioso, que a Terry le habría dado igual. Se puso en pie y se asomó por el ventanal. Desde aquí, sólo podía ver los otros rascacielos de la ciudad, el pesado humo de los vehículos abajo, y nubes a lo lejos.

Hacía años que él y su hermano habían iniciado esta loca carrera hacia el poder, y siempre que pensaban que ya iban a llegar a la meta, se daban cuenta de que esta estaba más lejos de lo que pensaban. Unirse en matrimonio con alguien como Candy White, era sólo un paso más para alcanzar esa meta, poco importaba si ella era una preciosidad o un adefesio. Si les ayudaba a llegar por fin a la cima, sería una GrandChester. Para ella tal vez sería un descenso en esta excluyente, hipócrita y alta sociedad, pero si estaba necesitada de dinero, los aceptaría.

Esto sólo era la mejor demostración de la ley de la supervivencia del más fuerte, y ellos eran fuertes, más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

—Están dispuestos a un diálogo —le dijo John a la viuda de William, Lucile, una hermosa mujer que aún no llegaba a los cincuenta años, y quien además se conservaba joven gracias tal vez a la genética, a las cirugías, o a las cremas, quién sabe.

Ella sólo lo miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de aprensión—. Han hecho una propuesta para sacarnos de este apuro. Son nuestros más grandes acreedores...

—Ya sabes que yo sé muy poco de estos temas —dijo Lucile con su característica voz suave— Pero, ¿crees que estén dispuestos a darnos una prórroga o… perdonarnos la deuda?,

—John suspiró.

—Sí, puede ser, pero son hombres de negocios, y ellos, especialmente, no dan puntada sin dedal. Créeme cuando te digo que se aprovecharán del apuro en el que estamos.

— ¿Son… de los típicos caníbales del capitalismo? —Damonds se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así.

— ¿Y qué condición crees tú que nos propondrán? —La más fácil de todas, la más obvia, desde mi punto de vista —Lucile lo miró expectante—. Quieren ser parte de la familia White —Lucile cambió su expresión de inmediato por una de confusión.

— ¿Ser parte… de la familia? —Uno de ellos se casaría con tu hija, Candy—. Lucile palideció, y sintió un frío bajar por su frente.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lucile? —preguntó Damonds, preocupado. Era obvio que los GrandChester buscaban la manera de ingresar a la más alta sociedad, pensó Lucile sin mirarlo, y se estaban valiendo de su dinero, de su poder, y de su desesperada situación.

—Hay… ¿No hay otra condición? —Sólo esa, por ahora—. Lucile se masajeó las sienes suavemente con dos de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué edad tienen ellos? —Treinta y treinta y cuatro. Los dos están solteros y ninguno tiene hijos.

—Demasiado jóvenes.

—No para Candy, que sólo tiene veinticuatro.

—Me refería a… Ya sabes, Candy no va a aceptar.

— ¿Hablabas de ti misma? ¿Te ibas a ofrecer a ti misma en matrimonio?

—Sí, lo pensé por un momento… pero son demasiado jóvenes para mí… y mi hija, definitivamente, no va a aceptar. Oh, John… tienes que ayudarme.

—Quisiera, Lucile, pero me es imposible. Esa ha sido la condición que ellos pusieron… y si no aceptamos… tendremos que deshacernos de muchos de los bienes de la familia.

—Y si empezamos vendiendo, aunque sea un alfiler —dijo Lucile recordando las frases de su fallecido esposo—, terminaremos rematando nuestra alma.

—Cierto. —No tenemos salida, ¿no es así?

—No, Lucile. Las hemos buscado desde hace mucho. Ni siquiera William encontró una. Él mismo había considerado proponerles esto a los GrandChester sólo que temía que ellos rechazaran la propuesta y se dañaran las relaciones de negocio que tenían. Ha sido una sorpresa cuando ellos mismos se ofrecieron.

—Si William mismo consideró la idea de unirlos a la familia, es porque le caían bien. Les simpatizaban, ¿no?

—Es lo que pensamos —Lucile asintió llenando sus pulmones de aire.

—Está bien. Yo… hablaré con Candy —Damonds asintió, y de inmediato, Lucile tomó su teléfono para llamar a su hija.

Candy estaba recostada a su auto esperando en una de las tantas zonas de parqueo de la universidad de Illinois a que Sean, su novio, saliera al fin. Era consciente de que llamaba un poco la atención, y sabía que no sólo era por ella misma, que llevaba su cabello rubio y largo suelto, ocultando sus ojos tras unos lentes de sol y mostrando un poco de piel por sus pantalones cortos.

No, la mayor parte del crédito se lo llevaba su auto, un precioso Volvo plateado del modelo del año, que pensaba regalarle a Sean por su graduación. A él le encantaba el auto, lo adoraba, y ella quería ser generosa con el hombre que amaba. Sean no tenía dinero para comprarse un auto así, pues era de una condición económica diferente a la suya, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si él estudiaba en esta universidad, se debía a que era buen deportista y se había conseguido una beca jugando con el equipo de baloncesto. Era un chico un año menor que ella, con un espectacular cuerpo de atleta, guapo e inteligente. Perfecto.

Él se acercó al fin, y al verla, sonrió ampliamente mostrándole su blanca dentadura. Candy caminó a él con paso decidido sonriendo también, y a mitad de camino, se abrazaron.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

—Tu último día en la universidad. ¿Dónde más iba a estar?

—Te adoro —sonrió él besando sus labios. Acto seguido, le tomó la cintura y caminó con ella hacia el auto—. Estás bellísima. ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?

—A ella se le iluminó la mirada.

—Bueno, sí… Gracias por notarlo.

—Dime, cariño. ¿Tienes libre este fin de semana? —Ella lo miró conteniendo una sonrisa. A veces le preocupaba verse demasiado feliz.

— ¿Tienes algo pensado? —Sean se encogió de hombros.

—Planeaba ir a algún lugar contigo. Ya que no tengo que estudiar para ningún otro examen, quisiera pasarlo con mi hermosa y espectacular novia—. Ahora sí, Candy sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí estoy libre este fin de semana.

—Eso es perfecto—. Él, como un acuerdo tácito que había entre los dos, se sentó al volante del Volvo y maniobró saliendo de la universidad. Candy evitó suspirar mientras miraba las fuertes manos de su novio sobre el volante. Su teléfono estaba timbrando.

Vio en la pantalla que se trataba de su madre y se extrañó. Ella sabía que estaba aquí con Sean, y por lo general, no interrumpía, a menos que fuera importante.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tienes que venir a casa, cielo —dijo Lucile en un tono que preocupó a Candy, haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño—. Hay algo importante que… debes saber.

—¿Es grave?

—No quiero alarmarte, pero sí. Es grave.

—Tú estás bien, ¿verdad? No te ha ocurrido nada.

—Yo estoy bien —sonrió Lucile—. Siento echar a perder los planes que de pronto tenías con tu novio, pero… te necesito aquí en casa —Candy se mordió los labios y miró a Sean, que elevó sus cejas, interrogante, pero ella le sonrió sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en casa, entonces —Sean de inmediato frunció el ceño, pero ella levantó su mano pidiéndole paciencia.

—Lo siento tanto, hija.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos entonces —Candy cortó la llamada y miró a Sean, que ya parecía un poco disgustado—. Es mamá. Me pidió que fuera a casa… Sonaba… preocupada por algo, y ella no es así. Lo siento.

—Es que no quiere que estés conmigo. Ya sabes que no le caigo del todo bien.

—Eso no es cierto. Ella te quiere. Si no fuera así, lo diría directamente—. Sean hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Entonces no vas a pasar la noche conmigo—. Ella se sonrojó, como siempre que él tocaba esos temas tan directamente.

—Bueno, espero que esto no me tome mucho tiempo. Podríamos vernos después. ¿Me llevas a casa, por favor? —él la miró confundido, pues si él la llevaba a su casa, luego él tendría que irse en autobús a la suya—. Te prestaré el auto el día de mañana en compensación, ¿te parece? —él sonrió.

—No es lo mismo, yo preferiría estar contigo esta noche. Pero está bien —dijo él al ver que ella iba a insistir—. De verdad espero que todo esté bien —ella no dijo nada, sólo encendió su teléfono para enviar unos cuantos mensajes.

Candy llegó a su casa y de inmediato traspasó la puerta principal. Encontró a su madre y a Damonds sentados en una de las salas. Ver a Damonds allí fue como un mal presagio para ella. El hombre era un socio y empleado de su papá desde que ella era una niña, se tenían mucha confianza, las dos familias eran muy unidas, y Damonds había sido el albacea de su padre al morir éste.

Ahora mismo, era quien dirigía las empresas en espera de que ella tomara las riendas, pero habían pasado diez meses y todo seguía igual. Se acercó a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y saludó con un apretón de manos a John.

—Candy —empezó a hablar Damonds—, estamos en la bancarrota—. Candy abrió sus labios quedándose estática en el sofá. Miró de arriba abajo a Damonds, que estaba sentado frente a ella con un maletín en sus manos, y al oírlo, sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba.

De no ser porque sabía que Damonds era un hombre serio, y que en cosas del trabajo no bromeaba ni hacía chistes, se habría echado a reír.

—No es posible —fue lo que atinó a decir. Como si se hubiese esperado esta respuesta, Damonds suspiró y abrió su maletín, sacando varios documentos y enseñándoselos. Candy había estudiado negocios, tal como su padre le había pedido, porque algún día ella heredaría y tomaría el control de White Industries.

Todavía era demasiado joven para eso, y algunos socios tenían la esperanza de que se casara con alguien idóneo para el cargo, pues no estaban muy seguros de que fuera una mujer, sobre todo, de su edad, quien los liderara. Ya su padre le había advertido que sería difícil convencerlos, pero él había muerto muy pronto, y ella aún estaba a mitad de camino de una especialización. La compañía había estado en manos de terceros porque ella aún no estaba lista, y ahora se encontraba con este desastre.

—No es posible —volvió a decir, ahora con más fuerza. Damonds asintió—. Pero… papá dejó una empresa líquida, boyante, próspera… o es lo que creí…

—Ni tan líquida, ni tan boyante. Tenemos deudas demasiado grandes, y nuestros acreedores no son pacientes, por el contrario. Están esperando la oportunidad de caernos como buitres.

—No, no —insistió Candy poniéndose de pie—. ¡Papá no me dijo nada!

—Porque creía que lo solucionaría. Creyó que no necesitaría preocuparlas con esto.

— ¿Te lo dijo a ti, mamá? —Lucile bajó la mirada meneando su cabeza—. ¿No te lo dijo siquiera a ti?

—Lo siento. Tampoco me lo imaginé. Sí lo vi… bastante preocupado los últimos meses, pero siempre me decía que no era nada importante. Y de repente ese infarto… se lo llevó de mi lado.

—El infarto se debió, tal vez, a sus múltiples preocupaciones.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que una empresa tan sólida, tan antigua… de repente esté en quiebra?

—No ha sido tan de repente —siguió Damonds pasándole los documentos, y Candy empezó a hojearlos—. Hace un par de años tuvimos una pérdida seria. Intentamos recuperarnos con tratos y convenios, pero las cosas no mejoraron. Por el contrario, todo se fue yendo a pique…

—Damonds siguió hablando, y a cada palabra, cada documento, cada prueba, Candy perdía cada vez más el color, al tiempo que un frío desagradable le recorría la piel. Según lo que Damonds le contaba, y lo que ella misma podía evidenciar en estos papeles, estaban endeudados hasta el cuello.

— ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora me entero de esto? —le preguntó a Damonds en tono de reproche, y éste apretó un poco los labios.

—Porque es el momento de tomar una decisión. No puedo hacerlo yo, no puede hacerlo ninguno de la mesa directiva, sólo ustedes dos.

—Una decisión…

—Declararnos en bancarrota es una de las opciones.

— ¡Eso sería nefasto! —exclamó Candy—. Debe ser la última opción, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer—. Damonds miró a Lucile de manera significativa, y ella comprendió el mensaje. Posó su mano sobre el brazo de su hija y con suavidad dijo:

—Casarte—. Candy la miró en silencio por largos segundos. Escudriñó en sus ojos buscando tal vez la sombra de una broma, pero Lucile se veía tan asustada y angustiada como ella. Sin decirle nada, desvió su mirada a Damonds.

—Los GrandChester se han ofrecido en matrimonio —dijo él en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta—. Son nuestros mayores acreedores, pero están dispuestos a… perdonar la deuda a cambio del matrimonio y, además, nos ayudarían a pagar lo demás, que no es poco.

— ¿Quiénes son los… los qué?

—Los Grandhester. De Bros Company… socios y amigos de tu padre.

—Nunca me habló de ellos.

—Bueno… —Candy meneaba su cabeza mirando a su madre como si le suplicara que por favor le dijera que todo esto era una pesadilla, pero Lucile sólo pudo apretar un poco más su brazo, lamentando lo que les estaba pasando.

— ¿No hay… otra opción?

—Claro, otros más se ofrecerán en matrimonio en cuanto sepan que necesitas el dinero.

— ¡Otra solución que no sea el matrimonio!

—Vender. Vender, rematar, deshacernos poco a poco de todo. Y aun así… —

¡Papá no querría algo así! Habría que hacerlo por partes, y eso… sería terrible.

—Son las únicas opciones. Si vendes, quedarías libre de deudas, pero… desde ahí en adelante, tendrás que trabajar para vivir.

—No me da miedo el trabajo. Eso puedo hacerlo. —Sí —contestó Damonds—, con tus estudios, seguramente conseguirás ser la secretaria de alguien. Sin experiencia, no conseguirás un empleo muy bien pago, pero te alcanzará para vivir. Pero hay muchas familias que quedarán en la calle, Candy; gente trabajadora que hipotecó su casa para conseguir otras cosas porque creían que la empresa donde trabajaban era estable y segura—. Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron.

Se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba y miró al techo. Recordó ahora la última vez que vio a su padre con vida; había parecido tan tranquilo y seguro de su porvenir que ella jamás sospechó que estaba soportando graves preocupaciones.

Él no le había dicho nada. Para que su herencia estuviera en un estado tan lamentable, era porque había iniciado la caída desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él se había quedado callado.

— ¿Papá conocía a… esas personas?

—Claro que sí. Como te dije, eran socios y amigos.

— ¿Amigos?

—Bueno, él los consideraba así. Los GrandChester tienen… cierta reputación.

—No había oído hablar de ellos hasta hoy.

— ¿Te entrevistarás con ellos? —preguntó Dammonds con esperanza, pero Candy no contestó, sólo cerró con fuerza sus ojos—. Al menos, una entrevista. Habla con ellos.

— ¿Tendré que elegir a uno de los dos como marido?

—Uno de ellos vendrá aquí. Están muy interesados en… la decisión que se tome.

—Y si uno de los dos decide que no…

—Ellos tendrán que cobrar el dinero que le debemos por la vía legal… y usted tendrá que rematar cada cosa dentro de esta casa—. Se escuchó el sollozo de Lucile, y el estómago de Candy se encogió.

Ella estaba dispuesta a trabajar para vivir. Había visto cómo Sean lo había conseguido, cómo era capaz de mantenerse con dignidad, pero su madre era otra cosa. Era verdad que Lucile era una mujer fuerte, pero hacía poco había perdido a su marido y desde entonces estaba muy afectada; perder su casa, su comodidad, sería otro golpe que no sabía si resistiría. Y por otro lado… toda esa cantidad de gente que dependía de ella, de su decisión...

No sabía esto, no había imaginado que en sus hombros descansara tremenda responsabilidad. Se habría conducido con mayor juicio si lo hubiese sabido. Por Dios, ¡acababa de comprar un automóvil carísimo, y pensaba regalárselo a Sean!

—Primero, quiero una junta con los directivos de las empresas —dijo Candy—. Necesito asegurarme del verdadero estado de todo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No es que desconfíe de tu palabra, Damonds, sólo quiero… estar al tanto.

—Como quieras.

—Luego de que escuche todo… tomaré una decisión.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con los GrandChester y…

— ¡No! —exclamó Candy mirándolo severa. Cuando él se quedó en un silencio interrogante, ella se explicó: —Ellos de último. No quiero… si no es necesario, no quiero conocerlos—. Damonds tragó saliva asintiendo. Cuando se diera cuenta de toda la verdad, no sólo tendría que conocer a uno de los GrandChester; también tendría que tomar su apellido.

Candy se tiró en su cama mirando el techo sintiéndose agotada, completamente agotada. Había estado en reunión tras reunión todos estos días, pero no era eso lo que había agotado sus energías, eran las noticias recibidas en esas reuniones.

Tal como Damonds le había dicho, no había mucho que hacer; sólo tenía dos opciones: casarse, o irse a la banca rota. Lucile entró a su habitación con paso silencioso y se sentó a su lado en la enorme cama. Extendió una mano a la suya apretándola con suavidad.

—Quisiera poder ocupar tu lugar en esta decisión tan terrible que tienes que tomar —le dijo Lucile, y Candy sólo apretó con fuerza sus ojos.

—No digas eso, porque entonces, yo estaría deseando tomar tu lugar —Lucile sonrió. Recordó que no siempre ellas habían sido unidas; durante mucho tiempo, su hija había preferido a su padre por encima de ella, pero luego ella había madurado un poco, y se habían hecho más cercanas, y esa cercanía se estrechó luego de la muerte de William.

—Sabes, yo sé organizar eventos —dijo Lucile con una sonrisa—. Siempre he sido buena organizando fiestas para tu padre; cenas y soirées. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tal vez podamos, entre las dos, crear una nueva empresa—. Al oírla, Candy se sentó en la cama mirándola con seriedad.

—Mamá, lo difícil no es volver a empezar. Sé que estás dispuesta a sacrificar muchas cosas por mí, pero no será necesario.

— ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer? —Candy respiró profundo.

—Me… me entrevistaré con los hermanos GrandChester. Les haré una propuesta.

— ¿Aceptarás casarte con uno de ellos?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces?

—Ellos son nuestros mayores acreedores. Tal vez se pueda hacer algo. Hablaré con ellos. Jugaré mi última carta—. Lucile apretó sus labios, y se apresuró a añadir: —Tal vez me escuchen. Tal vez no todo esté perdido.

—Si decides que son demasiado horribles y que por ningún motivo te casarías con ellos, recuerda que no me importa trabajar—. Candy se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor del mundo—. Lucile la vio ponerse en pie y tomar su teléfono—. ¿Damonds? —saludó ella—. Dile por favor a los GrandChester que estoy dispuesta a hablar con ellos. Sí, aquí en mi casa. ¿Este sábado? Bueno… está bien. Tendré que cancelar algunas cosas, pero entre más pronto, mejor. Gracias—. Candy cortó la llamada y miró a Lucile con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Los veré este sábado. Vendrán a cenar. ¿Podrías, por favor, ayudarme en la organización de esta cena en particular? —Lucile sonrió.

—Claro que sí, hija.

Terry entró a la hermosa casa mirando todo en derredor. Era una casa preciosa de dos plantas, con un enorme jardín que había podido admirar a pesar de estar ya oscuro. La fachada imponía, con su doble escalinata para llegar a la puerta principal, el lobby car y los altísimos pinos flanqueando la mansión. Por dentro no era menos imponente. Todo se veía de muy buen gusto, todo en su lugar, elegante, fino. Seguro que, si pasaba el dedo por cualquier superficie, éste no recogería ni la más pequeña mota de polvo, pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sígame, por favor —dijo una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba un impecable uniforme, y con la gracia de una dama, lo condujo a través del vestíbulo hasta una preciosa sala de muebles blancos, con pinturas coloridas colgadas en las paredes y una hermosa araña de cristal pendiendo del techo que les regalaba su luz. Era asombroso cómo los ricos no sólo podían conseguir las cosas más finas, sino, también, hacerlas encajar unas con otras, pensó mirando la araña de cristal. Nada aquí parecía ostentoso o chabacano, y esa era una virtud que imaginaba que sólo las mujeres criadas en la alta sociedad eran capaces de conseguir.

—Señor GrandChester —dijo la voz de una mujer, y Terry se giró a mirarla.

Era Lucile White que bajaba por las escaleras mirándolo con una sonrisa cordial. Él se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano, y ella le dio la suya con la palma hacia abajo. Las mujeres de la alta sociedad tenían esta costumbre, recordó. Era como si esperasen que los hombres se arrodillaran y les besasen el dorso como en los tiempos antiguos. Él sólo la estrechó suavemente. —Señora White…

—Ella movió su mano señalando los muebles, y caminaron hacia allí. Lucile se sentó, y Terry hizo lo propio.

—Mi hija bajará en unos minutos. Está… preparándose.

— ¿Psicológicamente? —preguntó Terry sin sonreír. Imaginando que eso sólo podía ser una broma, Lucile rio quedamente.

—No se lo tome a mal. Ha sido un poco difícil para nosotras… por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

—Imagino.

—Pensé que también vendría su hermano —dijo Lucile mirando hacia la puerta, como si el otro sólo se hubiera retrasado un poco.

—No es necesario que venga —contestó Terry. Lucile esperó que agregara algo, pero él sólo guardó silencio.

—Ah, bueno… pensé que los asuntos más importantes los decidían entre los dos.

—Así es. Y este asunto ya ha sido decidido por parte nuestra.

—Es decir…

—Buenas noches —dijo la voz de Candy, y Terry se puso en pie. Se miraron el uno al otro por dos, tres, cuatro segundos.

Tal vez midiéndose, tal vez admirándose un poco. Ella era guapa, comprobó Terry. Robert le había enseñado una fotografía suya en su teléfono antes de venir aquí, ya que él no se había dado a la tarea de buscarla en las redes sociales, pues las fotos podían decir una cosa, y la realidad otra. Pero en este caso, Ella era la misma tanto en fotos como en persona, y él sonrió internamente, rubia, y llevaba su cabello largo y un tanto ondulado suelto a su espalda. Sus ojos lo miraban con inteligencia, cosa que le encantaba en una mujer, y definitivamente, las curvas de ella estaban muy bien puestas. A

pesar de su ropa discreta, pudo adivinar debajo senos capaces de llenar sus manos, una cintura estrecha y… En fin, que era guapa.

—Buenas noches —contestó él a su saludo. Ella no ofreció su mano palma abajo, sino que le estrechó la suya firme y brevemente. Esto le gustaba, pensó otra vez.

Candy le indicó que tomara asiento, y le lanzó a su madre una fugaz mirada. Había investigado un poco acerca de los GrandChester, y lo que se había encontrado la había dejado un poco preocupada.

Ellos eran… bastante singulares. Este de aquí era alto, de eso no había duda, pero… parecía venir directo del taller donde él mismo hubiese estado reparando su auto. Llevaba una horrible chaqueta de cuero de dos colores, negro y miel, y debajo, una camisa que no hacía juego. El pantalón estaba pasado de moda, arrugado, y aunque él parecía pulcro, su ropa dejaba mucho que desear. ¿De verdad era un hombre de negocios? ¿No les estaban jugando una mala broma y habían enviado al chofer para burlarse de ellas?

—Tienen una hermosa casa —dijo él sin sonreír, y Lucile sí lo hizo.

—Gracias. Ha sido el esfuerzo de muchos años. La construimos al gusto de William y mío. Bueno, más mío que suyo.

—Pues, tiene muy buen gusto, señora —Lucile lo miró ladeando su cabeza, y al decidir que su elogio era sincero, sonrió.

— ¿Desea que hablemos de negocios ahora, o después de la cena? —preguntó Candy sucintamente. Terry la miró fijamente. Él tenía ojos azules, un poco fríos, la verdad. Inteligentes, escrutadores. Le hizo sentir como si la estuviera estudiando con rayos x.

Tenía el cabello castaño en un corte clásico, y su piel, de un tono natural, hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos, y a pesar de la mala elección en su indumentaria, con sus actitudes, su mirada, y hasta el tono de su voz, pudo comprobar que este hombre de aquí no era ningún empleado; había demasiada seguridad en su mirada, en sus ademanes. Parecía el tipo de persona que no bajaba la cabeza fácilmente, que se mantenía en su posición a menos que se le convenciera a cabalidad de lo contrario, que estudiaba a fondo cada situación.

Si llegaba a convertirse en un enemigo, pensó, sería uno muy formidable. Y no podía negar que, la armonía de su rostro, más el halo de confianza que lo envolvía, lo hacían un hombre bastante guapo.

—Como lo prefiera —contestó él a su pregunta de antes.

—Entonces, los dejaré a solas —dijo Lucile poniéndose en pie. Terry se puso en pie con ella, y hasta que no salió de la sala, no volvió a sentarse. Candy cruzó sus piernas a la altura del tobillo, manteniendo su espalda recta, y tomó de la mesa del café una carpeta que había estado allí dispuesta para su reunión.

Para esta ocasión, había elegido un conjunto de falda blanca con un blazer azul celeste; le daban un aspecto afable a la vez que profesional, y esto era una reunión de trabajo, no social. Pero ahora pensaba que difícilmente un hombre que vestía como éste de aquí podría comprender el lenguaje de los colores. No importaba; ella vestía para sí misma, no para impresionar a los demás.

—He hablado con el personal directivo de White Industries —dijo—. Ellos piensan que… no hay solución para nuestra situación —lo miró de reojo, pero él no dijo nada, sólo seguía mirándola fijamente. Tragó saliva y siguió—. Tenía la esperanza de que entre los dos pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. O entre los tres, pero su hermano no vino.

—Tal como le dije a su madre, no era necesaria la presencia de Robert aquí.

—Bueno, dado que son socios…

—En este caso, la decisión final la tomaré yo… o usted y yo, según el acuerdo al que lleguemos.

—Nos han hablado de matrimonio —atacó de inmediato, pensando tomarlo por sorpresa al abordar el tema sin preámbulos, pero él no pareció sorprendido—. Quiero que sepa que lo descarto por completo—. Por fin una reacción, notó ella. Él elevó una ceja y siguió mirándola—. No pienso casarme por dinero.

—Entonces… ¿a qué he venido?

— ¿Disculpe?

—Pensé que se me había hecho venir aquí porque esa parte ya estaba decidida. Hay más de cien millones de dólares en medio, y son nuestros; ustedes no los pueden pagar… ¿Qué piensa hacer, entonces? —Candy se fue poniendo roja. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era este? No se parecía a nada que hubiese tratado antes. No era, desde luego, un caballero, echándole en cara de inmediato la cantidad de dinero que le debía. No eran tres centavos, era mucho, ¡mucho!

—Entonces, ¿sólo vino aquí porque creyó que ya tenía las manos puestas sobre White Industries?

—Vine aquí a conocer a mi futura esposa.

— ¡No seré su esposa!

—Entonces, no hago nada en esta casa —dijo él poniéndose en pie—. Nos veremos en las cortes, supongo.

— ¿En las cortes? —preguntó ella palideciendo y poniéndose también en pie— ¿Por qué las cortes?

—Porque requerimos de ese dinero. Si no están dispuestos a pagarlos, entonces, tendremos que buscar la manera de recuperarlo.

— ¡Tampoco lo recuperaría si se casa conmigo! —él sonrió al fin, pero fue una sonrisa desagradable, gélida.

—A cambio de los beneficios que supone ser el marido de una White, del pase de abordaje que esto me daría a la más alta sociedad… a los beneficiosos vínculos que de aquí en adelante podremos establecer… bien vale la pena sacrificar cien millones de dólares.

—Es usted un… —él la miró esperando a que terminara su frase, pero ella pareció darse cuenta de que no podía insultar al hombre que tenía su vida y su economía en sus manos, y se compuso tan rápido como pudo—. No puedo casarme —dijo, e, inevitablemente, los ojos se le humedecieron—. Ya tengo un novio… y estoy enamorada de él.

— ¿Qué clase de novio es que no ha podido proporcionarle una salida a la situación en la que está?

—No conoce mi situación, y de conocerla, Sean no podría hacer nada, ya que es de una condición social menos privilegiada.

—Sean es pobre —se burló Terry—. Pobre diablo.

— ¡No le permito que hable así de él!

—Lo ama, pero no le ha confiado la situación tan terrible en la que está; que puede que se case con otro para salvar su trasero de la pobreza, y que ya no es la rica que seguramente él cree que es.

— ¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Y qué manera es esa de hablarme?

—Me parece que no es cierto eso de que ama al pobre Sean —siguió él dando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde va?

—A casa. Tengo hambre.

—Pero… —Candy se encontró, por primera vez en su vida, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir; ni siquiera, cómo comportarse en su propia casa y delante de un hombre. Dios, de verdad, ¿qué tipo de hombre era este?

—Vine aquí específicamente por una razón, pero usted la ha echado por tierra. Esto conlleva al rompimiento de todo convenio que hubiese entre los White y los GrandChester en el pasado. De ahora en adelante, de nada sirve que nos conozcamos personalmente, lo haremos todo a través de nuestros abogados—. Él llegó a la puerta y la atravesó sin siquiera girarse para despedirse.

Se estaba yendo de verdad, no era un farol. Candy tuvo que correr tras él. Lo alcanzó en el jardín, y le tomó la mano para detenerlo. Él sólo se giró y la miró como si nada.

—Entiéndame —le pidió ella soltándolo en cuanto hicieron contacto visual—. Es algo… moral.

—La moralidad no pagará sus deudas.

— ¡A usted no lo amo, ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡A Sean sí! No sé si lo entienda, pero…

—No. No lo entiendo. No me interesa, tampoco. Siga con Sean, nada se lo impide.

—Claro que sí, ¡usted y su… intransigencia me lo impiden!

—Me llama intransigente porque no le regalo cien millones de dólares que me pidió prestado su padre. Me llama intransigente porque no le dejo ser feliz al lado de su pobre Sean conservando también su vida acomodada cuando fue su padre el que la privó de ello. Si quiere echarle la culpa a alguien, échesela a William, que aun cuando estaba endeudado, no hacía sino prestar más dinero, arriesgar más, hundirse más. No me culpe a mí. Yo sólo soy un hombre de negocios cobrando su dinero, dispuesto a hacer un trueque milenario: matrimonio, dinero, posición social… ¿No la educaron a usted para esto? ¿No se supone que las niñas de la alta sociedad crecen con el conocimiento de que ni su cuerpo, ni sus vidas les pertenece? —Candy apretó sus labios e intentó contener las lágrimas. Respiró profundo odiando que él tuviera razón. Él tenía razón, diablos, pero no podía evitar dar una última brazada antes de hundirse.

—Le… le pagaré.

— ¿En cien años? Quién disfrutará ese dinero al final, ¿mis tataranietos? No, señorita. Usted no podrá pagar.

—Entonces…

—Pague de la manera que puede, con lo único que tiene —él la miró de arriba abajo, y Candy elevó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero él se la detuvo antes de que hiciera impacto. Le torció suavemente el brazo hasta que casi la pegó a su cuerpo, y ella pudo mirarlo detalladamente a la luz de las farolas exteriores de la casa—. Como mi esposa, a usted no le faltará nada —le dijo con voz grave, casi ronca, y Candy contuvo una exclamación, aunque no supo si de sorpresa, enojo, o alguna otra emoción.

Él había cambiado su tono de voz y ahora parecía un hombre completamente diferente, con su rostro tan cerca del de ella, mirándola con sus fríos y azules ojos. —Nada te faltará—siguió él—, en ningún sentido; yo me encargaría de que fueras la mujer más mimada sobre la tierra. Eres hermosa, y parece que eres inteligente; ya con eso, tienes casi el noventa por ciento de las cosas que busco en una mujer. Si además eres leal, lo tendrás todo, Candy. El paraíso, si me lo pides—. Candy sintió un leve estremecimiento al escucharlo. Sus palabras, sus promesas que, de alguna manera, no sonaban huecas, como las de los hombres ordinarios; y su nombre en sus labios, con esa voz… Parecía, más que una promesa, un juramento. Este hombre jura y cumple, pensó. Para bien, o para mal.

—Amo a otro hombre —insistió. Él la soltó, y a pesar de lo profundas que habían parecido sus palabras anteriormente, ahora simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión, entonces—. Sin vacilar, él caminó hacia su auto y se internó en él.

Candy lo vio irse sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba. Esta reunión había ido muy mal, muy diferente a como lo había imaginado. Lo había hecho todo mal, pero no esperó que este hombre fuera así. Otro, más caballero, más educado, habría llegado a un acuerdo con ella. Pero al parecer, éste era harina de otro costal. Claro que lo era, pensó con desprecio. No había sino que mirar cómo vestía para saber que definitivamente no era como los demás hombres.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lucile llegando a su lado—. ¿Por qué se fue? —Candy cerró sus ojos. Había dejado ir la que al parecer era la única manera de que su madre siguiera conservando su estilo de vida, su casa, su tranquilidad.

—Mamá… perdóname —susurró—. Parece que vamos a ser pobres—. Lucile se acercó a su hija y le rodeó los hombros. Ella, llorando, se recostó en el suyo.

— ¿Es tan insufrible que no soportas estar con él ni diez minutos?

— ¡Es horrible!

—Está bien, entonces. No pasa nada. Si esto me hubiese pasado con William, tampoco me habría casado —Candy se separó de su madre y la miró confundida. Lucile sonrió—. El nuestro, también fue un matrimonio por conveniencia.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ustedes se casaron enamorados! —Nos enamoramos casados, que es diferente. Pero si Terry no es capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi hija, no vale la pena. Ven, vamos a cenar.

—Oh, mamá, la cena. Lo siento tanto.

—Es él quien debe lamentarlo. En ningún restaurante probará un plato como el que yo le había preparado.

—Llamas demasiado pronto —dijo Robert por teléfono hablando con su hermano. Terry hizo una mueca mirando fijamente la carretera.

—La señorita no quiere casarse. Fin del acuerdo.

— ¿Prefiere la bancarrota? No es posible.

—Parece que sí —Terry dejó salir el aire—. Está enamorada de un tal Sean.

— ¿Qué?

—El chico es pobre, pero ella está enamorada. — ¿Ese es su impedimento para casarse contigo? —Al parecer.

—Increíble. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan estúpidas? Cada día me asombro más.

—No, ella no parece estúpida. Me pareció que es inteligente… un poco ingenua, pero inteligente.

—Ah, la apruebas.

—Completamente. Su pequeño defecto es el novio que tiene, y no soy yo—. Robert se echó a reír.

—Tal vez haya que hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Borrarle la memoria a Candy?

—Hay más de una manera de cazar liebres.

—Si lo dices tú…

—Te lo digo yo —sonrió Robert—. Yo me hago cargo. En unos días, Candy te rogará que te cases con ella.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—Todo legal, muchacho. Fue nuestro acuerdo.

—Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

—Claro que no. Nos vemos mañana, entonces—. Terry cortó la llamada sin añadir nada más, y siguió mirando la carretera. Olfateó su mano. En ella había quedado un resto del perfume de Candy cuando la había atrapado evitando que lo abofeteara. Ah, delicioso, cautivante, delicado. Tal como ella. Necesitaba un par de horas más a su lado para comprobar otras cosas acerca de ella, pero por ahora, le estaba gustando mucho. Por primera vez, deseó que una mujer pusiera su interés en el dinero por encima de sus sentimientos. Ironías de la vida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —reclamó Sean con voz suave, mirándola con ojos preocupados. Acababan de salir de un restaurante, donde habían estado celebrando su reciente graduación, hablando acerca de una oferta que le habían hecho para seguir estudiando en Europa y que había rechazado. Ella, lamentablemente, no le había estado prestando toda su atención, y ahora caminaban hacia el auto—. Estás aquí, y al tiempo, no —siguió él—. ¿Algo te preocupa? —Ella se mordió los labios. Había estirado el tiempo evitando contarle las cosas a Sean, pero las palabras de ese Neandertal diciéndole que no confiaba en su propio novio la perseguían. Se detuvieron frente al Volvo, y, sin hacer ademán de sacar las llaves, Candy se recostó a él dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

—Sean… tengo algo importante que decirte —empezó a decir con voz un tanto insegura. Sean extendió la mano a ella y le echó el cabello atrás con suavidad. Ella cerró sus ojos ante el delicado gesto, tan propio de él.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea—. Candy sonrió. A pesar de que Sean no tenía millones, él sí era un caballero, un príncipe.

—Se trata de… las empresas. Es algo muy grave.

— ¿Estás en problemas?

—Sí, algo así. Papá, antes de morir… estaba en la quiebra —él la miró quieto y en silencio, sorprendido, y Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Lo perderemos todo, Sean.

— ¿Perderlo todo? —Todo, absolutamente. Las casas, las fábricas… los bienes en el extranjero… Ya hemos empezado con el remate de algunas cosas…

— ¿Algo así es posible? —preguntó él, y ella no pudo sino sonreír.

—El dinero se acaba si es mal administrado.

—Pero, ¿cuántos años de mala administración tuvo que soportar tu herencia para… acabarse? —Candy se encogió de hombros— Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Candy sintió una punzada en su estómago, y no supo por qué.

—Bueno… luego de que se venda todo, se remate, o pase a manos de nuestros acreedores, mamá y yo tendremos que buscar dónde vivir…

— ¿Perderás tu casa?

—Sí, me temo que sí.

— ¿Lucile lo sabe? — ella asintió—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿De qué vas a vivir? —ella se miró las manos con el ceño fruncido. Damonds le había dicho que, con sus estudios, lo mejor que conseguiría sería un empleo como secretaria, pues no tenía experiencia. Ella no creía que fuera así. Tal vez ahora no tenía dinero, pero seguro que aún le quedaban unos pocos amigos de su padre que sin duda la ayudarían dándole un empleo de ejecutiva. Tenía un posgrado, después de todo.

—Trabajar, así como el resto del mundo.

—Va a ser difícil para ti —ella lo miró e intentó sonreír. No podía culparlo de que pensara así; hasta ahora, él no la había visto trabajar, pues tenía una generosa mensualidad con la que podía darse una vida bastante holgada. En una ocasión le había dicho cuánto recibía mensual, y él, un poco chocado, le había dicho que eso sus padres lo recibían al año con mucho esfuerzo. Pero ahora la vida le había cambiado, y lo estaba haciendo por él, básicamente. Si ya no le hubiese entregado su corazón, se habría sacrificado para salvar White Industries, pero ahora que él estaba en su vida, no podía irse a los brazos de otro hombre, menos por dinero.

—Lo superaremos —dijo, y se recostó en su hombro suspirando. Si lo tenía a él, pensó, ésta difícil prueba quedaría pronto atrás.

—Imagino que empezarás a vender todo pronto —siguió él acariciando su cabello, y Candy tragó saliva.

—Sí. Las cosas se han podido mantener en silencio, pero pronto aparecerá en la sección de economía de los diarios que White Industries ha desaparecido.

—Pero, ¿no te queda absolutamente nada? Digo, ¿ni siquiera puedes conservar uno de los autos? —Candy pensó en su Volvo, el que había pensado regalarle, y sintió mucho pesar.

—No. Nada. Saldremos sólo con la ropa, una que otra joya que tal vez podamos vender para sobrevivir mientras encuentro algo que hacer, y cosas sin más valor que el sentimental. Todo, todo, pasará a manos de… —una fugaz imagen de ciertos ojos azules y fríos le atravesó el alma como un puñal afilado —nuestros acreedores —completó—. Todo pasará a sus manos.

—Es terrible, —susurró él—. No me imagino cómo te estás sintiendo.

—Muy mal, es verdad —contestó ella con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver, pues hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. Pero soy fuerte y lo superaré. Trabajaré y saldré adelante—. Y si te tengo a ti, quiso decir, pero se contuvo, todo será más llevadero.

En los días que siguieron, Candy estuvo bastante atareada. Declararse en bancarrota era una labor terrible, dura, y larga. Era casi tan tedioso como demostrar que podía pedir un préstamo millonario en el banco, y desde la mañana hasta la tarde, estuvo en reuniones acordando los precios a sus preciados bienes. Casas, fábricas, tiendas, marcas y otros bienes materiales e inmateriales. Todo se estaba poniendo en orden para que pasara a manos de terceros.

No había tenido oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Terry. Tal como él había dicho, estaban resolviéndolo todo a través de abogados. Al parecer, su majestad estaba demasiado ocupado como para venir a hacerse cargo de estos menesteres él personalmente, y mandaba a sus secuaces. Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Su teléfono timbró, y lo buscó dentro de su bolso con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Desde ayer no sabía nada de Sean, y eso la tenía preocupada, y pensando que era él, tomó su teléfono. En la pantalla pudo ver que era alguien de la empresa, no Sean, y el corazón se le encogió un poquito. Necesitaba a su novio. Lo necesitaba en este trago amargo que estaba pasando. Se hizo de noche, y lo llamó, pero su teléfono sólo timbró y timbró. Era extraño. Algo debía estar pasando.

Le envió un mensaje de texto preguntándole dónde estaba, pero pasaron los minutos, y él ni siquiera lo leyó.

— ¿Sean? —dijo en una nota de voz—. Cariño, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás disgustado conmigo? Por favor, háblame. Dime qué pasa. Te… te extraño. Te necesito. Han sido… unos días difíciles. Si estuvieras a mi lado, yo… Quiero decir… Por favor, no me ignores, ¿sí? Ven a mi casa, te estaré esperando. Pero amaneció, y Sean no contestó a su mensaje. Eso ya la estaba preocupando. Hacia la media mañana, volvió a enviarle otro mensaje.

Ya en la noche, estaba más bien molesta, y así se lo dijo. Este mensaje sí tuvo contestación, por fin. "Estoy de camino a Europa —decía—. No puedo seguir contigo. En un momento pensé que eras mi futuro, pero con todo lo que está pasándote, me doy cuenta de que mi futuro está en otro lado. Tomaré la oferta de estudiar el posgrado que me ofrecieron en Inglaterra. Por favor, no vayas a mi casa ni le preguntes a mi madre por mí. No la molestes con preguntas desagradables". Candy sintió su corazón estrujarse con cada palabra que leía. Era un párrafo largo, y éste seguía. "Si preguntas las razones, éstas son muy simples: No te amo. Estaba contigo porque eres una mujer sumamente atractiva, y tus millones te hacían irresistible, pero ahora no serás la ayuda que necesito para conquistar mis sueños, sino una piedra atada a mi pie que me hundirá por mucho que me esfuerce. Sigamos nuestros caminos separados, te deseo suerte consiguiendo ese empleo que dices vas a buscar. Tal vez en el futuro nos encontremos, pero definitivamente, nuestras posiciones serán muy diferentes que las de ahora. Es una lástima, me encantaba tu casa y tus coches, pero así es la vida, y cada cual debe procurar por su bienestar". Antes de terminar la lectura, ya Candy tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Lo leyó una segunda vez, y luego una tercera. Este no era Sean. De ninguna manera era Sean. Algo había pasado, algo andaba mal.

—Mamá, voy a salir —le dijo a Lucile al encontrarla en la sala principal de la casa. Ésta, al ver que había llorado, se preocupó—. Estoy bien —le dijo de inmediato—. Es sólo que… Sean… Volveré pronto.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas? —A casa de los padres de Sean.

— ¡Qué ocurrió! —gritó Lucile, pero no la escuchó. Luego de unos segundos, sintió el ruido del auto alejarse. Candy llegó a la casa de los padres de Sean. Desde hacía tiempo que él ya no permanecía aquí, sino en el campus de la universidad, pero desde que se había graduado había vuelto mientras se acomodaba en alguna pequeña habitación. Era una casa modesta en los suburbios, y al llegar, encontró la casa sola y a oscuras.

No estaban aquí, eso era evidente, pero le era urgente hablar con ellos, así que permaneció dentro del auto dispuesta a esperarlos. Llegaron una hora después, y al verla, los padres de Sean se miraron uno al otro.

—Siento venir a verlos a esta hora —dijo Candy avanzando hacia ellos. Esta hora le había servido un poco para mejorar su ánimo; había compuesto su semblante, y ahora parecía más serena—. Quiero hablar con Sean. Por favor…

—Nuestro hijo no está aquí, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, pero es que no contesta mis llamadas. —Seguro porque está en pleno vuelo hacia Londres —Candy los miró a uno y a otro con el alma en los pies.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad?

—Sí. Se fue hoy. Venimos del aeropuerto. Fue una oferta increíble la que recibió, y no lo dudó. Tienes que dejarlo ir. Nuestro hijo es inteligente, y tiene mucho futuro… Tú… sólo serás un tropiezo para él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora soy un tropiezo? ¡Antes estuvieron muy contentos porque él y yo estábamos saliendo!

—Pero las cosas cambiaron, ¿no?

— ¿Eso qué significa? Porque caí en bancarrota, ¿ya no soy aceptable para su hijo?

—Date tu lugar —dijo el padre de Sean con tono molesto—. Mira quién eres ahora. No obligues a alguien que tiene tanto futuro a estancarse contigo.

—Él estará bien —siguió la madre mirándola inexpresiva—. Surgirá, y no será gracias a ti, sino por sí mismo—. Sin añadir nada más, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Él metió la llave y abrió dejando entrar primero a su esposa, y luego, sin más miramientos, la cerró lanzándole una última mirada de desprecio a Candy que no se podía creer que las dos personas que antes hicieron fiesta por el noviazgo entre ella y su hijo, ahora le estuvieran haciendo esto.

Candy se estuvo allí por varios minutos más, sorprendida, anonadada. No podía creer que la estuvieran tratando así, que la considerasen una carga. ¡Ella jamás había sido una carga! ¡Todos estos meses que salió con Sean, al contrario, fue una gran ayuda! Lo ayudó múltiples veces, le prestó dinero, ¡lo sacó de apuros! ¿Cómo podían tratarla así? ¿Qué tipo de personas eran? Y luego recordó algo que la había venido molestando desde hacía rato, desde la vez que le contara a Sean que estaba en la quiebra. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" había preguntado él, no: "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?". En cuanto había sabido que ella no tenía dinero, él se había salido del círculo en el que se suponía que estaban ambos.

Estaba sola. Su novio la había dejado porque ahora era pobre. ¿Y ella, ella por sí misma, no valía nada? Como mujer, como amiga, como amante… ¿no valía nada? Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y, con los hombros caídos, caminó hacia su auto, que debía entregar mañana, porque ya no le pertenecía. Lo había dejado todo por él, estaba vendiendo, entregando, rematando todo por él. Había estado dispuesta a vivir la pobreza, una vida mucho más sencilla, y hacer pasar también a su madre por esto todo por él, y él le había dado la espalda. Condujo despacio, pues las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien, y lloró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Había trazado un camino en su mente pensando que contaría con el apoyo de Sean. Ni siquiera un apoyo de tipo económico, pero el saber que él estaría allí con ella le daba ánimo para asumir los nuevos retos que la vida le impondría. Él era un ejemplo para ella, un ejemplo de superación, pero ahora resultaba que era el hombre más mezquino sobre la tierra. Y su mamá, oh, Dios. Su pobre mamá. Llegó a la casa preguntándose cómo decírselo. Ella la había apoyado hasta hoy. Otra, más egoísta, le habría reclamado, y reconvenido para que se casara con los con los GrandChester y así salir de este atolladero, pero ella había sido buena y paciente, y había respetado su decisión.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó con voz gangosa. Necesitaba desahogarse, llorar, y nada mejor que el hombro de mamá para esto. Subió a su habitación, pero no la encontró ahí. Bajó a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba. No había a quién preguntarle. El personal del servicio ya había sido despedido, sólo unos pocos vendrían mañana para ayudarles a sacar su ropa y sus cosas, tras lo cual, ella tendría que entregar las llaves para que la casa fuera vendida. ¿Dónde estaba Lucile? La encontró en el jardín. Estaba hablando, y, pensando que había recibido la llamada de alguien, se acercó en silencio. Pero no estaba hablando con nadie, su madre estaba hablando sola.

— ¿Recuerdas que aquí Candy aprendió a montar la bicicleta? —decía—. Se cayó varias veces. Tenía mal equilibrio —rio un poco y siguió—. Fuiste un excelente padre para ella la mayor parte del tiempo —Lucile se giró un poco, y Candy pudo ver que hablaba con el portarretrato que contenía una fotografía de su padre. La llevaba como si él, a través del cristal, pudiera ver la casa y el jardín.

Sin poder soportarlo, y antes de que Lucile la viera, dio la vuelta y echó a correr al interior de la casa cubriéndose la boca para que no escapara un sollozo, o tal vez un grito de horror. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Dejándolo todo por un miserable como Sean, había estado dispuesta a dejar que su madre enloqueciera, ¡Su madre! ¡Lo único que tenía en este mundo! Corrió hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama, amontonando las almohadas y las sábanas sobre ella para que ahogaran su llanto, para que no se escuchara.

— ¡Perdóname, mamá! —lloró con amargura. Se sintió lo peor en este mundo. Horrible, monstruosa, despreciable. No había sabido ver el verdadero valor en las personas que la rodeaban. Sean había sido un interesado, y su madre había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella, y ella lo había puesto él por encima de ella. ¿Qué clase de hija era? Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que evitar todo esto. Tenía que… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La salida era una puerta angosta, llena de pinchos, que, al intentar atravesarla, la dejarían a ella rota y vuelta una mierda. Pero la única que terminaría hecha una mierda sería ella, y ya estaba bastante maltrecha con todo lo que había descubierto hoy. Si se sacrificaba, salvaría a miles de personas que estaban a punto de perder sus empleos, y, sobre todo, salvaría a su mamá. Qué horrible era esto. Por primera vez en su vida, odió ser Candy white.

—Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginé —le decía Robert a su hermano, que tenía sus pies descalzos alzados sobre el escritorio de su despacho privado en su enorme casa—. Ni siquiera tuve que hacer coacción —sonreía Robert.

—Parece increíble —susurró Terry—. Una vez más, la naturaleza humana juega de nuestra parte.

—El dinero no corrompe los corazones —aseguró Robert—. Sólo muestra el verdadero ser.

—Estás bastante filosófico esta noche. —Sólo estoy contento. No hemos obtenido todo lo que hemos querido, pero no ha sido tan malo hasta ahora.

—Señor —dijo una mujer entrando al despacho sin llamar, y Terry, un poco sorprendido, bajó los pies del escritorio. Antes de poder reclamar por la intromisión, la mujer volvió a hablar:

—Una joven lo busca.

— ¿Qué?

—Una joven lo busca.

—Eso ya lo escuché. ¿Quién es?

—No le pregunté el nombre—. Terry la miró bastante molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese alguien tan tonto?

—Hablamos luego, Robert. Parece que tengo una visita inesperada.

— ¿A esta hora? Es pasada la media noche.

—Sí. Espero que no sea una anciana con manzanas envenenadas, o algo así —Robert se echó a reír.

—Tal vez sea una amiga que no resistió pasar la noche sin ti —Terry hizo una mueca. Dudaba mucho eso, pues ninguna de sus amigas conocía esta dirección. Se calzó los zapatos y salió de su despacho, caminando a paso lento hacia el vestíbulo. Allí la encontró, a la más hermosa mujer que hasta ahora había visto, o eso le parecía desde que la había conocido. No había podido quitársela de la cabeza estos últimos días, y constantemente aparecía en sus sueños, ligera de ropa y con labios dispuestos. Eso le había arruinado sus últimos encuentros con otras mujeres, y verla, mirando con curiosidad su vestíbulo, porque la tarada que le había abierto la puerta no la había hecho seguir a ninguna sala, sería parte de sus nuevas fantasías.

—Candy —dijo con voz grave y pausada. Ella se giró a mirarlo. Había estado llorando, eso era claro. Tenía sus hermosos ojos grises enrojecidos y un poco hinchados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me casaré con usted —dijo ella simplemente—. Ayúdeme a detener todo lo del embargo, las ventas y los traspasos. Por favor. Ayúdeme. Me casaré con usted—. Él se metió una mano en el bolsillo y caminó acercándose más. Extendió la otra mano a ella y le tocó la frente. No tenía fiebre.

—Se casará conmigo —dijo, y la escuchó sorber sus mocos.

— ¿Todavía estoy… a tiempo? White Industries es una empresa que, bien manejada, proporciona muchos millones de ganancia al año. He leído acerca de usted y su hermano, y dicen que tienen mano firme para los negocios. El toque de Midas, leí; todo proyecto donde se involucran, se vuelve lucrativo.

—Es sólo porque elegimos bien nuestros proyectos, no por ningún toque mágico.

—Toque a White Industries —pidió ella mirándolo con una súplica en los ojos—. Usted ya lo había elegido antes, ya le había parecido un buen proyecto.

—Pues sí, pero tú estás enamorada de otro—. Ella casi se retorció al escucharlo.

—Eso no me impedirá… casarme.

— ¿Por qué no?, es un asunto moral, ¿no? —la pinchó él, y se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo, si ella se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, continuó:

— ¿Estás completamente segura de esta decisión que estás tomando? —Ella asintió—. ¿No es fruto de una pelea con tu novio, y, en venganza, viene aquí para producirle celos?

—No soy ese tipo de mujer.

—Entonces, ¿seguro que no tendré al pobre Sean aquí ante mi puerta reclamándome que se la devuelva? —Ella sonrió con desdén.

—No. Eso no va a ocurrir. Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra—. Él la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, pero ella no le sostenía la mirada.

—Le aviso desde ya que no seré un marido sólo de papel. Haré valer mis derechos sobre usted. Sabe a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? —ella se sonrojó, lo que a él le pareció lo más dulce del mundo. Dudaba que aún fuera virgen, pero, de alguna manera, ella conservaba cierta candidez.

—Lo… lo entiendo.

—Vaya. Estoy sorprendido. Pero necesito saber una cosa más. Soy celoso —siguió como si nada, y ella levantó la mirada ante la declaración—. No soportaré que mi mujer esté conmigo mientras piensa en otro hombre, y mucho menos, si se ve a escondidas con él. No toleraré la infidelidad—. Candy apretó sus dientes sintiéndose un poco indignada.

—No soy infiel… y eso no debe preocuparle. Sean… está en otro continente.

—Oh.

—Y soy una mujer leal —dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, recordándole las palabras que él mismo dijera a la entrada de su casa aquella noche—. Se lo aseguro—. Terry sonrió al fin. Una auténtica sonrisa se reflejó en ese hermoso rostro, y Candy pudo ver que en sus mejillas se formaba un hoyuelo que antes no había tenido manera de ver, porque él, hasta ahora, no le había sonreído así.

—Día feliz —dijo él con su sonrisa de tres soles—. Está siendo un día muy feliz. Para ella, en cambio, estaba siendo el día más negro de su vida, y lo peor era que sus días negros acababan de empezar.

Terry miró a Candy , que se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frío. Se dio cuenta de que ella no había traído abrigo, y las noches todavía estaban un poco frescas. Caminó hacia el pequeño armario que había al lado de la puerta de entrada y buscó allí algún abrigo que le sirviera.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeó ella cuando él le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros, como si le sorprendiera esta muestra de amabilidad.

— ¿En qué viniste hasta aquí? —le preguntó mirando su reloj, comprobando que iban a ser las dos de la mañana.

—En… mi auto.

—No es conveniente que vayas sola de vuelta a tu casa. Te llevaré, y mañana temprano, alguien del servicio te lo entregará de vuelta.

—Está bien—. Él la miró por unos segundos, y sus ojos, inevitablemente, se desviaron a sus labios, unos bonitos labios carnosos y rosados que ahora tenían una triste expresión. Se podía decir que ya eran novios, pero ella era una novia renuente y poco dispuesta aún; sabía que requeriría un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo tenerla donde quería, sin embargo, la tendría. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—Todo va a estar bien, Candy —le dijo pasando sus manos suavemente por los brazos de ella, como si quisiera calentar un poco su cuerpo. Ella permaneció quieta y en silencio como si simplemente soportara ese toque con estoicismo, sin la fuerza o la valentía que se requería para rechazarlo—. Lo que te dije esa noche, lo mantengo —siguió él—. Serás la mujer más mimada sobre la tierra; nada te faltará—. Ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado, sabiendo que, al contrario, sin amor, todo le faltaría a este matrimonio, pero tal como él dijera antes, su vida no le pertenecía, ni su cuerpo, ni nada.

—Sólo te pido que… me tengas paciencia —él se acercó un poco más a ella, y Candy no pudo sino imaginar que quería un beso. ¿No había escuchado lo que le acababa de pedir?, ¡paciencia, hombre, paciencia! Eso debía indicarle que no estaba para besos ahora; pero él sólo sonrió.

—Por supuesto. No beso a mujeres poco dispuestas, y, aunque quiero besarte, quiero más que tú me beses a mí —ella lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos un poco sorprendida por su sinceridad—, así que tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, Candy . Ya eres mía, después de todo.

—No me gusta… pertenecerle a alguien.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —Candy frunció el ceño.

—-Creo que no.

—Yo creo que sí—. La condujo a la salida guiándola con suavidad. Antes de que él le abriera la puerta, Candy le entregó las llaves y se introdujo en el auto, recostándose en el mullido asiento del copiloto y dejando salir un suspiro. Aún no habían aclarado los términos de su acuerdo, pero era claro, al menos, que él había aceptado la desesperada propuesta que había venido a traerle. Sería la esposa de este hombre.

Su estómago se encogió al pensarlo. Besar a Sean era fácil, porque lo amaba, pero no sabía si sería capaz de besar a un desconocido sólo porque éste se lo pedía. Se recordó a sí misma sus palabras, él no la besaría si ella no estaba dispuesta, o eso había entendido.

Esperaba que fuera un hombre de palabra. Diablos, no sabía nada de él, si tenía palabra, o era falso; si era un hombre de decisiones firmes hasta llegar a la intransigencia, o, por el contrario, un pusilánime. Terry maniobró para salir de la zona de la casa guardando silencio, y ella sentía que estaba ensordecida por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Tenían que hablar, tenían muchas más cosas que aclarar, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca; era como si temiera que, en vez de palabras, saliera llanto y lágrimas. Así se sentía ahora mismo. Cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en el asiento. Estaba exhausta por el día tan horrible que había tenido que vivir. Los días pasados había estado con la preocupación de saber qué pasaba con Sean, por qué no le contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes, y hoy había sido el golpe mortal, primero, a través de él mismo, y luego, sus padres. Se sentía herida, adolorida en lugares demasiado sensibles de su alma, defraudada. De repente, se había quedado sin su amigo, sin su otra mitad, sin la persona que creía que la complementaba.

Había pensado que aquello era real, duradero. Había llegado a soñar con los hijos que tendrían, y al final, él sólo le había terminado por mensaje de texto.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras saber o preguntar? —dijo Terry en voz baja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

—Muchas cosas, realmente —le contestó.

—Bueno… me has tomado un poco por sorpresa con tu visita esta noche, y tal vez no tenga todas las respuestas, pero… puedes preguntar lo que quieras. En la medida de lo posible, te contestaré.

—Acerca de la empresa…

—Claro. Tendremos que darnos prisa en eso. El proceso de embargo está muy adelantado, y frenarlo nos tomará algo de tiempo y esfuerzo. Para eso, debes firmar un poder donde aseguras que confías en mí porque soy tu prometido.

—Pro… prometido.

—Debemos seguir un protocolo, —ella lo miró de reojo, y él siguió—. No será un secreto para nadie la razón por la cual nos casamos, pero al menos, debemos parecer seguros y tranquilos de nuestra decisión. Habrá todas las murmuraciones que puedas imaginar. Tú puedes contestar lo que quieras, a mí esas cosas no me importan.

—Iba a haber más murmuraciones si me casaba con Sean —soltó ella, y luego se preguntó si no era un poco desagradable para él que mencionara a su ex justo ahora, que estaban planeando su futuro juntos. Pensar en Sean como un "ex" le dolió un poco, pero eso era él ahora, un ex. Su presente estaba a su lado llevándola a su casa, y de él sabía poco más que su nombre.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Terry en voz queda ante las últimas palabras de Candy pensando en que, lamentablemente, tal vez la alta sociedad preferiría que ella se casara con alguien como Sean en vez de con alguien como él. No la repudiarían, no, sólo le recriminarían el haberles dado más poder del que ya tenían—. También —siguió él con voz más firme—, tendremos que salir, dejarnos ver en reuniones sociales, y aparecer en notas de prensa.

—Me imagino.

—Si es desagradable para ti, me disculpo, pero me temo que necesitamos un poco de esa publicidad que dan los medios —ella torció un poco el gesto. Sería utilizada como un trofeo, como un producto de marketing, y él lo decía así tan fresco…

—Parece que nunca te guardas nada, ¿no? —dijo de repente—. Todo lo que piensas, lo dices sin temor a lo que pueda pensar la otra persona—. Él sonrió.

—Sí, así es.

—Eso no era un cumplido.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Y por qué sonríes? Te estoy diciendo que deberías poner un filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca. La franqueza no siempre es muestra de buena educación.

—La buena educación es importante —contestó él—, pero la verdad lo es más. Prefiero que los que me rodean estén seguros de qué suelo pisan conmigo. Yo no digo mentiras, Candy —aseguró—, y detesto con toda mi alma a las personas que tienen ese hábito—. Ella sintió que su estómago se encogía. Era como si estuviera recibiendo una terrible amenaza. ¿Pero por qué tenía que sentirse ella amenazada? No le estaba mintiendo en nada. Pero no le gustaba esta sensación, que no desapareció.

Llegaron a su casa, y Ella abrió la puerta casi en cuanto el auto se detuvo. Por lo general, era la típica dama que esperaba que el hombre se diera la vuelta para que le abriera la puerta, pero no tenía ganas de ser una dama ahora. Quería estar sola, en su cama, bajo sus sábanas, y llorar un rato. Al pisar el primer escalón que la llevaría a la puerta principal, él la detuvo tomándola por un brazo, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó. Fue sólo un beso sobre los labios, más brusco que sensual, pero Candy se sintió tan molesta que lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho.

—Acabas de decir que no mientes… ¡pero eres un mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que no me besarías si no estaba dispuesta, y no lo estoy! —él sólo se echó a reír sin soltarla.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Y te disculpas así nomás?

—Es que te vi con ganas de llorar… y realmente, prefiero verte furiosa que triste —él la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura, ubicado un escalón debajo de ella, así que sus caras estaban a la misma altura y su cuerpo muy pegado al de él. La tenía fuertemente asida, y ella no conseguía alejarse por más que se removía entre sus brazos.

—No quiero ser besada por ti.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas a tu cama a llorar —eso la dejó quieta. ¿Cómo sabía él que eso era exactamente lo que quería? Terry miró la puerta de entrada—. Sabes, si me lo pides, puedo entrar y…

—No te pediré que entres —le interrumpió ella, y él sólo volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

—Sólo te iba a ofrecer un par de horas de mi preciado tiempo de sueño para que te tomaras una copa y soltaras un poco del veneno que te corroe esta noche—. Ella tragó saliva. Una copa de vino y despotricar contra Sean, ah… No se había dado cuenta de que era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba, más que llorar. Su mejor amiga estaba fuera del país ahora mismo, muy ocupada, así que no podía llamarla para que cumpliera con este papel. Los ojos se le humedecieron, y antes que empezar a llorar, decidió golpearlo un poco a él en sus hombros. No eran golpes muy fuertes, sino, más bien, una muestra de su frustración.

— ¡Pero si tú eres una de las razones por las que quiero llorar! —le dijo con ojos inundados ya por las lágrimas—. Tú eres la principal razón, ¿Cómo podrías consolarme? ¡Te odio tanto!

—Shhht, Shhht —la calmó él atrayéndola para abrazarla, y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar. Él no dijo nada por largo rato, ni hizo ningún sonido, y por varios minutos, sólo se escucharon los sollozos de ella.

—Mi vida cambió —se quejó luego—. Pasó de ser hermosa a horrible en sólo unos días. No quiero casarme contigo, no quiero esto—. Él guardó silencio, y ella notó que él no la abrazaba de una manera sensual, sino, más bien, como un amigo, así que, cayendo en la trampa de esta dulce paciencia, siguió:

—Deberías regalarme esos cien millones —él rio quedamente, pero no dijo nada. Ella se quedó allí, en silencio, sintiendo la mano de él en su espalda reconfortarla, y los minutos se pasaron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Eres un tacaño aprovechado —siguió ella.

—Mmmm —contestó él simplemente.

—No eres para nada el tipo de hombre con el que una sueña. ¡Ah! —exclamó al sentir la nalgada de él—. ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó mirándolo furiosa.

—Me dieron ganas.

— ¡Tú… tú… estúpido cavernícola! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?

—Sólo fue una nalgadita.

— ¿Una nalgadita? No te doy permiso de darme… nalgaditas, que lo sepas. Si vamos a tener una relación, o lo que sea, tienes que saber un par de cosas y es que no me gusta…—Ella casi gritó ahora, pues él le había vuelto a dar una nalgada. Lo miró fulminante, pero él sólo sonrió de la manera más angelical, sin decir nada.

—Puedes devolverme el golpe si lo quieres. Yo no me quejo.

—Eres… eres…

—Eres muy divertida —rio él sacudiendo su cabeza—. Pero no te pongas como una fiera, no es para tanto. Sólo es una palmada. De paso, comprobé que tus nalgas son reales y no relleno—. Ella abrió grande su boca, roja de vergüenza—. Tienes un trasero divino —siguió él, pero tuvo la prudencia de alejarse varios pasos.

— ¡Tú… maldito Neandertal! No dejaré que me vuelvas a abrazar —él volvió a reír, ahora a carcajadas.

—Mañana vendrán por ti. Por favor, no me hagas esperar. Mi tiempo es oro.

— ¡Engreído! ¡Petulante! —Si quieres vengar tu trasero, ven por mí —la retó él extendiendo sus brazos; ella apretó los dientes y empuñó una mano, pero no bajó de la escalinata. Él, entre carcajadas, y al ver que ella no se atrevía a acercarse, volvió a entrar a su auto, pero no lo puso en marcha, sino que se quedó allí. Pasaron varios segundos y el volvió a bajarse y a mirarla.

—Vamos, linda. Hasta que tú no entres a tu casa, yo no me iré.

—No me digas linda. Idiota —él sonreía, incluso, parecía que le gustaba que ella lo insultara. Cual niña de ocho años, Candy agitó su cabello dándole la espalda y elevando su mentón, introdujo la llave en la puerta y entró. Terry volvió a entrar al auto sin borrar su sonrisa, pues había conseguido exactamente lo que quería. Ella estaba furiosa en un treinta por ciento. Sorprendida en otro treinta. Halagada en un veinte, y triste en otro veinte. Había conseguido desplazar bastante su tristeza y frustración y por eso sonreía satisfecho. El próximo beso que hubiese entre los dos, no sería superficial, ni robado. Sería un beso consentido. Ya lo estaba ansiando. Ella había dicho que no había filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, pero estaba muy equivocada. Si le hubiese dicho todo lo que había estado pensando mientras la tenía abrazada, ella habría salido corriendo despavorida.

Candy se halló a sí misma en medio del vestíbulo, de pie, confusa, con ganas de reír, de gritar, y de seguir insultando a Terry por haberle pegado en el trasero y robarle un beso. Era un idiota, sin educación, sin delicadeza… Y al mismo tiempo, la había ayudado muchísimo esta noche. Subió a su habitación, y se sentó en su cama para quitarse sus sandalias altas sintiéndose muy cansada, y a la vez, llena de una extraña energía. Había llorado en el hombro de un completo extraño, y lo que habían intercambiado era un auténtico jugueteo. No había podido estar enojada del todo contra él por su atrevida nalgada, y eso la molestaba contra sí misma. Él la consolaba, y luego la hacía enfadar; era el causante de parte de sus miserias, pero le ofrecía su hombro para desahogarse. Tenía en él al verdugo y al consolador. Era extraño, pero no desagradable. Se acostó en su cama sin darse cuenta de que su necesidad de beber una copa y despotricar contra Sean había desaparecido, se durmió sin advertir que su último pensamiento fue el del recuerdo de Terry masajeando su sespalda mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

—Señor, Candy white está aquí —le dijo su secretaria por el teléfono, y él le dio la orden de hacerla pasar.

—En el futuro —le advirtió a su secretaria—, ella no necesitará ser anunciada; es mi novia, Evelyn.

—Oh… apuntado, señor—. La puerta se abrió, y entró una muy ceñuda Candy .

—Pensé que hoy amanecerías de buen humor —comentó él al verla así.

—Tu secretaria tenía el altavoz, así que pude escuchar lo que le dijiste —él se recostó en su sillón con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro y la miró de arriba abajo con ojos aprobadores. Ella estaba preciosa esta mañana, luciendo un vestido que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla de colores discretos, pero que hacía justicia a sus curvas.

—Estás hermosa esta mañana.

— ¿Escuchas lo que la gente te dice? —él no dejó de sonreír, y se puso en pie para ir hacia ella.

—Tenemos varias reuniones en las primeras horas —siguió— He citado a todas las personas con las que debemos hablar.

— ¿Vendrán aquí? —Algunos de ellos ya llegaron, pero tú y yo debemos firmar unos acuerdos antes—. Él elevó su mano a ella y rozó con la yema de su pulgar el área de sus ojos—. No tienes ojeras, ni tienes los ojos hinchados, quiere decir que anoche dormiste algo.

—El maquillaje obra maravillas.

—Admite que te hizo bien llorar en mi hombro —ella sólo hizo rodar sus ojos en sus cuencas. Sin dejar de sonreír, él tomó el teléfono y le dio varias indicaciones a su secretaria. Rápido y conciso; Terry no se detenía en detalles. Mientras él hablaba con su secretaria, Candy lo miró detalladamente. Él necesitaba con urgencia un asesor de imagen, pues esa camisa azul no combinaba con ese saco café, que parecía dos tallas más grandes de la adecuada, y el pantalón no parecía bien planchado. O este hombre se arreglaba la ropa él mismo y salía de la casa con lo primero que encontraba en su armario, o su consejero de imagen lo odiaba.

Se dedicó a observar la oficina. No veía nada fuera de lo normal aquí. Los muebles parecían una mezcla entre lo moderno y lo práctico, y cada espacio era bien aprovechado para la funcionalidad de todo. La oficina se dividía entre el área del escritorio y una pequeña sala con muebles grandes y de un tapiz negro. Notó que no había fotografías. Nada de niños, hermanos o ancianos por aquí. Se preguntó entonces cómo sería la vida familiar de este hombre, si es que tenía familia.

Él terminó de hablar con su secretaria, o con alguien más, y le tomó a ella la mano para guiarla a la sala de juntas. Allí se encontró con un hombre que ocupaba la silla de una de las cabeceras de la mesa. Era un hombre rubio y muy, muy guapo, pero… bastante diferente a lo que normalmente había que esperar en un lugar como este.

—Él es mi hermano, Robert —lo presentó, y Robert se puso en pie y caminó a ella con su mano extendida. Era un poco más alto que Terry, y mientras éste tenía el cabello castaño, Robert era rubio. Tenía los mismos ojos azules, el cabello largo hasta los hombros, que ahora lucía suelto, y una barba de días.

—Me dieron la buena noticia esta madrugada a las tres —sonrió Robert estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte de lo que era indicado—. Mi hermano me llamó luego de hablar contigo. Bienvenida a la familia.

—Todavía no hago parte de tu familia —rezongó ella mirándolo con recelo, y él se echó a reír. Reía igual que Terry, echando un poco la cabeza atrás, ruidosa y abiertamente.

—Me gusta ella —dijo palmeando el brazo de su hermano, como si lo felicitara, y volvió a su sitio en la mesa. Él no llevaba un traje, sino una simple camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos, con sólo dos botones desabrochados en su cuello, dejando casi a la vista el espectacular cuerpo de hombros anchos, fuertes pectorales y brazos recios que poseía. Era un tipo grande, y parecía más un harlista que el presidente de ninguna empresa.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —le susurró Terry al oído, y ella arrugó su nariz.

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Porque eres de las que prefiere a los niños buenos, de los que se peinan con la raya al medio. Ven, siéntate aquí —ella lo miró ceñuda, pero le hizo caso. Él la había sentado a su lado, al otro lado de la cabecera.

Las entrevistas se sucedieron una tras otra sin pérdida de tiempo. Las personas entraban, escuchaban de la nueva situación, firmaban papeles, o se los hacían firmar a ella, y luego se iban. Algunas veces, Robert intervenía con una voz de barítono que era mucho menos amable que la que había usado con ella. Los que venían eran en su mayoría personas que habían sido socios de su padre, y varios de ellos la miraron con desaprobación por estar aquí entre los GrandChester.

—Cuando todo esto acabe —le aseguró Terry en un momento en que los últimos asistentes a esta reunión se iban—, la mayoría de ellos habrán salido de tu vida; no necesitas seguir sus ridículas reglas para conservar lo que tienes.

—No, sólo debo casarme contigo —dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero, como siempre, él sólo sonrió.

— ¿La novia está reacia? —preguntó Robert, y Terry le contestó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Te estamos salvando el pellejo, niña. ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros? —ella lo miró sorprendida. Sabía que eran francos y no se andaban con rodeos, pero no se esperó que tanto. Bueno, si ellos eran capaces de hablar con franqueza, ella también.

—Es esta la razón por la que nadie los acepta en la alta sociedad, ¿verdad? Son expertos haciendo sentir incómodos al otro. Ya veo que todo su poder lo han obtenido por la fuerza y, tal vez, el chantaje.

— ¿Y de qué otro modo podía ser? —preguntó Robert sin inmutarse—. ¿Acaso tú nos habrías determinado de no ser por la enorme deuda que tu familia tiene con nosotros?

—Si fueran un poco más caballeros, y de modales más pulidos, la gente no los detestaría. Escuché comentarios de ustedes, y sinceramente, son…

—Oh, por Dios. Terry, tu novia es una quejica y, además, cotilla. Dime, ¿eres de las que se reúne con sus amigas a tomar el té y despedazar al prójimo?

—Basta, Robert —lo calló Terry sin hacer ninguna inflexión en la voz, y contrario a lo que Ella pensó, Robert guardó silencio de inmediato—. Esto es todo por hoy, Candy —volvió a hablar él—. Gracias por haber venido.

—No me agradezcas, no vine porque quisiera, de todos modos —él la miró a los ojos en silencio. Robert dejó salir un silbido, y se puso en pie.

—Los dejo solos —dijo—. Seguro que tienen mucho que hablar—. Robert salió de la sala de juntas y Candy soltó el aire.

—Fui un poco grosera, lo siento.

—No. Por el contrario, necesito que dejes salir toda tu rabia—. Ella apretó los dientes—. Anoche te hizo bien soltar un poco de vapor —siguió él—. Estás enojada y tienes derecho; yo, en tu lugar, también lo estaría, pero es la consecuencia de no controlar tu propio destino.

—Nadie controla su destino.

—No creo eso. Una de las razones por las que mi hermano y yo trabajamos hasta matarnos de cansancio, fue para eso, para poder controlar nuestros destinos—. Ella lo miró un poco interesada. Él estaba dando datos de su vida, y esto la intrigaba, muy a su pesar. En las revistas no se decía mucho del pasado de ellos, parecía que hubiesen salido de la nada con millones en sus bolsillos comprando y vendiendo el mundo. Muchos decían que su dinero era mal avenido, que habían sido líderes del narcotráfico, que vendían niños, mujeres, que le habían vendido el alma al diablo luego de comerse el corazón de un gato negro. Pero él no dijo nada más. Igual, intuía que sacarle la historia de su pasado iba a ser difícil.

—Parece que ahora no sólo controlas tu destino, sino también el de los demás —él la miró fijamente, sin decir nada, y ella tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera Él se puso en pie un poco bruscamente, y empezó a recoger los documentos que había tenido dispersos sobre la mesa. Candy se preguntó si acaso se había molestado por su comentario.

—Almorcemos —propuso él, y ella lo miró algo confundida. ¿Estaba molesto o no?

—Lo siento. Almorzaré con mamá —lo rechazó ella poniéndose en pie también y colgándose su bolso en su hombro—. No le he contado de la decisión que tomé anoche… y debemos hablarlo.

—Lo hiciste por ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó él deteniéndose en sus movimientos—. Te estás sacrificando por ella—. Candy tragó saliva. Sacrificio, él sabía bien que eso era todo esto para ella—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese Sean? —preguntó él— ¿Te traicionó? ¿Se buscó a otra? ¿Lo sorprendiste con una amante? —ella lo miró entornando sus ojos.

—No necesitas saberlo; el resultado te beneficia, de todos modos.

—No sólo a mí. También tú sales muy beneficiada; conservarás tu posición y tu comodidad. Hubieses tenido que trabajar más de ocho horas diarias para llevar una vida medianamente digna si no hubiese venido a mí.

— ¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

—Sólo constato un hecho. ¿O de verdad piensas que habría sido fácil para ti encontrar un empleo como ejecutiva al primer intento?

—Tengo amigos que…

—Los negocios no son un juego —la interrumpió él con voz algo severa—. Esto es serio, es dinero, son las vidas de muchas personas. Nadie pondría en manos de un inexperto ninguna responsabilidad medianamente importante. Yo no te habría contratado, al menos—. Ella lo miró apretando un poco sus labios—. Te diré algo que no quieres escuchar, pero que necesitas saber: habrías tenido que aceptar cualquier puesto de secretaria o recepcionista. Eres guapa y lista, así que no habrías pasado desapercibida; o, también, alguien te habría ofrecido un buen sueldo a cambio de un puesto ficticio en el que no tuvieras que hacer nada, más que abrir tus piernas para el jefe —ella se fue poniendo roja. Detestaba esta manera de hablar.

—De igual manera, es lo que tú esperas de mí, ¿no? —él se acercó a ella, mucho, y se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos. Ella tenía su respiración agitada, y el pecho le subía y le bajaba.

— ¿Insinúas que te estoy pagando cien millones por tener sexo contigo? Por Dios, ¿acaso eres tan buena en la cama?

—Eres despreciable. Cada vez que pienso que eres más o menos humano, sales con algo como esto.

—Oh, es que no soy un caballero ni tengo modales pulidos.

—Eres peor que tu hermano.

— ¿De veras crees que ese es un insulto? —No. Has de estar acostumbrado a las palabras malsonantes. Pero yo no, y no soportaré que delante de mí uses lenguaje inapropiado. Si quieres hablar conmigo, vas a tener que medir un poco tus palabras. A mí me respetas. Si tú no eres un caballero, yo sí soy una dama—. Él sonrió torcidamente, y, luego de un par de segundos en el que ella no bajó la mirada ni mostró debilidad, se inclinó haciendo la parodia de una venia. Ella ajustó su bolso contra su regazo y salió de la sala de juntas pisando fuerte y deseando tirarle la puerta en la cara. Ante todo, se dijo, el glamour. No te despeines por alguien como él. No vale la pena. Pero le fue inevitable que las manos le temblaran de ira y los ojos se le humedecieran un poco.

Terry había provocado en ella más rabias que cualquiera en todo el mundo.

Continuará...

Lamento el inconveniente de la historia,

Aclaró que la historia original es de Virgina Camacho. Al final daré mejores detalles.

JillValentine


	2. capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2 ( autora Virginia Camacho)_

 _Que pienses en mí, ese es mi propósito. Con sonrisas o con ceños, entre gritos o sollozos Y llegar a tu corazón como un canto silencioso, Pero en tu mente nunca, nunca ser un anónimo_.

Candy llegó a su casa aún con la furia palpitando en sus sienes. Encontró a su madre dándole órdenes al servicio para que bajaran algunos cuadros familiares y fotografías de la sala principal.

—No lo bajes —le pidió ella cuando entre dos hombres hacían bajar un cuadro de los tres, William, Lucile y Candy de niña, la familia que en un tiempo fue feliz. Lucile la miró con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Cariño. Dudo mucho que a los nuevos dueños les guste tener el cuadro de otra familia en su sala.

—No habrá nuevo dueño. Esta casa seguirá siendo tuya —Lucile la miró confundida—. Me casaré con Terry mamá —le dijo—. Lo decidí anoche. Acabo de hablar con él, y…

—Oh, Dios. ¡Pero tú lo odias! —exclamó Lucile acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano—. No, no hagas esto. Dijiste que no soportabas estar con él. Va a ser un infierno para ti—. Candy se mordió los labios y trato de forzar una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

—Mamá, lo voy a hacer, de todos modos. —Pero y… ¿tu novio? ¿Y Sean?

—Sean me dejó —contestó Candy con voz grave—. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ahora soy pobre, tomó un avión a Europa y dio por terminada nuestra relación.

—No es posible —Lucile buscó el sillón más próximo y se sentó en él, mirando a su hija con mucho dolor en sus ojos—. Ese… desgraciado—. Candy sonrió, y se sentó a sus pies secándose una lágrima que, inevitablemente, había brotado.

—Ya no hay impedimentos para aceptar la propuesta de los GrandChester. -Lucile la miró con una objeción en sus ojos, pero Candy siguió—. Ya se detuvo el embargo. Ya se habló con las personas involucradas en todo esto.

— ¿Vienes de hablar con él?

—Sí. A pesar de lo que parece, es una persona bastante… Se puede hablar con él, quiero decir.

—Pero no te gusta.

—Bueno, apenas lo conozco, y yo…

—Todavía te duele el corazón por lo de Sean—. Candy soltó un sollozo y enterró su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y empezó a contarle lo que había descubierto anoche, el mensaje que había recibido de él y las palabras de sus padres. Todavía le dolía al pensarlo, le dolía el engaño, la burla, la poca decencia de su novio de un año que ni siquiera le terminó personalmente, la cobardía con la que se había ido.

—No entiendo —le dijo a su mamá—. De verdad, que no entiendo. Todo parecía tan… perfecto.

—Debe ser que en verdad no era perfecto.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡pensé que me amaba!

—Pero acabas de comprobar que no era así.

—Ay, mamá, lo que necesito es que me consueles, ¿sabes? —Lucile sonrió y metió sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su hija acariciándolo suavemente.

—La verdad siempre es dolorosa, pero debes comprender que ha sido lo mejor que te podía ocurrir.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo mejor que me podía ocurrir?

—Porque habría sido una desgracia que te dieras cuenta de su verdadera personalidad cuando ya no hubiese vuelta atrás, cuando ya estuvieras casada, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. En cambio, ahora te has salvado de un interesado, de entregarle tu vida a un hombre sin valor. Ni te imaginas lo que las personas son capaces de hacer por dinero—. Candy suspiró apoyando la mejilla en las piernas de Lucile, que seguía acariciándole el cabello.

—Si es por eso, los GrandChester no se quedan muy atrás. Casarse por dinero… Están dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quieren —Candy frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su madre—. ¿Cómo es que papá hizo tratos con gente así? —Lucile apretó sus labios encogiéndose de hombros.

—William siempre miraba más allá de las apariencias. En muchas ocasiones, permitió que fuera su intuición la que decidiera.

—La intuición de papá no es muy de fiar para mí en este momento.

—Estás resentida porque nos dejó en mala situación.

—Sí. sí… —dijo con firmeza—. Sí. También estoy molesta con papá. Y con Sean. Y con ese estúpido de Terry, cavernícola Neandertal. Estoy furiosa con todos. Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno y los hombres siguen dominando sobre el destino de las mujeres. ¿Por qué, maldición, por qué tengo que hacer lo que ellos quieren? ¿Por qué no soy dueña de mi propio destino? — Candy se puso en pie. Ya no parecía triste y apocada, sino terriblemente ofendida, enojada—. Y ese Terry, ah, es el rey de los Neandertales. Si el valor de un hombre se midiera en su soberbia, ¡él valdría por diez! Sólo fue que le admitiera que sí necesitaba su ayuda para que él empezara a portarse como el macho alfa de la manada, y seguramente piensa que debo estarle muy agradecida por someterme a su yugo.

— ¿Ha sido grosero contigo?

— ¡Grosero? ¡Mamá, la palabra "grosero" es muy nimia!

—Entonces… ¿es violento? ¿Abusivo? ¿Te ha agredido?

—Sí, sí, y sí, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Se sonrojó al recordar que él le había robado un beso y luego dado dos nalgadas. Eso era violencia, abuso y agresividad, ¿no?, pero no se atrevió a contárselo a su madre. Era algo… íntimo. Sentía vergüenza.

Lucile vio a su hija con las mejillas coloreadas y ladeó un poco su cabeza mirándola analíticamente. Si bien su hija estaba despotricando contra él, este hombre había despertado una emoción en ella que nunca antes le había visto. Nunca se había sonrojado ni mostrado tantas emociones revueltas al hablar de Sean.

—Invítalo a cenar este fin de semana —le dijo, y Candy dejó caer los hombros.

—Imaginé que dirías eso.

—Es mi deber como tu madre. En cierta forma, es nuestro salvador.

—No, mamá. No es nuestro salvador para nada. Se casa con una White y se queda con nuestra empresa; gana al doble y yo sólo pierdo.

—De todos modos, no podemos ser desobligadas con él, así que dile que por favor venga este sábado en la noche a cenar con nosotras—. Candy se cruzó de brazos y adelantó el labio inferior como cuando era niña e iba a iniciar una pataleta—. Y no acepto un no por respuesta —le dijo con firmeza—. Díselo también a él—. Candy vio a su madre contradecir las órdenes de bajar los cuadros y fotografías y, con una sonrisa, empezó a poner la casa en orden, tal como estaba antes. Ella ahora estaba sonriendo, y era gracias a su sacrificio. Ya por esto, valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mamá te invita a cenar —le dijo ella a Terry por teléfono con voz plana, como si simplemente le estuviera dando su dirección a algún taxista, y Terry, que seguía en su oficina a pesar de ser ya entrada la noche, se recostó en su asiento.

—Estoy intrigado —dijo él sin contestar a la invitación de Candy—. Anoche llegaste hasta mi casa, y hoy me has llamado a mi número personal. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi dirección y mi teléfono?

—Es que estoy obsesionada contigo —dijo ella sin emoción, pero él sólo pudo reír, a lo que ella añadió:

—Sólo se los pedí a Damonds.

—Ah. Qué razón tan poco noble.

—Tú no eres noble. Entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar? Esta vez, por favor, quédate hasta el postre—. Terry volvió a sonreír.

—Sí. Iré. No quisiera contrariar a mi futura suegra.

—Sí. Como digas. A las siete, entonces.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —Candy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mañana? —Quiero invitarte a salir.

— ¿Ya debemos empezar con toda esa parafernalia para que nos vean juntos y demás? —Él frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

—No. No es por eso.

— ¿Tienes que llevar obligatoriamente acompañante al sitio al que vas?

—No —dijo más ceñudo aún.

—Entonces no veo por qué tengo que salir contigo.

—Debes salir porque soy tu novio y te lo pido.

— ¿Desharás el contrato entre los dos si me niego?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces no estoy obligada.

— ¿Tu respuesta es no?

— ¿No es obvio?

— ¿Va a ser así siempre? ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes salir conmigo?

—Tener una buena razón —dijo ella, y cortó la llamada. Terry miró el aparato en su mano sintiéndose molesto y confundido. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Una buena razón? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio mirándolo con algo de rencor. Las mujeres, como siempre, haciéndose las imposibles. No iba a entrar en el juego de Candy.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a mi casa —le sonrió Lucile a Terry cuando este entró en su sala. Candy lo miraba desde la barra del mini bar, donde su padre había almacenado licores muy caros y muy finos.

Se dio cuenta de que Terry se había esforzado un poco esta noche, eligiendo un conjunto de ropa casual que, si bien no eran de excelente calidad como se esperaba de alguien como él, al menos combinaba en colores y telas. Oh, bueno, sus mocasines blancos chillaban terriblemente. Este hombre necesitaba ayuda urgente.

—Gracias, señora White.

—No, llámame Lucile. O Lucy, como quieras —Candy elevó una ceja mirando a su madre con reproche. ¿Qué era todo este coqueteo? ¿En serio? ¿Lucy a secas?

—Tienes un hermoso nombre, Lucy.

—Qué galante.

—Sí, qué galante —dijo Candy entre dientes. Terry la miró, y simplemente dobló la mitad de su torso en un saludo oriental. Ella suspiró—. Hola, Terry.

—Mi hija me ha dado la noticia hace sólo un par de días —le dijo Lucile señalando los muebles, e ignorando el intercambio de miradas y saludos tan inusuales entre los más jóvenes—. Parece que debemos estar muy agradecidas contigo.

—No es así —le dijo Terry sentándose frente a ella—. En cierta forma, esto es sólo un intercambio comercial.

— ¿Ves? —señaló Candy—. Te lo dije.

—No, no, no. El matrimonio no es sólo un contrato más. ¡Es para toda la vida! Hasta que la muerte los separe, ¡es la decisión más seria que se debe tomar!

—Bueno, yo estoy siendo muy serio —dijo él mirando a Candy de reojo.

— ¿Insinúas que yo no?

—Has empezado a faltar a tu parte del trato.

— ¿Cuándo hice eso?

—Cuando te negaste a salir conmigo.

—Oh, perdona, pero no salgo con alguien que me lo ha pedido con menos de veinticuatro horas de anticipación, como si fuera su último recurso.

—Teniendo en cuenta que hace sólo unos días tú y yo estamos en una relación, no veo yo la manera en que hubiese podido avisarte antes.

—Entonces parece que, después de todo, no controlas tu destino —Terry y Candy se miraron el uno al otro por largos segundos, y Lucile, que hasta el momento había estado observándolos como una aficionada al tenis, sólo pudo sonreír.

—Hoy preparé el mismo plato que habrías comido si en la primera ocasión en que viniste no te hubieses ido tan pronto —Terry volvió su mirada azul a Lucile.

—Lamento no haberme podido quedar entonces.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no se perdió nada.

—La casa sigue igual de preciosa.

—Ya había empezado a bajar la decoración —siguió Lucile, y su sonrisa ahora fue un poco melancólica cuando miró hacia el cuadro familiar—. Me habría dolido muchísimo dejar esta casa—. Candy se sentó al lado de su madre y le tomó la mano con fuerza. Lucile le sonrió, y Terry no se perdió este instante de fraternidad entre las dos mujeres. Comprendió que había tenido razón,

Candy había cedido a casarse con él por su madre. En un principio había pensado que era por despecho contra Sean.

Él le había terminado, y ella había corrido a los brazos de otro hombre, y luego pensó que tal vez era por miedo a la pobreza, pero se enteró de que en serio ella había empezado a repartir su currículum entre algunos amigos íntimos que sabían de la desesperada situación con el firme propósito de hallar un empleo, es decir, que ella no le había temido al trabajo.

Ahora estaba constatando que, aunque tal vez lo de Sean era una parte de la razón, la más poderosa estaba aquí, en medio de los dos: Lucile.

—Ya no tendrás que dejarla —le dijo Candy a su madre, y mirándolo a él, agregó:

— ¿Verdad?

—No. No tendrás que dejarla. Será mi promesa para ti. Desde ahora, puedes estar tranquila, Lucy, que, pase lo que pase, la casa permanecerá fuera de todos los negocios que la puedan poner en riesgo otra vez.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Candy mirándolo sorprendida, él sólo asintió sin dejar de mirar a Lucile con la misma sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Terry —susurró ella.

—No tienes que agradecerlo. Ya has perdido mucho—. Lucile sonrió con ojos humedecidos. Se puso en pie alegando que iría a revisar cómo iba la cena, y salió de la sala dejándolos a solas. Candy permaneció en silencio por casi un minuto. Su madre le había contagiado de esa emoción, y ahora ella también se sentía agradecida. Su padre no había tenido el detalle de dejar la casa por fuera de los negocios, y por eso, ésta se había visto comprometida en el proceso de embargo. Terry sí había tenido ese cuidado.

—Y entonces, ¿no me merezco siquiera un "gracias"? —Ella lo miró ceñuda. —Te lo habría expresado si no te hubieses apresurado a reclamarlo —Terry se echó a reír. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba ella, sentándose en el lugar que Lucile había dejado libre con una pierna sobre la otra en una pose muy relajada. Le encantaba puyarla, hacerla enojar. Le encantaba esa lengua rápida y sus contestaciones ponzoñosas. La vida junto a ella no sería aburrida para nada.

—No te preocupes. Sé que en el fondo estás agradecida conmigo. Te libré de casarte con un interesado como el pobre Sean —ella hizo rodar sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos, y prácticamente le dio la espalda en el mismo sofá. Él se movió para acercarse más, e inhaló un poco de su perfume, que desde hacía días lo tenía cautivado. Se moría por tocarla, por meter sus dedos en su cabello, por tocar su piel con sus labios.

—No pienses que, al darme la espalda, me desanimas, cariño —ella se giró rápidamente, más que por lo que había dicho, por la palabra "cariño". ¿Por qué la había usado? ¿Por qué? La suya no era una relación amorosa de verdad.

—No trates de confundirme —le advirtió.

—No trato de confundirte, por eso estoy siendo muy directo —él bajó su mirada hasta sus labios—. Desde hace rato que te dije que quiero besarte. Tradúcelo como quieras, pero el significado es el mismo: yo te deseo, Candy—. Ella inhalo fuertemente, y se alejó de él rodándose un poco en el sofá—. Pero no te haré nada que no quieras, así que no me mires como si fuera un violador.

—Tú…

— ¿Cavernícola? ¿Neandertal? ¿Qué me dirás ahora? Sólo soy un hombre honesto.

—No eres nada sutil, ni suave—. Él extendió una mano hacia ella, y con su dedo, retiró el cabello que se le venía a la frente.

—En la cama puedo serlo, si lo quieres comprobar —Ella se puso roja, y él se echó a reír—. Me encanta tu candidez—. Él se puso en pie, miró en derredor, y suspiró.

—De verdad que me gusta mucho tu casa. Es tan… Tiene mucha clase. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sintiéndose un poco desorientada.

—Por más que he comprado cosas finas y caras, mi casa no se ve ni la mitad de bien. Tú estuviste allí, ¿no?

—No la vi. Estaba oscuro. Sólo vi… la armadura de un soldado medieval en el vestíbulo.

—Oh, eso. El diseñador dijo que era algo de muy buen gusto, que le daría un aire de antigüedad a mi casa.

—Pues te estafó. A menos que sea Halloween, eso no debería estar a la vista.

— ¿Es así?

—Completamente.

—Vaya mierda —dijo, y luego la miró de hito en hito—. Oh, lo siento—. Candy sonrió, pues él había recordado su petición de no decir palabras malsonantes en su presencia.

—Ya pueden pasar a la mesa —dijo Lucile entrando, y casi al instante pudo ver que el ambiente entre los dos había cambiado.

La cena transcurrió entre los halagos de Terry

por la cena y la mesa en general, y el parloteo de Lucile en variados temas. Candy, al principio, había estado casi pendiente de los modales de Terry, la manera como tomaba los tenedores y usaba los cubiertos, pero al parecer, él no tenía conflicto con eso. Estaba pendiente de que Lucile tuviera su copa de vino llena, y casi centraba toda su atención en ella contestando a sus preguntas. Cuando ella tocó el tema familia, Terry se volvió algo taciturno.

— ¿Qué nos puedes contar de tus padres? —le preguntó Lucile, y Terry le dio un trago a su vino tomándose bastante tiempo en el acto.

—Muy poco, la verdad. Como podrá usted imaginar, no eran de la misma clase social a la que pertenecen usted y su hija.

—Bueno, eso sólo hace más loable que usted haya llegado hasta aquí —Terry la miró con una sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? —preguntó Candy, menos encandilada que su madre por su sonrisa. —Ellynor —contestó él.

— ¿Y el de tu padre? —Richard.

— ¿Están vivos?

—No.

— ¿Ninguno de los dos? —Candy —le llamó la atención Lucile—, tal vez sea un tema que no debamos tratar en la cena.

—Mis padres murieron hace dieciséis años —contestó mirando a una y a otra, como si sólo se sintiera un poco molesto por la curiosidad de ambas— un hombre quiso asaltar a mamá, y papá intentó defenderla. Pero el hombre iba armado, así que le disparó a los dos.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡qué tragedia! —exclamó Lucile cubriéndose los labios con sus dedos—. No era nuestra intención hacerte hablar de un tema tan triste, discúlpanos por favor.

—Ustedes serán mi familia ahora, ¿no? —dijo Terry mirando a Lucile de manera casi afable—. Deben saber al menos eso.

—De todos modos…

—No pasa nada, Lucy. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Por cierto, este plato está delicioso. Ahora lamento no haberme quedado en aquella ocasión.

—Me alegra que te guste…

—Candy guardó silencio mientras los miraba conversar. Él había cambiado el tema muy hábilmente, y no lo podía censurar por eso, ciertamente, no era un tema agradable para tocarlo durante la cena.

Los minutos se pasaron, y pronto se levantaron de la mesa. Con más discreción de la que Candy hubiese querido, Lucile se despidió de Terry alegando sentirse cansada, y los dejó nuevamente solos.

Pero al parecer, Terry no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo luego de la cena, pues miró su reloj y luego, hacia la puerta.

— ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? —él apretó los labios asintiendo.

—Una hembra me está esperando desnuda en mi cama —ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, y él sólo se echó a reír—. No es cierto, es sólo… trabajo.

—Tú debes tener a alguien, de todos modos —él se encogió de hombros.

—Cancelé mis otros compromisos por ti.

— ¿Compromisos?

—Amistades, relaciones… como quieras llamarlo.

— ¿Serás un esposo fiel?

—Si encuentro en ti todo lo que necesito para serlo, sí.

—Qué pesada carga sobre mis hombros —farfulló ella, pero él logro oírla. Se acercó un poco y le tomó la barbilla con los dedos.

—Lo digo en serio. Si encuentro en ti todo lo que necesito, no tendré que ir fuera de casa para nada.

—Siempre habrá algo que te falte; los hombres, en ese aspecto, son insaciables.

— ¿Me estás midiendo con la misma vara con que mediste a Sean?

—Todos los hombres son iguales.

—Esa afirmación no es propia de la mente de una mujer inteligente—. Ella guardó silencio mirándolo un poco rencorosa por tener razón, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo,

Terry se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, tan, tan cerca de los labios, que casi se sintió lo mismo. Casi. Ella contuvo su respiración, pero no se alejó, ni le pegó como la primera vez. Técnicamente, él sólo estaba besando su mejilla, y aquello no era algo demasiado impropio. Pero él no se alejó, sino que se quedó allí, inhalando un poco fuerte, como si pretendiera absorber todo el aire alrededor de ella.

—Me encanta tu aroma. Me tiene completamente cautivado.

—Es sólo un perfume caro —él hizo un ruido negando, y le tomó la cintura en un brazo, acercándola para abrazarla. Ella estaba tiesa como un palo, y él era consciente de ello, pero no se amilanó.

—Relájate un poco, por favor.

—Lo… lo siento. Es… falta de confianza, tal vez—. Él hizo un gesto como si comprendiera.

—Tu madre es una excelente anfitriona. Y cocina delicioso —ella se echó a reír. — ¿De verdad crees que ella se pasó horas en la cocina pelando papas y picando cebollas? —se burló, y él la miró un poco perdido.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Terry, por Dios. ¡Claro que no! para eso está el servicio, y las cocineras —él elevó sus cejas, y Candy no pudo evitar reírse de él—. No puedo creer que de verdad lo pensaras.

—Eso es un vil engaño.

—Tonto tú por creer algo así.

—Sólo soy un hombre puro y sin malicias.

— ¡Qué mentira tan enorme! —él rio ahora, y volvió a acercarse para besarle ahora los labios.

Ella se había relajado en sus brazos, tal como él había querido, y pudo demorar sus labios sobre los de ella varios segundos.

Candy lo miró con ojos grandes cuando él se alejó y la miró.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo él, y le soltó la cintura. Dando media vuelta, se alejó hacia la puerta, y luego de volver a dirigirle esa sonrisa con hoyuelos, salió. Candy se quedó allí, con la respiración agitada preguntándose qué demonios había pasado en menos de tres minutos. Sin ir muy lejos, le había permitido que la abrazara y la besara, y se conocían hacía sólo unos pocos días, tal como él había dicho. Tragó saliva mirando en derredor como sintiéndose un poco perdida. No era nada. No pasaba nada. Iba a ser su esposo, de todos modos. Tendría que besarse y hasta acostarse con él. Esto no era nada. Se sentó en el sofá, y no pudo evitar tocarse los labios con la yema de los dedos.

No había pasado nada, pero, ese nada seguía aquí, sobre sus labios, tal como una caricia eterna.

— ¿Ya tienen una fecha? —preguntó Lucile acercándose a su hija, que examinaba unos libros en la mesa del jardín.

La mañana estaba soleada y llena de colores, y Candy había aprovechado el buen clima para terminar algunos deberes de la universidad. Al escucharla, la miró un poco confundida

. — ¿Fecha?

—Para la boda —algo muy pesado cayó dentro de su estómago, y Candy tragó saliva.

—Ah… No hemos hablado de eso.

—Oh, pero deben hacerlo. Seguro que él tiene afán en concluir esto pronto—. Candy la miró de reojo.

—Parece que él te gusta. — ¿Por qué lo dices? —Porque anoche eras todo sonrisas y familiaridad con él.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que es un hombre bastante singular —sonrió ella corriendo una silla para sentarse a su lado en la mesa—. Pero creo que es justo el adecuado para ti. Si lograras enamorarte de él…

—Lo dudo. Somos agua y aceite.

—No digas algo tan vacío. Aunque no me lo creas ahora, son más parecidos de lo que crees. Tal vez —dijo ella cambiando de tono, y mirando al cielo en tono soñador— logres casarte aún en primavera. No puedes alargarlo mucho, después de todo. Ten en cuenta que debemos reservar el sitio, la iglesia, y todo lo demás—. Candy dejó caer sus hombros dejando salir el aire. Miró su teléfono, que vibraba, y al ver que era Terry, casi lanzó un quejido—. Contéstale.

—Mamá, te estás portando muy extraño.

—Te dejaré a solas para que charles a gusto con él, tienen mucho que hablar —dijo con una sonrisa, y se fue muy animada. Candy contestó y puso el altavoz, a la vez que volvía a concentrarse en su libro.

— ¿Qué haces esta mañana? —le preguntó la voz de Terry, y en tono muy plano, contestó:

—Estudiar —él se quedó callado, y ella miró ceñuda el teléfono. Ella no le había contado que estaba haciendo una especialización. Él desconocía eso, y mil cosas más, así que respiró profundo y le contó de su especialización.

—Si te ayudo en tu tarea, —propuso él luego— ¿saldrás conmigo? —Ella iba a contestar, para negarse, seguramente, pero en el momento notó que un Mercedes Benz entraba en el lobby car de la casa.

—Ya estás aquí —advirtió.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo él simplemente. Desde el jardín, ella lo vio salir del auto con una bolsa de alguna tienda en las manos.

— ¿Qué trajiste? —le preguntó. —No te hagas ilusiones; no es para ti; es para tu madre.

—Ya la tienes ganada, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto? —él levantó la pequeña bolsa para mirarla como si el comentario de ella lo sorprendiera

. — ¿Esto es esforzarse? —Se acercó andando, y cuando estuvo a una distancia en la que podía escucharla, cortó la llamada.

Candy se recostó a la mesa cruzándose de brazos, y él vio que ella llevaba una simple camiseta gris con unos jeans cortos hasta la pantorrilla, zapatos de lona y el cabello recogido de cualquier manera. Esta mujer le encantaba. Ella también lo miró de arriba abajo. Él llevaba jeans al igual que ella, y, afortunadamente, estos combinaban con cualquier cosa que te pusieras, así que se veía bien.

—Llegas de improviso a mi casa.

—Privilegio del novio —contestó él. Lucile salió al jardín luego de verlo por las puertas de cristal, y después de saludarlo, y sin muchas ceremonias, él le entregó la bolsa que traía en la mano. Lucile, encantada, lo abrió; Candy se dio cuenta de que la bolsa era nada menos que de Tiffany, y lo miró ceñuda.

—Oh… es… una joya —sonrió Lucile sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Pero no es una ocasión especial.

—Usted es una mujer especial —dijo él abriendo por ella la pequeña caja, y una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco salió a la luz. Candy pudo ver que era preciosa, delgada y con detalles muy sobrios. No se dio cuenta sino hasta ahora de que había esperado algo grande y extravagante, pero al parecer, en este tipo de cosas, él tenía buen gusto—. No se necesita de ocasiones especiales para darle regalos —siguió él, y Lucile sonrió. Al parecer, estaba dispuesta a olvidar los protocolos que de niña aprendió aceptando este inusual regalo, y Candy la miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras Terry le ponía la pulsera en la muñeca.

—No vas a traer regalos como este cada vez que vengas a visitarnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy mirándolo con desconfianza.

— ¿No se puede?

—Te vas a arruinar —bromeó Lucile, pero Terry no dijo nada, sólo sonrió—. El día está tan hermoso, Candy —suspiró Lucile—. ¿Por qué no invitas a Terry a dar una vuelta? Podrían salir por ahí a pasear.

—Tengo tareas que hacer de la universidad.

—Pero me dijiste que no es para esta semana, ni para la otra —la echó al agua Lucile, y Candy sólo elevó una ceja ante esta alta traición. Claro, Terry la había comprado con una pulsera de oro.

—Entonces, invertiré mi propuesta —dijo él al instante—. Si sales conmigo, te ayudaré luego en tu tarea—. Candy miró a uno y a otro. Viéndose sola, sin aliados, sólo dejó salir el aire.

—Bien. Salgamos. Iré a cambiarme…

—Así estás perfecta —le dijo con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que dejaba ver de vez en cuando, y ella, de manera inesperada, y casi sin razón alguna, recordó el beso que él le había dado anoche, y sonrojada, recogió sus libros de la mesa de hierro en la que había estado. Tal vez era la expectativa de volver a estar a solas con él, tal vez era simplemente la voz que había usado para decirle que así estaba bien vestida para salir con él. Fuese lo que fuese, recordó vívidamente la sensación del contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Minutos después reapareció con el cabello recogido en una coleta y un abrigo en la mano. Aunque hacía sol, el clima podía cambiar en cualquier momento; y también una pequeña mochila donde llevaba su billetera y su teléfono.

Él se despidió de Lucile, con quien había estado charlando mientras la esperaba, y la llevó hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta, y ella se introdujo sin decir nada. Sólo sentía su corazón palpitar en su garganta.

— ¿Estás incómoda por algo? —le preguntó él cuando ya estaban en la calle y ella sacudió su cabeza negando.

— ¿Tienes algún plan en especial? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Caminar un poco, comer, tomar algunas decisiones…

— ¿Qué decisiones?

—La fecha de la boda, por ejemplo.

—Ah…

—Nos urge casarnos —ella sonrió inevitablemente. Eso podía interpretarse de otras maneras.

— ¿Crees que me iré lejos incumpliendo mi parte del trato?

—No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No puedes siquiera comprar un billete de avión sin que yo me entere —ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Eres horriblemente sincero.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te mienta? No lo comprendo.

—Hay verdades incómodas que sí deberías callarte.

—Oh, ya me callo bastantes verdades incómodas.

—Jamás lo imaginaría —él la miró con una ancha sonrisa, como si el tema le divirtiera mucho.

—Créeme, te horrorizarías. Comprarías el primer billete de avión a Tombuctú si pudieras leerme la mente a veces.

—Eso sí lo puedo creer —él volvió a reír.

Siguieron avanzando. Él conducía sin prisa, y se detuvo cerca de la fuente de Buckingham, que en esa fecha del año estaba florido y muy colorido con sus jardines de tulipanes. Debido a la estación, el parque tenía unos cuantos visitantes, turistas, niños, y Candy agradeció haber recordado sus lentes de sol, pues el día estaba brillante. Era, en cierto modo, relajante estar aquí. No podía olvidar que a su lado estaba este sujeto que había aparecido en su vida poniendo todo patas arriba, pero casi podía sonreír de cara al sol y a las flores por el mero hecho de estar viva. Respiró profundo y se recostó a una de las barandas de hierro que rodeaban la enorme fuente de agua situada en el centro del parque.

—Venía aquí con papá —dijo de repente, sin poder evitarlo. Terry la miró, tal vez un poco sorprendido porque ella había empezado a hablar de su familia sin que él tuviera que preguntarle y mucho menos, presionarla para que lo hiciera—. Él me traía para tomarme fotografías en el césped y con los jardines de fondo. Era su afición: tomar fotografías—. Él sólo sonrió, y ella apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano mirando hacia los edificios a lo lejos—. Eran tiempos muy bonitos. Lástima que uno tenga que crecer.

—Sí. Lástima —ella lo miró de reojo.

— ¿A qué me has traído? —él la miró otra vez sin decir nada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco, tal vez por la luz, tal vez por alguna emoción desconocida para ella.

—Como te dije, tenemos varias cosas que hablar y aclarar. Empezando por la fecha de la boda, y otros acuerdos más—. Ella tragó saliva. Casi había olvidado que esto era un mero acuerdo comercial.

—Para hablar de negocios, me hubieses llevado a tu oficina.

—Es domingo, y está cerrada.

—Claro —sintió la mano de él acercarse a su rostro, y no pudo evitar esquivarlo. En silencio, se miraron el uno al otro. El beso de él anoche había logrado confundirla, pero ya había vuelto a la realidad—. ¿Qué fecha es más conveniente para ti? —preguntó ella— Supongo que dos meses están bien, ¿o es demasiado tiempo?

—Dos meses están bien.

— ¿Tienes algún requerimiento con respecto al método? ¿Quieres que sea por la iglesia? ¿O un juez es suficiente?

—Eso lo dejo en tus manos. — ¿Cuántas personas he de invitar?

—Es tu boda, Candy Recuérdalo —él le tomó la mano, y ella quiso soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Haz de esto un buen recuerdo. Aunque ahora lo odies, aunque ahora te duela, no permitas que esos sentimientos arruinen recuerdos que quedarán para toda la vida.

—"Toda la vida", —repitió ella entre dientes—. Suena a castigo.

—Comprendo que hace sólo unos días te abandonó tu novio, y con todo lo que ha sucedido, seguramente sentiste que el mundo entero se puso en tu contra, pero viniste a mí por ayuda y eso estoy haciendo. Si vas a convertir esto en un castigo, estamos los dos en él, Candy. Trato de hacer que no sea tan espantoso, pero si insistes en verlo así, te aseguro que será un auténtico infierno aun desde antes que empiece—. Ella apretó sus dientes sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba tanto esas parrafadas que soltaba con tanta razón. Él era de pocas palabras, pero cuando le daba por hablar, no era sino para ponerla a ella en su sitio. Cerró sus ojos recostándose a la baranda de hierro.

—Lo siento —dijo, y sintió la mano de él en su espalda. Parecía que la estaba consolando.

—Ahora abrázame, que hay un reportero fotografiándonos.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella con furia. Miró a todos lados, y él sólo se echó a reír. Tardó varios segundos en advertir que sólo estaba bromeando—. ¡Vas a matarme un día de estos! —le reclamó, pero él sólo reía. Le tomó la mano y casi la arrastró con él por un sendero que llevaba hasta el lago. Ella caminó un poco reacia por un momento, pero luego cayó en cuenta en lo extraño que debía verse que tuviera esa actitud, y que la gente podía creer lo peor, y trató de relajarse.

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato. Un músico tocaba su guitarra, y al pasar, Terry le dejó un billete en el forro de su guitarra, donde había otros billetes más. Luego la llevó a un restaurante al aire libre, y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Él no hablaba de nada en particular, y aunque había dicho que tenían mucho que hablar, no se le veía muy dispuesto a ahondar en los temas que los había traído aquí, así que estaba bastante confundida. Él sonrió internamente. Cuando le trajeron su pedido, ella dio gracias y se dispuso a comer. Se la veía preciosa con su escaso maquillaje a la luz del cielo primaveral, pero aún no había bajado la guardia. Hablar de la boda, del futuro juntos, de cualquier cosa que le recordara que esto era un convenio, le alteraba el ánimo, y la comprendía, por eso le estaba dando tiempo.

Era como un cachorrito asustado, que debía primero acostumbrarse a la presencia de su amo antes de empezar a confiar en él. Ella lo detestaría aún con más fuerza si se enteraba de que la estaba comparando con un perrito, pero no era de otro modo. Ella debía acostumbrarse a él primero. Luego de bromear porque ella se había privado de un delicioso postre de chocolate, la llevó de vuelta en el auto para pasear en otro lugar. De vez en cuando, él introducía el tema de la boda, y poco a poco, ella fue relajándose. Pocos invitados, un vestido sencillo. Él la llevaría para que conociera una propiedad en las afueras, una preciosa hacienda donde podrían realizar la ceremonia y la fiesta de bodas. Ella fue guardando información en su teléfono. Fechas, listas de tareas, lugares, etc. Sin darse cuenta, ya había empezado a planear su boda.

—Supongo que tengo suerte —dijo cuando ya atardecía y él la traía de vuelta a casa. Increíblemente, habían pasado todo el día juntos, y ella no había vuelto a sentir el deseo de pegarle en la cabeza con una roca.

—Por supuesto que tienes suerte. Yo podría haber sido un abuelo de setenta, calvo, panzón y sin dientes —ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Todo el día con él había hecho que comprendiera cuándo estaba bromeando y cuándo hablaba en serio, aunque había momentos en que la línea era muy fina y ella no podía distinguirlo—. O tal vez sí eres desafortunada —siguió él con aire pensativo y entrando al terreno de la casa—. Si yo fuera un viejo de setenta, tendrías la opción de enviudar pronto.

—Ya cállate —él sólo sonrió apretando sus labios, y se detuvo frente a la casa. Rodeó el auto para abrirle a ella la puerta, pero Candy se adelantó—. Nos vemos mañana, entonces —se despidió con prisa, pero él le tomó la mano y la acercó a él. Le besó los labios justo como anoche, un toque casi fugaz sobre sus labios, y ella lo miró severa.

—Sigues haciéndolo. —Lo siento. Es sólo que no me puedo resistir.

— ¿No pararás, entonces?

—Sólo es un beso. Creo que tengo derecho a uno por día, al menos.

—Un beso al día —él sonrió tomándole la cintura para acercarla aún más.

—Pero si eres buena, tal vez me des otro hoy. Me he portado bien, ¿no? —Ellar seguía mirándolo con ojos entornados, pero sintió el deseo de sonreír. No lo hizo, a pesar de que él había estirado sus labios de una manera irrisoria, como si le fuera a dar otro beso.

—Pensé que era mentira, pero ya veo que no es así —dijo la voz de un hombre en lo alto de la escalinata que guiaba a la entrada de la casa. Candy se tensó al escucharla y quiso alejarse de Terry, pero éste no se lo permitió. Ambos miraron arriba y vieron a un hombre de algunos cincuenta años que los miraba con desaprobación.

—Tío —susurró Candy, y fue entonces cuando Terry la soltó.

El hombre bajó a paso lento, y Candy pudo ver que su madre también había salido de la casa y la miraba con preocupación. Era su tío Raymond Cameron. No era un tío de sangre, pero así lo llamaba ella casi desde niña, pues había sido muy amigo de su padre en el pasado, le daba regalos en navidad, y muchas veces fue con él y su hija, que era su mejor amiga, de vacaciones.

— ¿Vas a presentarme al hombre que te tenía abrazada hace unos momentos? —Candy se puso furiosamente roja, y notó la mano de Terry apoyarse en su espalda, como un mensaje que en el momento no fue capaz de comprender.

—Mi nombre es Terry GrandChester —se presentó él—. Un placer conocerte, tío.

—No, no soy tío tuyo, y espero no tener que serlo en el futuro. ¿Es verdad entonces lo que escuché? ¿Has aceptado casarte con este… sujeto?

—Y-yo…

—Las noticias vuelan —dijo Terry con voz tranquila—. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo se enteró.

—Eso no te interesa. Quiero que sepas que no permitiré que mi sobrina emparente con sujetos tan despreciables como lo son los GrandChester. He oído cosas demasiado desagradables de ustedes; seguro que se han aprovechado hasta el cansancio con tal de tener la herencia White en su poder.

—Si está interesado en entrar en un debate acerca de… —Vieron a Candy sola y vulnerable y atacaron Candy —siguió Raymond con su voz severa y mirándola ceñudo. Raymond era alto, corpulento, de cejas oscuras y pobladas—, estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo que necesites, puedes confiar en mí. He atravesado el océano para esto, no te cases con este hombre, no es necesario— Candy lo miró con sus ojos grandes de desconcierto, y sintió a Terry suspirar.

—A buena hora ha llegado su ayuda. Si hubiese dependido de usted, señor Cameron, Candy y Lucile hoy estarían viviendo en un apartamento de una sola habitación, y ella estaría buscando un empleo para sobrevivir—. Candy lo miró sorprendida.

El panorama que él pintaba se parecía mucho a lo que habría sido su realidad si no hubiese sido porque ella descubrió la verdad sobre Sean y había acudido a él por ayuda. ¿Estaba adivinando? ¿O él lo había sabido siempre?

—Pero estoy aquí…

—No quiero discutir esto —intervino Candy al fin, y miró a su tío tragando saliva—. Yo… he dado mi palabra, y…

—No has dado nada, todo se puede revertir. Es sólo cuestión de dinero, ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto es?

—Doscientos millones de dólares —dijo Terry al instante, y Candy lo miró con ojos grandes de asombro—. ¿Les prestará esa cantidad hasta que se recuperen y le puedan pagar poco a poco?

—No es posible que sea tanto dinero.

—Oh, ellos me debían a mí la mitad, pero el resto han sido las otras deudas que tenían y que he tenido que subsanar para que las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad. Pagos de nómina atrasados, bancos, otros inversionistas, etc. Sí, esa es la cantidad.

—Es usted un usurero —dijo Raymond Cameron con desprecio, pero Terry ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se giró a Candy y le tomó el brazo con suavidad.

—Candy, si decides que al fin no te casarás conmigo, recibo cheques, ya sabes—. Ella lo miró sintiéndose muy dolida, herida, y los ojos le picaron, así que pestañeó repetidamente.

—Miserable —volvió a insultarlo Raymond, pero Terry sólo siguió mirando a Candy; luego de unos instantes en los que ella no dijo nada, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y se internó en su auto—. Ya ves lo que te espera al lado de un hombre como él; no tiene la menor consideración hacia ti. No tienes que casarte, Candy, no por las razones por las que lo vas a hacer—. Candy miró el auto de Terry alejarse sintiéndose sola y defraudada. Miró a Raymond y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Tío, no esperaba tu visita.

—Estuve incomunicado las últimas semanas. Lo siento, hija, te he fallado. Ya tengo citado a todo el personal de tu padre para que me comuniquen la situación, recuerda que también soy un socio…

—Eras un socio, pero no estabas enterado de cómo estaban las cosas aquí.

—Tu padre no me lo dijo… y recuerda que él y yo estábamos un poco distanciados.

—Y luego de su muerte, tú tampoco viniste para saber cómo estábamos.

—Hija, lo siento.

—Nadie vino en nuestra ayuda, sólo…

—No digas que esos sujetos vinieron en tu ayuda. Sólo se han aprovechado.

—En el momento más negro, sea por la razón que sea, fueron ellos los que vinieron.

— ¿Te has encariñado con ese malnacido?

—Ha adelantado dinero sin haberse casado conmigo, sólo porque firmé un compromiso de…

—Averiguaré, y veré si es verdad que es toda esa cantidad de dinero la que le debes; y lo dudo mucho. Doscientos millones, por Dios, ¡es toda una fortuna! Sé que te fallé, pero ya estoy aquí, para resarcirte, para protegerte a ti y a Lucile —él se giró a mirarla, y vio que ella seguía arriba, muy atenta a lo que pasaba—. No volverán a estar en peligro. Nos vemos, Lucile. Habla con tu hija, por favor. Hazla entrar en razón.

Raymond caminó hacia el auto que había estado aparcado a un lado del jardín, y en el que Candy no se había fijado porque venía con la mente en otras cosas. Lucile bajó los escalones y se situó a su lado.

—No llores, hija.

—No voy a llorar —aseguró ella, aunque sus ojos estaban humedecidos—. Ya he llorado demasiado—. Dio la vuelta y entró a la casa sintiéndose furiosa, buscó en su mochila el teléfono, y su primer impulso fue llamar a Terry, insultarlo, reclamarle por haber dicho lo que dijo y no haber sido más amable; pero no fue necesario, porque él llamó primero.

—Ya que se fue, ¿podemos hablar? —ella se giró y miró a través de una de las ventanas a las afueras de la casa. ¿Cómo sabía él que su tío ya se había ido?

—Tú, idiota. ¿No podías al menos fingir que estás enamorado, o algo?

—No soy bueno fingiendo, y aunque así hubiese sido, tu tío lo habría sabido al instante, y habría sido peor. Es mejor que él tenga claro por qué nos casamos.

—Te has portado horrible, como siempre —se lamentó ella.

— ¿Le harás caso, entonces? ¿Cancelarás nuestro acuerdo?

— ¿Puedo hacerlo, acaso?

—Si él te proporciona todos los millones que necesitas, sí, puedes.

— ¿De verdad son doscientos millones? —lo escuchó suspirar.

—Y será más, dentro de unos días.

— ¿Cómo es que… cómo es posible que sea tanto dinero?

—Es momento de que te decidas —insistió él—. Si crees que lo que tu tío te pide a cambio de ese dinero es más soportable que lo que te pido yo, adelante.

—Él no me ha pedido nada a cambio.

—Claro que no, aún no. Primero debe comprobar que la cifra que le dije es cierta, luego, revisará si puede desprenderse de tanto dinero sin que sus propias finanzas se vean afectadas, y entonces, buscará algo en ti, o en tu madre, o en alguna parte, que sea el equivalente de semejante inversión.

—Mi tío tiene esposa, no buscará en mí ni en mi madre lo que estás pensando.

—Candy, linda, yo sólo expongo un hecho. Te dije que soy un hombre de negocios, y te estoy hablando como uno, no como un enamorado—. Candy tragó saliva. Claro, no podía ser de otro modo. Se internó en su habitación y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había contra una de las ventanas aún con el teléfono pegado a su oreja; miró el cielo que ya se había oscurecido bastante desesperanzada.

—Si comprueba todo lo anterior —siguió Terry—, y ve que puede darte el dinero, él vendrá a buscarte de nuevo, y te presentará una nueva oferta. Es cuando tú pondrás las cosas en la balanza, y decidirás si prefieres su ayuda o la mía.

—Y tú, ¿lo permitirás?

—Claro que no. No le pondré las cosas fáciles —Candy se echó a reír, una risa que sólo demostraba cuán cansada estaba, pero en el fondo, agradeció que este hombre no mintiera, ni siquiera para quedar bien delante de ella.

—Estoy en medio de una lucha, y soy el trofeo ¿no es así?

—Pero lo vales —dijo él con un tono de voz diferente, el que había usado para decirle que le daría el paraíso si ella se lo pedía— Tú vales esta lucha, y estaré muy orgulloso de ganarla.

—Me… me confundes.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención. Descansa, mañana tenemos varias cosas que hacer —ella movió su cabeza asintiendo, como si él pudiera verla—. Trata de dormir, y recuerda que me debes un beso.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó ella.

—Sí lo es. Te los iré apuntando. No dejes que la deuda aumente mucho.

— ¿Cuántas cosas más me vas a cobrar?

—Oh, yo me encargaré de que pagues —él cortó la llamada, y Candy se quedó mirando el teléfono entre indignada y divertida. Idiota arrogante. ¿Cuándo habían acordado besos entre ellos? Había sido él quien dijera que no la besaría si no estaba dispuesta, y ahora estaba reclamando un beso diario. Cambiaba las reglas del juego muy a su conveniencia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Estás muy molesta? —preguntó Lucile entrando en su habitación, y Candy alzó los pies en el sofá dejando a un lado el teléfono—. ¿Hablabas con él? ¿Con Terry? —ella asintió.

—Parece que ahora tenemos dos paladines que levantan sus espadas para defendernos —suspiró Candy—. ¿Quién quieres que gane, mamá?

—El más fuerte, supongo —Candy se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensando en eso.

— ¿No estás siendo interesada? Pensé que te inclinarías por el tío, ya que es familia.

—Tal como dijiste allá afuera, nos dejó solas casi un año, y tal como señaló Terry, de no ser por él… quién sabe qué sería de nosotras ahora mismo.

—Pero Terry… pide demasiado a cambio —dijo en tono cansado—. Pide mi alma, prácticamente.

— ¿Te ha pedido que lo ames?

—No —contestó ella con ceño fruncido—, pero… —Lucile la miró en silencio, como esperando a que ella se aclarara, pero pasaron los segundos, y no fue capaz de armar una frase coherente. Se acercó a su hija y le besó el cabello.

—No te angusties —le dijo—. Yo ya no estoy asustada.

—Desde que acepté a Terry, sí que pareces más tranquila —Lucile sonrió.

—Descansa, hija —le dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Candy apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá y dejó salir el aire. Se preguntó si había alguien más abandonado a su suerte que ella y Lucile.

Despertó en su cama y miró la luz que entraba por la ventana. Había soñado algo, no recordaba bien qué. Un sueño cálido que le había dejado el alma tranquila, pero la sensación se fue yendo poco a poco, lentamente. No iba a ser un día tranquilo, del mismo modo que ayer no lo había sido. Anoche, justamente, se había comprometido con Terry.

Los días habían pasado, y tío Raymond no había vuelto con una oferta mejor que la de Terry, ni con nada que lograra disuadirla de casarse con él. Y ayer se había acabado el plazo;

Terry y ella se habían comprometido, se había anunciado la boda, y se iban a casar.

Había sido una cena elegante con pocos invitados, unos cuantos, socios, que necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos que su dinero estaba a salvo, que los Grandchester tomarían White industries, y, por lo tanto, que podían esperar a que se les pagase lo que se les debía. Otros, para odiarla por haber permitido que personas así obtuvieran más poder del que ya tenían, pues este era un salto gigante en los propósitos de Robert y Terry GrandChester de entrar a como diera lugar a la más alta sociedad.

Estaban muy equivocados si creían que con esto lo conseguían, habían dicho algunos al salir de la fiesta; sería más fácil sacar a Candy y a Lucile de sus círculos que meterlos a ellos dos, y lo harían, sin temor alguno. Candy se había enterado de la mayoría de los comentarios, y algunos la entristecían, y otros simplemente la desconcertaban. Eran personas que la habían visto crecer, habían estado allí en su fiesta de presentación a la sociedad, en su fiesta de graduación, o invitado a sus fiestas y eventos. Pero no había sido sin aceptar la ayuda que con tanta urgencia había necesitado para dejar de ser una de ellos.

Se preguntó si acaso por esta razón perdería valor ante Terry; él estaba con ella por el prestigio de su apellido y su posición social, después de todo. No podía decir si le gustaba del todo esta relación. Él, ciertamente, era diferente a todos los hombres con los que antes había tratado y había tenido algo más que una amistad.

Sin embargo, era bastante simple y sencillo estar con él. Habían establecido un ritmo sin habérselo propuesto, o al menos, no se lo había propuesto ella.

Él la llamaba todos los días, se vieran o no. Tal vez sólo estaba cuidando sus intereses, o su inversión, pero era algo constante, que, con el tiempo, daba cierta seguridad. Hasta ahora, en lo único que él seguía fallando era en su promesa de no besarla mientras ella no estuviera dispuesta, pues lo hacía en cada despedida. Y anoche no había sido diferente. Había estado nerviosa, porque pensó que tal vez él le propondría pasar la noche juntos dado lo especial que era aquella noche: su compromiso. Si había roto su promesa de no besarla, ¿qué tan difícil habría sido lo otro? Pero él la había traído hasta su casa. Robert se había encargado de traer a Lucile, lo que le había dado a ellos privacidad.

Como siempre, ella había intentado escabullirse luego de decir buenas noches, y, como siempre, él la había atajado por un brazo y acercado para besarla. Pero este beso había sido distinto; había sido más cuidadoso, no el típico roce de labios sobre labios, no. Había sido lento, cálido y suave, muy suave. Había explorado sus labios con delicadeza, palabra que había pensado jamás asociaría con él, y con una mano en su cintura, la había pegado a su cuerpo duro y fuerte. Había insistido casi con ternura, y ella, oh, ella… ella había terminado cediendo ante su beso, y sólo fue abrir un poco los labios para que él se colara dentro.

Sin embargo, ahora que analizaba ese beso, aun en ese momento, siguió siendo tierno. Ella había levantado sus manos y terminado poniéndolas en los hombros de él, tan anchos y duros debajo de la tela de su traje, porque había usado traje, aunque parecía comprado en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.

—Eres bellísima —había dicho él—. No sabes cuánto te deseo—. Candy, con sus ojos cerrados, escuchó esas palabras y sintió como si hubiese fallado a una promesa hecha hace tiempo. A Sean, a la promesa que había hecho a su novio cuando habían empezado la relación; se habían prometido ser fieles uno al otro. Pero ella ya no era novia de Sean, era novia de Terry. Fuera por lo que fuera, era a él a quien ahora debía fidelidad. Pero como no había tenido tiempo de hacer el duelo por la ruptura con el anterior, a digerir la situación, a acomodar su mente a la nueva realidad, ahora sus sentimientos estaban un poco confusos, su cuerpo mismo estaba confuso.

Respiró profundo acomodando la almohada debajo de su cabeza, y cayó en cuenta de que, hasta anoche, no sólo había estado esperando a que tío Raymond la salvara de esta responsabilidad, de tener que comprometerse, sino también, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había esperado a que Sean reapareciera, que le dijera que todo había sido mentira, que la amaba, que la aceptaba fuera pobre o rica. Pero habían pasado dos semanas y no había sido así; él no había venido, y ella había tenido que llegar a este momento.

Cerró sus ojos con algo de fuerza, deseando simplemente tener el poder de desaparecer, la capacidad de huir. Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de noche, y ella ni siquiera lo miró. Debía ser Terry. No lo odiaba. Ahora pensaba que nunca lo había odiado.

De hecho, a veces se preguntaba si acaso, en otras circunstancias, ellos podrían haber sido amigos. ¿Amigos? No, él no habría permitido algo así. Si hubiesen sido personas más libres, menos ligadas al dinero y sus responsabilidades, él se habría empeñado en ser algo más. Al final de todo, pensó, ella hubiese terminado aquí, en el día después de haberse comprometido con él. Se preguntó si acaso estaba concluyendo que este día estaba escrito en su destino.

El teléfono dejó de vibrar, y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando poder seguir durmiendo, pero otra vez estaba llamando.

—Por Dios, es tan temprano —contestó ella con voz adormilada, y él guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hola? —otra vez el silencio—. ¿Llamaste para quedarte callado?

—Perdona —su tono la intrigó, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Demasiado, creo.

—Ah…

—Te llamaba para darte unas cuantas noticias. Buenas, algunas. Los bancos han decidido darte espera en las deudas más grandes que tienes con ellos. Se han enterado del compromiso, y me han llamado para negociar.

—Te han llamado a ti, no a mí.

—Bueno, no me puedes culpar por eso.

—Está bien. Seguro que ya te ven como la cabeza de la compañía.

—Y será así dentro de poco—. Terry siguió hablando, de negocios, de ganancias, de contactos, etc. Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana de un día de primavera, sábado, y él sonaba como si llevara horas despierto con diez tazas de café en su sistema. Se puso en pie saliendo de la cama para caminar al baño.

— ¿Desde qué horas estás despierto? —preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo en su discurso. Él guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Eran las cinco de la mañana. Qué pregunta tan rara…

—Pero la has contestado —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿A las cinco? ¿En serio?

—Por lo general, estoy bien con unas pocas horas de sueño.

— ¿Cuántas? —él guardó silencio por un momento, como si se preguntara por qué ella estaba interesada en saber ese tipo de cosas.

—Cuatro —dijo al fin.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿sólo cuatro horas de sueño? Eres increíble.

—Soy incapaz de dormir más. Si no salto de la cama en el momento en que despierto, tendré un mal día—. Ella sólo se echó a reír, y él siguió—. Mi madre intentó por todos los medios hacerme dormir más. Pobre, ella sí dormía las ocho horas, como la gente normal—. Candy se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Casi nunca hablas de tu madre —dijo al cabo.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero contrario a lo que pienses, yo la amaba, y ella me amaba a mí.

—No estés tan prevenido.

—La gente suele lamentarse por la pobre mujer que me dio a luz, ya sabes, porque soy un hijo de puta, y todo eso.

— ¡No lo eres! —exclamó ella, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se corrigió:

—O, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no creo que sea culpa de tu pobre madre. Terry se echó a reír, dándose cuenta de que estaban teniendo una auténtica conversación de novios.

Estaban hablando de sus asuntos personales, de cosas de la familia, y era agradable. Era agradable porque era Candy. Lamentablemente, ella ya se había despabilado un poco, y no tenía esa increíblemente sensual voz con la que le había contestado, y que casi le había quitado el aliento, impidiéndole hablar por varios segundos. Ah, diablos, la deseaba, y cada día la deseaba más. ¡Cuánto daría por tenerla en su cama! Ya lo estaba dando todo, recordó, pero se temía que nada sería suficiente mientras el corazón de su novia siguiera en otro lado.

—Iré por ti esta noche —dijo—. Quiero llevarte a cenar a un sitio muy bonito. Dudo que lo conozcas.

—Ah, ¿sí?, ¿es tan nuevo? —preguntó ella olvidando molestarse por decirle con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pero con los días, ella simplemente había concluido que Terry consideraba que las noches de los sábados le pertenecían a él.

—Relativamente —contestó—, pero no creo que a Sean le alcanzara para llevarte allí; a menos que fueras tú la que pagaras la cuenta —ella se quedó en silencio, como si le hubiese molestado su comentario, pero no pudo sino sonreír—. ¿Te molesta que lo mencione?

—Sean nunca me invitaba a sitios caros —se quejó ella, sorprendiéndolo, pues por un momento pensó que lo defendería—, a menos que yo pagara la cuenta, no íbamos a sitios exclusivos; en eso tienes toda la razón. Maldito.

— ¿A quién le estás diciendo maldito? ¿A él, o a mí?

—A los dos. Malditos—. Terry soltó la carcajada.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete —le dijo luego, y cortó la llamada. Candy se quedó mirando su teléfono dándose cuenta de que con Terry podía decir exactamente lo que pensaba sin temor alguno. En cierta forma, estaba aprendiendo ese hábito de él, y él parecía celebrar cuando lo imitaba. Hablar con la verdad era sano, se dijo, sano para una relación, la que fuera.

Faltaban cinco minutos, y todavía no estaba lista. Se miró al espejo girando a un lado y a otro. Llevaba su cabello suelto, y lucía un vestido gris de tela vaporosa, de falda ancha, con un corte en la cintura y que apenas le llegaba al muslo. Las sandalias eran rojas, al igual que el abrigo, y estaba aplicando color a sus labios cuando sonó el timbre de llamada.

Seguro que era él; no había nadie más puntual que Terry. Diablos, todavía le faltaban los accesorios.

Cuando bajó, lo encontró hablando con Lucile. Le había traído flores, al parecer, y ella estaba deshecha en sonrisas. Frunció un poco el ceño al verlo. Él llevaba un traje negro, y al menos este era de su talla y no parecía sacado de debajo del colchón de su cama, pero la corbata no hacía juego con la ocasión; parecía que la había robado de alguna tienda de "todo por un dólar".

Un poco molesta, caminó a él sin saludarlo, y sin decir una sola palabra, le desanudó la corbata bajo la mirada atónita de su madre.

—Cariño, si me quieres desnudar, este no es el sitio.

—Calla, ¿quieres? Esa corbata es horrorosa—. Él la miró con ojos brillantes, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Lucile cubría un gesto de asombro con sus manos—. ¿Es que no tienes gusto? ¿Tienes un problema en los ojos?

—Voy de negro. Cualquier color combina con…

—Sí, pero no una corbata que parece robada de la tumba de algún abuelo… Es horrible, indigna de un hombre que tiene millones. ¿Ese es el mensaje que quieres transmitir?

—Lo que importa es que tengo millones, ¿qué importa una corbata?

—Tonto, una corbata puede decir: "Tengo buen gusto, y usted tiene buen gusto por estar conmigo" —Ella le sacó la corbata, y caminó hacia la cocina. Intrigado, Terry la siguió. La vio meter la pobre prenda en el triturador de basura.

—Pero…

—No te la volverás a poner. De hecho, voy a tener que echarle un vistazo a todo tu guardarropa. En serio, tu gusto en ropa es deprimente. ¿Cuánto costó esa basura, cincuenta centavos?

—Casi cincuenta dólares…

—Querido, hay corbatas de hasta quinientos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sólo tienes que hacer las preguntas adecuadas… ¿o eres de esos clientes que no permite que nadie los asesore en la tienda? —él se rascó el cuello casi admitiéndolo, y Candy se puso la mano en la cintura meneando su cabeza y dejando salir el aire.

—Esta es una corbata muy fina y muy bonita —dijo Lucile entrando a la cocina, llevando en sus manos una hermosa corbata roja, que antes era de su padre. Candy la miró sorprendida; Lucile, con esto, casi le estaba haciendo una declaración de amor a Terry. Su madre todavía conservaba la ropa de su difunto marido, no se había querido deshacer de ella; era como si esperara que él simplemente volviera de su viaje. Terry la miró un poco dubitativo.

—Lucile, querida… era de tu esposo.

—Él no la va a usar más, y tú la necesitas con urgencia—. Terry miró a Candy, como si requiriera de su aprobación para recibir este presente, pero ella no dijo nada. Extendió su mano y la recibió. Al instante, tuvo a Candy a su lado.

—Esta es una corbata delgada —dijo ella trabajando laboriosamente en el nudo—. Requiere de un nudo especial, y dudo que sepas hacerlo—. Él sonrió de medio lado para nada molesto por su comentario, y ella intentó ignorar el hoyuelo de su mejilla sin mucho éxito.

—Gracias —dijo—. Imagino que esta es una de las tantas obligaciones de una esposa…

—En cierta forma —admitió Lucile sonriente en lugar de Candy—. Pero no te sientas mal. En muchas ocasiones hice devolver a William a la habitación por su mala elección en el atuendo—. Él sonrió, y no notó que desde hacía varios segundos, Candy lo miraba atenta, a la vez que acomodaba la corbata ya anudada en su sitio. Él olía demasiado bien, y estaba tan cerca… Dio un paso atrás, y caminó a prisa hacia la sala, buscando su bolso y su abrigo.

—La traeré de vuelta temprano, Lucile —se despidió Terry.

—Oh, no tengan apuro. Que pasen una buena velada—. Candy se despidió de ella, y salió casi a prisa de la casa. Terry salió tras ella, y subió al auto sin borrar su sonrisa, tocándose la corbata como si fuera un raro apéndice que de pronto había brotado de su cuerpo.

Ella había dicho que iba a echarle un vistazo a su guardarropa, pero no podía imaginarse a Candy en su habitación sin verla a ella desnuda. Diablos, estaba al límite, y faltaba tanto para la boda…

Llegaron al restaurante, y Candy casi olvidó su agitación. Era un sitio precioso, con lámparas de luz amarillentas alumbrando paredes de ladrillo desnudo, decoraciones en hierro forjado que semejaban flores y enredaderas. Él le quitó el abrigo, dándoselo al anfitrión, y caminó con ella a una de las mesas más apartadas.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, y ella sonrió.

—Me encanta… es tan… bohemio y…

—Sabía que te encantaría—. Al instante, un mesero llegó con los menús, y él pidió una botella de vino y dos copas.

— ¿Te propones embriagarme? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, y él no dejó de mirarle los labios, tan rojos y sensuales.

—No funcionaría —dijo—. No creo que uses el licor como excusa para desinhibirte. Además, cuando estés al fin conmigo, te quiero totalmente lúcida—. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas coloreadas—. He tenido reuniones muy productivas hoy —dijo él cambiando drásticamente el tema, lo que la desconcertó. Otro habría aprovechado la ocasión para lanzar alguna sutil propuesta.

—Ah… ¿sí?

—Tus negocios irán bien otra vez, Candy. Tu padre estaba cometiendo varios errores al tratar de salvarla, pero lo que se necesitaba era una mente puesta en el siglo veintiuno, un líder con visión. El mundo está cambiando, y si no nos movemos, si no vamos un paso por delante, seremos pronto destruidos—. Ella apretó sus labios viendo cómo el mesero les servía el vino—. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó él al verla silenciosa—. Si tú quisieras, podrías dirigir tus empresas.

—No. Por ahora, no creo que deba hacerlo. Tú lo estás haciendo estupendamente, y la empresa necesita a alguien como tú—. Él tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y se la apretó con delicadeza.

—Haré bien mi trabajo —ella sonrió. Instintivamente, sabía que así sería. Era un hombre que no se iba con medias tintas; parecía que el lema de su vida era "todo o nada".

La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad. Siguieron hablando de temas de trabajo, aunque a veces ella lograba mezclar preguntas de tipo personal. Así se enteró de que Terry era bastante unido a su hermano, aunque sus personalidades fueran muy diferentes, que había estudiado una carrera de negocios, pero no había terminado el posgrado que luego había iniciado, y que llevaba sólo unos meses viviendo en la casa en la que ahora vivía, pues antes había tenido un sencillo apartamento de soltero.

—Cuando te mudes conmigo, podrías hacer algo por ella. Está un poco caótico allí ahora mismo —dijo él cuando ya iban de vuelta a casa. Candy iba mirando por la ventanilla preguntándose por qué él la traía aquí, y no insistía en llevarla a algún sitio privado, como una habitación de hotel, o su casa misma. Estaban prometidos, ¿no? y él había dicho que haría valer sus derechos sobre ella. Y luego se preguntó si ella misma sería capaz de llegar al final de un encuentro con él.

— ¿Estás bien Candy? —ella se sobresaltó un poco, y él sonrió—. Estás distraída.

—Lo siento —como siempre, ella no permitió que él le abriera la puerta, sino que saltó del auto y caminó casi a prisa hacia la entrada, pero esta vez, él fue detrás de ella, y luego de que introdujera la llave y abriera la puerta, entró también.

— ¿Qué…?

—No tuvo tiempo de completar su pregunta, pues él la tomó de la cintura, la apoyó contra el muro al lado de la puerta y la besó. El beso de anoche no tenía nada que ver con esto, ese había sido sensual, dulce, delicado. Este estaba lleno de urgencia y deseo.

—Terry…

—No, no… por favor —él atacó de nuevo su boca, y fue bajando sus manos de sus brazos a su cintura, y, por último, a sus nalgas, que apretó con delicia pegándola a él. Candy estaba un poco asustada, nunca ningún hombre la había tratado así, nunca había sido atacada de esta manera; no podía llamar esto de otro modo, era un ataque, pues nada la había preparado. Él, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, gruñó alejándose un poco, y apoyó la frente en el muro al lado de ella.

—Perdóname —dijo con voz ronca—. El deseo me nubla la mente —ella casi se atragantó. También era cierto que nunca había oído que un hombre admitiera algo así tan tranquilo—. ¿Me estás odiando?

—Sí, un poco —él sonrió. Ella, como siempre, siendo ella. Comprendió ahora que no sólo era su cuerpo el que lo seducía, también su mente. Levantó su cabeza y tomó con sus dedos la barbilla femenina.

—Candy… —la casa estaba a oscuras, así que ella no pudo ver su expresión, sin embargo, su voz sonaba como si estuviese siendo sometido a una terrible tortura—. Por favor, bésame.

— ¿Que?

—Te daré lo que quieras a cambio.

— ¿Estás tratando de comprar un beso?

—Pero es que es un beso tuyo, y me muero por uno. De verdad —ella guardó silencio—. Sólo un beso —insistió él, y se acercó mucho más. Candy sintió sus labios en su mejilla, la caricia de su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello, y su corazón empezó a acelerarse—. Sólo uno —dijo con voz más baja, y empezó a dejar un reguero de besos y caricias en la piel de sus hombros. Con sus manos, metió las manos debajo de su vestido, acariciando la piel desnuda de su muslo, levantándoselo para que le rodeara las caderas. Ella, sin poder detenerse, aceptó este toque y se pegó a él, sintiéndolo duro bajo la tela de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo sería Terry en la cama?, se preguntó. ¿Sería egoísta, sería atento, sería un cavernícola al que no le importaría la satisfacción de su compañera sino sólo la suya?

Él empezó a moverse con ella, acercándola más, con las manos en sus nalgas, apretándolas fuertemente, y conteniendo la tentación de meterlas bajo sus bragas. Le estaba haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta, y habría dado todo lo que tenía por cambiar esto último.

—Por favor —volvió a rogar él, y Candy lo besó al fin. Le tomó el cuello y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo, y lo hizo duro, profundo y caliente. Terry la alzó en su cintura, respondiendo con ardor, y por un momento, en el vestíbulo sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas, los sonidos de sus besos, los leves quejidos de ambos.

Pero toda la magia, todo el calor, todo el deseo se esfumó cuando de los labios de Candy salió el nombre equivocado. Al oírlo, él se alejó al instante.

Candy, sin su apoyo, prácticamente cayó al suelo, dejando salir un quejido de sorpresa. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo miró desolada desde el suelo. ¿Por qué la dejaba así?

—Sean, ¿eh? —gruñó él. Candy pestañeó. ¿Por qué lo nombraba ahora?

— ¿Es en él en quien piensas, Candy?

— ¡No! —exclamó ella.

—Mentirosa. Acabas de llamarlo —confundida, se puso en pie y caminó a él, pero Terry se alejó de ella, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Ella fue detrás.

— ¡Te equivocas! —exclamó—. No he llamado a Sean, ¡has sido tú quien lo nombró! —él la miró ceñudo, molesto. Lo vio apoyar ambas manos sobre el techo de su auto, como si estuviera tratando de controlar unas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Olvidaba decirte que mañana me iré de viaje —dijo—. Estaré cuatro días fuera.

—Terry, te juro que…

—Tal vez me he apresurado. Tú realmente estabas enamorada de él. No ha sido suficiente saber que es un imbécil al que sólo le interesaba tu dinero; sigues pensando en él.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? ¡Por qué te estás portando así!

— ¿Te parece poco? Dios mío, casi estábamos haciendo el amor ¿y tú llamas a tu ex?

— ¡Que no lo hice!

— ¿Entonces qué fue eso?

— ¡Estás confundido! No he llamado a Sean, no me interesa Sean. ¡Él es pasado!

—No cuando son tus instintos los que gobiernan tu cuerpo. Nos vemos, Candy.

—Espera, Terry… ¡Diablos, escúchame! —Él no escuchó, simplemente se introdujo en su auto y salió disparado por la carretera.

Candy se quedó allí afuera, temblando, temblando porque todo su cuerpo estaba despierto, despierto por él, y él se había ido dejándola así. Él la acusaba de haber llamado a Sean, pero podía jurar que no era cierto, ¡ella no había llamado a Sean! ¿O sí?

Dios, estaba tan aturdida… Abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, volvió a entrar a la casa. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que olía a él, su piel olía a Terry, y casi sintió deseos de llorar. No podía haber llamado a Sean cuando el mero perfume de otro hombre la ponía así, ¿verdad?

Si ella había hecho algo así, él tenía toda la razón en estar furioso.

—Lo siento —susurró, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se desnudó para meterse a la ducha, fría y rápida. Tal vez así pudiera dejar de temblar.

Llegó otra vez la noche, y, por primera vez desde que había iniciado esta relación, transcurrió un día sin que él la llamara. Nada, ni un mensaje. También era cierto que ella tampoco había intentado comunicarse con él; por lo general, era él quien lo hacía, y ella no tenía por qué disculparse, no había hecho nada malo. Y así se fue el primer día.

El segundo día ella miró furiosa el teléfono. Él solía llamarla por la mañana. Podía ser que ayer no lo hizo porque estaba en pleno vuelo, tal vez. Después de todo, no sabía hacia dónde viajaba él, si había ido por tierra, barco o avión. Ella no le había preguntado. Ella no sabía nada de él, se dio cuenta. Podía ser que le temiera a los aviones, o que fuera aficionado y él mismo los pilotara, y para este viaje, no sabía si había ido solo o con su hermano. Odiaba esta sensación. Odiaba esperar una llamada que no llegaba. No iba a esperar más, se dijo, y se dedicó a sus estudios.

Si no hacía algo, iba a enloquecer. Y llegó el tercer día, y sólo recibió un mensaje que decía que las cosas habían salido bien. Ya. Eso era todo. Idiota. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba vivo.

\--Terry ha venido —dijo Lucile asomándose a su habitación. Bajó el libro que había estado leyendo recostada en su cama y miró a su madre—. ¿No vas a bajar a verle? —Ella apretó sus dientes al contestar: —No —Lucile la miró desconcertada.

— ¿Están disgustados?

—No.

—Candy…

—Atiéndelo tú. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie—. Lucile sacudió su cabeza como si le disgustara su cabezonería, y salió cerrando la puerta. Candy volvió a mirar su libro. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Que podía ignorarla tres días seguidos y ella lo recibiría luego como si nada? Estaba muy equivocado. Sonrió imaginando que no faltaba mucho para que él apareciera en su puerta reclamándole por no haber bajado a recibirlo. Después de todo, eran novios, aunque fuera por un contrato, y ella debía portarse como tal. Pero él no subió, y, al cabo de una hora, escuchó su auto salir de los predios de la casa. ¡Ese maldito!

Al día siguiente llegaron a su casa dos personas, las que estaban contratadas para la organización de su boda, y Candy se preguntó si de verdad iba a haber boda. Bueno, no era ella la que estaba pagando, así que siguió con el plan.

Flores, tarta, vestido, silletería, músicos, meseros, cena… Su vestido era demasiado sencillo, decidió, y buscó uno más exclusivo. La tarta… ¿podían hacer una más fina? ¡Oh, flores más exóticas! Las organizadoras estaban encantadas con esta novia que le decía sí a todo. Ya sólo quedaban tres semanas para la boda, y Terry no había vuelto a intentar contactar con ella. Seguro que ya le habían llegado las nuevas facturas para la boda, seguro que había advertido el cambio, y ni así había llamado.

Nada. Ese Neandertal. Neandertal, Neandertal… — ¿Me llamabas? —dijo la voz de Terry a su espalda. Candy se sobresaltó al oírlo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado pensando en voz alta. Se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada leyendo sus libros y miró en derredor. Estaban solos en la biblioteca; seguramente su madre lo había conducido aquí y lo había dejado entrar sin anunciarlo antes. Ella dejó salir el aire mirándolo fijamente. Él estaba un poco bronceado, lo que le indicó que había estado expuesto al sol. Le picó la curiosidad. ¿Dónde había estado? Iba vestido con una simple camiseta polo blanca, pantalones azul oscuro y su horrible chaqueta de cuero a dos colores. Quería era arrancársela y tirarla a alguna chimenea encendida. De hecho, toda su ropa era digna de un funeral vikingo.

—Hasta que te dignas en aparecer —dijo ella entre dientes. Él no sonrió, ni dijo nada, sólo la miró de arriba abajo.

—He estado ocupado —contestó él muy serio. Dio unos pasos acercándose, pero no para saludarla ni nada, sino para entregarle un sobre—. Debes firmar esto —dijo él sin emoción en su voz. Diablos, él no había venido para reconciliarse, sino para hacerle firmar unos documentos. Algo le dolió dentro. Recibió los papeles, los miró por encima, y apoyándose en el viejo escritorio que su padre siempre había tenido aquí, le firmó los papeles. Se los devolvió apretando un poco sus dientes.

—Parece que has estado entretenida con los preparativos de la boda —dijo él con serenidad mientras revisaba las firmas de ella, y Candy frunció el ceño. ¿Sólo eso iba a decir?

Había duplicado el presupuesto ¿y no iba a añadir nada más? Lo miró de arriba abajo una y otra vez, y luego cayó en cuenta de una cosa: él había venido personalmente para hacerla firmar esos papeles

. No había mandado a nadie, teniendo, seguramente, a mucha gente bajo su cargo que obedecería esta simple orden. No, él había venido. Sintió como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima, y casi pudo ponerse a bailar alrededor de él.

—No me llamaste en todos estos días —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Si te hubiese llamado, no habría sido agradable contigo.

—Sigues molesto.

—Y con mucha razón; tú aún no te disculpas—. Candy se mordió los labios y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

—No lo recuerdo, Terry —dijo con el pecho agitado—. No recuerdo que haya… llamado a Sean.

—Pero yo sí. ¿O crees que me inventé esto sólo porque tengo ganas de discutir? —ella negó. Aquello era tan estúpido que lo descartó de inmediato, de modo que sólo le quedaba fiarse de su palabra. O sea, que sí había llamado a Sean mientras lo besaba a él. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, estúpida Candy?

—Lo siento, tanto, tanto —dijo al fin con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de angustia en su rostro y recostándose en el escritorio como si de repente hubiese perdido el equilibrio—. Lo siento, Terry. ¿Podrías perdonarme? —él la miró largamente en silencio, como si se preguntara si esta disculpa era real, pero luego de casi un minuto en el que no hubo más que silencio en la biblioteca, Terry sonrió al fin, y dando los pasos que la separaban de ella, le tomó la mano y se la apretó con suavidad.

—Está bien —ella lo miró un poco sorprendida. Había esperado que la hiciera sufrir más, que le impusiera alguna penitencia, que se hiciera de rogar, pero no había sido así. Lo miró a los ojos buscando tal vez una segunda intención tras su actitud, pero como siempre, él estaba siendo transparente, y esto sólo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Estaba acostumbrada a los juegos de poder en la pareja, ella misma había estado jugando este juego tratando de manipularlo, pero se estaba llevando una lección, él le estaba enseñando, y no pudo más que admirarlo—. Aunque me cuesta aceptar que Sean fue una realidad en tu vida —siguió él—, te perdono.

—De todos modos… Aún no me explico qué pasó. En ese momento, yo…

—Candy se sonrojó. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, y seguía sin comprender por qué lo había llamado. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Terry se acercó más a ella y le besó los labios.

—Tendremos que hacer terapia, entonces —dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Terapia?

—Di mi nombre ahora —ella pestañeó un poco confundida— Vamos, dilo.

—Terry.

—Otra vez —dijo, y volvió a acercarse para besarla, y, esta vez, mordisqueó un poco sus labios.

—Terry —susurró ella casi sin aliento. Terry saboreó sus labios, y una de sus manos se posó suavemente en su cuello. Le pidió una tercera vez que dijera su nombre, y ella obedeció—. Terry —dijo otra vez, aunque esta vez, el nombre salió casi como un suspiro, un ruego. Le estaba rogando, e intuía qué. Él había metido su mano debajo de su blusa, y subía lentamente, haciendo suaves círculos sobre su piel con su pulgar. Candy le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo profundamente. No los besos suaves que él había venido reclamando, no. Ella parecía querer reanudar lo que habían empezado esa noche, y esta vez, el nombre que salió de los labios de Candy fue el suyo, y Terry jamás se sintió tan victorioso en una pelea. La alzó apoyándola suavemente en el escritorio, y siguió besándola con delicadeza, aunque ella parecía más bien urgida. Candy le sacó la camiseta de dentro de los pantalones, y tocó al fin la piel de su torso y su espalda con sus manos, sintiéndola cálida, suave y muy elástica. Él debía hacer ejercicio con regularidad, porque bajo su piel no había grasa, sólo músculos trabajados. Su cuerpo era duro y anguloso, y ella estaba encantada tocando y explorando. Terry cerró sus ojos ante el toque de ella, quedándose muy quieto mientras ella lo acariciaba o inspeccionada. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco ahora, tenía que dejarla a ver hasta dónde llegaba, aunque, lamentablemente, por el sitio en el que estaban, no podrían ir muy lejos. Pero, ah, esto era indicio de que luego podían llegar hasta el final. Tal vez no tuviera que esperar hasta la noche de bodas. Se acercó a ella y la besó, dura y profundamente, tal como ella antes, y escuchar otra vez su gemido le hizo querer gritar de euforia.

—Terry —llamó ella en un susurro quedo, y él abrió sus ojos. Se alejó y la miró fijamente. Asustada, ella abrió grandes sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó. ¿Había vuelto a llamar a Sean sin querer? Analizó el último minuto, y supo que no había sido eso. Ella había llamado a

Terry, a él y a nadie más.

— ¡No me dejes así! —exclamó mirándolo furiosa, y él se echó a reír.

—Entonces, llévame a tu habitación —ella se mordió los labios, terriblemente tentada a hacerlo. Se enderezó, se acomodó la blusa y organizó un poco su cabello—. ¿No quieres? —preguntó él muy cerca de ella otra vez, besuqueando la piel de su cuello y su hombro.

—Nunca me he acostado con un hombre sin amarlo, o sin creer que lo amaba estuve con uno… fue con amor.

—Amor —dijo él alejándose y blanqueando un poco sus ojos—. Eso está sobrevalorado, Candy. —Para ti, tal vez.

—Pero fuiste capaz de besarme y toquetearme todo, ¡dos veces! Dios querido, la manera como te restregaste contra mí esa vez…

— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó ella furiosamente roja por ese modo tan descuidado que tenía de hablar de la intimidad—. Pero… para eso…

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo él cuando ella se quedó en silencio, suspirando y acomodando su ropa—. Pero luego de la boda, ni amores, ni mierdas. Te tendré desnuda en mi cama —ella lo miró ceñuda por su actitud.

— ¿Me obligarás? —le preguntó ella, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Por algo le llaman "obligaciones conyugales". Pero no te preocupes —dijo él volviendo a acorralarla contra el escritorio hasta quedar nariz con nariz—. Al menos, haré que lo desees tanto, que te olvidarás del amor—. Le dio un beso sobre los labios y volvió a enderezarse—. Tu madre me invitó a cenar —dijo como si nada, mientras ella aún analizaba la profundidad y la gravedad de su amenaza—. Ven conmigo —le tomó la mano y tiró de ella conduciéndola hacia la sala.

—Tío Raymond —saludó Candy al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a su tío, sin notar que a su lado estaba Linda, su mejor amiga. Verlo fue como un balde de agua fría para ella. Su presencia aquí sólo era un mal augurio.

—Es triste que me ignores, ¿sabes? —dijo Linda con los brazos cruzados, y Candy al fin reparó en ella. Abrió grandes sus ojos y se apresuró a saludarla.

— ¡Linda! —exclamó abrazándola.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! — ¡Y yo! ¡Dios santo, estás divina! —Linda sonrió dando media vuelta y agitando su cabello rubio rojizo largo hasta la cintura. Tenía unos ojos grandes e impresionantes, ojos que habían cautivado el corazón de fotógrafos y diseñadores, que la habían catalogado como la modelo más solicitada del momento. Candy hizo pasar a sus inesperados invitados, y los condujo a la sala principal, donde los hizo sentar y les ofreció bebidas.

—Yo no quiero nada, gracias —dijo Linda.

—De verdad que sí estás linda, bellísima. Y tu piel… —Linda sonrió con candidez.

—Mi piel es muy apetecida por las marcas de cremas para el cutis —dijo.

—Segurísimo —sonrió Candy aplaudiendo.

—Y te cuento que mi último contrato supera las ganancias de papá en su más reciente negocio —agregó Linda mirando a su padre con suficiencia.

— ¡Oh!

—Ha sido un duro golpe a su ego —dijo en tono confidencial, pero que su padre pudo escuchar—. Ya sabes que tampoco quiere que sea modelo.

—Ya déjense de chiquilladas —las interrumpió Raymond con voz urgida—. Necesito hablar contigo, Candy. No puedes casarte.

— ¿Otra vez con eso, tío? Ya estoy prometida, y en pocos días me casaré. Por favor…

— ¡No te cases! Tengo motivos fuertes para pedirte eso. La bancarrota es mejor que unirte con alguien como él.

—Papá siente un odio irracional hacia los GrandChester —dijo Linda con despreocupación, y Candy la miró elevando una ceja.

—Y con justa razón —dijo Raymond, y le pasó a Candy un sobre amarillo, que ella recibió con ceño.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Me he demorado, pero al fin tengo algo. No puedes casarte con Terry. Él… Ellos… son unos mercenarios, unos mercenarios de verdad en esto de los negocios. Sin compasión, sin el menor afecto natural… —el corazón de Candy empezó a latir acelerado. Linda miró a uno y a otro, y Candy empezó a abrir el sobre—. Me faltan pruebas, pero lo que tengo ahí es suficiente. Esa gente cubre muy bien sus huellas. Podrás ver allí que ese diabólico par de verdad estuvo involucrado en negocios sucios antes de ser lo que hoy son.

En realidad, sí que estuvieron metidos en el tráfico de drogas, y por lo que sé, también en la trata de personas.

—Tío, esa es una acusación muy grave. De eso hablan a sus espaldas, y al final, son sólo chismes.

—Los chismes a veces tienen una base real, y en este caso es así. Una mujer como tú, no puede, por ningún motivo, unirse a gente como ellos. Es como tratar de unir la luz y las tinieblas.

—Pero de eso sólo hablan, y nadie los acusa. Si fuera cierto, ya estaría comprobado.

—Si los acuso, ellos podrán lavarse las manos como han hecho siempre. Lo único que puedo hacer es convencerte a ti de que no caigas en su trampa. No te cases, por favor—. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los de Raymond parecían realmente preocupados.

—Tal vez Terry tenga una buena explicación.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionárselo! —exclamó Raymond—. Parte del éxito en descubrir la verdad radicará en lo desprevenidos que estén ellos. Si les dices algo, se pondrán alertas y nos será mucho más difícil descubrirlo todo—. Candy tragó saliva, y miró a su madre que llegaba a la sala. Sintiendo el ambiente tenso, Lucile la miró con un poco de aprensión, pero ella sólo sonrió tratando de distender el ambiente.

—Tendré en cuenta tus palabras.

—No quiero que las tengas en cuentas, quiero que las obedezcas.

—Averiguaré por mí misma.

— ¿Eres tonta, niña? ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo el último mes? ¡Averiguando! Puse a todo mi personal a buscar, y una y otra vez dimos contra muros de defensa alzados por ellos. ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía tanto por esconder sus verdades?

—Es lo que hace todo el mundo, ¿no?

— ¿Los estás defendiendo?

—Sólo tienes unas sospechas. No puedo cancelar la boda sólo por unas sospechas.

— ¿Y si todo eso fuera cierto, y de verdad tuvieran las manos manchadas de sangre? —el corazón de Candy se saltó un latido, la sangre pareció correr más lento, y sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo.

—No, no… Terry no es capaz de…

— ¿En serio crees que la fortuna simplemente los bendijo, y aparecieron de repente con millones por el toque de un dios? ¿De dónde crees que esos dos han conseguido tanto dinero?

—"son puros chismes", quiso decir ella, pero no tuvo la suficiente seguridad. La verdad era que, hasta el momento, era muy poco lo que sabía de su novio. Hablaban, pero no habían llegado tan lejos como para saber cada detalle de sus vidas, sus historias, ni su pasado. Podría preguntarle de manera sutil, pensó. Eran cosas que la novia tenía derecho a saber, después de todo.

—Lucile —dijo Raymond mirándola algo molesto—, haz que tu hija entre en razón.

—Que ella no crea a unos chismes, no es perder la razón. Si las pruebas que trajiste no la convencen…

— ¿Tú también?

—Lo siento, Raymond.

—La decisión le corresponde a Candy, papá —dijo Linda impidiendo que su padre volviera a hablar—. Y ya que has venido sólo a eso, que tengas una buena noche—. Raymond miró a su única hija muy ceñudo, pero no dijo nada.

—Recuerda que sólo trato de salvarte de una vida horrible al lado de esos dos.

—Gracias, tío —él dejó salir el aire, muy poco convencido por su actitud, y dando la media vuelta, salió de la casa. Candy siguió mirando el sobre en sus manos, y cansada, se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Linda? —preguntó Lucile, y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me quedaré unos días aquí, si no te molesta.

—Claro que no. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En el auto de papá.

—Haré que lo pongan en tu habitación de siempre.

—Gracias, tía—. Lucile salió de la sala, y Linda y Candy quedaron a solas. Candy sintió la mirada preocupada de su amiga, y sonrió.

—Siento que tengas que verme en estas circunstancias.

—No importa cómo, siempre es bueno verte —Candy no pudo evitarlo, así que se acercó a su amiga para volver a abrazarla.

—Parece que debes tomar decisiones difíciles ahora —dijo Linda apretándola fuertemente.

—Llevo los últimos meses tomando decisiones difíciles, ya estoy acostumbrada.

— ¿Y cómo es… Terry? —Candy dejó salir el aire y se recostó en el sofá.

—Todo, menos un príncipe.

—Ah, caray.

—Es un hombre difícil, pero me he ido acostumbrando. Supongo que yo tampoco soy muy fácil.

—Nunca las relaciones son fáciles —suspiró Linda, y acarició el rubio cabello de su amiga—. Decidas lo que decidas, estaré a tu lado. Soy tu dama de honor si te casas, y tu compañera de fuga, si no —Candy se echó a reír.

—Gracias —dijo, pero no pudo evitar echarle una mirada dudosa a la carpeta amarilla.

En la noche, cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, la abrió, y revisó uno a uno los documentos. Todo se reducía a sospechas, pues las fichas tanto de Robert como de Terry en la policía estaban muy limpias; ni una infracción de tráfico, ni ninguna locura de la adolescencia, y siendo como eran los GrandChester, esto era en sí mismo un motivo de sospecha. Les habían seguido la línea del tiempo. Habían nacido en América, los dos, estudiado en escuelas públicas, como cualquiera, pero luego de la muerte de sus padres, nada. Un largo nada, hasta diez años después, cuando reaparecieron con cientos de millones en sus bolsillos, comprando y vendiendo el mundo a su antojo. ¿Qué podía significar esto? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ella? ¿Era ella parte de todo su plan, en el caso de que tuvieran uno? No tenía respuesta a tales preguntas, y no sabía si obtendría respuestas sinceras en caso de que se las hiciera al directamente involucrado, Terry.

Se fueron a la propiedad donde sería celebrada la boda dos días antes. Terry se trasladó también con todo y trabajo, pues aun allí recibía llamadas y daba órdenes, mientras Lucile, Linda y Candy, se encargaban de toda la decoración para el gran día. Sería una boda sencilla, con pocos invitados, en el jardín de la casa, y todos ellos llegarían una noche antes y pernoctarían allí junto con los novios.

Candy tuvo el cuidado de llevar ella misma a Terry a comprarse el traje que usaría en su boda. Lo habían encargado con anticipación, y luego sólo había mandado por él. Se estaba asegurando así que no fuera a aparecer como un indigente a su propia boda.

Últimamente, él había tomado la costumbre de preguntarle si su ropa elegida para el día combinaba; le enviaba imágenes de lo que había elegido, y ella descartaba o aprobaba. Sinceramente, le tenía muchas ganas a ese guardarropa. Tiraría el noventa por ciento de todo y lo haría con gusto. Pero todo eso lo haría luego de la boda. No había vuelto a poner un pie en su casa. La noche antes de la boda, se celebró una fiesta. Era lo más parecido a una despedida de solteros, y Linda la había organizado. Estaban en uno de los tantos salones de la casa, y hubo mucho licor, comida y música. La mayoría de los invitados eran amigos de Candy, había notado Linda, y muy pocos venían por parte de Terry.

—Estuve haciendo averiguaciones, y tienen pocos amigos, ¿sabes? —dijo Linda acercándose a Candy con una copa de margarita en su mano.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Candy intrigada, y Linda se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que son muy circunspectos.

— ¿Eso no es una virtud?

—No sabría decirte.

—Sí tenemos amigos —dijo Robert mirándolas con una rubia ceja alzada, las había estado escuchando y había decidido intervenir—. Si querías más invitados por este lado de la familia, debiste decirnos.

—Le pregunté a Terry por sus invitados a la boda —dijo mirándolo ceñuda—, y aportó muy pocos nombres.

—Es porque somos circunspectos —dijo Robert, y, sin agregar nada más, se alejó. Linda miró a Candy.

—Son algo raros, pero no por eso creo que sean malos.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. Dios, quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para la boda. Y estoy tan asustada.

—Tiene que ser normal.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Es porque no te casas por amor. Si fuera así, hoy estarías ansiando que el día de mañana llegue. Así que cálmate—. Candy cerró sus ojos asintiendo, y segundos después sintió el toque de Terry, que le pedía que bailaran juntos. La noche se pasó muy rápido, y los invitados empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones ya casi en la madrugada. Candy miró su reloj, y decidiendo que trasnochar el día antes de su boda no era buena idea; anunció que se iría a la cama. Terry se puso en pie también, le tomó la mano, y subió las escaleras con ella. Candy sólo lo miraba de reojo.

—No me mires así —sonrió él—. Ya me resigné a esperar a mañana.

—Gra… gracias —él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo planes para hacerte pagar —Esta vez, Candy no se sonrojó, ni se molestó, sólo se echó a reír a la vez que se detenían frente a la puerta de su habitación. Este par de meses le habían servido para acostumbrarse a su sentido del humor, a su manera de conseguir que dejara de pensar en sus preocupaciones.

—Ya no tengo tiempo para correr, ¿no es así? —él sonrió también. Si bien ella ahora era mucho más abierta, seguro que aún albergaba inseguridades, así que la tomó de los brazos, la acercó a él y la besó.

—Todo irá bien, Candy—. Ella suspiró, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró—. ¿Quieres que te haga una promesa para que estés más tranquila?

— ¿Qué promesa podrías hacerme? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Prometo que te trataré siempre con respeto —empezó—. Que jamás habrá violencia en nuestro trato, al menos de mi parte.

—Es decir, que no me pegarás, ni me obligarás a…

—Obligaciones conyugales, no olvides eso.

—Diablos —él se echó a reír.

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, como lo necesites, y siempre que lo necesites. Siempre serás mi primera opción en todo, y no tomaré decisiones sin tenerte en cuenta a ti y tu bienestar primero—. Ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, y, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo abrazó. Se recostó en su pecho y suspiró, y él, que por un momento no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa, no hizo nada, pero luego la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Me dejaré guiar por mi instinto, entonces —dijo ella en un suspiro cansado—. Confiaré en ti. Ya mis finanzas están en tus manos, de todos modos, no me queda sino poner también mi vida. Por favor, no me hagas daño—. Terry tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. No sabía qué estaba pasando en la mente de su novia, pero sonaba como si ella al fin se hubiese rendido luego de una larga batalla.

—No tengas miedo. Nos irá bien.

—Eso espero. Se estuvieron allí largo rato, en el pasillo del segundo piso de aquella enorme casa, y abrazados sin decir nada. Ya Candy había vaciado su mente de todo pensamiento, había tomado una decisión, y no podía, ni quería, seguir buscando motivos para echarse atrás. Mañana se casaría. Su tío la odiaría, muchos la odiarían, pero era su salvación, la salvación de su empresa y, sobre todo, la salvación de su madre. Y ya no le parecía tanto un sacrificio como al principio.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3._ ( autora Virginía Camachó).

 _Mi estable mundo agitaste con tu voz Estúpidos muros que cayeron ante ti Nada pude hacer, nada que decir Decisiones firmes olvidadas por tu amor._

El día de su boda, Candy despertó llena de energía. Había hecho las paces con la idea de casarse con Terry y aunque no podía ignorar las razones por las que se casaba, que no eran románticas como siempre soñó, eran su realidad, y le estaba yendo mejor de lo que cualquiera podía decir. Tampoco pensaba que sería un sacrificio entregarse a él en la cama; luego de los besos, las caricias, y todos los jugueteos y toqueteos, estaba segura de que podría llegar hasta el final con él sin desear morirse o detenerse. Suspiró cuando vio que su madre entraba a su habitación con la bandeja de su desayuno en las manos.

—Mamá, no hagas eso.

—Hoy se casa mi única hija —sonrió Lucile—. Mi bebé, hoy se va de mi casa, de mi seno. Tengo que atenderte —Candy sonrió sumamente enternecida—. Estoy segura de que a tu padre le habría gustado Jeremy para ti—. Candy no dijo nada, sólo miró su bandeja de desayuno pensando en que siempre soñó con que su padre la entregara en el altar. Muchas cosas no habían salido como las soñó.

—Te voy a extrañar, mamá —dijo—. Hasta pienso que deberías venirte a vivir con nosotros.

—Nada de eso, ustedes en su casa, y yo en la mía.

—Tampoco creo que él lo permita —rio luego, casi corrigiéndose—. Y lo más seguro es que no. Y tampoco sé si en su casa hay habitaciones adecuadas.

— ¿No conoces su casa? —Candy se encogió de hombros tomando su jugo de naranja—. Candy, tú… ¿no has tenido aún intimidad con Terry ? —Candy se atragantó con el jugo y empezó a toser.

— ¡Mamá!

—Ah, ¡no me digas que ese tema te avergüenza!

— ¡Contigo, sí!

—No seas tonta, soy tu madre. Entonces… ¿no te has acostado con Él ? —Candy , roja, meneó su cabeza negando—. ¿Y ese hombre ha esperado?

—Sólo han sido dos meses.

— ¡Dos meses sin sexo para un hombre sano es el infierno! —Candy miró a su madre con ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo también llevo dos meses sin… quiero decir…

—Las mujeres estamos hechas de otro material. Dios querido, ¡te ha esperado! Eso habla muy bien de él. Y tú llamándolo cavernícola y Neandertal…

—No te dejes encandilar.

—Te diría todo lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer, pero eso ya lo sabes desde que cumpliste los diecinueve.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Fuiste la primera en perder la virginidad entre tus amigas. Linda fue la última, y a veces pienso que aún es virgen —Candy tosió para no reír. Minutos después, entró a su habitación un batallón de gente.

La boda sería en la tarde, y luego, una cena con baile. Terry le había dicho que antes de la media noche se irían juntos. A un hotel, tal vez, porque no había planeado viaje de bodas, sus razones habían sido que no podía ausentarse en este momento tan crucial para la empresa. Ella no se había enfadado; después de todo, el objetivo de este matrimonio era salvar la empresa, no el romance.

Para Terry, casi fue un día más de trabajo; toda la mañana estuvo ocupado, y sólo hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a vestirse se detuvo. Se había traído a su secretaria, que también estaba hospedada en la casa como una invitada más, y desde la buena mañana se había encerrado en la biblioteca para dedicarse sin interrupción a su trabajo junto a Robert.

Y al fin llegó la hora de la boda. La novia estaba preciosa, con su cabello rubio recogido en la nuca, dejando salir unas cuantas ondas de cabello que le daban mucha naturalidad. El vestido era más bien ligero, muy adecuado para la estación y el lugar, y realmente, estaba que quitaba el aliento.

Qué bella era su novia, qué sensual. Y luego de los votos, esa sensual mujer se convirtió en su esposa, y lo más hermoso de todo fue que, luego de besarla y de que los declararan marido y mujer, ella le sonrió. Se estaba sintiendo muy afortunado hoy. Y luego lo fue en un sentido más material. Al ser el esposo de Candy White ahora Candy GrandChester, él se convertía en el director de White Industries. Tenía total potestad sobre todo lo referente a la empresa, y era hora de tomar decisiones importantes. Luego de la cena, los brindis y de los discursos de los amigos donde les deseaban felicidad y muchos hijos, Robert le hizo una seña a Terry para que lo siguiera. Excusándose, Terry se levantó de su asiento y Robert lo condujo hasta la biblioteca.

—Habla, Aidan —dijo Robert sacando su teléfono—. Ya Terry está aquí.

— ¿Aidan se dignó a llamar? —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa más bien torcida y tomó en su mano el teléfono de Robert.

—Soy un tipo muy ocupado —replicó el hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Ni te digo dónde estoy ni qué hago en este momento, porque definitivamente, no me creerías.

—Eso es fácil de adivinar: seguro estás en una orgía en la India rodeado de comida y drogas.

—Me deprimes —contestó Aidan—. Y claro que no. Estoy en algo mucho más aburrido. En fin. Te casaste. ¿Debo felicitarte o lamentarme? ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora sé que tenías novia? ¿Ella es bonita? ¿Merece canciones y poesías o es más bien sorda?

—Deberías meter tu nariz en tu propio culo.

—Qué tierno.

—La luz de sus ojos lo tiene encandilado —se burló Robert con una ancha sonrisa—, vive y muere sólo por ella, sus amaneceres tienen otra vez sentido.

—Vete al diablo —murmuró Terry lanzándole a su hermano una mirada torva. Se pudo escuchar la risa de Aidan

—La novia es guapísima y rica, ya te lo he dicho —siguió Robert—. Y lo veo bastante entusiasmado con ella. Hoy sólo trabajó cuatro horas.

—Vaya, impresionante; ¿sólo cuatro horas de trabajo, has dicho? Esa chica es mi ídolo. ¡Y Terry! ¿se echa la soga al cuello y está entusiasmado?

—No estoy entusiasmado…

—Lo niega —se burló Robert—, pero los ojos le brillan.

—Tal vez sólo está pensando en la noche de bodas —Robert se echó a reír, y Terry sólo dejó escapar el aire pensando en que para esto lo habían llamado.

—Ya ves que, para él —siguió Robert con voz muy alegre—, casarse no fue para nada un sacrificio. Tuve que ayudarlo un poco. Podía haber sido yo el que tuviera que casarse, pero resulta que la última vez fui yo quien metió las manos hasta la mierda —dijo, sobándose el hombro como si allí hubiese algún recordatorio de ese hecho—. Terry miró a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados. De alguna manera odiaba la idea de que fuera Robert el que estuviera con Candy . La imagen era simplemente detestable—. Y como estás tan contento con tu mujercita —sonrió Robert—, tienes que agradecerme el que te haya quitado al exnovio de encima. ¿Qué me darás por haberme deshecho de ese bueno para nada?

—Ni que te hubiese costado tanto. ¿Cuánto fue que le diste para que se fuera?

—Estaba dispuesto a darle cien mil.

—Pero con un cuarto de esa cantidad se contentó. Mi reloj vale más que eso.

—Dame tu reloj entonces—. Algo atrajo la atención de ambos, y miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Candy, aún vestida de novia, y mirándolos con ojos grandes de asombro.

— ¿Tú… le diste dinero a Sean para que se fuera? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz a Terry , que se empezó a rascar el cuello.

—Mierda, la novia escuchó todo —le narró Robert a Aidan quitando el teléfono de manos de Terry .

— ¿Qué diablos? —exclamó Aidan— ¿No tenía seguro la puerta?

—El idiota de mi hermano no la aseguró.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! —exclamó Candy con los dientes apretados—. ¿Le diste dinero a Sean? ¿Le ofreciste dinero?

—Técnicamente —contestó Robert en lugar de su hermano— fui yo.

—Tú cállate, imbécil, no hablo contigo.

—Uh —exclamó Aidan por teléfono—. Chica brava.

—Sí —admitió Terry cruzándose otra vez de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. Robert le dio veinticinco mil dólares para que te dejara.

—Inicié la oferta con veinte mil —confirmó Robert—. Cuando lo vi dudar, le subí cinco mil más.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Candy poniendo su mano en su abdomen, como si de repente le doliera.

—Lo hice delante de sus padres —siguió Robert—, y le recordé lo caras que son las carreras y la vida en Europa. Le dije que tú no podrías costear ninguno de los muchos gastos que ahora iba a afrontar, porque era cierto que estabas en la quiebra, y debías casarte para recuperarte.

— ¿Le dijiste que me casaría?

—Claro que sí.

—Y él…

— ¿Qué te importa lo que él dijo? —interrumpió Terry con contundencia—. Ahora eres mi esposa. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que él se haya dejado comprar o no?

—No estoy molesta con Sean —dijo Candy con los ojos humedecidos—, al fin, que ya sabía que es un maldito. Pero tú… ustedes dos…

— ¿Y qué te asombra? —volvió a hablar Terry —. ¿Por qué te asombra que haya usado ese método para alejarlo? Te quería, tenía un objetivo claro, y ese malnacido tarde o temprano te dejaría, sólo aceleramos un poco las cosas. Tú habías empezado el papeleo para declararte en bancarrota, y sabes perfectamente cómo te habría afectado a ti y a las empresas si hubieses terminado con eso.

—Eso no te exime de ser un malnacido —dijo Candy —. Y yo que empezaba a confiar en ti.

—Mierda, esto se puso feo —dijo Robert—. Aidan, quisiera quedarme para que escuches, pero ya me está dando náuseas el cariz que está tomando esta conversación.

—Oh, qué malo eres. Otro minuto más.

—Largo de aquí —tronó Terry sin dejar de mirar a Candy, y en silencio, Robert salió de la biblioteca con el teléfono aún en la mano. Candy se secó la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla. Había venido buscando a su esposo porque quería unas fotografías con Linda y otros amigos, y había visto que tomaba este camino, todo para escuchar esta horrible conversación. Por un lado, saber que ella para Sean sólo había valido veinticinco mil dólares, y por otro, que Terry hubiese usado ese método tan sucio… Pero había algo que la molestaba aún más, y era el que estuviera conversando del hecho sin ningún reparo, como si ella sólo fuera un objeto, costoso, pero objeto al fin. Estaba cansada, cansada de que fuera el dinero el que rigiera su vida, su destino. Cansada de que, cada vez que deseaba confiar en alguien, este le saliera con algo como esto. Terry comprándosela a Sean, y Sean vendiéndosela. Ella había cambiado de dueño, simplemente. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Diablos, no quería llorar, pero estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.

— ¿Fue tu idea? —le preguntó entre lágrimas.

—No. Fue de Robert. Lo hizo más por probar, pero él fue muy fácil de comprar.

—Si él me hubiese amado… ¿habrían buscado otro método? —Terry sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Qué importa eso ya?

— ¿Lo habrías hecho? —volvió a preguntar ella, y él suspiró.

—Tal vez.

—Lo habrías desaparecido, simplemente. —No uso esos métodos.

—No puedo crees que esto haya pasado, no puede ser que…

— ¿Qué estás pensando realmente, Candy ? ¿O es que en el fondo estás deseando que Robert y yo hayamos hecho desaparecer a Sean de manera forzosa y él esté en algún hueco llorando por ti? ¡No es así! ¡Se le ofreció dinero y lo tomó! Eso no me hace un monstruo, ¡el monstruo es él que prefirió perderte por sólo veinticinco mil dólares!

—Y tú, ¿por cuánto dinero me habrías cambiado? Oh, tus estándares están mucho más altos. ¿Cuántos cientos de millones valgo? ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres realmente, Terry ?

—No es mi culpa el tener claro que la gente tiene un precio, y sí, tú también tienes uno. Te vendiste a mí por cien millones, ¿lo olvidas? —ella elevó su mano tan rápido que él no pudo esquivar su bofetón, pero le tomó el brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella de inmediato empezó a revolverse—. ¡Ya basta! —exclamó él—. ¡Olvida esto!

— ¡No puedes ordenarme algo así! ¡Y encima, me insultas! Te dije que no toleraré que me trates de esta manera. Joder, no han pasado un par de horas desde que nos casamos y ya estás…

—Está bien, lo siento, no debí decir lo de los cien millones, pero no puedes acusarme por lo de Sean. No se pueden cambiar las cosas. Tarde o temprano ese imbécil te habría dejado, tarde o temprano te habrías tenido que casar conmigo. No uses esto para huir de tu realidad.

—Oh, cómo quisiera poder hacer eso.

—Eres mi esposa ahora, ¡tu deber es estar conmigo!

—Sí, estaré contigo —sonrió ella de manera muy desagradable—. Bienvenido al infierno, querido. "Bienvenido al infierno", había dicho ella, y luego de dedicarle esa sonrisa tan fría, él había tenido que soltarla, como si ella quemara, como si no soportara más tenerla entre sus brazos. Se estuvo allí, en la biblioteca, esperando que se pasara su ira, calmar sus propias emociones, pero entonces, por la puerta entró Lucile, que, al parecer, había escuchado todo.

—Mierda —murmuró él dándole la espalda y sobándose la mejilla; Candy le había pegado con el reverso de la mano, lastimándolo con los anillos.

Se miró los dedos comprobando que no hubiese sangre.

— ¿Puedo darte un consejo? —dijo Lucile con voz tranquila, lo que lo extrañó. Había esperado que ella también lo gritara, así que se volvió a girar para mirarla—. Si te empeñas, harás que ella cumpla con su palabra.

—Qué palabra.

—Tu vida será un infierno, tal como te lo prometió. No sé con qué mujeres estás acostumbrado a tratar, pero puedo ver que pocas, o ninguna, fueron chicas bien criadas. Su padre y yo nos encargamos de que fuera una joven determinada, orgullosa, una que no se dejara pisotear por nadie. Y yo le enseñé para que fuera una buena esposa.

Ella dirigirá tu casa de ahora en adelante, y hará de ella un espacio donde ansíes volver luego de cada día de duro trabajo; ella será tu aliada y tu socia, y te ayudará a coronar la cima por la que tanto has luchado toda tu vida; ella será la amiga que siempre sabrá en qué piensas, qué te disgusta, y qué te encanta… O será, tal como lo acaba de prometer, tu peor pesadilla.

No sé si antes has estado casado o vivido con una mujer, pero una esposa furiosa es peor que un grano en el culo—. Terry abrió grandes los ojos al oírla hablar así. Nunca se imaginó que Lucile fuera capaz de pronunciar semejantes palabras.

—Entonces, ¿me pides que me arrodille cada vez que ella se comporte de manera caprichosa?

—Claro que no. Pero si tienes la mano adecuada con ella, la moldearás a tu gusto. Candy es orgullosa, sí, pero también muy noble; sabe reconocer cuando se equivoca, y a veces, sólo necesita un empujoncito. Es testaruda, pero tiene un corazón muy bondadoso. Está acostumbrada a las cosas buenas y al buen trato, pero también es capaz de hacer duros sacrificios. No la marchites —le pidió Lucile—, con tu trato, haz que, más bien, florezca. Ni te imaginas los beneficios que encontrarás en los brazos de una esposa contenta.

Y luego de decir esas palabras, su suegra había salido de la biblioteca sin agregar nada más. Se había quedado allí, solo, casi sin moverse, pensando en las palabras de Lucile.

Reconocía que se había excedido al decir lo de los cien millones, y eso había sido lo que le mereciera la bofetada. No tenía ni idea de muchas de las cosas que había dicho su suegra, pero seguro que sabía más que cualquiera acerca del tema. Y luego pensó en que su madre también le habría dado un bofetón por lo que le había dicho a su esposa. Mierda, y ella ahora estaba furiosa.

Luego de darle la bienvenida al infierno, Candy simplemente había dado la vuelta y salido de la biblioteca donde habían estado.

Ninguno de los invitados se había enterado del incidente, y cuando llegó la medianoche, ella no se rehusó a irse con él en su auto. No se fiaba de su docilidad, pensó mirándola de reojo. Ella hervía de rabia en su asiento, a su lado, pero por fuera se la veía muy serena. Estúpido Robert y su enorme boca. Diablos, ¿por qué había tenido que pasar esto? Y ahora, ¿qué iba a pasar? Candy era impredecible, pero algo que era seguro, era que no entraría con él de buena gana en el hotel. Si ella dejaba ver que no estaba aquí por voluntad, lo acusarían a él de violencia. Ah, creía a Candy muy capaz, con tal de obtener su venganza. Condujo hasta su casa. Ya la ropa de ella estaba allí, y al llegar, ella no se asombró mucho. Como siempre, ella saltó del auto y corrió hacia la entrada, pero era él quien tenía las llaves, así que una vez allí, tuvo que esperarlo.

—Arreglemos esto —pidió él cuando entraron, pero ella no lo escuchó, sólo miró en derredor, buscando las escaleras al segundo piso, dispuesta a huir atrincherándose en alguna de las habitaciones. La alcanzó arriba, y, en un solo movimiento, la alzó en su hombro.

— ¡Suéltame, grandísimo idiota!

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

— ¡Cualquier cosa, menos tener que ver tu horrenda cara por el resto de mi vida!

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. Pero vas a tener que ver mi horrenda cara muy a menudo desde esta misma noche.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Cavernícola Neandertal! ¡Sin modales, sin moral!

—El que no tiene moral es el estúpido de tu ex. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? —Cómo que por qué, ¡idiota!

—Terry sonrió. Extrañamente, sonrió, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al hallarse sonriendo. Caminó hasta su habitación, y Candy empezó a exigir que la bajara, y a patalear. Así que, como era de esperarse, él le dio una nalgada.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó ella—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Bruto!

—Ya cálmate, sólo fue una nalgada.

— ¡Ojalá se te pudra esa mano!

—No es para tanto.

— ¡Bájame! —él lo hizo, y entonces Candy abrió grandes sus ojos. Había saltado de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Ahora estaba en una cama. La suya, imaginó.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo. Ni lo sueñes. Vas a tener que violarme si quieres algo de mí. No te perdono lo que me hiciste, ¡fue muy bajo, Terry ! Fue lo peor. ¡Te odio!

—No me odias. Odias a Sean.

—Sí, a él también lo odio, pero más te odio a ti. Todas mis desgracias iniciaron el día que te conocí.

—Oh, vaya.

—No me mires así, chulito. ¡Te estoy diciendo que te odio y que eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! Me has hecho sentir lo peor en este mundo. ¡Como una cosa! Como una cosa que se puede comprar y vender.

—Ese precio te lo puso Sean, no yo. Ni siquiera estuve ahí, yo habría empezado la oferta con un cuarto de millón.

—Imbécil, ¿crees que eso me hace sentir mejor? —ella empezó a forcejear en la cama y a pegarle en el pecho, pero él, sin ningún esfuerzo, la dominó. Puso sus dos manos bajo la suya, y con la otra le inmovilizaba el hombro para que se estuviera quieta. Pasado un minuto lleno de intenso forcejeo, ella empezó a llorar, a llorar de verdad, y poco a poco fue aflojándose, perdiendo la batalla.

—Lo siento, Candy —dijo él soltándola, pero Candy no dejó de llorar—. No compro y vendo a la gente. De verdad.

—Pero… —moqueó ella— dijiste… que a mí me compraste… ¡Soy tu esposa comprada!

Cuánto melodrama en esa frase, pensó Terry evitando hacer cualquier gesto que lo delatara, pero la dejó en paz y se sentó en la cama a su lado, mientras ella seguía llorando. Tenía que reconocer un par de cosas: su esposa era llorona y sensible, y si no se andaba con cuidado, le haría pagar caro este desliz. Ella ya le había dicho que había soñado con casarse enamorada, había querido todo el paquete, la felicidad, la belleza, la bondad y el bienestar, cosas que casi nunca venían juntas, y no había sido así para ella, y seguro estaba muy decepcionada por lo que le había tocado. Y él… bueno, tenía que aceptar que había contribuido para ponerla así. La entendía, aunque ahora le urgía que se compusiera. Volvió a ponerse encima de ella y le besó la mejilla, lo que consiguió que dejara de llorar.

—Te dije que no quiero nada contigo —murmuró ella con voz gangosa.

—Pero yo quiero besarte. Ya me disculpé. —Oh, ¿y una disculpa borrará lo que hiciste?

—Reconozco que cometí un error… No con Sean, no al ofrecerle dinero. Lo volvería a hacer.

—Lo sabía.

—Me disculpo por lo que dije allá… No debí hacerlo. Lo siento—. Ella lo miró en silencio, un poco sorprendida. No había esperado que se disculpara. él volvió a acercarse y le besó ahora las pestañas mojadas por sus lágrimas—. Tú vales más que cien millones… No podría comprarte ni dando toda mi fortuna— El corazón de ella se aceleró. Era lo más bonito que le había dicho jamás. Raro, pero bonito—. He comprendido que, a pesar de que viniste a mí por el dinero, por la empresa, y por todo lo demás; a pesar de que ahora tienes mi apellido, a pesar de que cediste… tu corazón viene a otro precio. Y siento haberte herido, Candy . De verdad Ella elevó su mano a él, y le tocó la línea que le había hecho con el anillo al abofetearlo. No se notaba mucho por la barba, pero seguro que escocía.

—Siento haberte pegado.

—Oh, me lo merecía. Rompí mi promesa de tratarte siempre con respeto, del trato sin violencia… —Candy apretó sus labios. Era verdad, él había hecho esa promesa, pero eso no justificaba que ella le pegara.

—Perdóname también a mí. Te dije cosas feas.

—Ah… No te preocupes. Tus insultos son demasiado cándidos. —Idiota —él se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿te dejarás violar? —ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Toda esa disculpa tan bonita es porque quieres sexo, ¿verdad? —él se dejó caer sobre ella lamentándose por ser descubierto. La abrazó con fuerza, y ella pudo sentir a través de las capas de ropa lo necesitado que estaba él.

—Llevo dos meses esperándote.

—Y si te dijera que no quiero.

—Haré que quieras.

—Ay, por favor.

—Haré algo peor —dijo él elevando su cabeza—. Te haré desearlo, y lo disfrutarás, y luego sentirás vergüenza contigo misma por haber gozado tanto entre mis brazos.

—Eres una bestia.

—Y tú, ¿Bella?

—Por supuesto—. Él se echó a reír, y se acercó para besarla, y Candy no pudo más que aceptarlo. Los besos de ella sabían a lágrimas y a enojo, enojo que quedaba en el fondo de su alma, pero poco a poco él lo fue succionando, sacándolo, hasta que sólo quedó tranquilidad—. Espera, espera —lo detuvo ella, empujándolo sin mucho éxito—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Hablemos después.

— ¿Contestarás todas mis preguntas?

—Todas.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Oh, sí… —dijo él, y volvió a besarla. Candy sintió sus labios bajar por su cuello, y su mano inquieta se metió debajo de su espalda buscando el cierre de su vestido. Ella se arqueó un poco para darle acceso, pero entonces Terry se levantó, salió de la cama y la tomó a ella de la mano para ponerla en pie frente a él.

— ¿Qué… qué haces? —Terry volvió a tomarla de la cintura, y sin explicarse, sólo volvió a besarla. La fue desnudando poco a poco, y cuando el vestido cayó al suelo haciendo un pequeño montón de trapos blancos, él la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un pequeño sostén de encaje blanco, que hacía juego con la pequeña tanga, y se llenó los ojos con esta imagen.

—Es mi noche de bodas —dijo él besando su frente, sin tocarla en ninguna otra parte—, eres mi esposa… Nunca me sentí tan… —no completó la frase, y sólo se dedicó a soltarle el cabello.

Ella, un poco conmovida, le sacó el corbatín y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Terry se sacó el saco de un solo movimiento facilitándole a ella el trabajo, y se soltó los gemelos de las muñecas dejándolos sobre la mesa de noche. Estaba ansioso y no lo ocultaba, y eso le hizo sonreír. Él se aflojó los pantalones, pero no se los bajó, y luego de sentarse en el filo del colchón, la tomó de la mano para que se sentara a horcajadas en su regazo.

—Creo que nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que eres —dijo él mirándola a los ojos, y ella sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Él le echó los cabellos hacia atrás, y paseó sus dedos suavemente por su piel—. Hermosa, mi hermosa Candy —. Besó la piel de sus hombros, y con una mano apretó suavemente su muslo, y poco a poco fue subiéndolo hasta dejarla en sus nalgas. Él le besaba ahora la piel de su pecho, hasta que al fin desabrochó el sostén, bajó a sus senos y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca. Ella dejó salir un largo quejido, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado deseando, preguntándose un poco por qué tardaba tanto, por qué iba tan despacio, y, casi por inercia, empezó a restregarse contra él, justo como aquella noche, y lo sintió a través de la tela de sus pantalones, tan duro y cálido. Le abrazó la cabeza mientras él seguía chupando su pecho, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que su cuerpo vibraba. No estaba dentro de ella, sólo la estaba besando, sólo la tocaba un poco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, por Dios? Por lo general, se necesitaba mucho más para obtener esta respuesta de ella, se necesitaba el preámbulo, mucho jugueteo, pero este hombre la tocaba, le decía un par de frases y ya la tenía hecha polvo en sus brazos. Dejó salir un hondo quejido, desde el fondo de su alma, y sintió que se corrió, empapando la pequeña tanga que se había puesto para su boda, humedeciéndolo a él, y enrojeciendo furiosamente casi hasta los pies.

Él sonrió solamente, creyendo tal vez que era muy sensible, que llegaba rápido, pero no era así, ella estaba sorprendida.

La acostó en la cama y se sacó la camisa, y Candy pudo ver al fin su pecho desnudo, desprovisto de vello, pero terso y bien formado. Elevó sus manos para tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero él se inclinó a ella para besarla, mordisquearla, marcarla por toda su piel. La movió ligeramente para sacarle la tanga, y la tuvo por fin completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

—Perfecta —dijo, pero fue más para sí que para ella, y luego, sin preaviso, le puso la mano justo sobre su sexo. Candy casi saltó en la cama, sobre todo, porque los dedos de él no se quedaron quietos, sino que se introdujeron en su cuerpo con mucha facilidad—. Bellísima —volvió a decir él, mirando su propia mano moverse encima de ella.

—Oh, Terry —susurró ella elevando su mano a su cabeza, despeinándolo, rogándole.

—¿Lo quieres más duro? —preguntó él, y de inmediato hundió completamente dos de sus dedos en su interior, haciéndola gemir—. ¿Más rápido? —Candy empezó a jadear, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes sintiendo que veía estrellas. Iba cabalgando a su segundo orgasmo de la noche, y él ni siquiera estaba desnudo. Éste estalló dentro de ella con más fuerza que el anterior. Apretó con sus músculos interiores los dedos de él, y se tensó con violencia, dejándola luego desmadejada y casi sin energía sobre la cama.

—Eres increíble —sonrió él, y se bajó al fin los pantalones. Candy no pudo verlo, tan ida estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que él hacía, pero sí que pudo sentirlo en su entrada, y casi lloró.

—Oh, sí —jadeó—. Sí, sí, sí. Antes de hundirse dentro de ella, Terry le tomó las piernas elevándolas a su hombro y le besó la parte trasera de las rodillas, cerró sus ojos como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

—Candy —susurró él, abrazando sus piernas y extendiendo su mano para atrapar uno de sus senos—. Cariño, yo… no soy muy suave en esto—. Ella lo miró algo confundida—. Lo siento… yo… sí soy un bruto.

— ¿Qué quieres…? Ohhh… —él entró en un solo movimiento en su cuerpo, hasta el fondo, y ella lo sintió grande y grueso en su interior, rompiendo algo, abriéndose camino hasta casi tocar el fondo, y cuando ella apenas empezaba a adaptarse, a disfrutarlo, él volvió a salir de su cuerpo—. ¡Mi Dios! —sollozó ella, y cuando él volvió a hundirse, Candy vio lucecitas en el techo. Gritó, jadeó, se quejó. Se prendió de sus brazos casi arañándolo y mirándolo a los ojos con mil preguntas. Ambos estaban resbaladizos por una pátina de sudor que los cubría, ambos quemaban, ambos estaban enloquecidos, más allá de la cordura y la discreción. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En cierta forma, le dolía, y eso que había estado más que preparada.

Era como si apenas estuviese perdiendo la virginidad, como si fuera su primera vez. Sin mucha delicadeza, él la movió hasta ponerle las nalgas al aire, fuera del colchón, y siguió empujando dentro de ella, cruzándole las rodillas para que su interior estuviera aún más apretado. Él se inclinó sobre ella, chupaba sus senos, la besaba, le dio alguna nalgada para luego acariciarla y la besó una y otra vez, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más, y llorando, llegó al tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Al cabo de lo que fueron horas, o segundos, no sabía, porque este instante le parecía que había escapado de todo cálculo o comprensión, lo sintió correrse dentro de ella, con la furia de una tormenta, con locura, con frenesí, con abandono. Y nunca pensó que un hombre pudiera ser tan hermoso, que pudiera tener un espíritu tan impetuoso, que le hiciera sentir indefensa y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

Una lágrima rodó por sus sienes dándose cuenta de que corría el riesgo de enamorarse de este hombre. Y luego de este pensamiento, dejó salir un lamento y se corrió por enésima vez.

 _Habrá para mí un amor, en la tierra o en el cielo, Un amor grande, dulce, un amor verdadero Un amor que no tema vivir para siempre Que no envejezca, se mantenga, y que sea eterno_. _Virginía Camchó._

Algo muy extraño había sucedido esta noche, pensó Candy mirando a Terry sostenerse con un brazo aún encima de ella y respirando hondamente con sus ojos cerrados. Seguía dentro de ella, seguían conectados en más de un sentido.

Algo muy extraño había sucedido. La intimidad acerca a las parejas de modos que ni mil conversaciones consiguen, pensó. Él, con sus ojos cerrados y luchando por respirar, era tan transparente y hermoso, que ella no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, apartar de su frente el cabello, y desear besarlo.

Recogió su mano y sus caricias un poco asustada por ese impulso, y cerró sus ojos sintiéndolo aún dentro de ella.

Él boqueaba recuperando el aliento. Terry abrió al fin sus azules y límpidos ojos, y poco a poco su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad, pero no se tumbó a su lado para dormir, como hubiera esperado, no. Él se levantó y la tomó de las manos para que lo imitara.

—Qué…

—Ven —le pidió él, y la condujo al baño. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, y Candy pudo ver su espalda y su trasero bien firme. Qué ganas de apretarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él deteniéndose frente al lavabo, acercándola para abrazarla. Ella, con los labios apretados, asintió. Se sentía tímida, y él no pudo sino sonreír—. Eres increíble, Candy. Sabía que el sexo contigo sería sublime, pero no me imaginé que tanto—. Él le besó el cuello, y absorbió su aroma,

Repentinamente la alzó por la cintura y la sentó en el frío mármol de la encimera del baño. Ella protestó un poco, pero cuando él se puso entre sus piernas, se quedó callada.

— ¿Lo… lo haremos aquí? —él la miró pestañeando.

—Oh, no. Mi intención era otra —extendió una mano hacia una pequeña toalla y la puso bajo el agua caliente. Luego de escurrirla, la pasó suavemente por su piel—. Creo que te maltraté un poco —dijo él en voz baja, y ella sonrió. No había sido así, sólo un poco cuando había entrado en su cuerpo, pero ya luego había pasado.

Sin embargo, ser atendida así era lindo, y dejó que pasara la toalla por todo su cuerpo, incluso su entrepierna, y cerró sus ojos mientras él dejaba allí la toalla un momento.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos y con la toalla aún entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Habían estado enojados? ¿Por qué? Cuando la vio confundida, él sonrió.

—Mi hermano le dio dinero a Sean para que te dejara. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por eso?

—Se supone que uno no menciona las cosas que enojan al otro para no volver a provocar su ira.

—No es así conmigo —contestó él—. Por el contrario, yo las repito para que podamos ser capaces de hablar de esto más adelante sin que estallen las alarmas —ella respiró hondo preguntándose qué tan sensato era eso, pero le siguió la corriente.

—No sé si sigo enojada. Tal vez estoy un poco dolida.

— ¿Dolida porque aceptó el dinero?

—Dolida porque no te sacó al menos un millón —él echó la cabeza atrás y soltó la carcajada—. No te rías —protestó ella—. Te merecías que fuera más difícil—. Él la besó, largo y suave, delicioso, y el corazón de Candy se derritió otro poco.

—Vales muchísimo más, cientos de millones más—. Ella entornó sus ojos.

—Valgo tu vida, cariño.

—Mi vida no vale tanto.

—No seas idiota. Claro que sí. Pero… ¿tú sabías lo que Robert iba a hacer? —él hizo una mueca y ladeó su cabeza.

—Algo. No me especificó nada, sólo le pedí que fuera por la vía legal

—Ella frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si acaso ellos traspasaban esa línea muy seguido—. Y luego me contó lo que había hecho. Estaba asombrado. Iba dispuesto a darle muchísimo más, pero se contentó con muy poco. Si hubiese sabido lo desesperados que estábamos, sí que nos habría sacado el millón.

—Y si de verdad hubiese estado enamorado de mí y no de mi dinero…

—Nada habría conseguido que nosotros los separáramos, Candy. Ni el dinero, ni amenazas… Con todo lo que he vivido, he aprendido que cuando realmente quieres algo, luchas a muerte por él… Y lamento decírtelo, pero, Sean no luchó por ti.

—No, por el contrario. Pero es bonito oírte decir eso de que uno lucha por lo que quiere, me hace recordar…—dijo ella rodeándole los anchos hombros con sus brazos—. Prometiste contestar a todas mis preguntas.

— ¿Cuándo hice eso?

—Ah, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? No te me hagas el loco; tengo muuuchas preguntas que hacerte.

—Déjame adivinar. Quieres saber cómo nos hicimos ricos Robert y yo. ¿Es eso? —ella se quedó seria mirándolo—. Todo el mundo quiere saber eso —se explicó él ante su mirada interrogante—, y la razón es más sosa de lo que crees.

—Qué, ¿te ganaste la lotería, acaso? —él se encogió de hombros de una manera muy tranquila, y Candy abrió grande su boca.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Cincuenta millones —sonrió él—. Lo dividimos, lo multiplicamos, y hoy cada uno tiene más de cien veces esa cantidad.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó ella otra vez quedándose boquiabierta, y él se echó a reír.

—Tengo las pruebas. Siempre he pensado que en algún momento tendremos que sacarlo a la luz.

—No, espera, espera… ¿Compraste un billete de lotería y simplemente… ganaste?

—Eso es lo increíble de nuestra historia —sonrió él—. En aquella época… ni Robert ni yo teníamos siquiera para comernos un pan, mucho menos para comprar un billete de lotería. Estábamos prácticamente en la calle; vagabundeábamos, hacíamos trabajillos un poco… deshonestos. Y me encontré el billete. Yo no podía cobrarlo por mí mismo, porque era menor de edad, pero Robert sí, y lo hizo.

—Dios mío… ¡Dios mío!

—Así que ya sabes la razón, querida esposa. Tu marido se sacó la lotería. Sólo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces.

—Y en vez de volverse locos gastando el dinero… —él sonrió de manera muy enigmática.

—Teníamos un propósito, y para conseguirlo, no podíamos enloquecer; por el contrario, debíamos ser muy fríos, calculadores, meticulosos.

— ¿Y lo consiguieron? ¿Alcanzaron su propósito? —él tragó saliva.

—Algo así; estamos en eso —ese parecía ser un tema que no le gustaba mucho. Hubiese querido seguir preguntando, pero intuía que él no seguiría hablando más del tema, al menos por hoy. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar que era todo bastante irreal. Sacarse la lotería. Si su tío Raymond se enterara… No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—La gente ha dicho tantas cosas acerca del origen de tu dinero.

— ¿Has oído que le sacrificamos a satanás una virgen?

—Oh, Dios, no. ¿La sacrificaste?

—Claro que sí. La pobre lloró mucho, pero yo no tengo corazón.

—Y lo del gato negro…

—Yo me bebí la sangre, y Robert se comió el corazón.

—Y la trata de blancas…

—Tengo mi propia red en Dubái —Candy no dejaba de reír.

—Me imaginé que sabías todo lo que decían de ti. —No, dicen demasiadas cosas; saberlas todas es imposible. Pero me encanta que no te espantes con la realidad—. Ella serenó su risa y lo miró fijamente, y Terry no pudo dejar de mirar sus rosados labios, tan cercanos y tan hermosos.

—Tú me espantaste al principio. Con tu manera de vestir, de ser y de hablar. Casi salgo corriendo—. Él sonrió y se acercó para besarla. Pretendía ser un beso ligero, pero quedó cautivado otra vez por ella, y la acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo para sentirla, para que lo sintiera. Candy no huyó de él. Por el contrario, le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y le devolvió el beso con la misma ansiedad que él.

Él paseó sus manos por la delgada espalda de ella, acariciándola, adorándola, y cuando sintió la mano de ella buscarlo, cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un leve jadeo.

Le encantaba que ella no se anduviera con remilgos, que no fuera vergonzosa, que echara mano de lo que quería, y en esta ocasión sí que estaba echando mano. Lo tenía en su mano, y lo acariciaba y toqueteaba haciendo que otra vez se pusiera duro sólo para ella.

—Mi querida Candy. ¿Sabes lo que me haces?

—Lo puedo sentir —sonrió ella, como burlándose, pero no le importó, porque la pequeña mano de ella era traviesa y lo rodeaba, y apretaba, y acariciaba. Estaba durísimo como una roca otra vez, y ella estaba tan desnuda y abierta para él… Así que sin pérdida de tiempo la bajó de la encimera, la puso de frente al espejo y se puso tras ella. Candy pudo ver su propia imagen desnuda frente al espejo, y cómo él tomaba sus senos y, más que acariciarlos, los amasaba y apretaba. Una mano suya bajó y con un delicado dedo empezó a tocar y estimular el pequeño botoncito allí, lo que no era necesario, porque ya ella estaba más que excitada.

—Oh, Candy, me encantas. Me encantas. Me encantas —dijo él con tanta delicia, con tanta pasión cargada en cada palabra, que a Candy no le cupo la menor duda de que así era, y moviendo un poco sus caderas, se restregó contra el miembro erecto que tenía entre las nalgas. Terry le tomó la cintura y la dobló apoyándola sobre la encimera, y ella se preparó para lo que venía. Miró por el reflejo, dispuesta a no perderse ni un detalle, pero, oh, él no estaba. Cuando sintió su lengua dentro de ella pegó un grito. Él se había arrodillado tras ella para lamerla y chuparla, y Candy, sorprendida, y, tenía que admitirlo, encantada, se dejó explorar y hurgar todo lo que a él se le antojó.

Nada sorprendida por su propia sensibilidad que hasta ahora sólo había experimentado con él, dejó que los temblores de su éxtasis la invadieran de pies a cabeza. Sus brazos estaban resbaladizos sobre la encimera de mármol, así que se prendió del lavabo mismo para no caer. Cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo desde atrás, se preparó, pero esta vez no hubo dolor, sólo una maravillosa sensación de plenitud.

— ¿Te gusto, Candy? —ella lo miró por el espejo apartar de su espalda húmeda los cabellos rubios—. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes conmigo? —él se movió dentro de ella, suave y perezoso, tocando sus paredes internas con su suave ondular—. O, no te gusta.

—Diablos, sí, sí, sí… —él sonrió perverso, e incluso se relamió un poco al verla tan sometida. — ¿Y te gusta suave? —preguntó, moviéndose milímetro a milímetro—. ¿O duro? —ahora se enterró profundamente en ella y Candy sintió que perdía el aire—. ¡Dime! ¡Suave o duro!

— ¿Cómo podía él seguir hablando en un momento así? Ella perdía la conciencia por segundos, y también el hilo de la conversación. Estaba a punto de llegar, de lanzarse, pero parecía como si él tuviera el poder de retenerla justo en la orilla.

—Por favor —rogó ella.

—No. Contéstame. Suave o duro.

—Como sea —terminó diciendo ella—. Como sea, si eres tú— Eso hizo que cambiara su semblante, lo pudo ver a través del espejo. Él estaba desconcertado, al parecer, había estado esperando otra respuesta, y esas palabras le hicieron perder el control. Empezó a moverse contra ella rápidamente, con un ritmo constante. La apoyó mejor contra la encimera hasta que casi tocó el espejo con la cabeza y siguió enterrándose en su interior, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. Escuchar los gemidos de Terry, su respiración, las cosas inconexas y casi sin sentido que decía, la fue lanzando poco a poco a ese mundo donde ya había estado, hasta que él se arqueó sobre ella y se vació en su interior con una fuerza aniquiladora que la traspasó.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, aunque Candy sentía que ya llevaba ratos subiendo y bajando de esa cima, pero ahora fue tan largo, tan intenso, que su mortal cuerpo no lo resistió más y perdió el sentido por un momento. Cuando se dio cuenta otra vez, iba en los brazos de Terry rumbo a la cama. Él la apoyó de espaldas en el colchón, y ella lo abrazó como pidiéndole una tregua, un descanso, una pausa. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo sostuvo allí, sobre ella, y luego de sólo tres segundos que pudo resistir su ruego, se quedó dormida. Terry levantó la cabeza cuando el cuerpo de ella se relajó. Asustado, puso el oído sobre su pecho, sólo para escuchar el suave golpeteo de su corazón. Dejó salir el aire y se acurrucó a su lado.

La había agotado, había sido un bruto, seguramente. Mierda, mañana ella lo iba a mirar con miedo. Si antes había dicho ya que era un Neandertal, ahora seguro que lo tenía confirmado. Sonrió. Pero hasta ahora, Candy había seguido su ritmo y eso lo sorprendía y encantaba.

Había llegado tantas veces que estaba más que feliz.

Nunca tuvo en sus brazos a una mujer tan apasionada, tan entregada, tan…

—Tan sexy —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Pero esa mujer sexy estaba dormida, y debía dejarla descansar. Por lo que sabía, ella tenía un sueño de ocho o siete horas, como la gente normal, así que debía esperar mucho después a que él despertara.

Tal vez debía aprovechar esas tres horas de diferencia y adelantar trabajo, tenía mucho que hacer, muchos planes para White Industries, muchas reuniones esta semana… Pero no fue capaz de salir de la cama.

Aun mientras pensaba esto, sus ojos se cerraron inexorablemente, y se quedó dormido con un brazo y una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Candy, como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Él, que jamás durmió abrazado a ninguna mujer.

Candy despertó cuando sintió lametones en la cara. No podía ser que Terry le estuviera haciendo esto, así que levantó la mano y lo alejó. Pero la cara de Terry estaba muy peluda. Algo no encajaba, y Candy abrió al fin los ojos. No era Terry quien le lamía la cara, era un Golden retriever que la miraba con unos ojos llenos de adoración, y tenía sus patas delanteras sobre la cama.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Candy moviéndose, y buscó su medalla. Coco Chanel, se llamaba, y luego verificó que, efectivamente, era hembra—. Coco, ¿eh? —sonrió Candy acariciando la cabeza de la perra, dándose cuenta de que todo esperó en esta vida, menos que Terry tuviera una perra, sobre todo, con ese nombre. Ésta le sacó la lengua en lo que pareció una sonrisa—. ¡Eres divina!

—Coco se acercó para lamerla otra vez, pero ella se alejó, y la perra, nada molesta por su rechazo, movió la cola y se metió al baño. Se movió suavemente en la cama.

Estaba sola en ella, y una sábana la cubría. Se sentó sintiendo que ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban un poco adoloridas, y se quedó allí quieta, terminando de despertar. Terry no estaba a su lado, pero lo escuchó mimar a Coco desde el baño, así que allí debía estar.

Suspiró rascándose un poco la cabeza al recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche.

Se habían peleado, él le había dado una nalgada (y otras más, pero esas habían tenido otra intención), y habían tenido sexo como cien veces. ¿Fueron cien? ¿O ciento veinte?

Miró en derredor la habitación de Terry, notando que tenía una decoración más bien oscura y lóbrega. Tenía una moqueta rojo vino, daba la impresión de que el piso estuviese encharcado en sangre; cortinas verde olivo y las paredes tenían un papel estampado que parecía azul, o verde, o marrón. Arrugó su nariz. No combinaba, era espantoso.

Los muebles de madera eran color caoba, pero preciosos y grandes, al menos algo rescatable, y vio que en un rincón estaba su equipaje. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Las había enviado hacía días, poco antes de irse a la casa donde se celebró la boda. ¿Por qué el servicio no las había guardado? Envuelta en la sábana, salió de la cama y caminó hacia el enorme guardarropa buscando la suya, pero abrió todas las puertas y gavetas y no la encontró.

—Oh, no —murmuró Candy entre dientes—. No me digas que mi ropa sigue en las maletas. — ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó la voz de Terry, que salió del baño con Coco detrás y completamente vestido… con su horrible chaqueta miel y negra. Algo se apoderó de Candy en ese momento, y se acercó a él y le sacó la chaqueta de un tirón. Él sonriente, la abrazó.

—Estaba esperando que despertaras —le dijo buscando un beso, pero cuando vio que ella hacía fuerza para romper la chaqueta, se la arrebató de las manos—. ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Romper esa cosa!

— ¿Por qué la vas a romper? ¡No te ha hecho nada malo!

—Es horrible y lastima mis ojos.

— ¡No es horrible!

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Diablos, nunca he visto una chaqueta tan asquerosa! —él miró la chaqueta como si se preguntara por qué, pero luego se echó a reír—. ¡No es gracioso! —recriminó ella—. Me prometí que te quemaría cada trapo horrible que tienes, y empezaré por esa amenaza a la moda y al buen gusto.

—Puedes quemar todo lo que quieras, menos esta chaqueta —dijo él con sus cejas alzadas.

—Ah, no me digas que le tienes cariño.

—Pues sí. Le tengo cariño —él miró la chaqueta, y la expresión de su rostro cambió—. Era de papá.

—Oh… —a ella se le encogió un poco el estómago, pero luego volvió a mirar ceñuda la chaqueta—. Pues tu papá, que en paz descanse, tenía un gusto horrible

—Terry se echó a reír.

—Sí, mamá odiaba también esta chaqueta.

—Entonces comprendes lo que digo—. Él la miró de reojo.

—No la tiraré.

—Al menos, prométeme entonces que no te la volverás a poner.

—Pero…

—Promételo, Terry, o el día que la uses no habrá sexo—. Él volvió a abrazarla.

—Juegas sucio.

— ¿Quieres probarme? Ah, ¡qué haces! —gritó ella cuando vio que él le ponía la chaqueta.

—Hacer que la quieras—. Candy se la quitó de encima, y en el movimiento, también cayó la sábana, y los ojos de Terry brillaron.

En un segundo, la tuvo otra vez entre sus brazos. Candy sintió sus besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos encantada, sintiéndolo tan pegado a su cuerpo, tan cálido, tan… Y luego vio a Coco que los miraba con su lengua afuera.

—No me imaginé que tuvieras una mascota—. Él miró también a Coco, y a un movimiento de su mano, la perra estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Ya la conociste? Es la hembra que duerme a mi lado cada noche

—Candy elevó una ceja recordando algo.

—Así que a ella te referías esa vez.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es adorable.

—Me alegra que te guste. A ella no pensaba sacrificarla por ti.

— ¡No pensaba pedirte eso! ¿Qué crees que soy? —No sé. Hay todo tipo de mujeres en este mundo. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? —preguntó él de inmediato, pero ella todavía estaba pensando en su comentario anterior, así que, un poco aturdida, lo miró—. ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Deseas salir de compras? ¿Qué hacen las mujeres casadas de la alta sociedad? —ella elevó una ceja.

—Salir de compras y gastar el dinero de sus maridos ricos—. Él sonrió de medio lado, y volvió a acercarse para besarla.

—Me encantas, Candy —ella se dejó abrazar de nuevo. Una cosa era que se lo dijera en el calor de la pasión, pero otra, por la mañana y bajo la lucidez del día—. Elígeme la ropa, por favor. Estoy dispuesto a cambiarme por ti

—Candy, como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que le dicen que definitivamente sí puede sumergirse en la piscina de pelotas, se envolvió de nuevo en la sábana y abrió de par en par el enorme guardarropa de Terry. Fue bajando prenda a prenda, y haciendo un montón en el suelo con moqueta con lo que descartaba y con lo que aprobaba.

— ¿No guardas la ropa clasificándola según la estación? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Nadie hace eso por mí desde que mamá murió. —Pero tienes empleados domésticos, ¿no? A propósito, ¿cómo es que mi ropa sigue aún en las maletas? ¿Tienes empleados, realmente?

—Sí tengo.

—Pues voy a tener que conocerlos. Mira, esto combina y es adecuado. Cada vez hace más calor—. Ella le pasó una camisa blanca, una americana azul marino, y lo puso delante de él examinando si combinaba con sus pantalones. Al aprobar todo el atuendo, le buscó entonces los zapatos. Terry se cambió de ropa mirándola con una sonrisa; lo que quería era tumbarla en la cama y tenerla allí muy ocupada, pero su hermano lo estaba esperando en las oficinas y ya iba bastante tarde.

Anoche había dormido mucho. Había dormido más de seis horas, y eso era extraño. Tal vez era culpa de ella; gracias a la sensualidad de su cuerpo, se habían mantenido despiertos hasta tarde. Pero no, pensó luego; ni que hubiese sido la primera vez que hacía algo así. Candy se internó en el baño, y luego de una rápida ducha, arrastró una de las enormes y pesadas maletas, pero como no pudo alzarla, tuvo que abrirla allí mismo en el suelo. Terry ya había bajado, seguramente a desayunar, y quería alcanzarlo para despedirlo al menos en la puerta.

Salió de la habitación llevando lo primero que había encontrado, que era un jean corto a la rodilla, una camiseta deportiva y sus viejos zapatos de lona.

Pero entonces miró los pasillos sintiéndose perdida. La casa era enorme, y no tenía un estilo definido en todos sus pasillos. Unos eran con piso de madera, otros con mármol. algunas barandas de las escaleras eran de cristal y metal, otras, de hierro forjado, y otras, de madera. La casa era un disfraz mal hecho con retazos sacados de la basura, y ella no pudo sino pensar en que no soportaría vivir demasiado tiempo aquí. O tiraba abajo la casa, o se iba. Una de dos.

— ¿Dónde queda el comedor? —le preguntó a una chica que pasaba, llevando el uniforme exageradamente corto, y con los botones de la parte superior desabrochados. Ella sólo movió un dedo, ni la miró, y Candy la miró ceñuda. ¿No sabía esta niña que ella era la señora de la casa? Pero llevaba prisa, así que siguió la dirección que le indicó.

Encontró a Terry llevándose el último bocado de su desayuno, con expresión apurada, y limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta de papel, se acercó a ella.

—Los autos están a tu disposición si los necesitas —le dijo—. Haré traer el Volvo de tu casa, ¿quieres que mande por alguna otra cosa?

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo trabajo.

—Pero es nuestro primer día de casados —él se inclinó a ella y la besó.

—Lo siento, pero tengo mucho que hacer.

— ¿Vendrás a almorzar, al menos? —él miró su reloj.

—No te prometo nada—. Ella lo miró bastante desilusionada—. Está bien —capituló él—. Haré todo lo posible—. Él le dio un beso que le hizo pensar que a mediodía vendría no sólo a almorzar, y lo vio salir de la casa con una sonrisa boba.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 ( autora Virginía Camacho)

Qué interesante es esta relación Entre más conozco de ti, más quiero saber Entre más cerca te tengo, más hermosa te ves No te alejes nunca, te has vuelto mi adicción.

Apenas anoche se habían conocido en el aspecto íntimo, mirando a Terry irse a trabajar, y ya sentía que no tenía suficiente de él.

Le hubiese gustado que la despertase más temprano para seguir en esas labores que, había descubierto, le encantaban con él.

No era justo que tuviera que trabajar en su primer día de casados…

Suspiró resignada y se encaminó de vuelta al comedor a esperar su desayuno con Coco pegada a sus pies, al parecer, la perra había decidido que sería su nueva mejor amiga, y allá a donde iba, estaba ella.

Pero, aun cuando varios del personal doméstico la vieron sentada por más de quince minutos en la mesa del comedor, ninguno se acercó a preguntarle qué le apetecía, ni a traerle siquiera un café. Había contado por lo menos a tres personas, los había visto desplazarse por la casa, subir las escaleras, andar por el jardín. Las mujeres llevaban el típico uniforme negro con delantal blanco, pero hasta ahora, no había venido nadie a presentarse.

Si bien era cierto que Terry debió hacerlo antes de irse, había estado apurado y tal vez lo había olvidado, pero por lo mismo, le correspondía al ama de llaves, o al mayordomo, o a quien fuera que estuviera a cargo, la tarea de presentarse ante ella y presentar al resto del personal.

Pero nadie vino, y al cabo de un rato, molesta, se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la cocina. Allí vio a tres chicas parloteando sentadas en la mesa de desayuno de la enorme cocina, y en un rincón, a una parejita hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Ni se inmutaron al verla. Candy las miró ceñuda.

— ¿Quién está a cargo de la cocina? —preguntó, pero a pesar del tono, no se movieron de sus sitios.

—Hoy le toca a Debbie, creo —dijo una rascándose el brazo en una pose displicente. Candy miró en derredor.

— ¿Y dónde está Debbie?

—No sé.

— ¿Quién le sirvió el desayuno al señor? —preguntó Candy sintiendo que le subía la sangre a la cabeza; las mujeres se miraron entre sí, como si ella les estuviese hablando en un lenguaje que desconocían.

—Ah… Yo, señora —dijo una chica morena, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, y, que hasta el momento había estado ocupada lavando lo que parecían ser los platos donde Terry había desayunado.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Patricia —Candy la miró fijamente. La chica tenía acento latino, y tal vez lo era, y la miraba apretándose sus labios como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar que estaba despedida.

— ¿Qué le preparaste?

—Tocino, huevos, tostada, café…

—Dios, no.

—Pero puedo prepararle a usted algo más… saludable.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo? —Patricia agitó su cabeza asintiendo, para nada molesta con la insinuación de Candy .

—Bien, te esperaré en la mesa, que, por cierto, necesita limpieza. Tú —señaló a la que seguía hablando con el chico casi encima de ella— limpia la mesa donde voy a desayunar. Pero rápido—. Candy le lanzó una dura mirada a las otras tres muchachas, pero estas habían retomado su conversación como si nada pasara en este mundo, y esto la desconcertó aún más. En su casa, cuando su mamá entraba a la cocina, todos prácticamente adoptaban la posición de firmes, y si habían estado holgazaneando, enseguida buscaban qué hacer y en qué ocuparse. No era que su madre los tratara mal o fuera una tirana con ellos, era que todos sabían que su trabajo dependía de la aprobación de la señora. Pero en esta casa no había orden ni sentido.

Todo estaba patas arribas. Desde la armadura del soldado medieval en el vestíbulo, pasando por los pisos, las barandas, las paredes y cortinas, el personal de servicio, y terminando con la ropa de Terry… todo estaba mal.

—No debería estar aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Lucile entrando a la casa de Candy y Terry , y Candy la abrazó con fuerza, como si no la viera desde hacía años.

—Oh, mamá, qué bueno que viniste. — ¿Pasa algo malo? Te ves tan…

—No, no… —contestó Candy conduciéndola a una de las salas, con la que se había familiarizado un poco, la menos horrible; sus paredes eran blancas y los muebles de cuero café que chirriaron un poco al sentarse en ellos. De inmediato, Coco se instaló al pie de Candy, y al verla, a Lucile le fue inevitable hacerle mimos.

—No tiene nada que ver con Terry… —siguió Candy posando una mano en la cabeza de Coco de manera distraída— O tal vez sí, esta casa es como un cuento de horror.

—Bueno, es un poco…

—Espantosa. Anoche llegué y… Bueno, no me fijé en muchas cosas, pero a la luz del día, esta casa simplemente es inaceptable. ¿Cómo ha hecho Terry para soportarlo?, me pregunto.

—Sólo necesitas un nuevo decorador.

—Oh, créeme que lo buscaré.

—Pero, para eso, no me necesitas.

—Sí, mamá, te necesito. ¡Todo está mal! —se quejó Candy — ¡Todo! Además del dolor que causa todo esto en mi vista, el servicio doméstico es el peor que he visto en mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta de que yo misma tuve que abrirte la puerta? ¿Y que nadie se ha acercado para preguntar qué quieres tomar? Esta mañana, tuve que ir por mi propio desayuno, ¡y eso que hay como veinte personas aquí trabajando!

— ¿Tantos?

—Mamá, quiero renunciar…

—No seas tonta.

— ¿Podría pedirte prestada a Jude? —le preguntó con ojos suplicantes refiriéndose al ama de llaves de la casa de Lucile—. La necesito con urgencia —Lucile se echó a reír.

—No te voy a prestar a Jude, es mía, yo la entrené.

—Pero mamá…

—Si la casa es un caos —dijo Lucile sonriente—, entonces ponle orden. Eres la nueva señora aquí, si es que alguna vez tuvo señora.

—No, no lo creo.

—Pues por eso son tan holgazanes. Terry seguro que mantiene trabajando, o de viaje; no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de estas cosas. Y si en el futuro tú también quieres dedicarte a trabajar, o seguir estudiando, o a tus hijos, o simplemente a mirarte las uñas, vas a tener que hacer una inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo ahora.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar! —Lucile miró a su hija ladeando su cabeza. Ella tenía razón en quejarse, ciertamente, la casa y el personal eran un desastre.

Había visto un jardín moribundo, polvo sobre las superficies, y dos chicas habían pasado por allí cerca sin siquiera acercarse a preguntar qué le apetecía a la visita o a la señora.

—Empieza por ti misma, cariño —le dijo con su usual voz suave—, céntrate en lo que quieres. Todas tuvimos una primera vez, todas fuimos principiantes, sólo debes armarte de valor, y tener muy presente que serás tú quien firmará el cheque de estas personas de ahora en adelante.

No pienses que Terry te dará una mano en esto, no lo hará. Creo que en parte se casó con alguien como tú para poder dejarle estos menesteres en sus manos y poder desentenderse. Él, aunque no haya nacido en la alta sociedad, ya es parte de ella. Necesita encajar en todos los sentidos, no sólo en el concerniente al dinero. Te necesita. Candy guardó silencio al recordar cuando lo vio por primera vez en su casa; él había elogiado sinceramente a Lucile por su casa, diciéndole que era bonita.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón, y Terry quería ese bienestar que se veía en la casa de sus padres; la sobriedad, el buen gusto, la clase…

Terry, por venir de donde venía, o quién sabe por qué, no era capaz de armonizar todo por mucho dinero que tuviera. Así que le tocaría a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas los cursos de cocina que hiciste? —le preguntó Lucile a Candy, y ésta asintió—. Tú, Linda, y tus otras amigas, aprendieron diferentes platos de diferentes países. No era solamente para que aprendieran a prepararlos, sino para que valorasen a los cocineros como se debe. Y también aprendiste economía doméstica en el colegio, y muchas otras cosas más que te ayudarán a poner todo esto en orden. El conocimiento está en ti, sólo necesitas determinación.

—Determinación…

—Tus empleados serán, algunos, mayores que tú, pero tú eres la señora, ellos dependen de ti y de tu dirección…

— ¿Cuánto me tomará tener una casa perfecta como la tuya?

—Lucile sonrió y posó su mano sobre el brazo de su hija mirándola con adoración.

—La casa perfecta no existe, hija, pero debes ser capaz de construir de la nada un hogar. Es por tu propio bien—. Por el pasillo se escuchó una risa algo estridente.

Alguien perseguía a alguien, y Candy sólo sacudió su cabeza exasperada—. Y tal vez debas tener mano dura —sonrió Lucile, y Candy asintió. Sí. Mano dura.

Pasado el mediodía, Terry entró a la casa a prisa. Si bien no le había confirmado a Candy que vendría a almorzar, había encontrado un espacio en el que había podido zafarse de su hermano y de sus tantas obligaciones, y aquí estaba, anhelando pasar cuando menos una hora con ella. No había almorzado, tenía hambre, y la expectativa de un buen almuerzo en compañía de su esposa, le hizo agua la boca.

Pero lo que se encontró fue muy diferente a lo que imaginó. Todo el personal de la casa estaba reunido en la sala principal, de pie y mirando a Candy, que los observaba con cuchillos afilados en sus ojos, con las manos en la cintura y paseándose como el capitán delante de un regimiento especialmente insubordinado.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Terry sintió la mirada de Candy; ella estaba molesta, sí, pero no con él, y esto era una novedad.

—Hola, cariño —ella caminó a él y le besó los labios, lo que lo sorprendió—. Estoy aquí, conociendo a tu servicio doméstico. Me dijeron que son catorce. ¡Catorce, Terry, por Dios! ¡Catorce personas trabajando en esta… pocilga!

—Hey… ¿pocilga?

— ¡El único baño con una asepsia medianamente aceptable es el tuyo! Las demás habitaciones parecen extraídas de un cuento de terror, y mira la hora que es y no fueron capaces de tener listo un almuerzo medianamente aceptable. Prácticamente tuve que rogar por mi propio desayuno ¡y tuve yo misma que organizar mi ropa! ¡Y las toallas que usamos esta mañana siguen allí donde las dejamos! Les pagas una fortuna a esta partida de buenos para nada, ¡y no hay el mínimo orden aquí!

Terry miró de uno en uno a todos sus empleados, y se mordió los labios. Algunos de ellos miraban a Candy retadores, hasta sonrientes, como si no les preocupase lo que ella dijera o hiciera. Y eso no le gustó. Lucile había dicho que sería Candy quien dirigiera su casa ahora, y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que ella hiciera eso.

Ella era una mujer más bien con perfil de emprendedora y de oficinas, pero había estado deseando que alguien le echara una mano aquí. Estaba cansado de las cenas frías e insípidas, de tener que planchar a veces él mismo sus camisas, y estar pendiente de tener calcetines limpios cuando tenía tanto, tanto que hacer. Se sentó en uno de los muebles detrás de su esposa cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Primero, despedir al menos a diez —dijo Candy sin pérdida de tiempo. Esto hizo que algunos de los empleados se revolvieran en sus sitios; seguían de pie, en silencio, y algunos lo miraban a él esperando, tal vez, que los salvara de esta villana aparecida. Después de todo, era él, en concepto de ellos, quien tenía la última palabra. Ya no, suspiró. Hasta hoy se preocuparía de estas cosas.

—Despídelos.

— ¡Señor! —exclamó una mujer mayor, algo gorda y con bigote, mirándolo como si sólo fuera un niño insolente.

—Echa a los que no te gustan —reiteró Terry. Hubo murmullos entre los empleados, y Candy sonrió. Se acarició la barbilla y suspiró.

—Pensaba hacerlo, de todos modos. Parece que nadie les dijo a esta panda de flojazos que hay una señora en la casa, y que, si ella pestañea, ellos deben correr a sus pies a preguntarles qué desea o necesita.

— ¿Te encargarás de eso ahora, o podemos esperar a después del almuerzo?

—No hay almuerzo, cariño.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, lo siento, pero apenas llevo medio día aquí.

—Pero tengo hambre. Vayamos a algún sitio y luego solucionas esto.

—Más bien —se giró ella mirándolo con carita de "lo siento"—, llama a la oficina y di que no irás en la tarde.

—No es posible.

—Es una pequeña inversión de tu preciado tiempo que harás, y te aseguro que será una vez en la vida solamente. A partir de ahora, te prometo que encontrarás comidas decentes y una casa que funciona como un relojito. ¿Me das la tarde? —él entrecerró sus ojos. El resto de la tarde… Robert lo iba a matar, pero ya había estado bastante desconcentrado en la mañana, mirando a toda hora el reloj. Definitivamente, debió pedirse el día. Su silencio le dio a ella la respuesta, y el personal, al ver cómo había conseguido que él cediera en algo tan serio como lo era su trabajo, la miraron con un nuevo respeto. Candy volvió a sonreír de manera diabólica.

—Nada más necesito a cuatro personas para hacer que la casa funcione, y hasta ahora, sólo he visto comedimiento en uno. ¿Cuántos aquí son cocineros?mm—Tres levantaron la mano—. ¿Quiero un almuerzo gourmet en treinta minutos, ¡andando! —los tres cocineros corrieron a la cocina, y Candy miró al resto—. ¿Un jardinero? —dos levantaron la mano—. Están despedidos, los dos.

—Pero…

— ¡Fuera!

— ¿Buscarás nuevo jardinero?

—Tus jardines lloran de resequedad; si un ser vivo no les tocó el corazón al ver cómo morían, no puedo confiar en ellos.

—Yo podría… encargarme de los jardines —dijo un joven que llevaba uniforme de chofer.

—Tendrás dos semanas para probarme que puedes. Ustedes tres, tráiganme toda la cubertería de plata que haya en la casa; ustedes dos, pongan sobre la mesa todas las vajillas, sean de porcelana o de barro. Tú, tú y tú, en una hora pasaré por todos los baños, revisando. Si encuentro que algo está incompleto, sucio, o feo, se irán de mi casa. Créanme que no tengo problemas en poner un anuncio buscando personal calificado, ninguno de ustedes lo es. Cobraron un suelo durante meses sin hacer nada. ¡Hay baterías en los baños que deben ser cambiadas porque ninguno de ustedes hizo su trabajo! Han representado una pérdida, así que se merecen que les haga la vida imposible. ¡Y les juro que tengo muchas ganas de empezar ya!

Terry se quedó allí, sentado en su sillón, viendo cómo su mujer mandaba por la casa como un general. Daba órdenes sin gritar, pero la contundencia de su tono era tan certera y afilada que pronto todos comprendieron que con la señora era diciendo y haciendo.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ella pareció exhausta, él se puso en pie, le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa bailando en los suyos.

—No me mires así, tengo ganas de darte un puntapié también a ti.

—Tal vez me lo merezca; ha sido culpa mía todo este desastre—. Ella dejó salir el aire y se recostó en su pecho.

—Espero que tus oficinas las lleves con mejor juicio.

—Claro que sí… es sólo que… mamá nunca tuvo empleados domésticos. No aprendí de ella cómo se manejan, así que cuando veía que las cosas no funcionaban, yo sólo…

—Contratabas a otro holgazán más.

—Pero ya estás tú, que tienes mejor ojo para eso.

—Quiero cambiar toda la decoración, Terry.

— ¿Te desharás del pobre soldado medieval? —Candy no pudo evitar reír.

—Será el primer expulsado.

—Tuvo una vida corta.

—Quiero hablar con el arquitecto que construyó la casa, y quiero que me des un cheque en blanco para dejarla como quiero.

—Qué pedigüeña—. Ella lo miró ladeando su cabeza, y él se corrigió—. Tendrás tu cheque en blanco, cariño. ¿Puedo seguir diciéndote cariño? Ese saludo que me diste cuando llegué…

—Delante de cualquiera, del personal, de los hijos si los tenemos, de quien sea… siempre, siempre que llegues, salúdame con un beso, Terry—. Él también estaba recibiendo instrucciones hoy, pensó él, pero esa petición en especial no le molestaba, así que asintió.

— ¿Así estemos enojados?

—Especialmente entonces.

—Como digas. ¿Puedo saludarte otra vez? —él empezó a besuquearle el cuello, y Candy lo abrazó entre risas y suspiros.

Se escuchó un carraspeo que los interrumpió. Uno de los cocineros le anunciaba que el almuerzo gourmet que había pedido ya estaba listo. Candy se sentó al lado de Terry en la mesa, ocupada en un extremo por las vajillas y la cubertería que había mandado traer, y esperó a que le trajeran los platos. Tres platos diferentes, con su acompañamiento, y Candy se ocupó de probarlos todos, incluso el plato que había elegido para Terry, como si fuera una catadora de venenos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Esta noche, quiero tres cenas del mejor estilo que puedan conseguir. Y mañana, tres desayunos. Sólo entonces me decidiré. ¿Qué te parece, cariño?

—Los de tu casa son mejores —dijo, refiriéndose al plato de ternera que estaba comiendo, y Candy tuvo que darle la razón.

Luego del almuerzo, y mientras todo el personal caminaba por la casa limpiando, sacudiendo y demás, Terry le tomó la mano a Candy y la condujo a la habitación, pero allí también había gente limpiando, así que se arruinaron sus planes.

—No es justo. Tengo toda la tarde libre por culpa tuya, pero no la podré disfrutar —Candy se echó a reír, y pegándose más a él le puso una mano en la entrepierna sobándolo.

—Podemos buscar un rinconcito —él la besó con ansias, disfrutando su toque, feliz de que ella tomara la iniciativa, de que fuera tal como era. No quería cambiar nada de ella.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y lo miró. Al darse cuenta de que era Robert, lo volvió a guardar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué rinconcito nos vamos? —ella rio, y lo condujo a otra habitación que estaba vacía. También era horrible, pero al menos estaba sola y limpia. Candy tiró de su camisa, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa y lo llevó hasta la cama; una vez en ella, lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas, y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. —Debería estar vigilando lo que hace el servicio —susurró ella bajándole los pantalones y acariciando el enorme bulto debajo de su ropa interior.

—Con la amenaza que pende sobre sus cabezas, ninguno se atreverá a desobedecerte. Oh, sí… —jadeó él cuando ella lo apretó con suavidad. Un último pensamiento cuerdo llegó a su cabeza antes de que ella lo dejara completamente desnudo: mañana sería domingo, podría estar todo el día en la cama con ella. Diablos, se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de no haber programado un viaje de luna de miel.

— ¿Qué significa que mañana tampoco vendrás? —preguntó Robert esa noche. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio, solo, no únicamente en su despacho, sino en todo el piso del edificio. Cada uno de sus empleados ya se había ido a su casa, incluso su fiel secretario, un hombre mayor.

—Significa exactamente eso —contestó Terry, mirando cómo Candy bajaba trapo a trapo toda su ropa de su armario—. No iré. Es domingo, hace rato no me tomo un domingo completo y me lo merezco… Además, estoy recién casado.

— ¿Olvidas por qué fue que te casaste? Las empresas son primero, siempre han sido primero, y tú no puedes cambiar el orden de las prioridades ahora.

—Deja el drama.

—No me gusta tu comportamiento. Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

—Soy yo mismo, sólo me estoy pidiendo un domingo libre. Y no tengo que pedirlo, lo tomo y listo. Y tal vez viaje.

— ¿A qué viaje te refieres? —A un viaje de vacaciones —al decirlo, Candy se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro, y todo en Terry se tensó. Esa sonrisa le encantaba, prometía tantas cosas.

—Qué decadencia —se quejó Robert, y Terry sólo soltó una risita y cortó la llamada. Robert miró el teléfono muy ceñudo, preocupado, decepcionado. ¿Se iba a convertir Candy en un tropiezo para sus objetivos? ¿Tenía tanto poder sobre su hermano? ¡Sólo llevaban un día casados! Se sentó acariciando su barba, muy pensativo. Tendría que vigilarlos muy de cerca. — ¿Un viaje de vacaciones? —preguntó Candy con una camisa estampada de girasoles en sus manos. Terry asintió. La vio tirar la camisa al montón de ropa descartada y tomar una camiseta de AC DC. Milagrosamente, esa no la tiró—. Sería, más bien, un viaje de luna de miel —siguió ella sonriente.

—Algo así. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Si pudiera elegir, Francia —él sonrió. Había imaginado que diría algo así.

—No puedo prometerte nada aún, pero sí me gustaría tomar unas vacaciones. Hace tiempo que no tengo unas. Y si vienes conmigo…

—La convertiremos en una luna de miel —sonrió ella ya entusiasmada—. Bueno, creo que he acabado—. Terry miró el montón de ropa que ella había permitido que siguiera usando. Eran muy pocos trapos, la mayoría camisetas y jeans; para la oficina no había nada; todos sus trajes habían sido descartados por estar pasados de moda, por ser de otra talla, por mala confección y acabado, etc. No duraría ni una semana con lo que le había quedado sin necesidad de lavarlo todo para volverlo a usar.

—Y ahora, ¿qué me pondré? —Mañana iremos de compras—. Él hizo una mueca. No le gustaba ir de compras, dedujo Candy—. Pero por cada hora de compras que tengamos mañana —negoció ella mirándolo y relamiéndose—, será una hora de sexo, ¿te parece bueno el trato?

—Podría pensarlo.

—Pero las horas cuentan sólo dentro de las tiendas. No cuenta el tiempo de viaje, ni los descansos a comer.

—Mírate, me saliste peor que un comerciante árabe—. Candy se echó a reír, y, asomándose al pasillo, hizo entrar a dos chicas para que recogieran toda la ropa descartada.

— ¿La quemarás?

—Me encantaría, pero hay muchos vagabundos que necesitan abrigo. Lástima que no haya podido echar allí esa horrible chaqueta de cuero.

—La hermosa chaqueta de papá…

—Horripilante.

—Señora, la cena está servida—. Dijo alguien entrando, y Candy la miró ceñuda.

—Gracias, pero en la próxima ocasión, llama a la puerta antes de entrar, y sólo hazlo luego de que te dé la autorización.

—Sí, señora. Disculpe—. Candy dejó salir el aire, y Terry extendió la mano a ella con una sonrisa para que se acercara.

—Te vas a desgastar enseñándoles modales a cada uno —dijo él tirando de ella para que se sentara en su regazo, y ella hizo una mueca.

—Sí, suficiente tengo ya contigo—. Eso lo hizo reír. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Debía estar agotada; no sólo había estado ocupada con él la mayor parte de la noche, sino que todo el día había estado de un lado a otro poniendo en orden la casa, y también encima de él, o debajo de él, o huyendo de él. Había sido divertido quedarse hoy del trabajo.

A tu lado mis días son como un regalo Cada hora, un presente del cielo Entre más te conozco, más te quiero Eres el tesoro que yo más había buscado.

Virginia Camacho..

Se fueron de compras por la mañana. Candy llevaba zapatos planos, jeans, una blusa amplia y cómoda y el cabello suelto. Parecía lista para una maratón, y eso sólo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Seguro que le esperaba una.

Lo hizo entrar a una sastrería. Se dio cuenta de que era una sólo al entrar, pues fuera no había letreros de ningún tipo, ni había ropa vistiendo a maniquíes que se pudieran ver desde afuera. Parecía una casa normal hasta que entrabas, pues todo estaba lleno de estantes de madera de aspecto muy antiguo, y trajes colgados en perchas también de madera. Olía a sándalo y a pino, con una mezcla de café y algo más. Era un sitio muy masculino, sobrio y agradable.

El anciano que atendía se puso en pie al verla y le tomó las manos con cariño preguntándole por la salud suya y la de Lucile. Normalmente, el hombre no trabajaba los domingos, pero había venido porque ella se lo había pedido expresamente.

Seguro que William, había sido cliente de este hombre, pensó Terry, y cuando Candy lo presentó, el hombre lo miró con cordialidad; obviamente había abierto su negocio hoy domingo porque calculaba, la enorme cantidad de dinero que le dejaría este solo cliente, y bien valía la pena traer también a sus ayudantes.

De inmediato lo hizo ponerse de pie frente a un espejo de tres paneles. Tardaron un buen rato mientras le tomaban medidas, le presentaban a Candy bosquejos de posibles trajes, y retazos de telas. Ella elegía y descartaba diseños con mucha soltura, y así encargaron casi treinta conjuntos, algunos de dos, otros de tres piezas; uno, dos, o cuatro botones, diferentes tipos de solapas, caídas, ajustes…

El sastre le prometió tener los primeros en dos semanas, y los demás en el transcurso de sesenta días.

— ¿No es más rápido comprarlos ya hechos? —preguntó él, y ella le puso los dedos sobre la boca como si intentara evitar que alguien más escuchara semejante atrocidad.

—Calla. Los trajes fabricados en masa puede que sean buenos, pero jamás remplazarán los hechos a medida. Lo comprenderás cuando te pongas el primero.

—Cuánto misticismo sólo por unos trapos.

—Veremos el resultado del misticismo cuando terminemos.

Luego lo llevó a una tienda especializada en camisas. Terry miró en derredor un poco sobrecogido, había filas y filas de camisas. Unas colgadas en perchas, otras dobladas dentro de pequeñas cajas transparentes.

Le hizo medirse unas cuatro, y cuando le pilló el truco a su talla, sólo las miraba, las ponía sobre su rostro para ver si el color le favorecía y se las daba a las dependientas, que, encantadas, iban haciendo un montón con ellas. Había de todos los colores, telas, labrados, estilos, cuellos y puños que jamás imaginó.

—Parecen hechas para ti —sonrió ella entrando con él al probador, analizando el ajuste del puño y del cuello—. Te quedan perfectas, hemos hallado tu tienda de camisas ideal.

—Hagamos el amor aquí —susurró él acercándose a ella, y Candy huyó del probador sonrojada por su sugerencia. Terry escuchó un montón de trucos con respecto a la ropa; tenía buena memoria, pero seguro que no podría recordarlos todos, sin embargo, trató de retener los más importantes: los pantalones cambiaban de moda y había que estar al día; si los compraba ya hechos, se le dejaban al sastre para que los ajustara o acortara según la necesidad, había camisas que jamás debían llevar corbata; en la mayoría de las ocasiones, era mejor llevar camisas de manga larga, y arremangarlas si hacía calor, que llevar camisa de manga corta; nunca se tenían suficientes zapatos, y la regla aplicaba tanto para hombres como para mujeres; ni suficientes cinturones; ni suficientes corbatas… La lista era interminable, y Terry tuvo que salir del probador para que Candy aprobara conjuntos. Las dependientas de esas tiendas hacían una especie de calle de honor para verlo, y sonreían aprobadoras o sacudían su cabeza descartando casi al tiempo que su esposa. Poco a poco, fue cogiéndole el truco, y fue capaz de elegir ropa de su cuenta que ella aprobó al instante.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, Candy lo llevó a un salón de belleza. Él la miró ceñudo.

—No me voy a cambiar el look.

—No te lo quiero cambiar, me encantas como eres.

—Oh… Entonces…

—Sólo déjate consentir, ven—. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta una de los espejos. Él se sentó y miró al hombre que de inmediato metió sus dedos entre su cabello y examinó—. Me gusta el corte clásico —le dijo Candy—, pero quiero que parezca más…

— ¿Moderno?

—Tú sí sabes. Los cortes de un dólar hacen parte del pasado para ti, cariño —le dijo ella mirándolo a través del espejo. Él sólo entrecerró sus ojos—. Oh, ¿y podría por favor llamar a alguien para hacerle la manicura? —Terry se miró sus uñas. No iba a protestar ahora, luego de que ella todo el día hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpecito, pero si no le gustaba, le haría pagar de una manera muy singular. El hombre le dijo algunas cosas, como que tenía una buena calidad de cabello, y que su estructura ósea le permitía llevar casi cualquier estilo, pero no le prestó mucha atención; estaba agotado. Si hubiese tenido que correr la maratón, no habría estado tan cansado, así que se dejó guiar a la zona de champú, y luego volvió para dejar que el hombre empezara a pasar la tijera por su cabello. ¿Qué tenía de malo su corte? Siempre había llevado el cabello de la misma manera, y lo recortaba regularmente. Robert era el que se lo había dejado crecer, como si se tratase de un voto religioso. Cuando le anunciaron que ya habían terminado, lo giraron de vuelta al espejo, y se miró.

—Increíble —suspiró Candy. ¿Qué era increíble?, se preguntó Terry. Él se veía igual. Pero no estaba igual, pensó Candy. Para nada. Se veía mucho más pulcro, cuidado, mucho más… guapo. Ahora sí parecía un millonario interesante.

Al día siguiente, Terry entró a sus oficinas atrayendo la atención de casi todos en el lugar. Evelyn, la secretaria, se puso en pie al verlo, con la boca abierta, y no atendió a casi nada de lo que le dijo. Un poco confundido por su actitud, siguió directo a la sala de juntas, donde lo esperaba su hermano tal vez molesto. Robert también hizo una cara de asombro al verlo, pero Terry no le prestó mucha atención; puso su maletín sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—He vuelto —dijo—. Me casé el viernes, pero he venido a trabajar como cualquier otro empleado hoy lunes. ¿No es eso admirable?

— ¿Qué te hiciste? —le preguntó Robert, y Terry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Cómo que qué me hice?

—Estás… tu ropa… tu cabello…

—Ah… tengo asesora de imagen.

—Contrataste a…

—Candy es mi asesora de imagen —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y bien, ¿podemos empezar, o quieres que te dé el teléfono de mi peluquero?

— ¿Estás dejando que controle tu manera de vestir?

—Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Ella tiene mejor gusto que yo. ¿Y en serio estamos hablando de mi ropa?

—Es sólo que… Lo siento, tienes razón. Centrémonos.

—Sólo estás celoso porque ahora es evidente que soy más guapo que tú—. Robert dejó salir una risita.

De niños, estas habían sido sus peleas, sobre todo porque él, que le llevaba años, le hacía llorar diciéndole que era el más feo de la familia. Observó a su hermano en silencio mientras éste se dedicaba a encender su portátil. Había algo diferente en él, algo que iba más allá de su ropa y su cabello. No sabía decir qué, pero no le gustaba. Como hermano mayor, como el que en muchas ocasiones tuvo que defenderlo de chicos peligrosos en la escuela y el barrio, llegando a veces a los puños; como el que había tenido que trabajar doble para alimentarlo y vestirlo cuando fallaron sus padres; como la persona que mejor lo conocía, empezó a preocuparse.

Candy despertó. Abrió primero un ojo al sentir la respiración de Coco en su oreja, y se movió esquivándola. No parecía desesperada por un paseo, sólo se había convertido en su despertador personal. Se sentó recogiéndose el cabello enmarañado, y suspiró. Anoche había sido otra noche extrema con Terry.

Él, ciertamente, era un hombre activo en la cama, y la había mantenido despierta otra vez hasta la madrugada. No había tenido suficiente con la sesión de la tarde, no. Sonrió. Esta mañana él se había despertado muy temprano, había sacado a Coco, corrieron juntos, y luego se había dado una ducha para irse a trabajar. No era ruidoso, ni encendía la luz despertándola. Sólo la había llamado para que verificara que su elección de ropa era la adecuada. Ella con medio ojo abierto le dijo que sí. Pero ya era hora de levantarse. Las ocho de la mañana, por Dios, nunca había sido tan perezosa, y tenía un personal al que entrenar, un arquitecto al que llamar, un decorador al que contratar… Saltó de la cama directo a la ducha y se detuvo ante su propio reflejo en el espejo. Modestia aparte, se veía bellísima. ¿Tendría algo que ver las atenciones de Terry?

Se acercó más al espejo bajándose un poco los párpados buscando de dónde venía ese brillo en sus ojos, pero sólo pudo sonreír. Seguro que sí tenían mucho que ver sus recientes actividades en la cama… y fuera de ella, por Dios.

Cuando estuvo abajo, comprobó que el personal que seguía laborando, lo estaba haciendo bien. No tuvo que llamarles mucho la atención, y al verla, todos la saludaron y le preguntaron qué de especial había para hoy. Ya había elegido a uno de los tres cocineros que antes tenía, y luego de citar al arquitecto de la casa, se sentó en la cocina para armar un menú semanal junto a Patricia, con quien se sentía con mayor confianza. Terry la llamó para invitarla a almorzar fuera; lamentablemente, Robert se les unió. Candy sentía que quería muy poco a su cuñado; a Terry lo había perdonado por darle dinero a Sean, pero bueno, era Terry, pero a este otro…

—Parece que tienes el propósito de cambiar a mi hermano —le dijo en un momento en que quedaron a solas, y Candy lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Cambiarlo? ¿Y por qué voy a querer cambiarlo?

—Ya empezaste a hacerlo. Hoy no es él.

— ¿Porque lleva ropa de calidad y un mejor corte de cabello ya dejó de ser Terry para ti? Y tú acusándonos de ser superficiales y materialistas —Robert la miró en silencio, sin nada qué decir, y en el momento en que quiso pensar en una buena respuesta llegó su hermano rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y sonriéndole.

— ¿Te apetece algo más?

—Así estoy bien —le contestó ella, y salieron del restaurante.

En las horas de la tarde, Candy se ocupó de su cita con el arquitecto. Se enteró así de que era una casa con no más de un año de haber sido construida, y que no se había enterado del decorado.

—La dejé en obra blanca —le dijo un poco ceñudo al ver las fotografías que ella le enseñaba—, esto no es mi responsabilidad —Seguro que no, pensó Candy, pues la casa era hermosa en cuanto a su estructura, lo que hablaba bien del arquitecto, pero nada que ver con la decoración.

Terry le había dado carta blanca para dejarla como quisiera, y luego de ver los planos, y de escuchar las explicaciones del arquitecto, se le estaban ocurriendo muchas ideas. Conocía buenos decoradores, y sabía que podía sacarle un excelente partido a la casa. En un principio había pensado tirarla abajo, convencer a Terry de que la vendiera, pero ya se estaba encariñando con la estructura, que era moderna, funcional, bastante sencilla. Se le estaba pareciendo bastante a su dueño, así que, afortunadamente, lo que estaba mal se podía cambiar.

Luego de algunos días, la pareja estableció un ritmo. Terry siempre era el primero en despertar, y si Coco no lo urgía para salir, la despertaba a ella para hacer el amor. Candy nunca se negaba, ni decía estar cansada, ni tener dolor de cabeza, ni le pedía que la dejara dormir. Era la esposa perfecta. Sólo le incordiaba un poco cuando elegía mal la ropa. Era capaz de hacerle cambiar todo el atuendo que ya había elegido sólo por un detalle, pero él se dejaba guiar.

Había notado que lo miraban diferente desde que ella le elegía la ropa, y era para bien.

Luego de que él se iba a trabajar, si no tenía clases, Candy se encargaba de las cosas de la casa, de Coco, iba a visitar a su madre, o simplemente, dormía otro poco.

El personal de servicio se había ido reduciendo con los días, y los que quedaban, hacían lo posible por conservar su empleo.

Cuando al fin una decoradora tuvo tiempo para visitarla, Candy se emocionó. Por fin iba a dejar atrás esta casa, y sus siguientes días, estuvieron ocupadas en esta tarea.

Un día, simplemente Terry entró a la casa y la encontró completamente vacía. Los empleados estaban arrancando de las paredes el papel tapiz, con guantes, gafas de seguridad y máscaras, y todo alrededor era ruido de golpes, máquinas y demás. Candy se le acercó con una sonrisa. De alguna manera, transformar la casa la hacía feliz, y él no le iba a quitar ese motivo para dibujar esa sonrisa.

—Vas bastante adelantada —dijo él luego de que ella le dio su saludo de siempre. Ella se veía hermosa con su camisa de cuadros y pantalón jean. Tenía un casco protector puesto, y otro en la mano para él.

—Ha sido un trabajo largo, pero en poco tiempo tendremos casa de nuevo. Te va a encantar, tengo una idea excelente para tu despacho.

—Mi despacho está bien.

—Oh, eso no es lo que yo vi.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —ella sonrió y lo condujo a la oficina privada de él.

Terry vio con nerviosismo que también estaba desnuda.

—No te preocupes, la caja fuerte sigue intacta y en su lugar, será lo primero que esté listo para que puedas seguir trabajando como si nada.

—Mis libros…

—Están en otra habitación. Yo personalmente trasladé tus cosas, para que no hubiese riesgo de que se perdieran o dañaran. ¿Había algo de valor en ellos? —él meneó la cabeza acercándose a la caja fuerte, introdujo la clave y la abrió. Candy vio dentro gran cantidad de efectivo, documentos, oro, y unas pequeñas cajas que debían contener algo importante, porque fue lo primero que revisó. Hubiese querido husmear, pero no quería parecer entrometida.

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Eso parece.

— ¿Es seguro tener dinero en efectivo aquí?

—Sí y no. No te preocupes, tengo un excelente sistema de seguridad. Espero que no lo hayas desinstalado.

—La red eléctrica está intacta. Gracias por no enfadarte conmigo por no haberte consultado primero —él la miró a los ojos.

—Para esto me casé contigo, Candy, para que le traspasaras un poco de tu clase a mi vida—. Ella sonrió.

—Es extraño que consigas que eso suene a cumplido.

—Lo era. —Sí, te creo, pero, la mayoría de las mujeres preferimos que nuestro marido nos diga que se casó con una por otra razón.

—El amor —murmuró él, y Candy se mordió los labios. Respiró profundo, y antes de que él dijera algo desagradable acerca de eso, le cambió el tema.

Pero las cosas no sólo empezaron a cambiar en la casa y el guardarropa de Terry.

Candy fue invitada a varias juntas en las que se fue enterando del progreso de la empresa. Los socios poco a poco fueron cambiando su opinión acerca de Terry, que, si bien tenía métodos un poco fuertes, eran efectivos, y, gradualmente, White Industries empezó a levantar su cabeza. —En un año estaremos rozando los números negros —le informó Robert, con su usual voz fuerte—, y en tres, ya libres de deudas, podremos expandirnos.

—Esta mañana se firmaron unos acuerdos muy jugosos con uno de los antiguos clientes de tu padre —dijo Terry pasándole varios documentos que constataban lo que le decían.

—Ah… ¿sí?

—Allí están las cifras que conseguimos; te parecerá muy rentable.

— ¿Habíamos perdido ese cliente?

—Ese y otros más. Es lo que sucede cuando bajas la calidad de tus productos—. Candy frunció el ceño.

—Ahora comprendo por qué las cosas iban tan mal.

—Pero iremos recuperando clientes y reputación. Lo segundo será un poco más lento, pero lo conseguiremos—. Ella sonrió admirándolo. Suspiró al pensar que, después de todo, él era la mejor opción como marido. Sean jamás habría podido conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo.

Luego de un mes de casados, la casa se empezó a transformar. En menos de una semana, Terry tuvo de vuelta su oficina, pero mucho mejor que la anterior. Ya Candy se había quedado con sólo cuatro de todos los empleados, que marchaban como soldaditos y habían recibido de Candy un curso intensivo para cada ocasión. A algunos incluso les pagó estudios para mejorar en sus habilidades, como fue el caso de Patricia, quien se convertiría en la ama de llaves. También, la pareja había sido invitada a reuniones sociales. Orgullosa, Candy asistió del brazo de su bien vestido marido, que luego comprobó, era apetecido por las otras mujeres, casadas o no.

—He oído las razones por las que te casaste —le dijo en una ocasión Sharon Hackford, una mujer de más o menos treinta, vestida un con ceñido traje rojo y meneando su copa de vino. Candy elevó sus cejas mirándola.

Era un secreto a voces que Sharon se había casado con Timothy, treinta años mayor que ella, por el dinero. Era la menos indicada para criticar las razones de su boda.

—Sí, los chismes vuelan.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que estabas a punto de quedar en la quiebra, y que por eso corriste a esos fuertes brazos de bolsillos llenos? Dime otra cosa, ¿es verdad que es una bestia en la cama? Todas lo dicen —Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Lejos de incomodarse, lejos de molestarse por la insinuación de que Terry se había acostado con todas, sólo pudo reír divertida por el afán de esta mujer de hacerla sentir mal.

—Peor que una bestia, querida, y el dinero se sale de sus bolsillos. Todo es cierto.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas?

— ¿Porque es joven y guapo, tal vez? —Sharon lo miró seria, como si no se pudiera creer que le contestara de esa manera.

—Te has puesto en ridículo al casarte con un hombre de su condición —dijo ahora Elen Salewsky, una mujer que había casado recientemente a su hija de diecisiete años con un hombre que podría ser su padre sólo por las conveniencias—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo trajiste aquí?

—En que a tu marido le encantaría ser atendido por el mío al menos por unos minutos —dijo Candy señalándolos. Efectivamente, Winston Salewsky parecía rogarle a Terry por un poco de atención—. Ten cuidado con tus palabras, cariño —le advirtió a Elen—; a tu marido podría disgustarle la manera en que le hablas a la esposa de GrandChester —sin dar tiempo a que soltaran más veneno, Candy se alejó de ellas para auxiliar a Terry, que parecía atrapado en la conversación de Salewsky—. Señor Salewsky, espero esté pasando una buena velada.

—Claro que sí, querida —la saludó el hombre, y de inmediato Candy se volvió a Terry.

—¿Querido, me acompañas un momento? —lo tomó del brazo, y sin esperar respuesta, lo llevó a uno de los pasillos que conducían a los baños. Estaban en la casa de un antiguo amigo de su padre, rico, influyente, y caprichoso.

Había invitado a los GrandChester luego de que Candy y su esposa coincidieran en una tienda y conversaran un poco. Así de fácil se podían retomar las amistades aquí, y así de fácil podían destruirse también.

—Parece que eres bastante apetecido por aquí —sonrió Candy, y Terry miró hacia el salón, donde los invitados se paseaban con sus copas en las manos, con sus trajes elegantes y joyas brillando bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—Tanto brillo, tanta farándula… y todo es una farsa —dijo Terry en tono enigmático—. Ese hombre que hablaba conmigo… está urgido de dinero líquido y me buscaba como si yo tuviese una mina de oro. Ese de allá, está casi en la quiebra, pero su mujer lleva las joyas más vistosas del salón. Ese alto de allí, está cometiendo errores terribles en sus negocios, pero alardea de ellos como si fuera muy brillante. Toda la alta sociedad es una mentira.

— ¿Y cómo es que un hombre que detesta la mentira ha hecho todo lo posible por entrar en ella? —Terry sonrió mirándola.

—Por el poder que eso representa.

—Ah. Bueno… ya tengo asumido que te casaste conmigo por un interés particular, pero no tengo ni idea de qué es en verdad lo que te impulsa. El poder en sí mismo nunca es un objetivo final, el poder es un medio para conseguir algo—. Terry esquivó su mirada, y ella le tomó las solapas de su traje para hacer que volviera a mirarla—. ¿Algún día me contarás, Terry?

—Te escandalizarías.

— ¿Me he escandalizado con las cosas que he sabido de ti hasta ahora?

—No, pensó él mirándola muy fijamente a sus ojos, unos ojos preocupados, más que curiosos. ¿Podría confiar en Candy? ¿Podría contarle lo podrida que estaba su alma por el ansia de venganza que tenía? En vez de contestarle, él se inclinó a ella y la besó. Siempre era bueno besar a Candy, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Ella sólo suspiró dejando caer sus hombros.

—Soy la esposa que te ayuda a conseguir tu propósito, pero ni siquiera me cuentas de qué se trata.

—Candy…

—No, está bien. Seguiré dando tumbos, andando a ciegas. Si lo supiera, yo tal vez podría ayudarte a agilizar todo en tu camino, Terry. Recuerda que nací y me crie aquí, y conozco casi cada chisme y cada secreto que guardan estas personas—. Era verdad, pensó él mirando de nuevo hacia el salón, ella podía saber y comprender cosas mejor que él y Robert.

Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y caminó con ella alejándose aún más, hacia un ventanal. ¿Le contaría ya? ¿Le contaría aquí?, se preguntó ella sintiéndose nerviosa por la expectativa, pero él sólo la besó de nuevo, más despacio, más profundamente.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —no le contaría, pensó ella tratando de disimular su decepción. Pero no lo iba a presionar. La confianza era algo que se ganaba, no se podía forzar.

—Oh, pero yo no me molesto si me lo dices de nuevo —él sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Candy cerró sus ojos pensando en que tenía que conseguir que Terry comprendiera al fin que una esposa no era sólo alguien con quien tener sexo y que te arreglara la ropa y la casa.

Una esposa era, o debía ser, tu mejor amiga y socia, la depositaria de tus secretos… Poco a poco, se dijo, y le devolvió el beso. Vamos poco a poco. Había que domar a este hombre en más de un sentido.

Tan bonita, tan sensual, tan hermosa mi chica Seducido por tu mente, por tu encanto y tu sonrisa Te convertí en mi sueño, en mi realidad, mi mejor amiga Depositaria de mis secretos, conocedora de mis cuitas…

Terry observó desde una de las ventanas de su recién decorada casa a Candy, que llegaba de uno de los extremos del jardín examinando junto al jardinero los diferentes parterres de flores. Tenía jardín también, pensó, y se dio la vuelta para mirar los nuevos muebles y el decorado de la sala.

La casa parecía otra, ella le había cambiado sólo el decorado, pero a veces no reconocía nada en ella, y no porque le disgustara o la sintiera ajena; cada día que pasaba era más suya, más de los dos. Por dentro y por fuera, la casa había cambiado mucho. Los colores, los muebles, la armonía que se respiraba… incluso el personal parecía otro, eficiente y solícito. No había siquiera que llamarlos, parecían adivinar que los necesitaban, y allí estaban. Su ropa siempre estaba limpia, ya no se arruinaba por el mal lavado o planchado. No había polvo en ningún lado de la casa, y la decoración parecía sacada directamente de una revista. Había luz natural en todas las habitaciones, y comer en casa era un placer, pues cada plato se había convertido en una experiencia.

No podía creer a veces que esto lo consiguiera una muchachita de sólo veinticuatro años como lo era Candy, pero así era, y estaba más que feliz por eso; era justo lo que él siempre había querido, y eso le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Ella lo había conseguido, y había conseguido, además, que, con menos recelo, los más ricos e influyentes de la sociedad lo aceptaran un poco más. Ya no iban ante él con indirectas, puyas, y comentarios resentidos.

Ahora incluso parecía que lo respetaban, compartían con él sus logros, tal vez con el deseo de sobresalir un poco, pues conocían muy bien los de él.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana; Candy no se había dado cuenta aún de que estaba en casa, pero no tardaría. Cuando viera el auto estacionado su rostro se iluminaría e iría a buscarlo.

Y así fue. Candy de repente dejó solo al jardinero y entró por la puerta principal. Al verlo, le sonrió, y caminó a él con esa hermosa sonrisa que ya adoraba.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido —él se inclinó a ella para besarla, como siempre, y esta vez, la abrazó fuerte. Candy frunció un poco el ceño. Él se sentía extraño.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Terry murmuró un asentimiento, pero no la soltó. Ésta mañana, él se había ido en silencio, y al despertar ella, había encontrado un mensaje en su teléfono que le decía que no vendría a almorzar. Y no le había hablado más. Ella le había contestado algo, pero el mensaje no le había llegado siquiera, lo que indicaba que lo había tenido apagado.

—Puedo preguntarte…

—No.

— ¿No?

—Sólo abrázame otro ratito—. Candy suspiró, pero no dejó de abrazarlo. Pocas veces él se mostraba así, e intuía que era por una razón fuerte; pero él no le decía nada, y sólo siguió abrazándola.

A veces, sentía que tropezaba con un duro bloque de hielo cada vez que quería ahondar un poco en la vida privada de su esposo. ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera conociendo tan poco de él? El bajó un poco sus manos a su cintura y luego a sus nalgas, besándole el cuello.

—Gracias, —susurro él, y ella se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos, los de él estaban sonrientes, aunque no era una sonrisa de alegría. Parecía, más bien, una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por… todo. Has convertido mi pocilga en un hogar, y… por dejarte abrazar, por dejarme besarte…

—Ah… bueno, son mis deberes conyugales —él frunció el ceño, como si no le gustara esa respuesta, y ella se echó a reír.

— ¡Esta casa es alucinante! —dijo un hombre entrando a la sala, y, sobresaltada, Candy soltó a Terry. Abrió grande su boca al verlo. ¡Era Aidan! Aidan Swafford, el famoso, famosísimo cantante de una banda pop rock que incluso ella escuchaba. Tenía una voz preciosa, una reputación horrible, y una cara tallada por los ángeles… ¿Y qué hacía ese hombre en su casa? Como una muñeca rota, giró su cuello para mirar de manera interrogante a Terry, que simplemente se había cruzado de brazos mirando al hombre.

— ¿Es tu esposa, Terry? —preguntó el rey-mendigo Aidan Swafford, como lo habían nombrado en una revista, mirándola a ella con una hermosa, hermosa sonrisa. Era alto, bastante atlético, y esta vez llevaba su cabello castaño oscuro corto y bien peinado; su traje negro le quitaba un poco el aspecto de estrella rock y le conferían cierta tranquilidad. Sin embargo, esa mirada no era nada tranquila. La miraba como si deseara que Terry contestara que no era su esposa, que sólo era una amiga, y que tenía vía libre para ir por ella como y cuando quisiese.

Ahora entendía por qué las mujeres no se podían resistir a él, ya era difícil en foto o video; en persona, era letal.

—Qué… qué… —preguntó ella aturdida, pero no atinó a decir nada, y Aidan, tan lindo él, seguía mirándola con esos ojos plateados, como la luz de la luna llena, sonrientes y encantados…

—Sí, es mi esposa —contesto Terry con voz áspera—. Deja de babear, Aidan, y saluda a mi mujer.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Un placer conocerla, señora GrandChester—obedeció Aidan extendiendo a ella la mano con su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, y ella sólo atinó a estrecharle la mano.

—Parece que tienes aquí a una fanática —murmuró Terry con voz impregnada de burla.

—No soy una fanática —contradijo Candy reponiéndose al fin—. Es sólo que me sorprendió… verlo en mi casa. ¿A qué horas… a qué horas entraste? No los vi…—. Aidan se encogió de hombros, y Candy pudo caer en cuenta de algo; ¿por qué llevaba traje formal? Eso no pegaba con su imagen. Y ahora que se fijaba, también Terry iba de negro.

—Vine a verlo como todos los años —contestó Aidan—. Es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá y papá—. Más confundida aún, Candy miró a Terry.

—Se refiere a mi papá y mi mamá.

— ¡Soy tu hermano! —exclamó Aidan mirándolo ceñudo.

—Sólo mi hermano adoptivo.

—Nunca has dejado que lo olvide. Qué horrible eres.

— ¡Un momento! —los detuvo Candy poniéndose en medio—. Terry… ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que tienes otro hermano? Y, sobre todo, ¡que es Aidan!

—Porque no tiene importancia, ni que fuera alguien—. Candy escuchó a Aidan gruñir, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Esto sí que está cambiado —dijo Robert apareciendo, y Candy volvió a quedar boquiabierta. Robert también iba de negro—. Hola, cuñada. Candy sólo miró a Terry, pero él no le estaba prestando atención.

—Supongo que se quedarán a cenar —dijo con un hilo de voz, y los tres movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Perdona que no te avisara —se disculpó Terry, y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso—. Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Chicos, están en su casa—. Candy se quedó en la sala con Robert y Aidan, y ella miraba a uno y a otro, sintiéndose extraña.

—Supongo que… Aidan pasará la noche aquí —dijo al fin, y Aidan le sonrió.

—Si no te molesta.

—Claro que no.

—Yo no —le contestó Robert—, por mí no te preocupes.

—No estaba preocupada —Aidan sonrió ante la respuesta de Candy. Robert iba a decir algo más, pero su teléfono timbró, y él se fue a otro lado de la sala.

—Perdona mi comportamiento —se disculpó Candy—. Es sólo que…

—No tienes que explicarte. Escuché todo la noche de tu boda, ¿recuerdas?

—No, la verdad, no.

—No te culpo. Y este Robert es un poco difícil, lo admito. Antes no era así.

— ¿Antes?

—De la muerte de papá y mamá. A eso vine. Siempre que es su aniversario, vengo de donde esté, así sea el otro lado del mundo, para estar con él y Terry. Ellynor y Richard fueron mis padres; no me engendraron, pero fueron todo lo que un par de papás podían ser.

—No tenía ni idea, jamás me imaginé… Esa parte de tu vida… no aparece en tus biografías.

—Claro que no. Pero contéstame, por favor, ¿qué es lo que aparece en mis biografías?

—Casi nada.

—Exacto —sonrió Aidan. Candy pestañeó un poco aturdida, tratando de comprender lo que eso significaba, pero al parecer, aunque no era un GrandChester, Aidan también sabía ser enigmático.

Respiró profundo y decidió asumir su papel de anfitriona.

—Ven, te asignaré una habitación—. Se escuchó un suspiro en el pasillo, y Candy pudo comprobar que las mujeres del servicio, incluso Patricia, se asomaban para mirar a Aidan más de cerca—. Ignóralas, por favor —Aidan sonrió, y siguió a Candy escaleras arriba.

Candy encontró a Terry sacándose la ropa en medio de la habitación, y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Perdóname por no avisarte que traía un huésped —dijo él— Espero no sea un problema.

—No lo es. Pero… no me imaginé que tuvieras un hermano famoso.

—Ah, bueno, no es relevante para nosotros.

— ¿No lo es? Es difícil imaginar por qué. En todas las historias que me has contado, él nunca estuvo…

—No te he contado tantas historias, y las pocas que sí… efectivamente, él no estuvo.

—Eres una bola de misterios —rezongó ella cruzándose de brazos y dando la vuelta para salir.

—Y eso no te gusta, ¿verdad? —la detuvo él. Candy se dio la vuelta y lo miró casi inexpresiva.

—Me hubieses dicho que hoy era el aniversario de muerte de tus padres. Me habría gustado ir contigo a presentarles mis respetos también —Terry se detuvo en sus movimientos y la miró en silencio. Ella lo estaba diciendo de verdad, pensó, y sintió algo dentro que le hizo pensar que le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese allí con él el día de hoy.

—Lo siento. Sí, debí decirte—. Él arrojó sobre una silla los boxers que había llevado puestos, quedando desnudo ante sus ojos, pero se metió de inmediato en una bañera que había estado llenándose. Candy se mordió los labios. Algo que le gustaba de Terry era que, cuando cometía un error, lo admitía. Dejó salir el aire y se acercó despacio a él, que ya estaba dentro de la bañera; tomó la esponja de baño, y llenándola de jabón, la deslizó suavemente por sus hombros. Él sólo la miró de reojo.

—Qué —le preguntó ella ante su mirada, y él sólo le sonrió.

—Sólo pienso en lo mucho que quieres que te cuente ciertas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿que venga a frotar tu espalda tiene una segunda intención para ti?

—Sí —dijo él sin rodeos, y Candy soltó la esponja en un gesto disgustado.

—Eso es lo que consigo por mostrar un poco de amabilidad— Gritó cuando él le atrapó la mano y la hizo caer justo en su regazo, dentro de la bañera— ¡Me mojaste!

—Oh, ¡cuánto lo siento!

— ¡Qué mentiroso!

—Pero es que no lo hemos hecho en la bañera.

— ¡Eso es falso! —él miró al techo como si tratara de recordar.

—Cierto, tienes razón. Bueno, ya estás mojada, dame un beso.

—Eres un cretino.

—Dale un beso a este cretino —ella no pudo evitar reír. De alguna manera, siempre lo conseguía. Se acercó a él y le besó los labios. Él empezó a quitarle la ropa mojada.

—Dime, por favor, que le diste a Aidan una guitarra.

— ¿Una… guitarra?

—Para que se quede atontado con ella durante dos eternidades y no empiece a buscarme por la casa—. Candy volvió a reír, y le facilitó la tarea de quitarle los pantalones.

—No, no le di una guitarra.

—Entonces habrá que hacerlo rápido—. La ubicó en su regazo y siguió besándola y paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, que estaba resbaladizo por el jabón, y en pocos minutos estuvo dentro de ella, provocándole jadeos y gemidos, y, minutos más tarde, ella se desmadejaba sobre él, saciada y feliz.

—No comprendo… —empezó a decir ella, pero se quedó a mitad de camino. Tal vez lo que iba a decir revelaba demasiado, y no era bueno cuando él se reservaba tanto. Tragó saliva pensando en eso; sentía que estaba dando y dando, y, en cambio, él se guardaba todo. En la cama la relación era insuperable; en la sala, eran un modelo de marido y mujer, pero a la hora de la verdad, él era distante, excluyéndola de su vida. Hoy había sido el aniversario de muerte de sus padres, y no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera a modo de información. Había ido a visitarlos dejándola a ella por fuera. Tenía otro hermano, aunque adoptivo, y no se lo había dicho; que fuera famoso o no, tal como él decía, no era relevante, pero no podía evitar sentirse aislada por haberlo ocultado.

A pesar de estar casados, a pesar de ser su esposa, de lo bien que se llevaban, ella seguía siendo una extraña para él.

Salió de la bañera para aclararse el jabón en la ducha sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sentía que los ojos le picaban.

En momentos como este, se le olvidaba que esta relación era pura conveniencia, nada de sentimientos. Lamentablemente, ella sí se estaba involucrando, cada vez más fuertemente, y eso la asustaba.

Terry la siguió con la mirada, admirando sus curvas, deseando ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo. Le era fácil imaginar que estaba molesta, y no podía culparla, pero sabía que, si le contestaba tan sólo una de sus preguntas, tendría que hacerlo con todas, y no podía; no debía.

Ella era discreta, eso no lo dudaba; si le contaba un secreto, por grave que fuera, tenía la intuición de que lo guardaría por él, pero este era un terreno que siempre había sido un poco peligroso. Y tenía que admitir que le costaba; nunca había compartido esto más que con sus hermanos, y eso, porque ellos habían estado tan dentro del monstruo como él. Exteriorizar tantas cosas era difícil. Pero empezó a sentirse solo, la bañera era demasiado grande sin ella; el baño era demasiado grande sin ella, así que se apresuró y salió también.

—Iré a encargarme de la cena —dijo ella terminando de ponerse una blusa y apresurándose a recogerse el cabello—. Tenemos un invitado, no podemos ser descorteses—. Ella salió de la habitación tan pronto como se hubo vestido, y Terry se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta de que la mirada de ella no estaba como siempre que tenían sexo, luminosa. No, ella parecía totalmente apagada.

—Delicioso —celebró Aidan dejando los tenedores y la servilleta, que ahora eran de tela, sobre la mesa—. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, cuñada —Candy sonrió. Ella sabía a quién le contaría el enorme chisme de que Aidan Swafford había estado en su casa y se iba a volver una bola de envidia. Robert estaba silencioso al lado de Aidan, y también agradeció la cena, aunque en voz baja.

—Gracias a ti, por estar aquí —le dijo ella a Aidan—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Mañana a primera hora vienen a buscarme.

—Oh…

—Pero volveré el otro año.

—Mucho tiempo —Aidan sonrió un poco melancólico, con sus pestañas abundantes ensombreciendo su mirada, y tuvo que admitir que realmente este hombre era guapo.

—Sí. Últimamente sólo los veo cada año.

—Seguro es porque trabajas mucho…

—No puedes llamarle a lo que él hace trabajar —refunfuñó Terry.

—Lo es, y es bastante duro, además —contradijo Aidan—. Acabamos de lanzar un disco, así que es la temporada más ocupada de todas; giras presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos. Y tenemos invitaciones que no podremos abarcar…

—Sí, sí, sí. Cuando lo cuenta así, suena hasta interesante, pero la verdad todo se reduce a fiestas, orgías y desmadres.

—Y sólo una pequeña parte aparece en las noticias de chismes —lo secundó Robert mirando a Aidan con una sonrisa, y éste blanqueó sus ojos.

—Sólo una vez estuve involucrado en un escándalo así.

—Y te dejó marcado para siempre.

—Hasta estuviste preso —siguió Terry, y Candy notó que su mirada se iluminaba—. Mamá te habría tirado de las orejas hasta que te arrastraran por el suelo.

—Y ni se diga de papá, te habría hecho podar el jardín con los dientes luego de darte un sermón de tres horas.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Hubo que pagarte un abogado que nos costó casi un ojo de la cara.

—Pero él pagó el servicio social —intervino Candy, recordando el suceso. Ciertamente, había sido muy sonado, y había dejado muy mal la imagen de Aidan.

—Porque lo obligamos —siguió Robert—. Tenía que aprender una lección.

—Está bien, pero ya no se metan con él.

—Oh, ¡te adoro! —exclamó Aidan de repente—. Justo así los reprendía mamá cuando se metían conmigo

—Candy sonrió. —Seguro que ella era la única cuerda de la casa.

— ¡Y la más brillante de todas! —exclamó Aidan—. Mamá era maestra en una escuela. Tenía un don especial. Yo la adoraba con todo mi corazón… —la sonrisa de él se fue desdibujando poco a poco—. Nunca he extrañado tanto a una persona como la extraño a ella—. Hubo un silencio general. Por primera vez, los hermanos estaban de acuerdo en algo, y Candy tragó saliva.

—Si le sucediera algo a la mía… —dijo en un susurro— yo enloquecería—. Aidan la miró ladeando un poco su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te casaste con Terry? —preguntó, como si fuera algo totalmente incomprensible para él. Candy no pudo evitar reír.

—Por su dinero.

— ¡Wow! Eso tiene sentido para mí—. Candy volvió a reír, le echó una mirada fugaz a Terry, pero él no sonreía, sólo dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesa con un semblante muy taciturno. Aidan era una presencia muy alegre en la mesa. No temió contarle anécdotas de su niñez a pesar de que estaba delante de los dos mayores, y así Candy se enteró de varias cosas, como de la vez que Robert mató al sapo de su experimento de ciencias y se lo puso en la cara mientras dormía, o cuando se fue a puños con Terry por haberle roto su pelota de béisbol firmada. Siempre Ellynor aparecía como el hada madrina de la paz y la cordialidad, pero Candy empezaba a imaginársela como una mamá algo cansada por los constantes desastres de tres hijos varones e hiperactivos. Afortunadamente, Richard parecía ser un hombre muy activo, que siempre estaba metido en algún proyecto de reparación o construcción, y que, cuando sus hijos se portaban mal, o peor, se peleaban entre ellos, los desnudaba y los bañaba con agua helada en el jardín regándolos con la manguera, sin importar el clima que hiciera, según él, para que se enfriaran los ánimos literalmente. En una sola noche, había escuchado más historias de ellos dos por boca de Aidan, y de vez en cuando Robert, que intervenía en la conversación, que por su marido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y no podía entender por qué. Sabía que los amaba, él mismo lo había dicho, pero, ¿por qué no compartía sus recuerdos? Porque no confiaba en ella, dedujo. O peor, no le interesaba compartir sus recuerdos con ella.

—Bueno, ya es hora de dormir —dijo ella—. Los dejo a solas, para que se pongan al día y hablen mucho—. Candy dio unos pasos para salir de la sala, pero Terry la detuvo tomándole la mano. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, aplicándole a ella la regla de saludarse siempre con un beso.

—Descansa, querida —ella asintió, y subió sola a su habitación diciéndose lo tramposo que era ese Neandertal en evolución.

—Ella te quiere —dijo Aidan con una sonrisa. Robert lo miró ceñudo. Terry lo miró ceñudo. Poco intimidado por las miradas de sus hermanos mayores, Aidan insistió—. Te quiere. En el sentido romántico. Está coladita por ti.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿No lo crees tú, Robert? Soy un poeta, no lo olviden. Tengo un ojo excelente para eso.

—Eres un poeta barato—. Aidan sonrió mirando a sus hermanos como si él conociera un secreto que ellos no.

—Ya la escuchaste —dijo Terry con voz cansada, levantándose de la mesa y conduciéndolos a otra sala donde había un mini bar que su mujer había mandado a instalar—. Nos casamos por el dinero, no por el romance.

—Ella dijo eso a modo de defensa. Tal vez piensa que no debes saber que te quiere, porque a lo mejor te aprovechas de eso.

—Pero lo estás revelando tú —dijo Robert, y Aidan se alzó de hombros.

—Mi lealtad está con mi hermano. Y se lo digo porque… las cosas podrían ir cambiando si tan sólo él lo aceptara.

—No quiero que las cosas cambien, así están bien.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero… me alegra que estés bien. Si estás en manos de Candy, estarás a salvo. A mamá le hubiese gustado—. Terry sonrió al fin.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —Aidan lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero se reservó el comentario que le vino a la mente. Si él se negaba de tajo ante la posibilidad de que Candy lo quisiera, no quería ni imaginar lo que diría si le revelaba que también él estaba enamorado.

—Y bien, ¿vamos a seguir hablando de la vida romántica de mi hermano, o vamos a aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda para ponernos de acuerdo en la infinidad de cosas que aún tenemos que hacer?

—Aidan suspiró. —No, hablemos—. Terry le sirvió a sus hermanos tres copas de vino de muy buena calidad, y se sentó con ellos pensando en lo que Aidan había dicho. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía ser que Candy lo quisiera, aunque fuera un poco? No, se dijo. Ella había amado mucho a Sean, no podía ser que… Pero últimamente, cuando ella hablaba de Sean, no era para suspirar y extrañarlo, por el contrario. ¿Y qué pasaría si de verdad Candy lo quería? Algo en su corazón le hizo cosquillas, y se puso la mano en el pecho a la vez que miraba a Robert hablar de todos los avances que había hecho en ciertas investigaciones, y cómo, el que él se hubiese casado con alguien como Candy, estaba ayudando sobremanera a llegar al fondo de todo. Candy, Candy, volvió a pensar Terry. ¿Te habrás enamorado?

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5. (autora Virginía Camacho)_.

 _Conoces cada detalle de mí. Ya nada te puedo esconder. Descubres mi alma para ti. Sólo estoy a tu merced._

Terry subió a su habitación casi a la una de la madrugada. De no ser porque Aidan empezó a bostezar, se habrían quedado hablando largo rato, pero estaba cansado, pues había volado desde Europa la noche anterior para estar aquí hoy temprano, y no había descansado en todo el día.

En silencio, se sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama sintiéndola muy grande y muy fría.

A un extremo estaba Candy, dormida y de cara hacia el otro lado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo, inevitablemente, que la frialdad que había traído en su corazón se disipaba lentamente al calor de su cuerpo. Ella despertó, y al sentir las manos de él por su cuerpo, murmuró:

—Hazlo rápido, mi marido está abajo —Terry se quedó completamente quieto sobre ella, pero pasados unos segundos, la apretó tan fuerte que ella empezó a protestar entre risas—. Ah, que eres tú. Lo siento—. Lanzó un chillido cuando él se le puso encima atacándola a cosquillas.

— ¡Malvada! —Se quedó quieto sobre ella, aplastándola, casi, y luego de unos minutos, la acomodó para que se apoyara en su hombro. Candy suspiró tratando de recuperar el aliento, y acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido. Era una tonta, no sabía estar enojada con él demasiado tiempo, y estaba tan cerquita, y calentito…

Lo que procedía era una sesión de besos, pensó pasando la mano por su abdomen; de otra manera, él no la habría despertado. Cuando bajó la mano muy dispuesta a empezar con el jugueteo, él se la retuvo en la suya, y con delicadeza, la acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso en la palma. Un poco extrañada, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, observándolo en la oscuridad y en silencio por casi un minuto; sesenta largos segundos en los que sólo se escuchó su respiración.

—Hoy se cumplieron dieciséis años desde la muerte de papá y mamá —dijo, y, sorprendida, ella se movió apoyándose en su codo. ¡Él le estaba contando cosas de su vida!

—Para esta fecha, siempre nos reunimos para visitarlos en su tumba, llevarles algunas flores… y seguir en la labor de averiguar quiénes los asesinaron.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sentándose a su lado, y él cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza, haciendo más evidente la anchura de su pecho y la estrechez de su cintura.

—Esto que te estoy contando es secreto —advirtió—, nadie más lo sabe, Candy, ni deberá saberlo. De hecho… no debería contártelo…

—No te arrepientas de haber empezado —él sonrió mirándola, y ella extendió su brazo para encender una de las lámparas para poder observarlo bien. Terry respiró profundo y continuó.

—Lo digo porque Aidan es ahora una figura pública, y si se revelara…

—No lo contaré. Lo prometo —él asintió—. Dijiste que tus padres fueron víctimas de un asalto.

—Lo dije porque eso creímos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y no fue así? —él sacudió su cabeza.

—La policía no pudo decir otra cosa. Habían desaparecido sus objetos de valor, así que fue bastante sencillo para ellos dejarlo así—. Candy lo miró fijamente, y Terry siguió:

—Pero luego descubrimos que no fue así. Fueron asesinados, y para ese entonces… Bueno, me temo que tendré que devolverme mucho si quiero contarte todo desde el principio.

—Por favor —pidió ella, y él sonrió. Extendió uno de sus brazos hasta ella para tocarla, y dejó la mano en su pierna, acariciándola distraídamente.

—Mamá era maestra, ya lo dijo Aidan; papá era el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la misma escuela donde ella trabajaba. Allí se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron, e hicieron su vida. Eran un par de personas muy normales: vivían de su trabajo, tenían una casa que habían conseguido gracias a una hipoteca… Mamá se quedó con el deseo de tener una hija, tuvo que conformarse con nosotros… y así fue como ofreció nuestra casa para que fuera un hogar de acogida. Así conocimos a Aidan. Hubo que hacer unos cuantos ajustes luego de su llegada, pero terminó integrándose a la familia, y pasado un tiempo, se convirtió en un GrandChester—. Candy pestañeó algo confundida. Si los papás de Terry lo habían adoptado, ¿por qué no llevaba el apellido? ¿O tal vez era sólo su nombre artístico? No, se contestó a sí misma. Aidan no se lo habría cambiado. Estaba orgulloso de sus padres adoptivos y los amaba.

—Pero papá y mamá fueron asesinados —siguió Terry—. Yo tenía catorce años cuando sucedió, y nos quedamos sin familia, sin un hogar. Fuimos nosotros ahora los que debimos ir a un centro de acogida, y nos ubicaron en diferentes hogares. Fue una época muy oscura, Candy—dijo él volviendo a mover su mano por su pierna—. A mí… me llevaron con una familia que usaba el dinero que les daban para fumársela y bebérsela. Pasaba hambre, trabajaba hasta sentir agujeros por todo el cuerpo, sufría constantes humillaciones. Me escapé incontables veces, e incontables veces me volvieron a atrapar, y una noche… —él se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo muy malo, como si algo del pasado aún le causara terror.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, Terry —dijo Candy, y los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella—. No cambiará la imagen que tengo de ti—. Él sonrió.

— ¿Pero qué imagen tienes de mí?

—La imagen de un hombre que conoció el infierno y salió vivo de él.

—Vivo, pero no ileso—. Candy trago saliva, y se preparó para escuchar lo peor—. La mujer… una noche se metió a mi habitación. Empezó a tocarme, y me cubrió la boca pidiéndome que no dijera nada, que la dejara tocarme. Estaba aterrado —dijo él cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. Asqueado, sobrecogido. No fui capaz de reaccionar por largo rato… y tampoco me excité —sonrió él con sorna—, y eso le disgustó, así que me golpeó. Con tan mala suerte, que su marido escuchó. Entró tirando la puerta y la vio desnuda sobre mí. Creyó que todo era un plan mío para robarme a su esposa… ¿te puedes imaginar? Así que recibí una paliza terrible esa noche. Pero fue la última… —tragó saliva—. Tuve que escapar, esta vez para siempre. Me escondí por mucho rato en las calles. Dormía en el suelo, me abrigaba con papeles, mendigué, robé, pero no me dejé atrapar otra vez—. Candy apretó con fuerza sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido, pero lo cierto era que quería gritar, golpear algo. Le dolía lo que le estaba contando, le dolía sobremanera. Él tragó saliva y luego siguió— Lloraba todas las noches ya no sólo por papá y mamá, sino por mis hermanos, que no estaban conmigo, hasta que al fin Robert vino por mí.

—Oh, Dios.

—Estaba a punto de… morir de hambre, ¿sabes? Un hambre que ya era dolor, agonía. Un hambre que no se podía calmar con los restos de comida que la gente dejaba en los cubos de basura. No sé si fue la fortuna o qué, pero no llegué a estar mucho tiempo con los otros chicos de la calle, en la misma situación que yo, que habían aprendido a paliar el hambre con drogas. Me libré de eso, y no entiendo cómo.

— ¡Pero me alivia tanto!

—Robert me encontró —siguió él—. Se enteró de lo que me habían hecho las personas que debían cuidar de mí y acabó con su casa, y luego se dedicó a buscarme por las calles. Desesperado, se metió hasta las mismas cloacas buscando a su hermano pequeño. Se peleó con gente peligrosa, intercambió cosas de valor, información, casi vendió su alma… hasta que me encontró—. A Terry se le quebró la voz, y Candy tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas—. Recuerdo esa ocasión. Nunca la olvidaré, Candy. Yo creí que alucinaba, creí que… estaba muerto, y que esto era parte del cielo Estaba tirado en el suelo, compartiendo mi cama con las ratas, muerto de frío, porque se acercaba el invierno, y él se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso.

—Rob… ¿Robert?

—había llamado Terry, sin aliento ni fuerza, al ver a su hermano. Ahora tenía el pelo largo, pero, sin duda, ese era Robert.

—Ya estoy aquí, TG —dijo él, usando el diminutivo que su padre le ponía de vez en cuando—. Ya estoy aquí—. Terry lo abrazó, y lloró. Lloró mucho en su hombro, hasta empaparle la camisa.

—Volvimos a estar juntos —siguió Terry con su relato—. Él vivía en un pequeño apartamento, con poco espacio, pero cálido y limpio. Le pregunté si sabía del paradero de Aidan, pero no, no lo sabía—. Candy cerró sus ojos secando de nuevo sus lágrimas. No le era difícil imaginárselos, tan jóvenes y asustados, queriendo reunirse, queriendo volver a armar la familia, la familia que habían perdido. Tragó saliva y se le acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de reconfortar al niño asustado que una vez fue.

—Nos metimos en el sistema del centro de acogida, pero ni así dimos con Aidan. Estábamos asustados, temíamos por él. Y cuando me dijo que lo de papá y mamá no había sido fortuito, que no había sido por un asalto, sino con toda intención, tuve mucho más miedo.

—Sé quiénes mataron a papá —recordaba ahora Terry que le había dicho Robert—. Y los voy a vengar—. En aquella época, Terry no había podido dejar de notar que su hermano estaba muy cambiado. Ya no era el Robert risueño de antes, el bromista pendiente de los deportes y las chicas, y le dolió su corazón. Algo muy malo debió sucederle también a su hermano para que ahora fuera así. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él mismo había cambiado también. Él mismo había pasado por varios infiernos.

—Fue cuando cobramos ese premio de lotería —siguió Terry con su relato—. Ahora éramos ricos, podíamos buscar con mayor éxito, y al fin dimos con Aidan…

—Candy lo sintió tragar saliva—. Él no había escapado, pero se hizo cantante. Cantaba para encontrarnos, nos dijo. Había tenido la esperanza de que lo viéramos en televisión y pudiéramos ir por él, y así fue. Fuimos a su encuentro y… bueno… —había mucho que él no le estaba contando, intuyó Candy, pero no lo acusó por eso, se trataba de las intimidades de sus hermanos, y era completamente respetable. Él sintió la mano de ella acariciarle el pecho, reconfortarlo. Tragó saliva y siguió.

—Con nuestro dinero, hicimos borrar nuestros historiales de la policía —siguió—. Trazamos un plan. Teníamos que dar con la cabeza de la red de asesinos y asaltantes que mataron a mamá y a papá, pero resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensamos en un principio; cuando dábamos con un pez gordo, nos dábamos cuenta de que había otro más gordo aún, hasta que entendimos que había alguien muy arriba, muy encumbrado, que estaba detrás de todo.

—Y por eso te casaste conmigo, para descubrir quién es el que domina las calles, porque es alguien de la alta sociedad y quieres atraparlo en su propio terreno—. Terry guardó silencio.

—Y porque ahora estamos seguros de que no fue un simple asalto —dijo luego—. Los asesinaron bajo la orden de alguien.

— ¿Tus padres guardaban algún secreto? ¿Tenían dinero oculto? ¿Información? —lo sintió sonreír. Salió de la cama, y en la oscuridad, Candy lo vio ponerse una bata, le tomó a ella la mano y le pidió que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo. Terry la condujo hasta su despacho recién remodelado, y lo vio abrir la caja fuerte y sacar las cajas que una vez había visto dentro.

—Aquí hay unos videos muy interesantes. No te los mostraré ahora, pero tengo algunas capturas de imágenes. Unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad captaron a papá y a mamá hablar con alguien misterioso. Discutían. Mira aquí —Candy tomó la fotografía que él le entregaba y la examinó. En ella se veía a una mujer rubia siendo seguida por alguien, y ella miraba atrás aferrándose a su bolso con evidente nerviosismo—. No le pasó nada esa vez, pero la estaban siguiendo. Y mira esto—. Ahora vio a Richard hablando con alguien, evidentemente, discutían—. No es un amigo, ni compañero de trabajo, ni nadie que podamos reconocer, y todo esto ocurrió una semana antes de su asesinato. Si te fijas en la ropa que ese sujeto lleva, no es cualquier persona, es alguien bien vestido, alguien de dinero. Papá y mamá no tenían más que la casa en la que vivíamos y los empleos de los que dependían; no trabajaban para el gobierno como para suponer que tenían con ellos información importante, y nunca entraba gente extraña en la casa; pero… los estaban intimidando por alguna razón. Obviamente, nunca nos dijeron nada, y un día, simplemente, aparecieron muertos. Candy tragó saliva observando una fotografía de la familia. Ellynor era rubia, y tenía mucho parecido con Terry, los ojos azules, de ella los habían heredado sus hijos. En la fotografía, estaban los cinco; Ellynor sonreía tomada del brazo de Richard, y Terry y Robert tenían esa luz en los ojos de los niños que son amados por sus padres. Aidan también sonreía, pero no pudo evitar sentirlo diferente; ciertamente era un niño feliz, pero era una felicidad distinta, no como la de sus hermanos; era la felicidad que se tiene luego de haber padecido tanto.

—Un disparo en la cabeza a cada uno —dijo Terry pasándole una carpeta que parecía ser un informe policial, algo que un ciudadano común no debía tener—, y a nosotros nos dijeron que fue por un asalto. Lo creímos por mucho tiempo. Por las noches, yo soñaba con estar allí en ese momento y ese lugar para defenderlos. Muchas veces vi a mamá en mis sueños diciéndome que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien. Pero no estaba bien, pensó Candy. La Ellynor de sus sueños era una muestra de la angustia y la desesperación de su alma por volver a la paz que antes tuvo, por estar sufriendo hambre y humillaciones que jamás creyó tener que enfrentar.

—Cuando nos preguntan acerca de nuestros padres, simplemente damos la versión de la policía, pero no fue un asalto, Candy; los asesinaron por una razón que desconocemos, y que estamos dispuestos a averiguar. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, si nos espera otra década más, pero descubriremos la verdad, nos lo hemos prometido. Nada es más importante que esto; alguien destruyó nuestra familia, asesinó a nuestros padres a sangre fría, dejó a tres niños desamparados, sufriendo lo indecible… y está en algún lugar creyendo que jamás pagará por sus crímenes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea—. Candy se mordió los labios y se sentó en el sofá de la oficina dejando salir el aire. Con razón. Con razón tantas cosas.

—No… no me imaginé nada parecido. Nunca pensé… —en silencio, él guardó todos los documentos que le había mostrado. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo reconfortar un alma que venía sufriendo odio y rencor por tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento tanto, Terry —él la miró fijamente por varios segundos, y luego, simplemente le sonrió.

—Tú no tienes que disculparte conmigo.

—No, sí, sí. En cierta forma, te presioné para que me contaras…

—Pero está bien. Eres mi esposa. Puedo confiar en ti—. Candy sonrió ante esas palabras, sintiendo que la llenaban, que la consolaban—. Por eso trabajamos tan duro Pequeña —dijo él, usando por primera vez un diminutivo de su nombre. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho Pequeña, le gustaba; sí, le encantaba—. Trabajamos duro, para llegar alto, y a la vez, para llegar al fondo… —se detuvo cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo te ayudaré —le dijo con el rostro casi enterrado en su cuello—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, y te ayudaré.

— ¿No me juzgas por querer cobrar venganza? —preguntó él cerrando sus ojos y devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No, no. Si algo así le hubiese ocurrido a mi padre, yo tampoco descansaría hasta ver al culpable pagar —él la apretó con fuerza, y Candy le besó la mejilla, el cuello, el hombro. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió—. Gracias por contarme.

—Eres mi esposa.

—No. Ya no soy sólo tu esposa. Creo que puedes subirme a la categoría de amiga —él sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, y Candy se empinó un poco para besarlo, beso que él no rechazó.

—"Esposa" está por encima de "amiga".

—Pero recuerda que nuestra relación es toda al revés.

—Oh, bueno… no me había fijado —ella volvió a reír, y a besarlo, y a abrazarlo. Ella, en su interior, pudo decir que él ahora también era su esposo, su amigo, y su amante.

En los días siguientes, muchas cosas cambiaron en la pareja. Terry contestaba a sus preguntas, por muy escabrosas que fueran, y le compartía recuerdos de la infancia. Habían mirado juntos el álbum de fotografías que conservaba, contándole cómo había podido traer varias cosas de la casa que antes había sido de la familia, y entre esas cosas, la vieja chaqueta de su papá.

También le contaba, aunque no con mucho detalle, los avances que realizaban en la investigación; al parecer, no tenían un sospechoso en concreto; para ellos, todos en la alta sociedad eran dignos de sospecha. Terry empezó a mirar las cosas desde su óptica. Ella había sido criada entre estas personas, había aprendido que ciertas cosas eran normales, aceptables, e imperdonables. No le escandalizaba pensar que uno de sus pares estuviera involucrado en el bajo mundo del crimen, o que fueran capaces de asesinar una pareja y dejar a tres hijos desamparados en el mundo.

—Haremos un viaje a Francia —dijo una tarde luego de almorzar juntos. Seguían sentados en la mesa, pues apenas terminaban el postre, y ella lo miró con ojos grandes de alegría. ¡Al fin su luna de miel!

—Oh, no me mires así.

— ¿Así como?

—Es que… no se trata del viaje que te prometí. Lo siento. Han pasado casi dos meses y no te he podido cumplir.

—Pero vamos a ir a Francia… ¿o sólo irás tú?

—No, iremos los dos.

—Y cuál es el problema? Ah… ¿es un viaje de trabajo? No me importa, lograremos encontrar espacios para disfrutar.

—Sí, es un viaje de trabajo, lo que implica que… Robert también irá—. La sonrisa de Cansy se deshizo de golpe—. Pero seguro que podremos hacer lo que tú dices; encontraremos espacios para…

—Con él ahí, lo dudo muchísimo.

—Lo mandaremos a la mierda y nos iremos tú y yo por ahí… —ella lo miró tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Entiendo que todavía le guardes rencor a mi hermano, pero…

—Aunque no le guardara rencor, sería una piedra en el zapato sólo por estar en mi viaje. Pero no es mi viaje —se corrigió a sí misma—, es un viaje de trabajo, por tanto, un viaje de ustedes dos. La agregada ahí seré yo.

—Pero quiero que vayas conmigo—. Candy apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano ya no muy entusiasmada—. Vamos, te haré el amor de maneras increíbles, ven conmigo —ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Crees que me vas a comprar con sexo?

—A ti te encanta.

—Y a ti también.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Está bien. Si vienes conmigo, te prometo llevarte de compras una tarde entera—. Ella lo miró muy atenta ahora.

—No abras esa boca si no sabes lo que estás diciendo —le advirtió ella con voz un poco alterada—. Estaremos en Francia, y hay muchas tiendas de ropa caras. Escúchame bien, MUY CARAS. Y no me antojaré de sólo unos pocos trapos si me llevas.

—Bueno, al salir, ya no seré tan rico, pero mi esposa estará feliz, creo que valdrá la pena.

— Terrence GrandChester, ¡no juegues con mis sentimientos! —él se echó a reír. Siempre que ella estaba algo molesta por algo, le decía el nombre y el apellido juntos.

—No estoy jugando. Ven conmigo a Francia—. Candy se levantó de su silla y, con desparpajo, se sentó en su regazo abrazándole los hombros. — ¿Y lo del sexo de maneras increíbles también va?

—Oh, será mi pago por la tarde de compras.

—Me estás tratando como una fulana —dijo ella, pero no parecía nada ofendida—. Tendré que vestirme como una para que lo compruebes. —Sólo si es para mí —dijo él con la mirada ya un poco nublada por el deseo, metiendo la mano debajo de su blusa, y Candy lo besó.

Candy se encargó de la planeación del viaje. Era trabajo del secretario de Robert, pero prácticamente le arrebató la tarea presentándose en las oficinas e imponiéndose, y así, pudo enviar al hermano mayor a otro hotel, no muy lejos, pero diferente al que compartiría la pareja. También eligió los asientos del vuelo, a Robert lo puso en primera clase, solo, y ellos dos se fueron en clase ejecutiva, juntos. No le importaba hacer ciertos sacrificios con tal de librarse de él el mayor tiempo posible. Divertido, Terry vio las diferentes artimañas de su esposa. Robert lo miraba ceñudo, pero no le importaba, eso le pasaba por ser un entrometido. Le encantaba que su mujer fuera tal y como era. No era la típica niña buena, era capaz de vengarse, de lanzar también la piedra, y le gustaba sobremanera. Francia, a su lado, sería increíblemente divertido.

 _Que todo se vaya al vacío, que se pierda Que se vayan los amigos, los planes, el planeta Que nada quede en las calles, que se nuble el sol Pero no te vayas tú, que se quede tu amor._

Tan sólo una semana después estuvieron en el viejo continente. Al principio, Candy prácticamente permaneció sola durante el día, tiempo que aprovechaba para pasear por París, y a chequear las tiendas a las que luego iría con Terry y su abultada billetera. No se sentía molesta por tener que esperarlo hasta la noche; habría podido estar aún más sola en casa, sin la posibilidad de tenerlo, aunque fuera por la noche, y aquí, además, se estaba regalando la vista con los hermosos paisajes de París. Suspiró recostándose en el barandal de un pequeño parque. Inevitablemente, desde aquí también se podía ver la torre Eiffel; y la ciudad, en pleno verano, hervía de gente y turistas, como era normal. Y no podía evitar sentirse contenta. Anoche había hablado mucho con Terry. Cada vez, él le abría más su corazón, cada vez le contaba más historias de sí mismo, y en esta ocasión, se había enterado de cómo había sido la primera vez de él. Había sido bastante tarde, según lo que le contó, casi a los diecinueve, y para ese entonces, ya tenían dinero. Con Robert habían iniciado un negocio, el negocio que los había traído hasta aquí, y la mujer había sido una de las empleadas y colaboradoras de Robert.

—Robert la despidió —le contó Terry en la oscuridad de la habitación—, y no la volví a ver.

—Se ve que es bastante posesivo contigo. Tal vez por eso me odia—. Terry la miró algo ceñudo.

—Él no te odia.

—Claro que sí. Tal vez siente que te estoy alejando de él—. Él sonrió abrazándola.

—Pero eso es inevitable, ¿no? Eres mi esposa, y es la ley de la vida. Si él algún día se casa, le sucederá lo mismo. Espero que tenga la suerte que tuve yo, y dar con una mujer increíblemente encantadora y sexy.

—Oh, repite eso último.

—Sexy, sexy, sexy —ella rio recibiendo feliz sus besos.

—Toda mi fortuna por tus pensamientos —dijo la voz de su esposo a su lado, y ella sonrió al verlo. Lo abrazó y besó.

Se habían citado aquí, que era el lugar más cercano al sitio donde él estaba trabajando con Robert, para pasar el resto de la tarde juntos. Pronto ya terminarían los compromisos, y seguramente Robert se podía devolver a Chicago. Ellos seguirían su luna de miel. Candy estaba cruzando los dedos por eso.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —le preguntó ella apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de él. Candy lo vio sacar su teléfono y poner la cámara. Esto era muy raro, así que posó con él para la selfie que sin palabras le pidió.

—Te ves bellísima bajo esta luz —dijo, simplemente—. Mira, salimos guapos—. Los ojos de ella se quedaron clavados en él, y Terry sintió su mirada. Un poco tímido, dijo:

— ¿Te extraña que quiera una fotografía de los dos?

—Bueno… no puedes culparme. Poco expresas tus sentimientos.

—Sentimientos —repitió él—. ¿Me crees incapaz de tenerlos?

—No, Terry, sólo he dicho que poco los expresas. Estoy más que segura de que sí tienes sentimientos. Amaste a tus padres, amas a tus hermanos, así que… sólo por eso puedo afirmar que eres un hombre capaz de amar y proteger…

— ¿Quieres que te ame a ti, Candy? —ella bajó su mirada, y luego de dejar salir el aire, miró a otro lado.

— ¿Estaría pidiendo demasiado?

—Yo… no lo sé. Sólo sé que… eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido. Y no me sacio de ti, ni de tus besos —se acercó mucho más, y con un dedo, apartó el cabello que el viento traía a su cara— Y últimamente, soy del pensamiento de que puedo soportar que me quiten todo, menos a ti.

—Eso se parece mucho al amor —sonrió ella, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho, y acercándose mucho más a él.

— ¿Te parece?

—Oh, sí—. Él rio quedamente, y sin poder evitarlo más, la besó, mientras el sol se ocultaba otro poco, y alrededor la gente seguía yendo de un lado a otro ajenos a lo que ocurría en los parques de la ciudad luz.

Tal como se lo habían prometido, las noches eran para ambos. Ninguno se preguntó qué hacía Robert, pero ellos sí que lo tenían claro: La primera noche fueron a bailar juntos, la siguiente, a un restaurante de comida típica, pero, siempre, terminaban de igual modo; desnudos y sin aliento sobre cualquier superficie de la suite del hotel.

—Dios mío —jadeó ella con él encima. Terry la abrazaba con fuerza, seguía dentro de su cuerpo, colmándola. El par de cuerpos desnudos se abrazaba tendidos de cualquier manera sobre el tapete de la pequeña sala—. Terry, nos va a amanecer —él levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Estás agotada.

—Oh, no es eso —él sonrió, y rodó suavemente a su lado, quedando boca arriba. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el reciente ejercicio. Candy se abrazó a él adorando esta parte de él, adorando estos momentos en que podía abrazarse a su cuerpo, en silencio, luego de hacer el amor, porque, cada vez, esto era más hacer el amor, y menos, tener simple sexo. Lo disfrutaba demasiado como para ser algo tan simple, lo ansiaba demasiado, y cada vez se ponía mejor. Podía decir que conocía plenamente el cuerpo de su marido, sus gustos, sus secretos.

Sólo llevaban dos meses casados, pero habían sido los dos meses más intensos de su vida. Jamás imaginó que fuera así. Y es porque era Terry, concluyó. Jamás viviría algo similar con otro hombre.

—Me encantas, Terry —dijo en un susurro, y "me encantas" quedaba corto, pensó. Ahora esta emoción tan fuerte se estaba mezclando poco a poco con el miedo. Miedo a perderlo de cualquiera de las maneras en que una mujer podía perder a su esposo, y era extraño. Era anhelo y angustia, era extrañarlo aun cuando tenía tanto de él.

Terry le besó la frente y cerró sus ojos esperando que ella dijera algo más. Dilo, dilo, pidió su corazón. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba creando alrededor de ella toda una lluvia de obsequios, una atmósfera cada vez más cálida, sexo cada vez más alucinante por un egoísta propósito: Deseaba escucharlo, deseaba escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba. No sabía por qué, antes no fue importante, antes ni siquiera pensó en eso, pero ahora casi lo anhelaba. Pero ella no lo dijo. ¿Qué le faltaba hacer para conseguir que lo dijera?

—Mañana iremos de compras —dijo—. Has cumplido con tu parte, yo cumpliré con la mía—. Ella lo miró ceñuda, pero la habitación estaba en penumbras y él no la pudo ver.

—Si es así, que sepas que te saldré muy cara.

—Me lo imagino —sonrió él.

— ¿No estás asustado?

—No. Yo mismo te propuse una tarde de compras… no he hecho nada por ti luego de que con tanto esmero remodelaste mi casa y pusiste a marchar al servicio. Tampoco… te he compensado por lo de Sean; admito que fue una falta de parte mía, pero compréndeme, yo no imaginé que luego fueras a ser tan… Quiero decir, en ese momento no dimensioné el alcance de ese acto —Candy lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, gratamente sorprendida por esas palabras. Él se estaba disculpando, ofreciendo un presente como pago a sus faltas y diciéndole más o menos lo valiosa que era para él—, y ahora siento que tengo una deuda contigo —siguió Terry—, y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme… —aquello lo arruinó todo. Sacrificarse. Todo iba tan bonito. Así que, sin remordimiento, lo pellizcó durísimo entre las costillas— ¡Auch!—se quejó él.

— ¿Ir de compras conmigo es un sacrificio?

—Oh, admítelo. Horas enteras en esas tiendas, sintiéndome como un tonto en medio de ropa femenina, oír hablar chino, es decir… ese lenguaje de tallas y colores… Pero no te preocupes; llevaré mi teléfono con la carga completa, por si no lo resisto. ¡Auch! ¡Me vas a dejar amoratado!

—Te lo mereces —él se echó a reír abrazándola.

—El sábado en la noche, iremos a una fiesta—. Ella se movió para mirarlo a la cara—. Nos invitaron apenas hoy, lo siento si es apresurado para ti.

—Lo es, pero supongo que no hay salida. Los anfitriones siempre se reservan un par de invitaciones para estos casos, es normal—. Él le sonrió mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué? —él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó sentándose en el suelo y haciendo que también ella se sentara—. ¿O quieres que te enseñe las doce torturas del placer?

— ¿Las qué?

—Oh, un nuevo método para que le eches un vistazo al paraíso.

—Estás loco —rio ella, pero Terry procedió a mostrarle una a una las doce torturas del placer.

Terry cumplió con su promesa, y la tarde de compras fue una absoluta delicia para Candy. Es cierto que ir de compras era mucho más divertido si ibas con una amiga, u otra mujer de tu confianza, pero él no fue el acompañante ausente que auguró ser.

La mayoría de las veces le dio su opinión, incidió sobre la decisión de compra, y le hizo medirse un trapo tras otro a veces sólo para castigarla por haberle hecho pasar a él por lo mismo. Pero para Candy no era un castigo.

Entraba y salía de los vestidores encantada, y pronto él descubrió que su técnica estaba fallando. Sin embargo, pudo comprender muchas cosas acerca de su esposa sólo con esta tarde compartida.

Ella tenía excelente gusto, eso ya lo sabía, y se fijaba mucho en los detalles, pero no derrochaba, ni se dejaba influenciar demasiado por los elogios de las dependientas, y tampoco era ese tipo de mujer difícil de complacer. Podía, en el futuro, compartir su cuenta con ella, que, con seguridad, no enloquecería gastando. Y en esa tarde de compras, Candy no sólo compró cosas para ella. Aprovechó para comprarle a él el traje adecuado para la fiesta a la que estaban invitados. Esa noche, llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, que era la azotea de un edificio con una piscina grande iluminada por faroles flotantes. Cada persona iba exquisitamente vestida, y había música, comida, licor, y mucha gente hablando entre ellos sin prestar mucha atención a nada más.

A Candy no le sorprendió encontrarse con algunos conocidos allí. Encantada, les presentó a su marido, y ellos también parecieron encantados con él.

También Robert fue; Candy había tenido compasión de él y le había ayudado a conseguir un traje adecuado tanto para la ocasión como para el clima, y en esta ocasión, él se había recogido el cabello en un moño bastante descuidado en su coronilla. Pero eso no desalentaba a las mujeres, notó, que se acercaban a él como abejas a la miel.

Bailaron mucho, rieron de chistes buenos y flojos, y hacia la media noche, el teléfono de Candy empezó a vibrar con mensajes de texto.

— ¿Algo importante? —le preguntó él al verla revisarlo. Ella no ignoraba el teléfono, pues era consciente de que su madre en cualquier momento podía llamarla, por la razón que fuera, así que, siempre que vibraba, ella miraba de qué se trataba.

Pero no era Lucile. Era el tío Raymond pidiéndole verse con ella lo más pronto posible. Después de que le dijera que era probable que los GrandChester hubiesen estado vinculados con negocios turbios, Candy siempre se había sentido nerviosa cuando la llamaba, o le escribía, pero luego de que Terry le contara su historia, lo que sentía era cierto disgusto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, le envió una nota de voz diciéndole que no le sería posible en la siguiente semana, ya que estaba de viaje con su marido. "Te enviaré algo al correo entonces", escribió él. "Míralo en cuanto puedas". ¿Qué cosa?, se preguntó con cierto hastío.

No entendía por qué su tío estaba tan empeñado en hacer ver a Terry como el malo del paseo. ¿Ya estaba casada con él, qué pretendía? "Es de vida o muerte", agregó Raymond al ver que ella no le contestaba, y casi blanqueando sus ojos, Candy guardó su teléfono.

Efectivamente, unos minutos después le llegó un correo con muchos archivos adjuntos, pero Candy apenas si le prestó atención.

Estaba muy ocupada en la fiesta, con deseos de pasarlo bien, de divertirse con su marido.

—Parece que te diviertes mucho —dijo la voz de Robert. Terry había ido a buscar bebidas para los dos, ya que estaban un poco agitados y sedientos, y la había dejado a su cuidado.

No había esperado que el iniciara una conversación, así que lo miró de reojo. Ciertamente, no le era difícil imaginárselo llegando a lo más podrido de las calles para rescatar a Terry, y debía estarle muy agradecida, pues prácticamente gracias a él su esposo estaba vivo, pero las cosas se complicaban por la actitud que siempre tenía frente a ella, su manera tan taciturna de ser, y esa mirada desconfiada que permanentemente tenía.

—Parece que tú no —contestó ella—. No te he visto bailar con nadie—. Él no dijo nada, como si no tuviera ganas de explicarse, y Candy sólo miró a otro lado. Tampoco había esperado que le contara algo de su vida y razones.

— ¿Quieres a mi hermano, Candy? —le preguntó de repente. ella se giró a mirarlo muy extrañada. Jamás esperó una pregunta así viniendo de él—. Por favor, contesta.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que sí? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermano es una persona maravillosa, digno de ser amado por cualquier mujer —y con una mirada dura, agregó:

—No soportaré que le hagan daño. Le devolveré el daño a la persona que se atreva a lastimarlo multiplicado por diez—. Candy sólo pudo sonreír un poco horrorizada.

—Has lanzado esa pregunta sólo para proferir una amenaza, no para escuchar mi respuesta.

—Ya conozco tu respuesta. Y no confío, de todos modos. Puedes jurarme ahora que lo amas, pero, aun así, yo estaré esperando lo peor de ti.

—Es tu naturaleza—. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, y Candy tuvo que respirar profundo, como pidiéndole al cielo paciencia—. Entonces no tiene caso que te diga nada. Sólo espera y mira; Terry y yo seremos felices—.

Terry llegó en el momento, y ella le recibió las bebidas con una sonrisa. Él miró a su hermano y luego a ella de manera interrogante, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Te empiezas a llevar bien con él? —preguntó Terry en el oído de manera tan inocente, que Candy no pudo evitar reírse.

—Cariño, ¿de verdad eres tan ingenuo?

—Vamos, esfuérzate un poco —ella le dio un trago a su bebida y miró a Robert. Si bien ya no le parecía tan odioso desde que Terry le había contado cómo lo había salvado, seguía teniendo sus reservas con respecto a él. Había mucha frialdad y oscuridad en su mirada, y por momentos, lo creía capaz de todo, hasta de mancharse las manos con sangre con tal de proteger a los suyos.

La mañana llegó con su cálida luz, y Candy abrió los ojos dándose la vuelta en la cama. Como siempre, Terry no estaba. Pero hoy es domingo, se dijo.

Tal vez sólo estaba en el gimnasio del hotel. No entendía de dónde sacaba tantas energías este hombre. Salió de la cama buscando qué ponerse, porque, como era de esperarse luego de la noche de anoche, estaba desnuda.

Su teléfono timbraba, y al verlo, vio que de nuevo tío Cameron le pedía que revisara los documentos. Un poco molesta, encendió el portátil de Terry, que estaba en la mesa de la pequeña sala de la suite del hotel, y decidió revisar el correo para que tío Raymond la dejara en paz al fin.

Su intención era sólo echarle un vistazo a todo, pero algo llamó su atención. "Candy, aquí tienes la prueba de que Terry y Robert GrandChester no sólo han estado vinculado en innumerables negocios turbios; ellos llevaron a tu padre a la bancarrota, obviamente, para luego poder apoderarse de lo que era suyo a través del matrimonio contigo". Aquello era tan horrible, que no pudo evitar leerlo por segunda vez, y casi por inercia, abrió los archivos adjuntos.

Éstos tenían un formato algo extraño, y luego pudo ver que era la transcripción de una conversación telefónica.

Una conversación entre Terry y su padre, meses antes de que éste muriera.

No pudo evitar sentirse intrigada, y en el fondo, a preguntarse si eran verdaderos, y en caso de que lo fueran, cómo había hecho tío Cameron para conseguirlos.

Sus ojos se movieron a lo largo del archivo. Según esto, su padre llevaba relacionándose con los GrandChester desde hacía tres años, aproximadamente.

Ellos lo habían contactado por primera vez, ofreciéndole ser partícipe de varios negocios. Los primeros fueron todos muy lucrativos, pero ya luego sólo empezaron a haber pérdidas. "Es sólo una pérdida menor" —decía allí, y Candy no pudo evitar ponerle la voz de Terry—. "Es cierto que el mercado está algo inestable, y tú, que llevas experiencia en esto, debes tener una buena tolerancia al riesgo; sin embargo, no te preocupes, que ya nos recuperaremos. Robert y yo también hemos tenido unas pocas pérdidas, pero tenemos confianza en que las cosas mejorarán. No puedes irte ahora, las ganancias serán muy jugosas". "No creo que pueda. Ya estoy sin efectivo" —dijo su padre. "Pero, ¿no somos amigos? Te prestaremos; de esa manera, te recuperarás muy pronto".

Al leerlo, Candy cerró con fuerza sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible algo así? Estas parecían las dulces palabras de un lobo ansioso de devorarse a un pobre corderito, y no era así, no debía ser así; ella siempre había pensado que en casos así, Terry se conduciría de manera más… compasiva. Su padre había seguido invirtiendo con ellos, según la evidencia, y ellos siguieron permitiendo que se endeudara cada vez más.

Nunca le pusieron un alto, y, por el contrario, seguían proponiéndole que expusiera más dinero. "Ellos llevaron a tu padre a la bancarrota", decía el correo de su tío, y el corazón de Candy empezó a acelerarse. Encontró más archivos. Cartas y correos donde su padre les empezaba a pedir ayuda, pues se estaba viendo ahogado en deudas, y otra vez los GrandChester corrieron en su "auxilio" prestándole dinero líquido, pero con intereses un poco por encima del de los bancos. Una y otra vez.

Se puso en pie cuando las manos le empezaron a sudar. Todo parecía muy bien calculado, muy premeditado. Era como si un par de lobos hubiesen conducido a una ovejita al filo del acantilado, y una vez allí, dado un empujón para que se despeñara. Cogió su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Raymond Cameron.

—Sabía que me llamarías —dijo él a modo de saludo.

—Tío, todo eso tiene que ser una mentira. Es un montaje demasiado…

—Demasiado complicado, ¿no es así? Pero es la verdad, no un montaje; ellos se propusieron quebrar a tu padre, y lo consiguieron. Querían apropiarse de White Industries, e invirtieron mucho dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo y ya ves que tuvieron un éxito rotundo.

—No. Terry no…

—Estás cegada, hija. Te dije que no era gente de bien. Te pedí que cancelaras la boda. Sabía que terminarías arrepintiéndote. Es verdad que no hay nada ilegal en ninguno de esos archivos. Diablos, ¡me habría encantado que así fuera! Pero no, joder, jugaron muy bien sus cartas; se nota que es el trabajo de una mente brillante en los negocios, y tu padre, confiado, se fue hundiendo cada vez más, creyendo en personas que, en vez de ayudarlo, lo estaban destruyendo, a él y a su patrimonio.

—Pero, tío…

—Ellos debieron detenerse cuando vieron que tu padre no hacía sino perder —siguió Raymond— ¿Y acaso no es extraño que en esas inversiones en las que participaba tu padre, lo que ellos perdían en comparación era muy mínimo? Eran anzuelos. Tu padre se confiaba porque ellos también hacían inversiones en dichos negocios, pero lo que ellos arriesgaban era muy poco, porque sabían que eran negocios que fracasarían.

—Si lo que me dices llega a ser cierto…

—Es cierto, Candy. Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos. Tienes todas las pruebas que necesitas.

Me demoré mucho, lo sé, pero es porque se cubren muy bien las espaldas. Sin embargo, sé que por mucho tiempo ellos han estado bajo la vigilancia de las autoridades…

y esto es fruto de las investigaciones que en su momento adelantaron. Tenían razón para creer que no eran trigo limpio por estas conversaciones, su mala reputación no es gratis, ya lo puedes ver. Pero, lamentablemente, ya estás casada, y ahora ellos tienen el control de tu herencia, tal como se lo propusieron en un principio.

Candy cerró sus ojos. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de Damonds diciéndole que los GrandChester estaban dispuestos a perdonar la deuda que con ellos tenía su padre a cambio de una cosa: matrimonio.

Algo empezó a arder dentro de ella, a quemarse, a doler como nada en este mundo le había dolido. No, no, dijo su corazón, en un último intento de comprender, de perdonar, de negarse a ver la realidad.

No era culpa de Terry que su padre confiara tanto.

Un hombre de negocios experimentado como lo era William no podía haber caído tan fácilmente si esto era una trampa.

Siguió mirando los archivos sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos. Cuando ella rechazó la oferta de Terry, recordó, él había dicho que entonces se irían a juicio, lo que indicaba que, de una u otra manera, White Industries habría ido a parar a sus manos.

Se puso en pie y caminó impaciente por la estancia buscando una razón que lo negara todo, que lo desmintiera, pero mirar al pasado era descubrirlo todo.

A los hermanos GrandChester sólo les interesaba una cosa en este mundo, y ella lo sabía bien. El mismo Terry le había confesado que era lo que los motivaba a trabajar, a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo: la venganza. Con tal de descubrir quién había asesinado a sus padres, habían destruido el patrimonio de su padre. A ellos nunca les había interesado el dinero, concluyó. Si ella les hubiese devuelto los cien millones que inicialmente les debían, los habrían rechazado. No, no les interesaba el dinero, les interesaba el poder que representaba controlar la empresa. Ella sólo había sido una pieza en su tablero de ajedrez; al ser su esposa, les facilitaba la entrada a la alta sociedad, y había caído redondita, dándole todo. Dándole, incluso, su amor.

—Lo siento, hija —dijo Raymond con voz queda, como si adivinase el torbellino de emociones que se había desatado en su interior—. Hubiese querido evitarte todo esto.

—Todavía no…

— ¿Todavía no lo crees?

—Me resisto a pensar… Tío… papá murió por sus preocupaciones —dijo, y la voz se le quebró—. Su infarto fue por el estrés de las deudas. Si todo esto es cierto, quiere decir que ellos…

—Ellos —completó Raymond con menos temor—, indirectamente, mataron a tu padre.

 _Si tan sólo me hablara de amor Si tan sólo me dijera la palabra adecuada Pero guarda silencio y permanece en la sombra No me lleva consigo, no me dice nada._

 _Virginía Camacho._

Candy sintió su piel fría y sudorosa. Sin añadir una palabra más, había cortado la llamada de su tío y estaba recostada a un mueble de la sala tratando de introducir aire en sus pulmones. No podía, sentía que se estaba ahogando, y seguido a esto, sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Corrió al baño, pero, como no había comido nada, no hubo nada que pudiera salir, lo que la hizo sentir peor.

Se sentó en el suelo respirando hondo una y otra vez. Según la acusación de su tío Raymond, Terry había inducido a su padre a la quiebra, había provocado indirectamente su muerte, y era tan horrible sólo pensarlo, que se estaba poniendo enferma.

Se echó a llorar. Necesitaba una respuesta ya, una razón, algo que le dijera que nada de esto era cierto. No tenía ningún motivo para dudar de la palabra de su tío.

Él nunca le había mentido, y hasta que se distanciara de su padre, había sido como un hermano para él. En comparación, Terry era un simple aparecido, que, evidentemente, había puesto su vida patas arriba, apropiándose de su herencia, y de su vida. Por más que tratara de ser objetiva, de poner todo en perspectiva, Terry salía perdiendo en esta ecuación.

Marcó al número de su esposo. Necesitaba que le dijera la verdad, que le explicara, pero el teléfono timbró y timbró, y él no contestó. ¿En serio?, se preguntó. ¿Justo ahora? Se recostó en la pared del baño pensando en que el Terry que ella había conocido era capaz de esto y más. Ahora sabía incluso que él y Robert habían traspasado en más de una ocasión los límites de lo legal y lo moral con tal de obtener su venganza, así que sabía que esto no era remoto, ni imposible, y la evidencia estaba allí: conversaciones proporcionadas por las autoridades, cartas emitidas por su padre, con su firma, y mil cosas más.

Volvió a timbrarle a Terry ya sin poder contener el llanto.

Las dudas eran inevitables. ¿Su padre, su amado padre, había sido tan ingenuo como para caer tan fácilmente en una trampa que hasta ella habría podido ver a kilómetros?

No, no, no. Debía haber una explicación razonable para todo esto. Porque si esto era cierto, porque si Terry era culpable, entonces ella había prometido ayudar a alguien que había estado a punto de destruirla con tal de obtener lo que quería. ¿No era ésta la peor burla que le podían hacer a una persona?

— ¿Candy? —lo escuchó llamarla. No lo había sentido entrar, y ahora la buscaba en la habitación—. Cariño, ¿me estás llamando? "Cariño". Él le estaba diciendo cariño. Ahora, por sí y por no, de sus labios siempre salían estas palabras.

Él entró al baño, y al verla en el suelo llorando, se arrodilló a su lado mostrando suma preocupación.

—Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? —ella no rechazó su toque, ni su ayuda para que se levantara—. ¿Te caíste? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Necesito… necesito hablar contigo —dijo ella sintiéndose débil, con ganas sólo de llorar. Lo miró a los ojos, y su mirada azul le infundió algo de energía, así que se secó las lágrimas, sorbió sus mocos y le tomó los brazos mirándolo con una súplica—. Tú… tú juraste una vez que nunca mentías. Dijiste que odiabas la mentira —él frunció levemente el ceño.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, sino que lo miraba esperando que él corroborara esa afirmación, él asintió.

—Y a ti nunca te he mentido —agregó.

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta, Terry. Es muy… Dios, es grave. Es muy grave.

—Habla.

—Tío Raymond…

—Tomó aire, aclaró su voz y volvió a intentarlo—. Tío Raymond me envió por correo una serie de documentos que muestran que… que indican que… tú indujiste a papá a la bancarrota. Dime, por favor, que no es cierto. Dímelo sin mentir, por favor, Terry—. Él cambió un poco su expresión, y dio un paso atrás separándose de ella—. Perdóname si percibes la duda en mí, pero… necesito saber, te lo ruego. Dime la verdad.

—Me están acusando de…

—Sí. Tío dice que tú convenciste una y otra vez a papá de hacer malas inversiones. Que lo llevaste a la bancarrota y… todo con el propósito de apropiarte de su patrimonio, engrosar tus arcas, tener el poder que evidentemente ahora tienes y… Es tan horrible, suena tan horrible—. Él guardó silencio por un momento, mirándola como si mil pensamientos se pasaran por su mente en esos pocos segundos.

—También suena muy coherente, ¿no es así?

—Pero si tú me dices que no es así, olvidaré la coherencia, la relación de años entre mi familia y la familia Cameron, y te creeré. Te juro que te creeré—. Terry cerró sus ojos, y dio otro paso atrás—. ¿Terry?

—Candy lo vio tragar saliva y mirar a otro lado, y su corazón empezó a morir—. ¿Terry?

—Tu tío tiene razón —dijo él—. En todo.

—No… —jadeó ella, e, inevitablemente, se dobló sobre sí misma y agachándose en el suelo sintiendo que no tenía aire, que le fallaba el corazón.

—Robert y yo trazamos un plan. Intentamos hacerlo con Raymond Cameron y tu padre al tiempo, pero él no cayó. Tu padre sí. Por eso nos detesta.

—No. Calla. No.

—La idea era, en algún momento, fusionar nuestras empresas. Tal como ahora.

— ¡Calla! —gritó Candy, sintiendo cada palabra como horribles aguijonazos sobre su alma malherida—. No puede ser. ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —

Nos fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensamos. Pero con la muerte de tu padre, no hubo otra salida más que el matrimonio contigo.

—Ya basta —lloró Candy.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y ella lo miró otra vez a los ojos.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? —él pestañeó.

—Sí, Candy. Me has pedido que te diga la verdad. Esa es la verdad—. Ella otra vez sintió náuseas, y terminó sentada en el suelo, mirando a la nada, con ganas de morirse allí mismo. Su madre había perdido al compañero de su vida porque éste había muerto por sus agobios. Había estado enfadada con su padre, y ahora lo estaba más, por haber caído en una trampa tan terrible, por no haber cuidado de su familia como se debía, por haber permitido que esto sucediera. Y ella había terminado aquí, casada con este monstruo ahora disfrazado de príncipe, un monstruo al que ella había apoyado, consolado, amado. Las manos le temblaron, las náuseas la invadieron, el terrible deseo de llorar, el latido en su cabeza que poco a poco le estaba robando su capacidad para pensar… Nunca imaginó que a una persona le pudiera doler tanto, tanto, el corazón.

Lo miró de nuevo. No. Este Terry no era real. Tenía que ser una alucinación. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño. Despertaría, y estaría a su lado, dormida entre sus brazos, y él la abrazaría y besaría y sería un día normal. Pero no era un sueño, era real.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Candy…

—Has acabado conmigo. Has acabado con… todo. Acabaste con nuestro matrimonio, con la felicidad que teníamos.

—No…

—No podré perdonarte —lloró ella otra vez—. No puedo. Lo intento… busco dentro de mí… fuerza… y no puedo—. Él cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios.

—Encontrarás la fuerza. Lo conseguirás.

—No podré vivir con el hombre que le causó la muerte a mi padre. No podré dormir a tu lado pensando en eso, no podré volver a besarte, ni a… amarte —lo vio pasarse la mano por el cabello—. Ahora deseo que hubieses mentido.

—No miento.

—Pero desearía que hubieses mentido, porque ahora sé que tú… tú… llevaste a mi padre a su misma muerte—. Era una acusación grave; la había lanzado a propósito, para que se defendiera, diera una razón, un porqué, pero él guardó silencio. Ah, el corazón le estaba doliendo de una forma mortal. Insoportable, la iba a matar. Escuchar que él mismo lo admitía era un millón de veces peor que oírlo de otro. Defiéndete, por favor, rogó en su interior; di que no es cierto, di que es una exageración, ¡di algo! Pero Terry guardó silencio. Y la verdad era ahora tan cruda y a la vez tan simple: ellos habían llevado a su padre a la ruina, pero él había muerto antes de que le pudiesen traspasar todo, y por eso, habían llegado a su casa con la propuesta del matrimonio. Casándose con la única heredera White, ellos tendrían, de todos modos, el control de todo.

Todo para escalar más alto y conseguir al fin su venganza; su madre sola, llorando a su fallecido esposo, ella en la desesperación, decidiendo si declararse en bancarrota o casarse con un desconocido, y ellos viéndolo todo desde la distancia, riéndose de su desventura, sabedores de que tarde o temprano el pobre pajarillo caería en su trampa. Utilizada, se sentía tan utilizada… Antes no se sintió así, pero debió sentir una alarma cuando descubrió que le habían dado dinero a Sean.

En ese momento sólo se enfocó en la traición de su ex novio, en lo poco que había recibido a cambio de dejarla ir, en lo poco que había valido para él. Terry, expertamente, había distraído su atención de su propio acto, del acto de su hermano. Y ella entregada a él totalmente. Dios querido, ¿cómo podía ser posible? Siendo la esposa abnegada, perfecta, complaciéndolo en cada aspecto, feliz porque su relación estaba avanzando. Pero él le había ocultado una horrible verdad: había barrido con ella, con su padre y su empresa, pasado por encima como una aplanadora, sólo para allanar el camino hacia sus propios objetivos.

Siguió llorando, y vio a Terry sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirándola simplemente.

Candy siguió llorando como una niña. Se sentía tan sola, tan traicionada, tan tonta. Y él ni siquiera pedía perdón.

—Candy…

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo ella de repente, y lo sintió reír.

—No te lo daré.

—No quiero seguir contigo. Eres un monstruo, capaz de destruir a otro con tal de conseguir tus objetivos.

—Lo hice por una razón.

—Tu razón me vale mierda —dijo ella con voz impregnada de odio—. Si tu afán es descubrir quién mató a tus padres, no me importa; yo ya descubrí quién mató al mío —se puso en pie y abrió el armario, sacando de él su maleta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Me devuelvo a Chicago—. Él respiró profundo.

—Está bien. Ve—. Ella se giró a mirarlo completamente sorprendida—. Enfría tu mente y…

— ¿Crees que esto es sólo una rabieta, y que se me pasará en unos pocos días?

—Sólo es que comprendas la razón.

—No puedo creer esto. ¿De verdad eres tan frío? Creo que me equivoqué cuando dije que eras capaz de amar y proteger. La ira y el odio secaron esa parte de tu alma, si es que tienes alma.

—Basta, Candy.

—Ah, ¿te molesta que te diga que eres un desalmado? ¡Lo eres! —él cerró sus ojos, y se pasó la mano por la frente como si estuviera siendo muy paciente por soportarla. Candy ocultó un sollozo y empezó a llenar la maleta con su ropa, pero al mirar los trapos que él le había comprado hacía sólo unos días, los descartó. No quería ya nada de él.

—Estás dejando todo—. Ella no contestó, simplemente empezó a vestirse frente a él, poniéndose ropa adecuada para salir, ya que estaba en una simple bata—. Candy, no seas testaruda.

—Dime una cosa —dijo ella con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y él la miró pestañeando—. ¿Lo volverías a hacer? —le preguntó, y Terry respiró hondo—. Sabiendo lo que sabes de mí, sabiendo que… ¿Tú… lo volverías a hacer? —él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, Candy—. La cara de ella volvió a descomponerse. Ya nada le quedaba por decir. Eso lo decidía todo.

—Te haré llegar a mi abogado —dijo dándole la espalda.

—No me divorciaré —repitió él.

—No tendrás salida. Te equivocaste al pensar que soportaría estar contigo luego de saber todo esto—. Lo encaró mirándolo fijamente; aunque sus ojos seguían rojos y llenos de lágrimas, la determinación que había en ellos le hizo admirarla—. Hasta ahora, sólo conociste a la Candy buena, a la esposa diligente… a la amiga. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy como enemiga. Te equivocaste al pensar que permitiría que pasaras por encima de mí y mi familia. Ahora, debes atenerte a las consecuencias—. Y dicho esto, salió de la suite.

Terry escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama dejando salir el aire y mirando en derredor la habitación tan vacía. Acababa de llegar del gimnasio, donde había estado un rato haciendo ejercicio. La idea era hoy salir a pasear, comer, encapricharse con algo y pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero todo se había echado a perder.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la voz de Robert por teléfono. Terry se puso en pie con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y caminó lentamente hacia el baño.

—Candy descubrió todo —dijo. Robert guardó silencio por varios segundos.

— ¿Qué es todo?

—Lo de su padre.

—Mierda. ¿Todo, todo?

—Bueno… su querido tío Raymond le pasó algunas conversaciones telefónicas que tuvimos, y ya sabes que son bastante comprometedoras. Ella, que no es tonta, sacó sus propias conclusiones, y ahora me acusa de haber llevado a su padre a la bancarrota, y, por consiguiente, de haberle provocado la muerte.

—Maldito entrometido. ¿Qué dijo ella?

—Está furiosa. Se quiere divorciar —Robert se mordió los labios.

— ¿Te divorciarás?

—No. —Pero sería el camino fácil, ¿no? Ella es la que está pidiendo el divorcio, después de todo; tú tendrías derecho a su herencia.

—No me divorciaré, Robert. No fue esto lo que planeamos en un principio.

—No planeamos que te enamoraras, de todos modos.

—De qué mierda estás hablando. Mi mujer me odia en este momento, y va a tardar mucho, mucho tiempo en volver a querer mirarme a la cara otra vez. Está furiosa y es totalmente comprensible, ¿y te atreves a reírte de esto?

—No me estoy riendo. Y no es culpa nuestra, Terry; es culpa de su padre, él la puso en el ojo del huracán.

— ¡La estaba protegiendo!

—Pues las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.

—Es sólo que murió antes de que pudiéramos concretar todo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué William tuvo que morir? Y el maldito Raymond Cameron…

—Se está vengando. Además, nunca le caímos bien, así que se puso a escarbar, y encontró más de lo que se propuso en un principio—. Terry cerró con fuerza sus ojos recordando una conversación que tuvo con William mucho antes de morir. En esa época, él lucía sano y lleno de vida.

— ¿Han escuchado? Dicen que ustedes dos tienen el toque de Midas —dijo en esa ocasión, con su sonrisa de ojos y arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Tenía todo el aspecto de ser un hombre que no ha sufrido demasiado en la vida, y, sin embargo, no parecía ser tampoco el tipo de hombre que todo lo da por sentado.

Estaban en un campo de golf, parte de un club bastante conocido y donde los GrandChester sólo podían entrar por invitación, pues no eran socios, y ya los habían rechazado varias veces. William siempre los invitaba aquí cuando quería hablar de negocios con ellos.

A veces los llevaba al baño turco, otras veces, simplemente a tomar un trago.

—La gente ya no sabe qué inventarse —había refunfuñado Robert, y William siguió sonriendo—. ¿Para qué nos has hecho venir hoy William? ¿Sólo para compartir chismorreos?

—William suspiró y los miró atentamente.

—Nos ha ido bastante bien en nuestros últimos negocios, ¿no es así? —ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada, y William siguió—. Ha sido una relación fructífera.

— ¿Quiere terminarla ya? —dijo esta vez Terry— ¿Justo cuando empieza a ponerse provechoso?

—Oh, por el contrario, quiero profundizarlas. Realmente, vengo a proponerles algo… bastante interesante.

—Si es interesante o no —dijo Terry elevando una ceja—, eso lo decidiremos nosotros—. William miró fijamente al más joven de los hermanos GrandChester apoyando ambas manos sobre su palo de golf. Era cierto que había oído hablar mucho de ellos, la mayoría, comentarios despectivos, y mucha gente lo había criticado a él por hacer negocios con ellos, pero en este tiempo que los había tratado, los había conocido bastante bien. En verdad eran un poco toscos tanto en sus modales como en su vestir, pero parte de su éxito en los negocios era saber leer a las personas más allá de lo que se podía ver. Y él había visto mucho más en los hermanos GrandChester. Eran gente en la que se podía confiar. Una vez daban su palabra, cumplían. Jamás mentían, ni siquiera para conseguir lo que querían. Y como ya los había probado una y otra vez, era hora de encomendarles una difícil tarea. En su concepto, no había nadie más que lo pudiese hacer.

Sin embargo, este par de hombres no cedería fácilmente. Ni el dinero los tentaría; lo que les propondría los desviaría un poco de sus planes, así que debía presentar muy bien su propuesta.

—Escuché por allí algo muy interesante acerca de ustedes.

—Oh. No sacrificamos ningún gato.

—No se trata de estupideces como esa. Están buscando a alguien, al culpable de la muerte de sus padres, ¿no es así? —los hermanos GrandChester le dirigieron una idéntica mirada de asombro. Nadie, nadie sabía eso. ¿Cómo William tenía tanta información?

—No se asusten. Mi propuesta traerá beneficios para ambos. Yo también ando buscando algo, proteger algo, y si nos ayudamos mutuamente, podríamos sacar grandes beneficios. ¿Qué dicen ahora, me ayudarán?

— ¿Qué exactamente nos está pidiendo? —Que me dejen en la bancarrota. Terry ahora recordaba aquella conversación y no podía evitar llamarse a sí mismo estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Había cedido, había entrado en el juego; Robert, emocionadísimo, había movido hilos aquí y allá, dejando evidentes conversaciones y más pruebas como un camino de migas de pan que pretendían conducir a una trampa, y así había sido hasta ahora. Pero la avecilla que menos tenía que ver había entrado en todo este enredo. Oh, Candy, Candy. Candy y su mirada de odio, su petición de divorciarse lo estaban matando.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —dijo en voz alta, con su hermano al otro lado de la línea todavía. Robert dejó salir el aire.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes decirle la verdad.

—Ella… me dejará.

—Pues tendrás que traerla de vuelta.

—No quiero que se vaya. Mierda. Estoy sonando patético, pero…

—Date prisa en ir a buscarla entonces. Cuando las mujeres están furiosas, suelen ser mucho más peligrosas que cualquier asesino. Y tontas, también.

—Dejaré que piense un poco las cosas.

—No te lo aconsejo.

—Ella… necesita pensarlo, ponerlo en perspectiva. —Estás siendo tonto.

—La conozco. No cometerá ninguna tontería. Cuando lo peor de su ira haya pasado, iré a buscarla—. Nada de acuerdo con ese dictamen, Robert meneó su cabeza negando. Cortó la llamada con su hermano e hizo otras. Debía ahora seguirle la pista a Candy. Si bien era cierto y al divorciarse ellos salían ganando, intuía que esto no haría muy feliz a su hermano. Si la chica se conducía bien, él ayudaría a que volviera, pero si no… intervendría hasta conseguir el divorcio.

Candy entró a un hotel. Era mucho más sencillo y de menos estrellas que el que había estado compartiendo con Terry, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado. No pasaría mucho tiempo aquí; su vuelo de vuelta a Chicago salía mañana, así que sólo sería una noche. Dio sus datos, su apellido de soltera, y de inmediato se encerró en su habitación a seguir llorando. Lloró toda la mañana, hasta que ya sus ojos no pudieron producir más lágrimas y se cerraron de sueño. Durmió varias horas, y luego, con el estómago protestando de hambre, pidió el servicio a la habitación. En su teléfono había al menos diez llamadas perdidas de Terry, y más de veinte mensajes suyos preguntándole dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, y que por favor lo llamara. Pero no soportaba siquiera ver su nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono. Le dolía demasiado el corazón, el alma. Pensar que se había considerado afortunada de ser él el hombre con el que se casó; pasando por alto todos sus defectos, ayudándolo, porque creía que se merecía su ayuda. Cada beso que le dio, cada vez que durmió con él. Le dolía darse cuenta de que sí era el monstruo que había pensado, que sí era capaz de arrasar con vidas, familias, empresas. Había sabido desde el principio que para él sólo era una especie de escalón para llegar más alto, pero es que ahora se trataba de su padre, de su familia, de su empresa. Y eso no lo podía ignorar, ni pretender que no tenía importancia.

Anocheció, y decidió bajar al restaurante, tomar un poco de aire y beber si acaso una copa. Cómo deseaba que estuviese aquí Linda, pero ella estaba en el lanzamiento de la colección de algún famoso diseñador en Milán. No podía venir aquí, y no se atrevía a pedirle que interrumpiera su trabajo sólo para complacerla. A su madre no le contaría esto, no quería causarle este terrible dolor. Se sentiría también traicionada, burlada, porque ella también había confiado en Terry. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, pensó levantando la mano para que le volvieran a llenar la copa de vino. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Al menos, aún podía ver claramente lo que tenía delante.

— ¡Wow! —dijo una voz a su lado, y Candy se giró a mirar. Era nada menos que Sean, su ex novio, mirándola con ojos de asombro—. No lo puedo creer. ¡Tú aquí! —dijo él con su enorme sonrisa sentándose en la silla frente a ella. Candy lo miró en silencio, y también miró la copa que acababa de vaciar. ¿Era esto producto del alcohol?

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Candy White.

Candy sonrió. Era el día de los malditos; los malditos traidores sobre la tierra se estaban apareciendo y manifestando hoy. Sonrió con desagrado, mirándolo de arriba abajo, preguntándose si acaso había llegado el momento de vengarse de él.

 _Escucha, no esperes que en esta conversación. Yo me rinda, te perdone, y olvide tu traición. Yo ya vi tu mierda, sé quién eres por dentro. De ti nada me impresiona, no me engañas con tus cuentos._

Terry se quedó solo en la suite toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. La idea había sido que hoy el día fuera para los dos; el trabajo con Robert ya había terminado, él se devolvería al día siguiente y podría por fin empezar su luna de miel junto a Candy. Se recostó en la cama y encendió la televisión, mirando sin ver la pantalla, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de Candy furiosa, pidiéndole. el divorcio, diciendo que no podría perdonarle. No es que hubiese pensado que ella jamás se enteraría. A lo largo de su vida había comprendido una verdad: todo siempre terminaba sabiéndose; entre más se esforzara una persona en ocultar algo, tarde o temprano, en vida o en muerte, esto se terminaba sabiendo. Así que no ignoraba que algún día Candy sabría lo que había sucedido, pero había tenido, y aún tenía, la esperanza, de ella lo perdonara. Y tampoco había esperado que le doliera tanto que lo mirara de la manera en que lo miró, que lo llamara monstruo, desalmado.

Se pasó la mano por el pecho sintiendo que le dolía allí. Dejó salir el aire y salió de la habitación dándose cuenta de que en la sala estaba su portátil abierto. Debió ser Candy quien lo encendiera en la mañana, así que se sentó a revisar. Su correo estaba abierto, precisamente en el archivo que le habían enviado. Pudo ver la conversación que había leído; William, pareciendo un pobre incauto, y él, un timador. ¿No conocía ella bien a su padre? ¿No había podido imaginar que un hombre tan versado en negocios, jamás se habría dejado envolver tan fácilmente?

Estos errores que supuestamente él le había inducido a cometer, eran dignos del principiante más ignorante, y la verdad era que, por el contrario, el viejo White les había enseñado a él y a Robert un par de buenos trucos.

Guardó los archivos adjuntos del correo de Candy. No sabía si le serviría de algo, pero igual los guardó. No pudo evitar pensar en que había caído en la trampa que ellos mismos habían diseñado. Seguro que William no había imaginado que él terminaría casado con su hija, y peleados por haber entrado al enrevesado juego que habían iniciado. O tal vez sí lo había imaginado, pensó mirando ceñudo la sala. Tal vez los había elegido sin prejuicios no sólo para quebrar su empresa, sino para que su única hija eligiera entre uno de los dos para casarse. Según lo que recordaba, cuando William murió, Candy llevaba poco tiempo saliendo con Sean; William debió conocerlo, y leerlo tal y como hacía siempre con la gente, seguro había podido adivinar que estaba con su hija más por el interés que por el romance ¿y si éste era un patrón en los gustos de su hija y se había preocupado? "Tengo una hija demasiado ingenua y generosa", había dicho él. Tal vez había temido que ella le pasara el poder al primero que apareciera, y había preferido asegurar también esta parte. Pero había muerto. William había muerto dejando todo a medias. Un ataque al corazón. Cuando Robert y él se enteraron, no pudieron más que lamentarlo; no sólo por la pérdida de alguien que se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo, sino también, porque ahora sería muy complicado terminar lo que habían empezado.

Damonds había sido de gran ayuda, pintando ante la heredera el peor de los panoramas, y poniendo como única solución el matrimonio. Había sido la única solución.

Se asomó por la ventana de la suite y estuvo allí largo rato en silencio, mirando sin ver la ciudad. Estaba soleado, el clima perfecto para salir por ahí a caminar, disfrutar; pero ahora mismo, podía estar nublado y frío, que a él le habría dado igual.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Candy —dijo Sean mirando a Candy con una sonrisa de ojos brillantes, y ella sólo pudo pensar en que esta casualidad no le gustaba nada. Diablos, de todas las ciudades del mundo, ella había venido justo a la misma donde estaba él. De todos los hoteles del mundo, habían tenido que coincidir en este; y de todas las estancias dentro del hotel, habían tenido que estar en el bar. Candy se sintió molesta, molesta con los hombres, con el destino, o con quien fuera que había dispuesto que este día fuera el peor de su vida.

—Candy GrandChester para ti, imbécil —le dijo, decidiendo que, después de todo, no soportaba estar mucho rato con él y desechando su plan de venganza; no tenía mente para eso ahora. Se puso en pie, pero él le tomó la mano.

— ¿No te da gusto verme? —ella elevó sus cejas mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Ni un poco.

— ¡Pero me amabas! ¡Me amabas! ¿Ya me olvidaste? Sólo hace cuatro meses que nos separamos.

—Vaya. ¿Cuatro meses? Creí que fue hace veinte años. Ya ni me acordaba de ti—. Él no se disgustó, sólo sonrió.

— ¿Estás hospedada aquí?

—No.

—Claro. Este no es tu estilo. No es un hotel cinco estrellas.

—Déjame en paz.

—Espera. Tenemos mucho qué hablar.

—No es así. O, sí, espera… —dijo deteniéndose y poniendo su índice sobre sus labios— ¿Ya se te acabó el dinero que te dieron por dejarme? No debió alcanzarte para mucho, ya que eres muy mal administrador. ¿Te compraste, aunque sea, un trapo decente? —la sonrisa de él se deshizo poco a poco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Robert y Terry GrandChester te dieron dinero para que me dejaras.

—Eso no es así.

—Ah, por Dios. No me vengas con mentiras ahora. Suficiente tengo ya de mentiras, ¡suficiente tengo de los hombres!!

—No me dieron dinero. ¡Nadie me ha dado dinero! Por el contrario, lo que recibí fue una amenaza a mi vida y a la de mis padres. ¡Te dejé una carta, una carta con mis padres donde te explicaba! —Candy se rio en su cara.

—Y te crees que soy tan imbécil como para creerme semejante…

—Te lo juro por Dios, Candy. ¡No recibí un centavo de nadie! —ante su juramento, Candy lo miró en silencio—. Un hombre de cabello largo llegó diciéndome que, si no me iba del país y te dejaba, ¡me mataría! Acabaría conmigo y con mis padres. Te pedí que me perdonaras en mi carta.

— ¿Y dónde está la dichosa carta?

—Se la di a mis padres. ¿Nunca te la dieron?

—No. ¿Ves qué fácilmente cae un mentiroso? Tus padres a mí me dijeron que te habías ido porque te había salido una excelente oportunidad acá en Europa, y que yo sólo sería un tropiezo para tu brillante futuro.

—Oh, Dios, no lo puedo creer.

—Así que no me vengas con inventos extraños.

—Te lo juro por mi vida, Candy. Yo no les conté nada a mis padres, les dije simplemente que me había salido una muy buena oportunidad y que debía terminarte, pero es que no tuve otra alternativa. Lo juro —Candy lo miró fijamente.

—Y el mensaje de texto que me enviaste… ¿también es falso?

— ¿Qué mensaje?

—Un mensaje donde me decías que lo sentías, pero tu futuro era más importante que yo.

—No, no, no. No Candy… No hay manera en que yo haya podido dejarte un mensaje por teléfono. Si hubiese sido así, no habría necesitado enviar ninguna carta. Ese hombre me quitó el teléfono y me tuvo retenido por dos días, no pude comunicarme contigo. No te envié ningún mensaje—. Candy, confundida, se pasó las manos por la cara. Sean siguió hablando, explicándole cómo ese hombre de melena larga había amenazado su vida y la de sus padres, y él, asustado, había tenido que salir corriendo—. Te dejé, y lo he lamentado cada día. Pensé que me olvidarías, que estarías bien.

—Tú me dejaste cuando supiste que estaba en la bancarrota.

—Candy. Tú valías para mí mucho más que cualquier fortuna. No te habría dejado por eso. Pero… también pensé que estás rodeada de gente muy poderosa. ¿Quién era yo para presentar batalla? —ciertamente, pensó ella, frente a los GrandChester nadie era suficiente. Candy dio unos pasos intentando alejarse, pero se sintió mareada, y Sean la sostuvo del brazo.

—Déjame.

—Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo —dijo él acercándose—. Aun con mis razones, no es fácil de perdonar, pero no puedo aceptar que te digan mentiras, que me dejen a mí como un aprovechado.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí en París?

—Aquí vivo y trabajo. Trabajo para pagar mis gastos.

—Entonces, ¿sólo fue coincidencia que te saliera esa oportunidad justo cuando yo te dije que ya no tenía dinero?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ya me habían contactado para esta beca? Sólo… me vine un poco antes.

—No, no. De verdad, que son demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me creas —dijo él mirando su mano derecha, donde ella aún tenía las alianzas matrimoniales—. Es evidente que me has olvidado… No tengo esperanza de volver contigo. Sabía que así sería en el mismo momento en que hice mi maleta. Pero… no soporto que sigas creyendo una mentira. Yo no recibí dinero por dejarte, y no te dejé porque estuvieses en bancarrota. Ya he dicho mi verdad: me amenazaron, amenazaron a mi familia… ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —Candy se sintió terriblemente mareada otra vez, y las náuseas volvieron. Se dobló sobre sí misma, y Sean la sostuvo con fuerza.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No.

— ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

—Déjame sola.

—No. Ven, te llevaré. ¿Cuál es tu habitación? —se escuchó el sollozo de Candy. Ella estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué más me falta por saber? —dijo ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Oh, linda. No te pongas así. Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando?

—Sean… ¿me querías?

—Te adoraba —contestó él barriendo. las lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares.

—Pero me dejaste.

—Y pagaré toda mi vida por eso.

—Terry no me quiere —dijo ella pegando su mejilla en el pecho de él, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí misma—. Terry es el culpable de todo, y su horrible hermano—. Sean metió la mano en el bolso de ella y allí encontró la llave de su habitación, que llevaba pegado un llavero con el número.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

—No, no puedo. Soy una mujer felizmente casada. Aunque me divorciaré. Me divorciaré de Terry.

—No estás bien.

—No. No lo estoy. Me quiero morir. ¡Si lo que dices es verdad, debiste ser fuerte y luchar por los dos, debiste contarme! ¡Debiste luchar por mí! Jamás me habría casado con ese hombre, jamás… Oh —se detuvo ella en su diatriba, como si apenas cayera en cuenta de algo muy importante—. Yo me casé por no ver a mamá enloquecer… ¿Era mi destino?

Sean la llevó abrazada hasta el ascensor que los llevaría a la habitación de ella. Candy seguía llorando, protestando, diciendo cosas que parecían no tener sentido.

—Tu mujer te está siendo infiel —dijo Robert sosteniendo el teléfono como si le estuviera tomando un video a la pareja que acababa de entrar por el ascensor—. Ven y péscala infraganti, y así, ella tendrá que darte todo en el divorcio.

Candy entró a la habitación, que daba vueltas, y trató de ubicar la cama. Durante el viaje en ascensor hasta aquí, había dormitado, y ahora tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Buscó con la mirada el baño y hacia allá se encaminó dando traspiés. No había comido bien hoy, no había hecho sino llorar y beber licor. Se lavó la boca y la cara y caminó como pudo hasta su cama. Luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando vio que era Sean.

—Te estoy ayudando.

—Largo de aquí —se sentó al borde de la cama sintiéndose fatal. Emborracharse nunca se le daba bien; lo había intentado, y había descubierto que era ese tipo de persona que requería de supervisión constante; era una borracha problemática. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada olvidándose de nuevo de que había alguien más allí con ella.

—Eres un desastre —dijo Sean quitándole los zapatos.

—Lárgate —volvió a decir ella, pero él se había sentado a su lado, y tenía su nariz muy cerca de la de ella.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa—. Candy cerró sus ojos. ¿Vomitaría de nuevo? Mierda, si vomitaba aquí, tendría que cambiar de habitación—. Siempre me gustó tu fuego, Candy. Eres una mujer de armas tomar; no le tienes miedo a nada—. Él se acercó aún más a ella—. Parece que estás furiosa con tu esposo.

—Terry —dijo ella en voz baja. De repente, él se lo había traído a la mente.

—¿Estás molesta con él? —preguntó Sean con voz que sonaba tierna. Ella no contestó nada, sólo tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y tragaba pasando saliva—. Sea lo que sea que te hizo, yo estoy aquí, puedes vengarte de él conmigo, si quieres —se acercó a ella y le besó la piel del cuello, los hombros, que estaban descubiertos por el diseño de su blusa, y la mejilla.

—Ah… —susurró ella—. Terry. Terry —él levantó la cabeza mirándola fijamente.

—No soy Terry. Soy Sean—. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si otra vez hubiese olvidado lo que había estado pasando en los últimos minutos.

—Infraganti —dijo una voz, y ambos se giraron a mirar. En la puerta estaban Robert y Terry mirándolos, uno con diversión, el otro con furia.

En tres pasos, Terry estuvo ante ellos, tomó a Sean del cuello y lo tiró contra la pared. Candy gritó, sumamente confundida por todo el alboroto, y vio luego cómo Terry le estampaba una serie de puñetazos en el rostro de Sean. Gritaba, no sabía por qué. Había violencia alrededor, Terry parecía poseído, y Sean sólo se quejaba intentando defenderse.

Una risa discordante atrajo su atención. Robert sostenía el teléfono como si los estuviera grabando, y ella, de un manotazo, hizo que se le cayera.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo!

—Qué estás haciendo tú. Siéndole infiel a mi hermano tan pronto como te has peleado con él.

—Yo no…

—Este video servirá para mostrarlo ante el juez. Alegaremos infidelidad, y tú tendrás que darle al menos la mitad de tus bienes a Terry por esto.

— ¿Qué? —más pálida que la muerte, Candy miró a Terry, que, al parecer, no se cansaba de golpear a Sean—. ¡Ya basta! Gritó poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza. Iba a vomitar, se iba a desmayar, se iba a morir aquí mismo—. ¡Basta!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y al parecer, su voz entró por fin en los oídos de Terry, que la miró con ojos asesinos, tanto, que ella dio un paso atrás asustada.

—Te equivocaste con nosotros —dijo Robert, pero Candy no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba centrada en Terry. Nunca había sentido miedo de él, nunca se había sentido amenazada por su fuerza o su tamaño, pero por primera vez, dio un paso atrás en presencia suya.

— ¿Me merecía esto, Candy? —ella pestañeó mirando hacia donde él señalaba; la cama. Él creía que ellos se habían acostado, o que estaban en ello. Se miró a sí misma encontrando varios botones de su blusa desabrochados. La escena en general ayudaba para que él lo creyera—. ¿Es… mi pago por lo que crees que le hice a tu padre? Ella respiró hondo varias veces, incapaz de articular palabras.

—Tú… ciertamente, te mereces un buen castigo.

— ¿Y lo has hecho? ¿Me has castigado? —ella pestañeó varias veces conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero fue inútil, y estas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, gruesas, saladas y cálidas, hasta llegar a su barbilla y su pecho. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, no pensó en consecuencias, ni midió el alcance de sus actos, así que, con la única idea de aceptar lo que él estaba sugiriendo, contestó:

—Sí. Un denso silencio se instaló entre los dos. Aún se escuchaban los quejidos de Sean que intentaba ponerse en pie, o la risita de Robert, que se había agachado para recoger del suelo su teléfono, pero la mirada de Candy estaba clavada en la de Terry, y así, pudo ver claramente en qué momento su corazón se rompía. Él perdió el color de repente, sus hombros cayeron, como si le hubiesen derrotado, y su mirada se ensombreció.

Y aunque algo dentro de ella también se estaba muriendo, desoyó los lamentos de su alma y continuó:

—Sí. Te mereces eso y más. Sí —agregó con amargura, en una expresión de ira y odio—. Y lo volvería a hacer. ¡Te lo mereces! —volvió a decir al ver que él no contestaba—. Te lo mereces una y mil veces. Él tragó saliva, pero no dejó de mirarla, como si hurgara dentro de ella buscando la verdad, como si aún se resistiera a creer a sus propias palabras.

—Mataste a papá —siguió ella con voz quebrada, con los ojos anegados otra vez en lágrimas—. Me mentiste en todo. Todo lo que alguna vez dijiste fue mentira. Te mereces que tu esposa te sea infiel, ¡te lo mereces!

—Terry no contestó, sólo respiraba con dificultad, y luego de varios segundos más, por fin miró hacia otro lado. Candy, furiosa, sintiendo que perdía la fuerza por momentos, siguió.

—Jamás podré perdonarte lo que le hiciste a papá. Jamás podré estar de nuevo contigo. Sean habría sido mejor para mí que tú.

—No…

— ¡Mentiste en todo! —exclamó ella—. Dijiste que le habían dado dinero a Sean, y fue mentira. La verdad es que este desgraciado —dijo señalando a Robert— lo amenazó a él y a su familia para que me dejara…

— ¿Y él dice cualquier estupidez y tú le crees? —exclamó Robert con sorna metiéndose al fin en la conversación.

— ¡Dijo que el mensaje que me mandó por teléfono no lo escribió él! —gritó a su vez Candy.

—Bueno, eso sí es verdad —contestó Robert—. Yo escribí ese mensaje—. Candy se pasó la mano por el cabello sin poderse creer que lo admitiera tan fácilmente. Vio a Robert dar unos pasos y coger a Sean del cuello y levantarlo—. Pero todo lo demás es mentira. Vamos —le dijo a Sean, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad— di delante de mí que yo no te di dinero. Vamos, dilo, princesita— Candy lo miró confundida—. Si no dices la verdad —amenazó Robert—, de verdad que sí acabaré con tus padres. Su casa es de madera. Podrían perderlo todo de un momento a otro.

— ¡No! —exclamó Sean.

—Entonces di la verdad. —Ya no te metas en esto, Robert —le pidió Terry con voz queda.

—No tengo problema en admitir ciertas cosas, pero no soporto mentiras de este tipo. ¡Vamos, habla, pedazo de mierda! —

Dirá cualquier cosa si lo amenazas de esa manera.

— ¡Tú, deja de defenderlo! —le gritó Robert a Candy—. Es la peor escoria sobre la tierra, y te atreves a intervenir por él. ¡Habla, maldito! —volvió a gritarle a Sean, pero esta vez le agregó un golpe en sus partes privadas, y Candy se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito—. ¡Te di o no dinero!

— ¡Si lo hiciste! —gritó Sean cuando vio que Robert levantaba de nuevo el enorme puño para volver a golpearlo, con los labios reventados y la nariz sangrante, y Candy dio un paso atrás al oírlo. Robert miró a Candy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Y cuánto fue? Y no te atrevas a mentir o te dejaré eunuco.

—Veinti… veinticinco mil dólares.

—Ahí lo tienes —celebró Robert mirándola con sus azules ojos relucientes de victoria y soltando a Sean otra vez en el suelo como si sólo fuera un saco de papas—. A menos que tú misma le hayas dicho la cantidad, no hay manera en que lo sepa. ¿No te parece? —Candy se puso la mano en el pecho. Oh, diablos. No podía ser. Otra vez víctima de una mentira. Otra vez. Hasta cuándo, se preguntó. Hasta cuándo estarían estos hombres viéndole la cara de tonta.

—Nos vamos de aquí —dijo Terry abriendo de par en par el armario, y sacando la ropa y la maleta de Candy.

— ¡No! Me divorciaré de ti. ¡No volveré contigo!

—No tienes otra opción.

—Te digo que no seguiré contigo. ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás volveré contigo!

—Haz tu maleta —ordenó él.

—No lo haré.

—Haz la maleta, Candy, no juegues con mi paciencia.

—O si no, qué. ¿Me golpearás? ¿Eres capaz?

— ¡No me provoques más! —gritó Terry al fin mirándola con auténtica desesperación, lo que la hizo estarse en silencio—. Ya me provocaste demasiado, ¡ya basta, Candy! —Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos, Terry miró a su hermano—. Saca a esta basura de aquí —dijo señalando a Sean. Robert hizo caso, y Candy lo vio coger a Sean del cuello otra vez, y sacarlo casi a patadas.

—Largo de aquí —le dijo—. Si te vuelves a meter con la propiedad ajena, te mataré—. Sean, como pudo, se puso en pie, y fue dando traspiés por el pasillo hasta perderse.

Volvió a la habitación sacudiéndose las manos y sonriendo, pero entonces Terry volvió a hablarle.

—Vete tú también —le dijo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Robert, confundido.

—Necesito hablar a solas con mi esposa —le dijo Terry con voz cortante—, así que haz el favor de irte—. Se escuchó un gruñido de Robert, pero le hizo caso, y Terry y Candy quedaron al fin a solas. Ella se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y miró en derredor, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no podían estar peor entre los dos. En un instante fugaz, vinieron a su mente todos los momentos que vivió con él, los hermosos, y los que no eran tanto. En los dos meses que llevaban casados él había conseguido hacer que ella se enamorara, y ahora, que lo odiara. Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no podía, no podía perdonarlo. Era demasiado grave lo que le había hecho a su padre, a su madre, a ella misma. Sólo quedaba divorciarse, pensó, y así se lo dijo.

—Si te quieres divorciar —señaló él mirándola con una ceja alzada —te va a costar mucho, querida—. En la voz de él había tanto veneno, que Candy dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo todas las razones del mundo para querer separarme de ti. Ninguna corte te dará la razón.

—Y cuando yo muestre el video donde tú estás en una cama con tu ex novio, yo me quedaré con todo. ¿Quieres eso?

— ¡Yo no…! —ella se quedó en silencio cuando vio que él sonreía, y sólo pudo apretar sus dientes con ira—. Eso es todo lo que te ha interesado siempre, ¿verdad? Mi dinero.

—No me puedes acusar de haberte engañado con respecto a eso. Tú viniste a mí para que te sacara de la bancarrota, y por eso nos casamos.

—Pero pensé que…

—Qué, ¿de verdad creíste que me había vuelto un idiota por ti? —Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírle hablar así. Respiró profundo y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—Para empezar, yo no habría estado en bancarrota si no hubieses arruinado a papá. Lo único que hiciste fue sacarme de la trampa en la que tú mismo me habías hecho caer.

—No tengo la culpa de que tu padre hiciera lo que…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella con toda su garganta—. No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre, ¡así que cállate! ¡Te odio tanto, te odio!

—No más de lo que yo te estoy odiando a ti en este momento.

— ¡Divórciate entonces! —lloró ella, y levantó una mano señalándolo con desprecio—. Te lo juro, no soportaré estar contigo un día más—. Él asintió como si aceptara esa propuesta.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin—. Pero primero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ya que la infiel fuiste tú, me divorciaré cuando quiera.

—No. Lo más pronto posible.

—No seas tonta, no te conviene ponerte a pelear conmigo—. Él se acercó hasta casi tocarle la nariz con la suya—. En estos momentos —dijo él con la voz cargada de odio y veneno—, te tengo en mis manos, así que vas a tener que hacer las cosas como yo diga y cuando yo diga—. Ella dio un paso atrás, terriblemente asombrada por este Terry que ella nunca había conocido. Y ella que creyó que lo sabía todo de él.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6 ( autora Virginía Camacho )._

 _Siento que he perdido algo muy grande dentro de mí. Algo que me hacía fuerte, algo que me hacía feliz. Siento un gran vacío y no encuentro la fuente. Unos ojos que no me miran, una sonrisa ausente_.

Candy regresó con los hermanos GrandChester a Chicago. Todo el viaje lo hicieron en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. No estaban viajando juntos, no lo parecía, tan sólo estaban compartiendo el mismo avión. Fue un viaje muy extraño, y bastante solitario. En el viaje de ida, durante las horas de espera en los aeropuertos, ellos siempre habían permanecido juntos, ignorando de manera muy obvia a Robert.

Terry le traía agua o café o cualquier cosa que a ella se le pudiera antojar, y constantemente se habían estado tomando fotos, yendo abrazados, o de la mano.

Ahora los que andaban juntos eran los hermanos y la solitaria era ella. Cuando tuvo sed, ella misma fue por una botella, llevando a todas partes su equipaje de mano. Apenas llegó al aeropuerto de Chicago, Terry la vio tomar el teléfono, y al darse cuenta de que hablaba con Damonds pidiéndole un abogado de familia, se le acercó y le arrebató el aparato.

— ¿Qué haces? —reclamó ella.

—No te vas a divorciar. No todavía.

— ¿Crees que soportaré estar contigo en esa casa de ahora en adelante?

—También será una tortura para mí, pero si nos divorciamos ahora, todo lo que hemos adelantado para sacar a White Industries de la mierda habrá sido en vano, y no tienes el dinero para compensarme.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Que no te conviene divorciarte de mí —completó él de manera concisa—, y mi propósito es sacarla a flote…

—Para después apropiarte de ella.

—Sí, para lo que sea. No puedo perder el control de la empresa ahora. Y si no quieres que tu vieja pesadilla de quedarte en la calle se haga realidad, no buscarás un abogado justo ahora—. Candy tragó saliva. Él había hablado de su vieja pesadilla, y ésta seguía siendo posible. Caer en la ruina ahora sería tan malo como cuatro meses atrás; ella tendría que dejar la casa porque, aunque siguiera siendo suya, no podría mantenerla, y entonces tendría que venderla, y Lucile estaría otra vez muy afectada, y de nada habría servido todo lo que había hecho. Cerró sus ojos comprendiendo, y quiso volver a llorar.

—Me alegra que comprendas —dijo Terry devolviéndole el teléfono.

Llegaron a la casa, y Candy tomó sus maletas y le dio indicaciones al servicio para que le prepararan una habitación separada de la de Terry. Un poco asombradas, pero sabiendo que no podían hacer preguntas, las dos mujeres que se encargaron de la tarea le hicieron caso.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? —le preguntó Lucile a su hija por teléfono cuando ésta la llamó para contarle que ya estaba de vuelta. Candy trató de sonar casual, tranquila.

—Bien… Paseamos bastante, y… creo que me volví un poco loca en las tiendas.

—No te culpo —sonrió Lucile.

—Te traje… algunas cosas.

—No te hubieses molestado. Entonces, ¿vendrás a verme?

—Hoy estoy un poco cansada…

—No pretendía que fuera hoy mismo —la interrumpió Lucile—. Dile a tu marido también, quiero que vengan a cenar a mi casa.

—No, él… está tan ocupado…

—Pues que saque un poco de tiempo. ¿Este sábado te parece bien?

—Este sábado ya lo tenemos comprometido —mintió Candy, intentando a toda costa evadir esta cena, pero Lucile era persistente.

—Entonces, el domingo estará bien. Tendré una cena deliciosa para ambos, y descorcharé uno de los vinos más caros que tiene tu padre en la despensa.

—Mamá…

—He estado tan sola estos días pasados, que estaré feliz de tenerlos en casa —la típica estrategia, reconoció Candy, pero no fue capaz de seguir negándose.

—Le preguntaré.

—Dirá que sí, así que los espero el domingo—. Lucile cortó la llamada, y Candy se mordió los labios mirando su nueva habitación. Al parecer, tendría que mentirle a su madre, y hacerle creer que las cosas entre ella y Terry estaban bien. No podría contarle la verdad, jamás.

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas? —le preguntó Robert a Terry cuando lo vio llegar a la oficina a la mañana siguiente. En otro momento, su hermano menor se habría tomado otro día más para descansar, como hacía últimamente para poder pasar más tiempo con su esposa, pero no era así hoy. Y no era para menos, el uno se había encargado de que el otro creyera lo peor, y así estaban las cosas. Terry no contestó a la pregunta de su hermano, y sólo se dirigió con expresión taciturna a su oficina. Robert lo siguió, y lo vio tirar su maletín de cualquier manera sobre el sofá, y encaminarse al escritorio.

—TG, no es para tanto… las mujeres son así.

—Tengo trabajo acumulado, Robert, por favor. Evelyn —llamó a través del intercomunicador a su secretaria e ignorando a su hermano—, ven aquí. Robert lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, concéntrate en el trabajo, es la mejor terapia—. Robert salió de la oficina, y Evelyn entró con libreta en mano lista para tomar las indicaciones de su jefe, pero éste simplemente miraba hacia ninguna parte.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —Terry la miró sintiéndose perdido. Había olvidado para qué la había llamado.

Llegó a la casa tarde en la noche. Había mandado a pedir un sándwich en el almuerzo y otra cosa para la cena. Organizó seis reuniones para la semana y luego se quedó revisando papeles y contratos hasta las nueve de la noche. Pero había llegado un momento en que hasta Robert se había ido ya, y aunque hubiese deseado quedarse a dormir en la oficina, lo cierto era que debía descansar.

Bajó del auto mirando la fachada de su casa, una fachada que había sido retocada hacía muy poco por orden y gusto de Candy. Dejó salir el aire y entró a la casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo que le recordó a la época en que había estado soltero. Desde que se había casado con Candy, eso había cambiado; ya no lo esperaba una casa fría y vacía, pues ella siempre lo había estado esperando con una cena lista y una sonrisa muy cálida.

Pero todo se había ido a la mierda, pensó desatándose la corbata y subiendo las escaleras sin encender las luces. Todo se había dañado. Miró por debajo de la puerta de Candy la luz que salía de ella evitando con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de llamar. Aunque fuera sólo para pelear, quería verla. No, se dijo. Eso es enfermizo.

Lo que ella había hecho estaba muy mal. Aunque hubiese sido cierto que él había arruinado a su padre, no creía merecer un castigo así, porque eso no sólo lo lastimaba a él, sino que la denigraba un poco a ella.

Había pensado que, en medio de la ira y el rencor, Candy habría obrado diferente. A pesar de que lo creyera a él lo peor, ella habría puesto por encima su dignidad, pero no había sido así, y se estaba sintiendo terriblemente decepcionado, triste, traicionado. Le estaba doliendo mucho, y a cada hora que pasaba, el dolor sólo empeoraba. Y ahora ya no podría volver a ser igual. Al diablo todos sus planes felices, los viajes, las horas donde solo contaban los dos, las conversaciones llenas de picardía y complicidad. Al diablo todo.

Se sentó en su cama, tan grande y tan vacía dándose cuenta de que Coco no había salido a saludarlo en cuanto había llegado. Seguro que estaba en la habitación de ella, porque claro, como Candy pasaba más tiempo en casa, la perra había cambiado sus lealtades.

Se tiró en la cama con los dientes apretados conteniendo las ganas de gritar de pura frustración. No había dimensionado la importancia que esta mujer tenía en su vida, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había hecho planes a futuro con ella.

Era consciente de que entre Sean y ella no había ocurrido nada esa noche, realmente. Era imposible que así fuera cuando él había irrumpido en la habitación sólo minutos después de que Robert lo contactara por videollamada mostrándole la imagen de los dos.

Había sido una suerte que él estuviera a una distancia aceptable. Robert, que, de alguna manera había estado allí desde el principio, había pedido una habitación en el mismo piso para él, así había podido subir sin dar muchas explicaciones, y cuando llegó, su hermano había estado al interior de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano. Oh, sabía que no había habido sexo, pero cuando ella dijo que sí, que lo volvería a hacer, y que él se lo merecía, algo se había roto dentro de él. Y ese algo roto clamaba de dolor, ira, indignación y celos. Hacía años que no se sentía tan triste, tan vacío.

Cuando sus padres habían muerto había sentido un nudo en la garganta durante semanas, meses seguidos. Había sido un niño, y había estado muy asustado. Le habían arrebatado todo y no podía siquiera imaginar qué iba a ser ahora de él. Cuando lo separaron de Robert y Aidan, recordaba ahora, había gritado de auténtico terror, y había estado aterrorizado durante los siguientes años, hasta que había vuelto su hermano.

Ahora se sentía más o menos parecido. Sentía terror de lo que iba a ser su vida ahora. Estaba viviendo un miedo que no sabía cuándo había desarrollado. A lo largo de estos pocos meses con ella se había sentido feliz, por fin completo, por fin liviano, libre.

Había imaginado que alcanzaría este estado cuando al fin se enterara de quiénes habían asesinado a sus padres y les hiciera pagar, pero había sido Candy quien lo llevara a esta especie de cielo y felicidad. Cielo y felicidad que ella misma había destruido cuando le dijo que se merecía la infidelidad. Ella no lo había sido, pero había estado dispuesta; ella no lo había hecho, pero había querido hacerlo, y eso dolía igual. ¿Por qué? Su hermano lo había dicho. Se había enamorado de Candy White.

Había ignorado esta verdad ya mucho tiempo. Había cerrado sus ojos, sus oídos y no había querido verlo ni escucharlo.

La razón por la que tanto ansiaba que ella lo amara, era por el anhelo de ser correspondido. En un momento había pensado que ella lo hacía, que lo amaba, pero ya no sabía qué pensar, porque una persona que ama no le es infiel, ni quiere serlo.

Se puso en pie y caminó al baño para darse una ducha rápido. De ahora en adelante, sus noches serían otra vez largas y solitarias. Estaba casado, pero su esposa ya no estaba aquí. Y dudaba mucho que algún día todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pasaron varios días en los que Terry no vio a su esposa ni una sola vez. Cuando se iba al trabajo, ella aún estaba dormida, y cuando regresaba, ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

Pero esa tarde, él regresó temprano. Tenía unos documentos que revisar, y lo haría en compañía de Robert. Ya sabía que su hermano tampoco era sujeto de los afectos de Candy, pero tendría que soportarlo.

En el camino, recibió una llamada de Lucile en la que le recordaba la cena para el domingo, una cena que él no sabía que se había organizado, pero no le dijo nada, sino que se inventó una excusa para ese día. Era evidente que Candy no le había contado a su madre cómo estaban las cosas entre los dos, y no era para menos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Lucile, y Terry sonrió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

—Sí, todo está bien.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro que sí, Lucile —la escuchó respirar profundo.

—Está bien. Lo dejaremos para el próximo fin de semana, entonces, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Cancela todo lo que tengas para esa fecha.

—Bueno…

—Por favor, Terry.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Hasta entonces —se despidió su suegra, y cortó la llamada.

Terry miró su teléfono preguntándose cuánto tiempo estarían evadiendo las invitaciones de Lucile hasta que ésta se enterara de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Pero no se iba a meter en eso, se dijo. Ya era cosa de Candy si le contaba o no las cosas a su mamá.

Candy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los muebles del jardín. Había estado jugando con Coco largo rato, aprovechando el buen tiempo, y ahora tanto ella como la perra descansaban. Agradecía enormemente la presencia de Coco, y entre ella y las actividades de la universidad, se mantenía más o menos ocupada y no pensaba tanto en Terry.

Recogió sus piernas en el sofá y abrazó sus rodillas mirando fijamente a los árboles que señalaban el límite de los terrenos de la casa recordando que anoche había soñado con él. No recordaba bien qué, sólo sabía que habían estado desnudos, y discutían a la vez que hacían el amor. Su mente febril creaba locuras en sus sueños, y le recordaban que lo extrañaba.

Pero el Terry que ella extrañaba no era real; ella extrañaba al Terry honesto, sincero y que no decía mentiras. El que ahora compartía con ella la casa era horrible, materialista hasta el extremo, ambicioso de manera enfermiza, y… Y creía que ella le había sido infiel.

Cerró sus ojos preguntándose qué le dolía más, y entonces lo vio. Él se acercaba con las llaves del auto en la mano, luciendo un pantalón gris claro y una camisa azul marino.

No llevaba chaqueta, y lo entendía, pues cada vez hacía más calor. Coco, al verlo, saltó a él meneando su cola, lamiéndole la mano que él le extendía saludándola, y volviéndose una fiesta con él.

Terry le sonrió acariciándola y haciéndole mimos, y Candy tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no quedarse embobada con el hoyuelo en su mejilla. Se levantó del sofá para introducirse en la casa, pero entonces él la llamó.

—Hablé con tu madre —le dijo—. No sabía que nos había invitado a una cena este domingo—. Ella lo miró incómoda—. Fingí que ya sabía —siguió él—, e imaginé que si no me has dicho es porque no tienes la intención de ir, así que cancelé—. Candy se sintió culpable con su madre, pero no dijo nada—. Ella insistió, de todos modos —volvió a hablar Terry, sintiendo que hablaba con la pared—. Espera que vayamos el otro fin de semana—. Y luego de decirlo, caminó de vuelta a su auto. Candy lo miró un poco confundida.

— ¿Para eso viniste? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y él se detuvo dándose la vuelta—, ¿para decirme que mamá te llamó?

—No —contestó él—. Trabajaré el resto de la tarde en casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —respondió Terry con el mismo tono de voz que había usado ella—. Es mi casa, después de todo.

—No lo decía por eso —dijo Candy entre dientes, y Terry volvió a mirarla—. Tú… nunca trabajas en casa.

—Sí, cuando estaba soltero, me traía trabajo… ¿o crees que ese despacho es sólo un lujo?

—Candy le torció los ojos en respuesta, y se introdujo en la casa antes de que él volviera a decir otra cosa.

Minutos después llegó Robert a la casa. Candy lo vio llegar desde una u las ventanas del segundo piso, e intuyendo que estarían trabajando hasta tarde, bajó a la cocina para dar instrucciones de que se le subiera la cena, con la mala suerte de encontrarse a su cuñado en el camino de vuelta. Ella no le dijo nada, y pasó por su lado ignorándolo, pero Robert no lo hizo, sino que le tomó el brazo haciendo que se volviera a él.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —le gruñó ella, y Robert dio un paso atrás enseñando las palmas de sus manos, como si ella fuera un animal nervioso y de uñas muy afiladas.

—Sólo quería comprobar una cosa —dijo simplemente, sin dejar de observarla. Ciertamente, su cuñada se veía muy mal; tenía ojeras, estaba más delgada, y había perdido un poco ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Ahora recordaba que antes de casarse, aun en los peores momentos, ella había mantenido su cabeza erguida y una buena actitud. Quedaba muy poco de esa Candy.

—Compruébala sin tocarme —volvió a decir ella en tono molesto.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Sigues culpando a mi hermano de la muerte de tu padre? —Candy entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo, odiando que él hablara del tema en un tono tan casual, cuando a ella le había robado el sueño de las últimas noches—. Es increíble lo que las mujeres son capaces de hacer por rencor.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú?

—Oh, ni te imaginas.

— ¿Y para eso me detienes? No me interesan tus observaciones, ni lo que tengas que decir.

—Sólo quería advertirte que te arrepentirás mucho de todo lo que le estás haciendo a mi hermano.

— ¿Yo a él? ¿Yo le estoy haciendo algo a él?

—Él no se merece el daño que le estás haciendo.

—Ustedes son los que me hicieron daño a mí, ¡a mi padre!

—Pero no sabes toda la verdad.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas? ¿Han hablado ustedes con la verdad en algún momento?

—Robert suspiró ruidosamente.

—No te has sentado a hablar con él ni una sola vez, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en tono desaprobador—. ¿Qué era entonces toda esa mierda que flotaba entre los dos? ¿Era pura calentura? En el momento en que las cosas se pusieron mal, tú simplemente corriste a acostarte con otro.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. No eres nadie para…

— ¿No le has preguntado a Terry ni una sola vez por qué hicimos lo que hicimos?

—No es necesario. ¿Por qué razón un hombre lleva a otro a la bancarrota y luego, cuando están a punto de hundirse, se casa con la hija de éste? La respuesta, para mí, es más que evidente.

—No sabes nada, Candy.

—Calla, Robert —se escuchó la voz de Terry, y luego él llegó hasta ellos. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, y una mirada de molestia dirigida a su hermano mayor.

— ¿No le has contado nada? —preguntó Robert.

—No hay nada qué contar.

—Entonces, es que quieres divorciarte. Pensé que arreglarías esto.

— ¿Arreglar qué? —preguntó Candy poniéndose una mano en la cintura—. ¿Piensan traer a mi padre de la muerte? Es la única manera en que tal vez yo les perdone lo que le hicieron.

—Y tú, ¿volverás el tiempo atrás para no meterte en una cama con Sean? —le preguntó Terry con tono ponzoñoso, y Candy lo miró con ojos afilados como cuchillos.

—Calma, calma —intervino Robert poniéndose en medio—. Diablos, esto es peor de lo que imaginé.

—Es sólo que tuve la mala suerte de conocer a los GrandChester —dijo Candy—. De que mi papá los conociera.

—Si supieras la verdad…

—Robert…

— ¿Qué verdad?

—Agradecerías que tu papá nos hubiese conocido —concluyó Robert, y se volvió al escuchar la voz de Terry reclamándole por hablar—. Está bien, está bien —dijo Robert dando la espalda y caminando hacia el despacho de su hermano, y Candy miró a Terry con una expresión de confusión a la vez que de enojo.

Él la miro de arriba abajo, y sin agregar nada más, fue tras su hermano. Candy se quedó allí, haciéndose mil preguntas. Se cruzo de brazos preguntándose por qué Robert decía esas cosas y por qué su hermano lo mandaba a callar. ¿De qué verdad hablaba Robert? ¿Y por qué Terry lo callaba cada vez que lo mencionaba?, o, ¿era sólo una estrategia para confundirla?

Terry entró a su despacho privado y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Robert lo miró con sus cejas alzadas.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —le preguntó su hermano—. ¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer allá afuera? —Robert dejó salir el aire y se cruzó de brazos. —Ya estoy cansado de tu actitud, Terry.

— ¿De mi actitud? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? ¿Te das cuenta de que casi le cuentas a Candy?

—Ahora pienso que lo mejor es que ella se entere.

—No te atrevas.

—Estoy cansado de verte así. Pareces un muerto en vida. En un momento pensé que alejarte de ella te haría bien, volverías a ser el mismo de antes, pero no… No estás siendo nada productivo estos días, cometes errores, y… Odio admitirlo, pero tal vez debas aclarar las cosas con ella.

—No hay nada que aclarar con Candy, juramos no contarle jamás.

—Se lo juramos a una persona que ahora está muerta. ¿Ya qué demonios importa si lo sabe o no?

—Yo no voy a faltar a mi palabra —dijo él entre dientes, y luego, con más amargura, agregó:

—Y además… aunque le contara, las cosas no volverán a ser iguales. Ya viste lo que pasó en ese hotel.

—Especialmente por eso. Qué bueno sería que se retuerza en remordimientos. Te dijo que te mereces que te sea infiel; ¡vamos, y demuéstrale que no es cierto!

—Terry sólo le lanzó una mirada torva, y se concentró de nuevo en el trabajo, o eso pretendió, porque la verdad era que su mente seguía en otro lado.

Su hermano tenía razón. Últimamente no se concentraba en nada, y él sabía muy bien la razón. Pero no le quedaba más que seguir adelante, y tratar de sobrellevarlo. Algún día dejaría de doler.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Robert al fin se fue de su casa. Terry se quedó largo rato solo en la oficina, leyendo los documentos que habían estado preparando y metiéndolos luego en la caja fuerte. Caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación, y cuando estuvo ante la puerta, sintió a Cabdy abrir la suya. Se giró a mirarla, y vio que ella llevaba un pequeño camisón. Inmediatamente la boca se le hizo agua y la miró preguntándose si acaso ella estaría dispuesta a…

— ¿De qué verdad hablaba Robert? —preguntó ella, y Terry la miro de nuevo a los ojos, pues los suyos se habían ido de fiesta por todo el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa.

— ¿Qué verdad

—Eso pregunto yo —dijo ella en tono molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

—No hay ninguna verdad.

—Me pareció oír que sí hay una. Y tiene que ver con mi padre.

—No hay ninguna verdad —dijo él, y casi con prisa, se metió a su habitación. Candy se quedó allí en el pasillo sola, mirando muy molesta la puerta tras la cual él había huido. Había huido, reconoció ella. Ese hombre era mucho más testarudo de lo que jamás imaginó.

 _He pasado en esta vida por infiernos y destrozos Y por mi orgullo, y mi soberbia tu corazón ha sido roto. Cuánto daño, cielo mío, sin quererlo yo te hice. Aunque pueda yo curarte, habrá en tu alma cicatrices._

Se pasaron cinco días, y si Candy vio a Terry dos veces en la casa, fue mucho. Él se iba muy temprano, y llegaba bien tarde en la noche.

No comía en casa, ni cenaba. No la había llamado ni una sola vez, y tampoco la había buscado para nada. Era como si de repente, ella hubiese dejado de existir para él. Y dolía, caray.

Cansada de esperar una oportunidad para hablar nuevamente con él, encontrárselo de casualidad para poder volver a preguntarle, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y se encaminó a las oficinas de White Industries, donde estaban instalados los GrandChester ahora y desde la cual dirigían su imperio.

Se anunció con Robert, no con Terry, y cuando su anciano secretario le dio el pase, Candy entró al despacho. Las oficinas seguían siendo las mismas a pesar de la llegada de los GrandChester.

Ellos no habían querido invertir dinero en remodelaciones cuando lo que urgía era sacar a flote la empresa. A ella le constaba que estaban trabajando duro en esto. Habían empezado reestructurando gran parte del personal, cambiando a muchos de lugar y dependencias, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué, en primer lugar, habían querido arruinar la empresa. Lo que ella sabía de esas personas que se aprovechaban de otros empresarios para apoderarse de sus bienes, que buscaban aquellos que habían sido mal manejados, pero en este caso era diferente; sabía que White Industries había tenido una buena administración, pero ellos habían inducido a su padre a la bancarrota para luego apropiarse de su empresa.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía todavía. Todas estas semanas, desde que había llegado de París y había discutido con Terry, no había hecho sino darle vueltas al asunto, y cuando Robert dijo que había una verdad, o una razón detrás de todo y que Terry no le quería contar, sus preguntas se habían multiplicado.

—Cuñada —saludó Robert poniéndose en pie al verla, y Candy caminó a él con paso firme, apretando su bolso contra su regazo y mirándolo con determinación.

—Quiero que me cuentes la verdad —Robert elevó una rubia ceja mirándola como si estuviese confundido—. Y no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo —atajó ella antes de que él abriera la boca—. Tú mismo lo mencionaste esa vez que fuiste a la casa.

— ¿Por qué no hablas mejor con Terry? Pregúntale a él.

—Ya lo hice, pero es tan testarudo que dice que no hay nada.

— ¿Y por qué me crees a mí? Yo podría estar mintiendo.

— ¿Mintiendo para qué? Desde siempre he sabido que tu objetivo es que yo me separe de Terry. El matrimonio no tiene para ti valor; a ti te gustaría que yo me divorcie y le deje a el la mitad de mi herencia—. Robert sonrió cruzándose de brazos, y caminó hacia los muebles que estaban dispuestos a la entrada de la oficina señalándoselos con un brazo. Candy caminó tras él.

—Es verdad. Si se divorcian, será mejor… Pero no es lo que Terry quiere. Por alguna razón… quiere seguir contigo.

—Es porque si nos divorciamos, ustedes perderán el control de White Industries y volveré a estar en peligro de la bancarrota. Ni a él ni a mí nos conviene.

— ¿Eso te dijo? —Sonrió Robert.

— ¿Acaso no es así? —Robert se echó a reír, y sólo se sentó cuando ella lo hizo.

—Si te divorcias ahora de Terry, sí, habrá algunos trastornos, pero ya la mesa directiva nos ha aceptado a mi hermano y a mí. Ellos nos pedirán que sigamos a la cabeza y llevemos hasta el final el proceso que empezamos. Esto no son sino negocios, y ellos han visto lo eficientes que somos. No les importará si tú ya no eres la esposa de Terry, querrán recuperar el dinero que en un momento perdieron, y mantenerlo—. Candy miró a un lado frunciendo su delicado ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. No irás de nuevo a la bancarrota si te divorcias, sólo si abandonamos la empresa, y eso no nos interesa tampoco a nosotros.

—Entonces…

— ¿No eres capaz de imaginar la razón por la que Terry no se quiere divorciar? ¿No te entra en la cabecita? —Candy lo miró molesta por el tono que estaba usando—. Ah —suspiró Robert recostándose en el sofá—. Eres la confirmación de que las mujeres son el peor error de Dios en la creación, de verdad que sí —le dijo, y Candy sólo lo miró a los ojos llena de furia por semejante aseveración, pero los ojos de Robert eran muy parecidos a los de Terry, así que no los pudo soportar—. Terry no quiere que te cuente, pero yo sí lo haré —siguió él palmeándose la pierna en tono impaciente—. A ver cómo haces ahora para enmendar las cosas, o si, finalmente, se cumple mi sueño de que te divorcies de él.

—Enmendar…

—Le debes mucho a mi hermano. No me incluyo, porque no quiero tu simpatía, pero a ese hombre al que heriste allá en esa habitación de hotel en París, prácticamente le debes la vida—. Candy sólo miró a otro lado cuando él mencionó París. Definitivamente, era algo que también le molestaba a ella.

—Ustedes le hicieron daño a papá —dijo Candy, levantando esa verdad como un estandarte—. Me hicieron daño a mí. Dañaron a mi familia.

—Aunque fuera verdad —dijo Robert con tono grave—, acostarte con otro el mismo día que lo descubres, es demasiado— Al oírlo, Candy cerró sus ojos—. Tu familia está intacta —siguió él— tienes a tu mamá, tienes tu bonita casa, la muerte de tu padre fue natural, nadie la provocó.

—Murió por sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Y quién puede asegurar eso al cien por ciento? —Candy alzó su mirada a él de nuevo—. Sí que tenía preocupaciones, ¿pero por qué juras que fuimos nosotros los que se las provocamos?

—Leí las conversaciones…

—Unas conversaciones muy evidentes. Yo las escribí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella abriendo grandes los ojos.

—Terry, tu padre y yo, prácticamente seguimos un guion. Es verdad que tenemos mucho que ver con la quiebra de White Industries, pero todo fue un plan sugerido por él mismo. Él nos pidió que lo embargáramos—. Candy se echó a reír poniéndose en pie y caminando por la oficina.

—Es la mentira más estrafalaria que jamás he oído.

—Descubrimos, casi por casualidad, —siguió él— que en la empresa de tu padre alguien se había corrompido, y estaba corrompiendo todo también. Tráfico de drogas, lavado de dinero.

—No es posible —murmuró Candy mirándolo ahora con auténtico asombro.

—Se lo dijimos a tu padre, con el que ya veníamos haciendo negocios, y él, luego de hacer sus propias pesquisas, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Entonces, nos pidió ese favor tan estrafalario, como lo has calificado tú—. Robert se puso en pie también, y Candy lo miró tratando de procesar cada palabra que escuchaba. No, no creía nada. No le era posible. Sin importarle mucho su actitud, Robert siguió:

—William no podría depurar su empresa por sí mismo; —siguió él a pesar de la actitud de ella— lo habrían amenazado, a él y a su familia: tú y Lucile lo eran todo para él, no podía ponerlas en riesgo, pero quería limpiar White Industries. Tenía que hacerlo de la manera más inteligente; él mismo nos dijo cómo se le había ocurrido la idea: pensó en que, cuando un barco naufraga, las primeras que abandonan son las ratas, y por eso fingió la bancarrota. Nos pidió el favor, y nos hizo firmar unos cuantos papeles, e iniciamos el teatro. Ahora Candy soltó una risita nerviosa, como si aún no se lo pudiese creer. Pero tenía que aceptar que esto encajaba más con la personalidad de su padre que esas conversaciones sumisas propias de un pusilánime, no del hombre admirable que ella sabía era su padre.

—Él era brillante —admitió Robert—, Terry y yo aprendimos un par de cosas de él. Su idea era que nos adueñáramos de su empresa, y que, cuando estuviéramos en posesión, reorganizáramos dependencia por dependencia hasta dar con los sucios, o, en su defecto, que estos huyeran por sí mismos. Pero no pudimos, Candy, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tu padre murió un día por un ataque cardíaco. No se concretó el plan. Por eso, cuando vimos que se pasaba el tiempo y nadie hacía nada, y que encima teníamos dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo invertido en esto, decidimos intervenir, y fue cuando te buscamos. El matrimonio era la única salida: no podíamos decirte nada de esto, y nada nos garantizaba que, al confiártelo, estuvieras de acuerdo con todo para seguir el plan de tu padre, así que… forzamos un poquito las cosas para que te casaras…

— ¿Un poquito?

—Te hicimos creer que tu padre había hecho muy malas inversiones, y que nosotros éramos unos despiadados capaces de quitarte todo llegando a los peores extremos. Te hicimos tener miedo, y tú cediste, y así pudimos entrar en posesión para terminar el proyecto de tu padre. Robert la miró y suspiró. Ella tenía sus ojos enormemente abiertos, llenos de asombro, sorpresa, lágrimas… —Ahora —volvió a hablar Robert—, ¿sigues pensando que Terry se merece que le hayas sido infiel?

Candy salió del edificio sintiéndose tremendamente aturdida. Todavía le daba vueltas a todo lo que le había contado Robert, y lo peor era que tenía que admitir que tenía sentido. Todo tenía sentido. Si era verdad que había alguien corrompiendo las empresas, depurarla, revisar dependencia por dependencia, era la estrategia correcta; pero si había peligro, entonces era verdad que William no lo habría hecho por sí mismo. Pero, ¿Quién más tenía la autoridad para hacer una reorganización, sino los socios mayoritarios? Por eso tal vez su padre les había entregado la empresa en sus manos, porque eso era lo que se solía hacer luego de una compra. Era limpio, creíble, y bastante arriesgado.

Los GrandChester podían, luego de hacer el trabajo, querer quedarse con todo. ¿Su padre era capaz de correr semejante riesgo? ¿Tanto confiaba en ellos? ¿Desde cuándo los conocía como para creerlos incapaces de algo así?

No tenía a su padre delante para hacerle esas preguntas, pensó con tristeza, y siguió andando por la calle hacia una esquina, sin fijarse mucho por dónde o hacia dónde iba.

De repente, se detuvo. No estaba su padre, pero él tenía amigos de confianza, y sólo se le venía uno a la mente que pudiese estar enterado de todo. John Damonds era, después de todo, un gran amigo de su padre, alguien que había estado con él por más de veinte años, y habían compartido triunfos e infortunios.

Llegó a la casa que compartía con Terry y se quedó de pie en la sala mirando en derredor. Había hablado con John por teléfono, quien le pidió que se reunieran personalmente para hablar del tema, pues no era un asunto que debiera tratarse por teléfono. Eso la intrigaba aún más. Todo parecía indicar que lo que Robert le había dicho era cierto, y si eso era así, Terry no era el ladrón que ella había pensado. No había pretendido nunca adueñarse de su herencia, y, por lo tanto, tampoco era culpable del estrés que llevó a su padre a la muerte. Si él era inocente, entonces el monstruo aquí era ella, que había simulado meterse en la cama con su exnovio en venganza.

No, no. Eso no podía ser, se dijo dando vueltas por la sala, pensando mucho.

Terry llegó a casa, y ella seguía en la sala, así que cuando lo vio, se puso en pie y caminó a él, que la miró de arriba abajo, como siempre hacía, pero sin pronunciar palabras.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, y lo vio tragar saliva.

—De qué.

—De… tantas cosas. Hablé con Robert, y…

—Qué te dijo.

—Me contó que papá y tú tenían un trato.

—Mierda.

—Que lo ayudaron.

—No es cierto. Olvida lo que te dijo.

—También hablé con Damonds —insistió ella cuando lo vio tomar camino hacia las escaleras. Terry se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

—Pero si me cuentas tú…

—No hay nada qué contar.

—Terry, por favor… —él no agregó nada más, sólo siguió hasta llegar al piso de arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Él seguía sin querer contarle, y Candy simplemente cerró sus ojos llenándose de paciencia.

Mañana hablaría con Damonds, de todos modos.

—Tu actitud me dice que quieres encontrar una cabeza para pasarla por la guillotina —le dijo Damonds al verla, y, ciertamente, Candy estaba molesta. Desde ayer, que había hablado con él citándose aquí, había intentado hablar de nuevo con Terry, pero éste seguía cerrado en su actitud—. Me temo que no te será posible, Candy —le dijo el hombre mayor recostándose en el asiento en el que estaba.

Él le había pedido verse con ella en el club del que eran miembros, y ahora estaban en una hermosa terraza con vista hacia un precioso lago. Había silencio, y sólo se escuchaba el suave graznar de los patos a lo lejos. Candy respiró profundo y miró a Damonds.

—Sólo quiero encontrar a los culpables…

—No hay culpables de nada —contestó él—. Yo estuve allí cuando William inició todo esto con los GrandChester. En un principio, no estuve de acuerdo, era una locura, pero él estaba decidido. Dijo que los GrandChester no lo traicionarían, porque él podía ayudarlos a ellos en un propósito muy especial que tenían. Nunca supe cuál era ese propósito, y luego tuve que aceptar que era la mejor estrategia.

—Pero… ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Damonds suspiró.

—Notamos cambios que no fueron autorizados en algunos departamentos; dinero fantasma, que entra y sale sin dejar rastro. Para eso fue el viaje a París, para seguir indagando en bancos y otras firmas financieras. Estuviste allí, ¿no te pudiste enterar de nada?

— ¡Ellos nunca me dicen nada! —exclamó Candy entre dientes—. A ojos de ese par, debo ser una niña de cinco años que no entiende ni sabe nada; me tienen a ciegas, y por eso es que todo está tan enredado, y tan… ¡los odio tanto!

— ¿Estás molesta porque te ocultaron todo esto?

— ¡Por todo! —dijo ella casi en un susurro, como si quisiera, más bien, gritar—. Por… ¿Te das cuenta de que tengo todo el derecho a pensar que ellos son los culpables de la misma muerte de papá? Estaba tan estresado, tan preocupado… Yo no sabía nada entonces, y seguí sin saber nada por largo tiempo. Si no fuera por tío Raymond…

— ¿Fue Raymond quien te enseñó estos documentos?

— ¡Sí! Odia a los GrandChester y me advirtió antes de casarme que no lo hiciera, que no confiara en ellos. Y ahora no sé si tenía razón, o si estaba equivocado, o si el equivocado fue papá, o…

—Cualquiera, menos que la equivocada eres tú.

—John, yo soy una víctima de todo esto. Si al menos me lo hubiesen contado todo desde el principio…

— ¿Habrías estado de acuerdo con ellos? ¿Habrías puesto tu empresa en manos de dos desconocidos con mala reputación sin ninguna duda?

—No, pensó ella quedándose en silencio. No lo habría hecho—. ¿Lo ves? —siguió Damonds—. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Jugamos un poco con tu destino, y me disculpo por eso, pero eras la cabeza de miles de familias, en tus manos descansaba el bienestar de todos ellos, y para ponerlos a salvo, teníamos que llegar primero a ti.

—El matrimonio, ciertamente, le vino muy bien a ese par. Terry tiene ahora el beneficio de ser verdaderamente parte de la alta sociedad. Ahora lo llaman lo invitan, los consideran…

— ¿Y crees que él no se merece ningún pago por el trabajo que está haciendo?

—Tiene mi empresa en sus manos.

—Empresa que te devolverá algún día. Está en los papeles que William les hizo firmar. Al final de todo, ellos sólo recibirán cierta cantidad de dinero, y el prestigio de haber sido socios y colaboradores de William. Ellos, seguramente, tuvieron que desviarse mucho de sus verdaderas obligaciones para atender a las de tu empresa. Si al menos pueden sacar el beneficio del roce social, es justo.

—Eres un aliado de ellos.

—Eres su esposa; tú también deberías ser una aliada, la mejor, la más leal—. Esa última palabra cayó sobre su conciencia como un enorme bloque de hormigón. Leal. No, si todo esto terminaba siendo cierto, ella no había sido y no estaba siendo nada leal; se había autoproclamado una mujer leal cuando fue a su casa a decirle que aceptaba casarse con él, pero a la primera duda, le había sido muy, muy desleal.

—Gracias por contarme, Damonds.

—Habla con Terry, pídele que te dé todos los detalles. Mereces saber.

—No lo hará —se quejó ella—. Le he pedido mil veces que…

—Eres mujer. ¿De verdad no eres capaz de sonsacar a tu marido para que te cuente una cosa? —Candy se sonrojó—. Habla con Lucile, o con cualquiera que te pueda aconsejar —le dijo poniéndose en pie—. Alguien tuvo que enseñarle a Dalila, ¿no?

Esa noche, Candy llegó a casa muy pensativa, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho Robert y Damonds. Podía poner en duda todo lo que le dijera el primero, pero confiaba de verdad en la palabra del segundo.

No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, y la conclusión a la que podía llegar era que todo era cierto. Su padre había confiado en ellos encomendándoles una gran labor, una labor que Terry seguía empeñado en ocultarle. Tal vez era que no confiaba en ella, tal vez era que no la consideraba capaz de entenderlo. ¿Dudaba de su inteligencia, acaso? ¿Era eso? Y ahora que seguramente estaba tan enojado con ella por lo ocurrido en París, menos le contaría.

Damonds había hablado de usar mañas de mujer para sacarle la verdad, y lo cierto era que quería hacerlo. En parte porque lo necesitaba con urgencia. Lo extrañaba, no sólo al amante atento y ardiente, sino al amigo, al hombre con el que podía pasarse horas hablando de todo y de nada.

Tal vez si hablaban, si él le contaba todo, ella luego le admitiría que nunca había pensado siquiera volver a mirar a Sean, ni a ningún otro hombre. Su matrimonio todavía podía ser salvado.

Terry llegó por fin a la casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, luego de una larga semana de trabajo. Estaba cansado, agotado, y en lo único que podía pensar era en un baño de agua caliente y una copa de vino tinto, así que, mientras preparaba lo primero, bajó al mini bar por lo segundo. Cuando tuvo consigo la botella y su copa, se desnudó metiéndose en la bañera y dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, preguntándose si luego de esta sesión de relajación, podría dormir al fin. No había podido hacerlo en las últimas semanas. Se movía buscando a Candy en la cama, y al no allarla, despertaba recordando lo que había sucedido y ya no podía volver a dormir. Se estaba volviendo loco por la falta de descanso, por las frustraciones que empezaban a acumularse en su cuerpo, por el dolor constante de saberla capaz de causarle daño de maneras horribles. Cuando ya el agua empezaba a enfriarse, salió por fin, y volvió a llenar su copa de vino, y mientras se anudaba la bata, sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Se giró para mirar quién era, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a la misma Candy. La sorpresa no era tanta porque ella estuviera allí, era por la pequeña bata de seda rosa que llevaba puesta. Tenía mucho encaje, muchas transparencias. Sus senos se adivinaban perfectamente bajo ella, y su cintura, sus piernas desnudas…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca, con la garganta inmediatamente seca, y obligándose a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de ella.

—Vengo a… —la vio tragar saliva y apretarse los dedos de una mano con los de la otra. Llevaba su rubio cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y su espalda.

—Habla. Estoy cansado y necesito dormir.

—Tú… me dijiste una vez… me hablaste de… Quiero decir…

—Terry hizo un ruido de impaciencia y se sentó en un sillón que había en una esquina de su habitación. No la estaba mirando, miraba a cualquier lado menos a ella, y se llevó a los labios su copa de vino sintiéndola no tan deliciosa como antes de verla.

—Vengo a acusarte —dijo ella al fin, y Terry la miró otra vez.

—Oh, ¿esta vez de qué?

—De incumplir con… tus… deberes conyugales—. Terry tosió. De todo se había esperado al verla aquí, menos algo así. La miró fijamente, encontrándola terriblemente sonrojada, casi hasta el pecho, y tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no echarse a reír. ¿En serio ella le estaba reclamando algo así?

—Oh, querida, lo siento. Pero te recuerdo que no fui yo el que se fue de la habitación, fuiste tú—. Ella hizo un leve movimiento con la boca, como si no estuviese del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—También vengo, porque… son mis deberes de esposa.

— ¿Y has adivinado por tu cuenta que, si no tengo sexo contigo, me volveré un salvaje e iré a buscar a cualquiera otra que me satisfaga? —ella tragó saliva.

—Más o menos.

—Qué poca fe me tienes. Pero bueno, eso es normal en ti—. Se hizo el silencio por un momento, y Terry no dejaba de mirarla—. Si viniste a cumplir con tus deberes conyugales, —murmuró él— entonces, empieza. Él dejó la copa en la pequeña mesa auxiliar que había cerca, y se la quedó mirando con ojos de burla. Seguramente pensaba que ella saldría huyendo, pensó Candy, pero ella no huiría. Deseaba esto, deseaba estar con él. Y luego del sexo, seguramente se calmarían los ánimos y podrían por fin hablar de todo lo que tenían que hablar. Él le contaría su versión de la historia con su padre, se explicaría, y así, cuando ella al fin comprendiera, y lo perdonara por no haber confiado en ella antes, le diría que nunca estuvo con Sean, que no tuvo siquiera la intención, que tenerlo cerca ni siquiera despertaba en ella un mal pensamiento, y que cuando dijo lo contrario, sólo había querido herirlo. Y también se disculparía profundamente por eso. Siempre, luego de una buena sesión de sexo, si ella no caía rendida de sueño, ellos hablaban mucho. Su estrategia no fallaría.

Miró la cama esperando a que él se pusiera en pie, y dio un paso hacia ella, pero entonces lo escuchó hacer un gesto de negación.

—Allá no, querida, ven aquí.

—Pero…

—Aquí. Una buena esposa se sujeta a su marido, y tu marido quiere hacerlo aquí. Ven—. Candy caminó hasta él, apretando un poco sus labios al reconocer su intención de provocarla, y cuando estuvo a su alcance, Terry le tomó la mano tirando de ella hasta que cayó sentada en su regazo, dándole la espalda y sujeta por su abrazo. Lo sintió meter su nariz en su cuello y su cabello, aspirando su aroma mientras la sujetaba con fuerza. Él estaba fresquito por el baño que acababa de darse, con el cabello aún húmedo, oliendo delicioso, y Candy cerró sus ojos llena de anticipación. Terry respiró hondo, inhalando su suave perfume, el aroma de su champú; reencontrándose con su cuerpo, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre ella como un auténtico Neandertal. Ella había venido solita hasta aquí, poniéndose en bandeja de plata. Oh, sabía que tenía una segunda intención, y al principio quiso no caer en su juego, pero no pudo. Dios santo, la extrañaba demasiado, estaba famélico de ella, de esto.

— ¿Viniste a quedarte quieta? —ella se tensó sobre él, un poco agitada por sus palabras.

—Ah… no. Yo…

—Abre las piernas —ordenó él, lo que la desconcertó muchísimo. Terry jamás había usado ese tono con ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazlo, esposa—. Tragando saliva, Candy lo hizo separando sus muslos y él la ayudó usando sus rodillas—. Más —pidió él, y sintiendo que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, Ella así lo hizo—. Ah… sí —susurró él, y la separó un poco de sí, poniéndola mejor sobre él.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas, y, como era de esperarse, ella no llevaba nada debajo, pero entonces la sintió ofensivamente seca. No, esto no debía ser así.

Ella tenía que desearlo si quería estar con él, así que empezó a pasear las manos por sus muslos, su cintura. Le besó el cuello, los hombros, la espalda. Sabía todo lo que había que saber del cuerpo de su esposa, conocía mejor que nadie sus puntos más sensibles, así que atacó allí, y así, poco a poco, fue sintiendo cómo ella se ablandaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía, y su interior se humedecía. Besó su piel, la lamió, la chupó y hasta la mordió un poco. Introdujo los dedos en su cuerpo preparándola, acariciándola hasta que la sintió gemir y pedir más.

Sin poder hacerla esperar mucho, porque también él llevaba deseando esto mucho rato, se puso en la entrada de su suave cuerpo, y poco a poco, se fue resbalando en su interior. Ah, otra vez aquí, otra vez en casa. Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos, y, tomándola por la cintura, hizo fuerza para que se terminara de empalar en él.

Candy dejó salir un quejido de sorpresa y placer, lo que le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Me has extrañado, Candy? —le preguntó entre dientes, furioso, molesto con ella. Quería someterla, quería que admitiera cosas que de otro modo no admitiría por su orgullo—. ¿Has extrañado esto? —dijo, empujando dentro de ella a la vez que la sujetaba con fuerza abrazándola por la cintura y el pecho—. ¡Dilo!

— ¡Sí! —exclamó ella—. Sí.

—Oh… Me alegra tanto —él empezó a mordisquear su cuello, muy quieto dentro de ella—. Espero que haya sido una tortura para ti, que no te haya dejado dormir —Candy no dijo nada—. Espero que hayas soñado conmigo, con... esto —los dedos de él jugaban con ella, acariciándola, provocándola, y de la boca de Candy empezaron a salir gemidos. Pero él no hizo nada más, y poco a poco el cuerpo de ella fue volviéndose exigente. Deseaba besarlo, deseaba mucho hacerlo. Antes se besaban mucho, por cualquier razón, de cualquier manera, y desde el regreso a Chicago no lo habían vuelto a hacer, pero él no la estaba besando, y se había quedado muy quieto. Candy quiso girarse para decirle algo, para pedirle que hiciera algo. —Estás arriba —dijo él respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta—. Hazlo tú—. Ella volvió a mirar al frente, deseando poder enojarse en este momento, pero con él dentro, eso era imposible. Si él creía que ella se iba a echar atrás sólo porque la estaba retando, estaba muy equivocado. Así que apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de él y se movió suavemente, apretándolo, sintiéndolo cuan largo era dentro de su cuerpo, y ciertamente se alegró de que él no pudiera verle el rostro, porque, diantres, debía verse muy rara ahora mientras disfrutaba de esta sensación, abriendo su boca, blanqueando sus ojos, contorsionando todas sus facciones por el mismo placer. También Terry se alegró de ese hecho, y apoyó su frente en la nuca de ella, rodeando con sus manos los senos de ella, sintiéndola tan húmeda y apretada alrededor de él.

—Sí, otra vez —dijo él, y ella así lo hizo. Una, otra, y otra vez, hasta que se estableció un ritmo marcado por ella, por el balancear de sus caderas, sus gemidos y su respiración. Candy perdió el control, así que empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, a reclamarlo, y Terry que en un momento tuvo la negra idea de terminar antes que ella, de dejarla así, a medias, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz. Su esposa podía acusarlo de ser un Neandertal, pero en este aspecto, él no era capaz de serlo. Así que dejó que ella tuviera su orgasmo, y cuando la sintió volver, fue por el suyo. Ah, sabía que eso era darle uno doble a ella; no había nadie más sensible que Candy GrandChester, capaz de llegar luego de sólo unos pocos estímulos.

La sintió desmadejarse encima de él, sin aliento, sin pudor alguno, tocándolo, tocándose, buscando su boca para besarlo, y él, en un momento de debilidad, dejó que lo hiciera. Es que también extrañaba sus besos. Pero se detuvo a tiempo, y cuando la respiración de ambos empezaba a normalizarse, la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a levantarse, separándola bruscamente de él.

—Muy bien. Gracias —dijo. Candy a duras penas pudo sostenerse en pie. Lo vio levantarse mientras se anudaba de nuevo la bata y tomar su copa para darle un largo trago.

—Pero, yo…

—Viniste a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa, y a que yo cumpliera con los míos. Ya está hecho, Candy—. No, quiso decir ella. Faltaba mucho aún.

—Yo quiero…

—Vete a tu habitación —dijo él sin emoción en su voz. Vio cómo los ojos de ella se humedecían, y lanzó una maldición entre dientes—. No llores. No fui yo quien arruinó las cosas.

—Pero sí fuiste —respondió ella con la voz quebrada—. Sí lo hiciste.

—Cuándo. ¿Acaso fui yo el descubierto en una cama con alguien que no era mi pareja?

—Pero yo no…

—Ya no me interesa, Candy. Más bien, dime si vas a irrumpir otra vez en mi habitación de esta manera. Deberemos poner un horario, si esa es tu intención. Entre semana, definitivamente, no será posible.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella mirándolo ahora con auténtico enojo. Antes, fuera en medio o al final de la semana, definitivamente él siempre tenía ganas. Apretó sus dientes, y antes de que de su boca saliera algo que terminara de empeorar las cosas, salió de la habitación. Corrió a la suya y se tiró en la cama a llorar, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, y allí se estuvo un largo rato. Ella que había ido con toda la intención de hablar, de hacer las paces, de reconciliarse, había sido tratada, otra vez, como una cosa. Ah, Terry GrandChester estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía tratarla así.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_ (autora Virginía Camacho).

 _Y esta es la razón por la que no quería enamorarme. Mi corazón tan expuesto, tan afuera, tan así. Palpitando entre tus manos, y yo temiendo por él. Muero de miedo, quiero esconderme otra vez._

A la mañana siguiente, Terry bajó a desayunar, encontrando a Candy sentada en su lugar de siempre en la mesa con Coco a su lado. La miró extrañado.

En las últimas semanas, ella no había bajado a desayunar con él ni una sola vez.

—Buenos días, querido —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa, y él la miró confundido. ¿"Querido"?

—Buenos días—. Caminó hacia su lugar en la mesa mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba vestida como si fuera a salir, con una falda ejecutiva y una blusa que se anudaba en el cuello y le dejaba los hombros descubiertos. Su cabello estaba atando en la coronilla dándole un aire señorial. Estaba hermosa.

—He decidido que de ahora en adelante desayunarás comida saludable —dijo ella dejando su vaso con jugo de naranja sobre la mesa—. Ya no más huevos y tocino. Demasiada grasa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él con cara de espanto, y cuando Patricia le trajo un pequeño bol con lo que parecía ser una ensalada de frutas, abrió sus labios en una mueca.

—Si sigues desayunando así, taparás tus arterias con todo ese colesterol. No quiero enviudar joven.

— ¿Por qué te metes en mi desayuno?

—Querido, me metí hasta en las marcas de ropa interior que usabas, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer con tus desayunos? Y a propósito. Mamá nos espera a cenar este domingo.

—No puedo. Tengo mil…

—Lucile White no sólo es tu suegra —dijo ella con voz un poco dura—, es también tu socia… o la viuda de un antiguo socio. Es tu deber desde cualquier ángulo en que quieras mirarlo—. Cuando él no dijo nada, ni sacó otra excusa, Candy sonrió—. El domingo a las tres. Ya llamé a tu secretaria y lo agendé, así que no hay manera en que se te olvide—. Ceñudo, él metió la cuchara en su bol de ensalada de frutas. Se apresuró a terminar. Era probable que en una hora otra vez estuviera muriendo de hambre, pero no podía perder tiempo ordenando otro desayuno, y eso ella lo sabía. La miró fijamente; que sonreía disimuladamente. ¿Era su castigo por lo de anoche?

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. No era su intención mostrarse interesado.

—Sí. Me veré con John Damonds.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó, esta vez muy interesado de verdad en su respuesta.

—Tenemos una cita —suspiró ella— He decidido investigar por mi propia cuenta hasta llegar a la verdad.

—No lo hagas. No te metas en esto.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

—Soy tu esposo y…

—Eres esposo en los momentos que te conviene, cuando te place; no en los aspectos que realmente importan.

—Me casé contigo precisamente para que no tuvieras que…

—Oh… ¿estás recordándome los motivos por los que te casaste conmigo? —exclamó ella apoyando con fuerza sus manos en la mesa, lo que asustó un poco a Coco, que se puso alerta de inmediato—. No tienes que hacerlo, lo sé muy bien. Y no puedes prohibirme investigar la verdad acerca de MI empresa, MI herencia, y la muerte de MI propio padre.

—Hay una razón muy poderosa, Candy. Hay una razón por la que William ni siquiera se lo dijo a tu madre.

— ¿Y me la dirás? —preguntó ella acercando su rostro al de él muy interesada en su respuesta—. ¿Me la dirás? —repitió, pero él guardó silencio—. Lo sabía —dijo ella retirándose con una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿No puedes simplemente hacer caso de lo que te digo?

—No.

—No me dejas otra alternativa, entonces—. Él se puso en pie y salió. Candy lo imitó.

—John Damonds es leal a mí, era leal a mi padre. No te obedecerá si le dices que no me diga nada. Reconoce que tengo derecho a saber y que tú me niegas ese derecho—. Él siguió caminando hacia la salida en silencio, y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí, simplemente?

— ¿Y por qué debería confiar en una persona que todo se lo calla? Eres tú quien no confía en mí. ¡Eres tú quien, guardándose todos esos secretos, está destruyendo nuestro matrimonio!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando fuiste tú la que se metió en la cama con su ex en cuanto se disgustó conmigo? —ella gruñó y lo empujó apoyando ambas manos en el pecho masculino, pero él apenas si se movió un poco, a pesar de que había empleado toda su fuerza. —

¿No te das cuenta de que el origen de todo esto es tu terquedad?

—Oh, entonces, ¿mi terquedad te empujó a la cama con Sean?

— ¡Ya cállate! —gritó ella con toda su garganta, y Terry la vio respirar profundo y secarse una lágrima. Ella lo miraba ofendida, como si quisiera gritar mil cosas más—. Yo… no me acosté con Sean esa noche —dijo—. Ni siquiera lo besé…

—Pero tenías la intención—. Ella meneó su cabeza negando.

—Estaba tan disgustada… y sigo disgustada. Cuéntame, Terry. Por favor.

—Se trata de tu seguridad, Candy —dijo él. Se acercó, y le tomó el cuello con la mano para acercarla a él y besarla. Fue un beso duro, un poco brutal—. Se trata de tu vida —le dijo luego de que le echó a perder el labial que se había aplicado con tanto esmero esa mañana—. Y he decidido que prefiero tenerte furiosa conmigo, pero viva. Vas a tener que aguantarlo.

—No es justo —lloró ella—. No voy a poder soportarlo.

—Del mismo modo que yo no soporto el saber que me merezco que mi esposa me sea infiel.

— ¡No! —gritó ella.

—Así que lo siento, Candy—. Él siguió andando hasta su auto, y ella lo siguió otra vez.

— ¿Qué caso tiene que me sigas ocultando las cosas si ya lo sé? —le reclamó—. ¿Qué caso tiene?

— ¿Crees que todo se reduce a un trato hecho entre tu padre y nosotros? —dijo él entrando al auto.

— ¿Es más que eso?

—Oh, Candy. Por una vez en tu vida…

— ¡Dime! —él sólo la miró negando, y cerrando la puerta del auto, lo encendió y salió disparado del jardín de la casa. Candy se quedó allí, con las lágrimas bajando libremente por su mejilla y sollozando—. ¡Estúpido! —gritó—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Pero, lamentablemente, él ya no la escuchaba.

Terry llegó al edificio de las oficinas de White Industries y se fue directamente a la de Robert, que muy seguramente ya estaba allí. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse, encontrándolo de pie junto a Walters, su secretario, mientras éste le enseñaba algunos documentos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo con voz grave, y Robert movió su cabeza afirmativamente, sin pronunciar palabras. Walters salió en silencio dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

—Parece que has tenido un mal inicio de día.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —le reclamó al instante—Al contarle todo a Candy, la has expuesto al peligro. Su padre hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, ¡y tú has arruinado todos sus esfuerzos!

— ¡Candy no es una niña! —exclamó Robert— No sólo sabrá cuidarse, entenderá.

—Si algo le pasa, Robert… te culparé a ti y sólo a ti.

—Qué diablos…

— ¡Sí, tú! Si algo le pasa a Candy por querer saber más, por ponerse a investigar y tocar espacios que antes eran secretos y seguros, ¡acabaré con todos!

—Mierda —dijo Robert cruzándose de brazos y recostándose a su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a su hermano—. Esto es peor de lo que imaginé.

—De qué estás hablando.

—Estás tan enamorado, que pusiste en riesgo la operación.

— ¿Otra vez con eso?

—Vamos, ya, admítelo. Estás enamorado de Candy; y pusiste todo patas arriba.

—Ya cállate.

—Si no fuera por eso, no te importaría mucho lo que está sucediendo, ordenarías seguirla y protegerla, o simplemente, la sacarías del país mientras todo esto pasa. Pero no, te enamoraste, y ahora te duele que te ignore, y ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la mente enviarla lejos, aunque sea una temporada. Quieres estar con ella… y pareces un alma en pena desde que se disgustaron en París—. Terry miró a su hermano a los ojos deseando negarlo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Se pasó las manos por el cabello dando vueltas por la oficina de Robert apretando fuertemente sus dientes, y en un momento, se acercó a una de las paredes y recostó en ella su frente, como un niño que ha sido castigado.

— ¿Y qué si me enamoré? —dijo entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno… aparte de que eso te hace débil… no pasa nada, supongo —dijo Robert.

—Débil. ¿Por qué me hace débil?

—Porque ya no serás capaz de pensar con cabeza fría si ella está en medio; porque la pondrás a ella primero antes que a ti mismo… y antes que a cualquier otra cosa—. Terry apretó fuertemente sus ojos sin despegar la frente de la pared.

—Eso ya lo hago desde hace rato —escuchó a Robert suspirar—. Dios mío, sí. Estoy enamorado de Candy. Me enamoré de ella. No sé… desde cuándo. Supongo que… Dios… No quiero vivir sin ella. Que me odie me está matando. Pero estoy tan… dolido y molesto con…

— ¿Sientes celos de Sean?

— ¿De Sean? —preguntó él girándose al fin—. ¡Estoy celoso de todos! Ella dijo que me merezco la infidelidad, y eso hace que tenga pesadillas. Sean es el menor de mis problemas, estoy celoso de cada hombre que la mira, de cada hombre al que ella mira, porque, diablos, si su propósito es castigarme, ¡cualquiera le vendrá bien!

—Estás enfermo. Ni yo pensaría algo así de Candy.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero la escuchaste y la viste! La oíste decirlo, y la viste en la cama con ese tipejo al que supuestamente aborrecía porque la había engañado. Si es capaz de…

—Demonios. Te estás volviendo loco. Irremediablemente.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! —exclamó Terry—. Estoy enfermo de celos, estoy que estallo, estoy que me doy a mí mismo en la cabeza con una roca; me odio por pensar así, pero tengo tanto miedo… Sí —dijo al cabo de unos segundos en silencio—. Amarla me hace débil. No puedo pensar con cabeza fría, sólo… sólo la quiero a ella. Quiero recuperarla, y quiero recuperar mi confianza en ella… pero… parece que todo se echó a perder. Mataré a Raymond, te juro que…

—No será necesario —lo atajó Robert cuando vio que salía de su oficina. Terry se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo. Robert buscaba algo en su teléfono y Terry lo miró confundido. ¿Iba a hacer una llamada? Pero su hermano sólo giró la pantalla hacia él, y Terry pudo ver que se estaba reproduciendo el video que había tomado en la habitación de hotel donde había estado Candy esa noche. Miró a Robert frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres con eso?

—Que lo veas desde el principio.

—Ya sé que quieres que me divorcie, pero, aunque es un infierno ahora mismo, yo no…

—No es para eso —insistió Robert—. Míralo completo—. Robert le puso el teléfono a Terry en la mano y lo alzó hasta ponerlo en su campo de visión. La cámara enfocaba hacia el pasillo de aquel hotel. Robert, que era el que grababa, iba andando, acercándose a cada puerta de ese piso, hasta que una cedió, pues había estado abierta. —Bingo —oyó que Robert susurraba. La disposición de las habitaciones en ese hotel impedía que se viera directamente la cama desde la entrada, así que Robert tuvo que introducirse un poco. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo se veía la que debía ser la del baño, y éste sonó como si acabara de ser vaciado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la voz de Candy dirigiendo su pregunta a Sean. Terry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella se extrañaba de verlo, si había sido quien lo invitara?

—Te estoy ayudando —contestó Sean. Aunque no podían verse claramente sus rostros, era el imbécil ese.

—Largo de aquí —dijo Candy, y el corazón de Terry empezó a latir más rápido.

—Eres un desastre —dijo Sean con voz sonriente. —Lárgate —volvió a decir ella.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa—. Terry apretó sus dientes oyéndolo. Imbécil, esa era su mujer, una mujer casada que lo estaba echando de su habitación. Tonta Candy que creyó que con sólo pedirle que se fuera él lo iba a hacer—. Siempre me gustó tu fuego, Candy. Eres una mujer de armas tomar; no le tienes miedo a nada—. Oh, parecía que los puñetazos que le había dado a ese maldito no habían sido suficientes. Se merecía más, pensó Terry—. Parece que estás furiosa con tu esposo.

—Terry —dijo ella en voz baja, y al oírlo, el su corazón había dolido. No había sido sólo porque lo llamara en ese momento, sino por el tono que había usado. Su nombre había salido con dolor, con añoranza, y él deseó ahora poder aparecerse frente a ella en ese momento.

— ¿Estás molesta con él? —ella no contestó nada—. Sea lo que sea que te hizo, yo estoy aquí, puedes vengarte de él conmigo, si quieres.

—Maldito —susurró Terry entre dientes, pero lo que hizo Candy aplacó su alma agitada, porque, aunque ella estaba furiosa con él, aunque lo creía lo peor, aunque creía que había causado la muerte de su padre, ella siguió llamándolo. ¡Llamándolo mientras estaba con ese otro! —No soy Terry. Soy Sean —dijo el idiota, y Terry no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía lo que se sentía que te llamaran con el nombre de otro. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso te frustraba. Candy lo había vengado y resarcido sin saber. No habría podido esperar mejor bofetada para ese idiota. Las luces se encendieron en el video, y Terry recordó que, a partir de ahí, ya él estaba en la habitación. Robert había seguido grabando todo, pero ya no le prestó atención al video. Bajó el teléfono y miró a su hermano con mil emociones bailando en sus ojos. Sorpresa, porque esta era la mejor prueba de que Candy había mentido y su intención jamás había sido serle infiel. Alegría, porque, aunque tuvo la oportunidad, y aunque estaba dolida contra su esposo, ella no dejó de llamarlo aun en el peor de los momentos. Y confusión, porque su hermano lo había sabido siempre, y, aun así, había insistido en lo de divorciarse usando la infidelidad de ella como motivo. Lo vio encogerse de hombros y quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

—Sigo pensando que eres demasiado para ella, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Te enamoraste.

—Sabías que me había sentido como la mierda todos estos días. Me viste trabajar como loco para no pensar en lo que me atormentaba, y, aun así, te lo callaste.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se te pasara.

— ¿Que se me pasara?

—Por supuesto, pero acabas de admitir que no, porque estás enamorado

. —Joder, Robert. ¿Has esperado hasta el último momento para mostrarme ese video? ¿Has dejado que toda esta semana yo esté furioso con ella por eso? Dios mío… y yo… la he tratado tan mal por eso… ¿Te das cuenta de que las cosas pudieron dañarse irremediablemente y para siempre?

—Robert soltó una risita muy divertida, y Terry lo miró deseando poder pegarle. Pero no sólo Robert le ganaría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, porque pesaba más y estaba mejor entrenado en ese sentido, sino que le daría igual, se levantaría del suelo con el labio reventado y riendo todavía. Los puñetazos no conseguirían borrarle la sonrisa—. Me vengaré de ti.

—Oh, no seas así—. Terry lo miró furioso, pero en el momento su teléfono sonó. Era John Damonds, así que atendió de inmediato.

—Temo por Candy —fue su saludo—. Por favor, ve a buscarla.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Debe ir de camino a encontrarse conmigo… o eso cree—. John le dio la dirección en la que se iba a encontrar con Candy, y Terry no dejó que terminara de hablar, ni le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su hermano, sino que de inmediato salió de la oficina y del edificio. Quiso ir a toda la velocidad permitida en su auto, pero tenía que avanzar despacio. Por ser aún verano, la gente andaba libre y salvaje por las calles, haciendo imposible transitar con normalidad.

Candy bajó una cuadra antes del hotel donde la había citado Damonds y avanzó despacio apretando su mochila. La entrevista se haría en el último piso del edificio, donde había una terraza que daba vista a casi toda la ciudad. Un sitio privado, discreto… Iba un poco tarde. Había decidido cambiarse de atuendo antes de salir, así que venía con varios minutos de retraso, y cuando al fin llegó al último piso, se quedó tras varias personas que habían subido con ella escondiéndose. No sabía por qué lo hacía, realmente. No sólo se escondía, sino que también se había disfrazado. Esta mañana, cuando Terry le había asegurado que prefería que estuviera furiosa con él, pero viva, una alarma se había encendido en ella.

Él no le había impedido salir de la casa, no la había encerrado con llave porque seguramente esperaba que ella fuera obediente y le hiciera caso de no seguir investigando. O tal vez había pensado que Damonds le ocultaría la verdad, y, por lo tanto, ella seguiría a oscuras.

Cuando él se fue en su auto, Candy había regresado a su habitación con el corazón agitado, y se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba unos jeans rotos, una camiseta gris y ancha con el logo de I Love NY, y una peluca negra que había comprado de camino aquí. Se veía espantosa, jamás la confundirían con la sofisticada Candy White.

Tal vez Damonds lograra identificarla si la miraba muy detenidamente, pues esta había sido su manera de vestir en la universidad, y otras épocas igual de locas, pero lograría confundirlo un poco. No tenía manera de saber por qué había tomado estas precauciones, pero lo cierto era que ya no confiaba en nadie. Terry había dicho que se trataba de algo más que un trato entre ellos y su padre, que la prefería viva… Eso implicaba que su vida estaba en riesgo por querer saber la verdad.

Si Terry había decidido no contarle la verdad aun cuando eso arreglaría las cosas entre los dos, era porque había algo mucho más oscuro detrás, algo muy peligroso. Pero ya estaba dentro. No creía que esto fuera lo más inteligente que alguna vez hizo, lo dudaba, pero ella tenía que saber, y ya que Terry no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca, le tocaba a ella, y ahora desconfiaba de todo el mundo, hasta del mismo Damonds. Puede que él estuviera de lado de los GrandChester, o puede que no. Faltaría a la cita, y observaría de lejos su actitud, y tal vez se decidiera a seguirlo luego, no se había decidido.

Encontró a Damonds cerca del cristal que rompía el viento en ese lado de la azotea.

Sentado ante una mesa y al lado de un hombre que le pareció extremadamente conocido.

Caminó haciendo eses por en medio de las mesas y de espaldas a ellos. Sentía el corazón latirle furioso en el hueco de su garganta, pero se fue acercando poco a poco hasta hacerse justo detrás de ellos.

El hombre se giró y la miró por un par de segundos, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, sin duda era alto, de hombros anchos, y muy guapo. Le parecía haberlo visto antes, en una fotografía, en alguna fiesta, de lejos…

¿Era este hombre un familiar? Debía ser por la línea White, porque vaya que se parecía a su padre.

Se dio la vuelta mirando a otro lado sintiendo de repente un retumbar en su corazón. Se ajustó sus lentes de sol y siguió de largo quedándose cerca, fingiendo leer una revista que sacó de su mochila.

—Mira la hora que es —dijo el hombre con voz impaciente— ¿Es una mujer impuntual? ¡Me estoy desesperando!

—Candy es puntual. Sólo ten paciencia.

—Quiero conocerla al fin. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo es la persona por la que yo fui despreciado.

—Bert, cálmate —Candy frunció el ceño. Rick. No recordaba a ningún Bert que fuera familiar. Pero bueno, ella no los conocía a todos.

—No, no me calmaré —aseguró Bert—. Yo también soy un White. O debería serlo.

—Espera a Candy y habla con ella. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo—. Al oírlo, Bert se echó a reír.

—Dudo muchísimo que ella lo comprenda. Primero, no aceptará el desliz de su padre, y segundo, no querrá compartir su herencia conmigo aun cuando sepa y le demuestre que soy su hermano—. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hermano? ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, y vio que era Terry, pero no le contestó. Si hablaba ahora, se delataría frente a Damonds, que estaba muy cerca.

Miró de reojo a Bert comprendiendo. Sí, tenía que ser un familiar, un White. Él se parecía mucho a su padre, y… No, no, espera, se dijo a sí misma apretando contra su pecho la revista que había fingido leer hasta ahora. ¿Su padre tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio?, un hijo que era mayor que ella varios años.

Un hijo que no había reconocido nunca, pues no llevaba su apellido. Aturdida, miró en derredor, deseando poder levantarse de la mesa y pararse frente a él para hacerle mil preguntas. ¡Tenía un hermano! Un hermano del que su padre nunca le había hablado, y seguro que su madre tampoco lo sabía. ¡No lo sabía! No podía ser que lo supiera. Su padre las había engañado a ambas, les había mentido, las había traicionado. Pestañeó repetidamente ahuyentando las lágrimas, pero no fue capaz. Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Era su padre, la persona que ella más respetaba y veneraba en este mundo. William White se había casado con Lucile hacía más de treinta años. Y este hombre de aquí parecía tener esa misma edad, o tal vez menos.

Su padre le había sido infiel a su madre, y no sólo eso, había tenido un hijo al que había rechazado y negado.

Esto era peor de lo que jamás pensó. Esto destruía la imagen que tenía de alguien muy amado, era… devastador. De repente, vio a Terry sentarse frente a ella, y asustada, miró en derredor. Pero ya no estaban Damonds ni el tal Bert en la mesa de al lado; estaba vacía. Se habían ido y ella había estado tan ensimismada, que no se había dado cuenta.

Miró a Terry a los ojos, que apretaba sus labios observándola.

—Tú… lo sabías —dijo, y no fue una pregunta. Él elevó una ceja mirando en dirección a la salida, por donde seguramente se habían ido los dos hombres—. Lo sabías todo.

— ¿Qué, Candy?

—Oh, por Dios… Ya deja de actuar así —ella se puso en pie y caminó hacia el cristal para mirar los edificios iluminados por la potente luz del sol—. Papá tiene otro hijo —dijo cuando él estuvo otra vez a su lado—. Tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Lo rechazó, le negó su apellido —miró de nuevo a Terry, que apretaba sus dientes

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —le preguntó. Él cerró sus ojos, y Candy supo que, si él lo negaba, o si se seguía haciendo el tonto, le pegaría.

—Lo supimos hace muy poco —dijo él al fin, y Candy se recostó en el cristal dejando salir el aire contenido—, Tu padre murió… sin saber que es él quien ha estado causando estragos en su empresa.

— ¿Él?

—Es un hombre muy resentido —siguió Terry—. En un principio, pensamos que quien fuera que hiciera todo esto, sólo buscaba dinero, pero su propósito no es sólo ese, sino destruir White Industries. Junto con Damonds, descubrimos todo un plan para que las autoridades intervinieran y todo se viniera abajo.

—Pero Damonds está con él. No es de fiar.

—Damonds es leal a nosotros… o a ti. Se le acercó y empezó a traernos información. Su nombre es Bert Andrew, y se enteró de quién era su padre siendo ya un hombre adulto. Fue a buscarlo, pero William no quiso hacerlo parte de su vida. Le dio dinero y un lugar en la empresa, pero nada más—. Candy cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y de ellos brotaron gruesas lágrimas de dolor—. Es evidente que no estuvo conforme con eso. Nos fue difícil darnos cuenta de que era él, pero al fin dimos con la verdad. Ya estamos cerca de cumplir la promesa hecha a tu padre… pronto podremos poner a salvo tu empresa, pero… me temo que ahora tú estás en peligro. Que él se haya presentado en esta entrevista sólo indica que está interesado en ti. Candy guardó silencio, y Terry la vio abrazar la revista en su pecho y llorar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué lo ocultó?

—Candy…

—Nos mintió —acusó ella—. Nos mintió a mamá y a mí. Dios mío… —él se acercó y la abrazó. Candy, envuelta entre sus brazos, siguió llorando; apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y lloró con dolor. Él sólo siguió abrazándola, escuchando sus sollozos, sintiendo el dolor en ella, dolor que se traspasaba a él. Se imaginaba muy bien lo que debía estar sintiendo, decepción, desengaño… tantas cosas. Hubiese querido ahorrarle este dolor, o al menos, que para cuando se enterara, todo esto hubiera pasado, pero no había sido así, y ella había terminado enterándose de la peor manera. Besó los cabellos de su peluca negra y la acunó por largo rato, hasta que pasó el tiempo y ella se quedó en silencio. Largo rato después, ella se alejó de él.

— ¿Por eso no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella, y Terry asintió.

—Era un secreto que no me pertenecía, y no quería dañar la imagen de tu padre ante ti—. Candy tragó saliva y respiró profundo.

—No le digas nada a mamá.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Esto… no debe saberse jamás—. Él asintió, y ella lo miró de manera ausente—. Quiero ir a casa—. Terry le tomó la mano y la condujo a la salida. Iba con precaución, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie sospechoso en el lobby del hotel, y luego, en la calle. Condujo hasta la casa de ambos, y en todo el camino, ella estuvo en silencio. Había imaginado que le haría mil preguntas, y estaba dispuesto a darle las mil respuestas, pero ella iba callada y con los ojos lastimados por las lágrimas. Cuando la vio andar sin energía, y mirar las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso como si se tratase de los mil escalones de alguna pirámide antigua, se acercó y la alzó en sus brazos.

—Qué haces —protestó ella sin mucha convicción—. Puedo andar por mí misma.

—No es lo que parece—. Ella cerró sus ojos recostándose en su pecho. Estaba tan agotada y fuera de sí que no dijo nada cuando él la depositó en la cama—. Tal vez sea bueno que tomes una siesta —dijo él sacándole la peluca, dedicándose luego a sus zapatos desatando los cordones y sacándolos—. Te sentirás mejor luego.

—Lo dudo —susurró ella dándose cuenta de que él la había traído a la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo sola todos estos días, y Terry la vio contraer el rostro y llorar en silencio. Se quedó allí a su lado, deseando poder darlo todo para evitarle este sufrimiento a ella. Lo había dado todo, recordó, y la dejó sola en la cama dándole privacidad.

 _Me miras con timidez Pero yo lo sé todo de ti Te mueres por perdonarme, por volver Da el primer paso, mi cielo Yo te seguiré hasta el fin._

Candy despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla, un mal sueño donde ella iba por un camino, de noche, y de repente apareció ante un río que debía atravesar, y al pisarlo, éste se agitó como un mar embravecido queriendo ahogarla. Abrió los ojos con el pecho agitado y miró alrededor sintiéndose un poco desorientada, las últimas imágenes de su sueño aún pasaban por su mente, y poco a poco se fue calmando. Él la había traído en

brazos, recordó, la había acostado aquí y luego se había ido. Seguía disgustado con ella, comprendió. Ella ya sabía por qué él había hecho todo, pero él seguía creyendo que había tenido intención de acostarse con Sean. A pesar de eso, él se había portado bastante atento en aquella terraza donde se había dado cuenta de que tenía un hermano loco que buscaba hacerle daño. La había abrazado y consolado, y también había contestado a varias de sus preguntas, cosa novedosa en él. Bajó a la sala buscándolo. Tenían que hablar, tenía que aclararle todo, necesitaba volver con él lo antes posible.

— ¿El señor está en casa? —le preguntó a Patricia, que traía una bandeja en sus manos.

—Está en su despacho, señora—. Sin agregar nada más, fue hasta allí pensando en la manera de abordar el tema. Si bien él estaba dispuesto al diálogo, seguía molesto, y no podía culparlo por eso. Estaba en todo su derecho, pues admitía que lo que ella había hecho había sido horrible. Lo encontró acomodando unos papeles, con la caja fuerte abierta y el contenido de esta sobre su escritorio, y al ver que alguien abría la puerta sin anunciarse, alzó la cabeza de inmediato. Cuando vio que era ella, su expresión se suavizó.

—Ah, despertaste —Ella asintió moviendo su cabeza, y él volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles—. Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas —siguió él.

—No quiero hablar de lo de papá ahora —él volvió a mirarla elevando una ceja—. Quiero hablar de los dos.

—Oh.

—Terty, perdóname —dijo ella sin dar tregua, y se acercó poco a poco a él.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te perdone?

—Por… lo que ocurrió en París.

—Ah, eso… Bueno… No sé qué decir.

—No ocurrió nada con Sean —siguió ella—. Te lo juro.

—Eso ya lo sé, Candy.

—Y tampoco era esa mi intención —insistió ella tomando su camisa y acercándose más a él—. Lo siento. Siento muchísimo haberte mentido. Me arrepiento mucho de haberte dicho que te merecías que tu esposa te fuera infiel. No lo volveré a hacer jamás. —Candy lo vio cerrar sus ojos, como si algo le doliera, y lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder borrar todas sus heridas con su toque—. Perdóname. Perdóname—. Él levantó la mano y tocó con suavidad su rostro.

—De verdad que sí me golpeaste donde más me duele. Me heriste, tomaste mi corazón, y con esas palabras, quedó hecho papilla.

—Lo siento.

—Dolió.

—Creía que eras culpable de lo de papá.

—Pero tu mentira fue demasiado lejos. Demasiado, Candy. Me da miedo pensar que no te importa lo que pase con nuestra relación con tal de hacerme daño.

—No es así —juró ella—. En ese momento… Oh, Terry… —ella se apartó de él y dio un par de pasos atrás—. Tú no me dijiste nada. Si tan sólo me hubieses dicho algo cuando te pregunté…

—No podía decirte nada.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ni siquiera me dijiste que todo tenía una explicación, me dejaste pensar que en verdad eras ese monstruo que tío decía.

— ¿Qué habría podido decirte?

— ¡Que confiara en ti!

— ¿Y lo habrías hecho?

— ¡Claro que sí! —aseveró ella mirándolo a los ojos, él parecía bastante sorprendido con esa respuesta, como si nunca se la hubiese esperado—. Habría confiado ciegamente si tan sólo me lo hubieses pedido, pero no, dijiste simplemente que sí eras culpable, que sí habías arruinado a papá. ¿Qué podía pensar de ti? —él no dijo nada, pero Candy vio subir y bajar su nuez de adán—. Admito que… lo que hice estuvo muy mal… y es por eso que te pido perdón. ¿Me perdonas Terry? —él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y luego de varios segundos en los que él se movió como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir, le extendió la mano y la abrazó. Candy sollozó de alivio, y se dejó estrechar fuertemente entre sus brazos. Al fin, pensó. Al fin. Él buscó su boca y la besó. Ella respondió a su ardiente beso, que era más duro que sensual, pero no le importó. Quería todo lo que viniera de él.

—Te he extrañado tanto —dijo él—. Tanto, tanto. —También yo.

—Te necesito tanto, Candy. Estos días sin ti han sido tan horribles—. Ella sonrió, y lo volvió a besar.

—Necesito que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea —murmuró él, pero Candy no se fio de su palabra. Ahora, por la ansiedad de su cuerpo, era capaz de prometer lo que sea, así que se alejó de nuevo de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedes permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Prométeme que nunca más me ocultarás…

—Candy, hay verdades en mí, y de mi vida, que son horribles, que tal vez cambien la manera en que me ves—. Ella se le acercó otra vez, y apoyó sus manos abiertas sobre su pecho y las fue subiendo hasta encontrar su rostro.

—Aun así, quiero que no me ocultes nada. No quiero volver a pasar por una situación así—. Él dejó salir el aire contenido.

—Sólo de mi vida. Si implica a mis hermanos, algo que ellos no quieren que se sepa, guardaré silencio.

—Estoy bien con eso —sonrió ella.

—Me alegra… y me alivia; estoy cansado de guardar secretos, de cargar yo solo con ellos—. Ella acarició su áspera mejilla y lo abrazó. Él besó su cuello, feliz de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, otra vez dispuesta para él, y fue bajando sus manos hasta su trasero. Ella elevó su cabeza a él para decirle algo más, pero Terry le atrapó los labios en un beso. Candy se rehusó en un primer momento, pero luego cayó rendida ante la delicada insistencia de su boca y sus brazos. Lo besó también, lo sintió en su cuerpo anhelarla, acariciarla, tomarle con sus manos su trasero, tal como siempre hacía, y gemir por ella.

—Te he extrañado tanto —susurró—. Por favor, por favor… Candy sintió que temblaba. Oh, quería rendirse ante él, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, como cuando se robaban besos, tenían mucho sexo, y hablaban mucho… sin mencionar la palabra amor. Terry nunca había mencionado esa palabra, excepto para burlarse, claro, pero ella, en cambio, estaba tan enamorada… Se alejó de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir y lo miró a los ojos, pero los de él suplicaban, la llamaban de vuelta, le rogaban. No. Mirarlo a los ojos no era inteligente, así que los cerró. Quiero tu amor, quiso decir. Quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti. No quiero volver a lo que éramos antes, quiero más que eso.

—Tú… —dijo, y todo el torrente de palabras que tenía para decir, se agolpó en su garganta.

— ¿Qué, mi amor? —ella abrió sus ojos. Mi amor, mi amor. Él había dicho mi amor.

— ¿Me… quieres?

—Con todo mi ser, Candy —ahora sí lo miró a los ojos.

—No, no, no, espera —lo detuvo ella elevando sus manos como si fuesen una valla de seguridad—. No me confundas. Yo estoy hablando de amor. Amor. De ese amor cursi y romántico. De amarnos de verdad, de envejecer juntos, tener hijos, contemplar atardeceres, extrañarnos a morir…

— ¿No lo hacemos ya? —preguntó él elevando un poco sus cejas—. ¿No somos ya cursis y románticos? ¿No estamos casados para envejecer juntos? Yo no me divorciaré. No quise hacerlo antes, y no lo haré ahora, así que ya estamos envejeciendo juntos… cada día que pasa, es un día menos de juventud… Y ya estamos contemplando atardeceres, ya te extraño a morir. —Pero no me amas —lloró ella. Terry frunció el ceño agitando levemente su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo rayos podría yo hacer todo esto que te acabo de decir sin amarte? —eso hizo que ella abriera grandes sus ojos—. Joder, niña. Te amo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Te amo. Hace rato que te amo. Si no te amara, no me habría cabreado tanto verte con Sean… Demonios; si no te amara tanto, que me llamaras por su nombre mientras te seducía, no me habría jodido de la manera en que lo hizo.

—Tú…

— ¿Qué sé yo desde cuándo te amo? —exclamó él con expresión molesta, interrumpiéndola—. Nunca pensé que estaría tan contento por casarme. No me asustó ni un poquito, porque eras tú.

—Oh, Dios mío… Yo también te amo, Terry. Te amo demasiado, te amo más de lo que jamás amé a ningún hombre. Te lo juro.

—Candy… —susurró él envolviéndola en sus brazos y buscó su boca para besarla.

—Te amo, Terry —él sonrió, y no pudo más que corresponder.

—Te amo, Candy.

—Oh, dilo otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Cielos. Qué hermoso suena—. Él sonrió, y en un solo movimiento, la alzó en sus brazos, y prácticamente corrió con ella a la habitación. Una vez allí, se quitaron el uno al otro la ropa, besándose y tocándose todo lo que podían con su sólo par de manos. Cayeron juntos en la cama, y Terry le ganó en la carrera de desnudarla. Qué hermosa era, pensó, tan perfecta entre sus manos, bajo su cuerpo. Sus besos urgidos le rogaban que se diera prisa, y diablos, le estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Estaba recibiendo el amor de Candy ahora mismo, que lo anhelaba de maneras muy elocuentes, tomándolo en su mano, sobándolo, diciéndole palabras un poco inconexas, pero que cumplían con su misión: enloquecerlo. Entró en su cuerpo y ambos dejaron salir una exclamación de placer, alivio, locura y descanso, todo al mismo tiempo, y él la miró a los ojos, unos ojos claros que le hacían mil preguntas.

—Sí, te amo —contestó él—. Y eres mía —declaró luego—. Mía, mía—. Candy sonrió recibiendo sus besos y mordiscos.

—Que no te quepa duda.

—Siempre mía —volvió a decir moviéndose en su interior, provocándole los más exquisitos temblores a lo largo de todo su cuerpo—. Para siempre mía. Él aceleró sus movimientos, llevándola a ella, y a sí mismo, a donde querían llegar. Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo una lágrima rodar por sus sienes, recordando que siempre había sido así con él. En verdad, ¿desde cuándo lo amaba? Se había resistido a él porque no había sido un matrimonio por amor. Su mente romántica rechazaba la manera en que lo había conocido, la manera en que habían tenido que unirse. Ella llegó primero a su orgasmo, como siempre. Sintió los besos y las caricias de él inundar toda su piel. Como siempre, tan atento; como siempre, tan buen amante, que empezó a procurarle un segundo éxtasis mientras llegaba al suyo propio.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de ese… hombre que al parecer es mi hermano? —preguntó Candy varias horas después, desnuda en sus brazos. Era el momento de hablar muchas cosas, aunque hacerlo sin ropa le quitaba un poco la gravedad a todo. Tal vez era mejor así.

—Al principio creímos que todo era motivado por el ansia de dinero —contestó él, cumpliendo su promesa de no ocultarle nada y contándole. Con movimientos perezosos, él acariciaba la piel de su brazo mientras ella estaba casi sobre él mirando al techo—. Debía ser alguien de los directivos, así que los fuimos examinando de uno en uno. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a Bert Andrew, tu padre murió, y ya nosotros no tuvimos autorización ni apoyo para seguir con la investigación.

—Fue cuando me buscaron.

—Yo no te conocía, tampoco Robert te había visto en persona. William nunca tuvo la delicadeza de presentarnos a su familia. Llegamos a pensar que no nos quería cerca de ti, pero tampoco nos importó. Cazar herederas no estaba en nuestros planes ni métodos de alcanzar el éxito. Pero cuando pasaron los meses, y nadie se hacía cargo, y las cosas empeoraban, tuvimos que hacer algo. Nos reunimos con Damonds, y al enterarnos que ahora tú eras la señora del imperio, pero que no tenías intención de ponerte a la cabeza sino hasta que te hubieses graduado de tus especializaciones, nos preocupamos. Si esperábamos, se haría demasiado tarde para White Industries.

— ¿Por qué no, simplemente, lo dejaron todo así? White Industries no les pertenecía, si se hundía, ustedes no perderían nada—. Él sonrió.

—Habría sido una tontería dejar hundir un imperio tan próspero. Una de las razones por las que nos asociamos con tu padre fue por el atractivo del poder, las luces de la alta sociedad, el roce social… Lo necesitábamos para nuestros propios propósitos. Robert se propuso buscar una manera de tomar el control, el absoluto control para poder terminar el trabajo empezado, pero no hubo otro camino más que el matrimonio.

—Entonces, echaron a suertes cuál de los dos hermanos se proponía y te tocó a ti —dijo ella mirándolo un poco ceñuda—. ¿Es así?

—No —contestó él—. Robert ya había dado bastante en una operación anterior, de la que incluso salió con una herida de bala.

— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, los culpables fueron castigados, y sus bienes están en nuestras arcas. — ¿Los engañaron?

—Todo fue legal.

—Los engañaron —aseguró ella, pero al cabo agitó su cabeza—. No es eso de lo que estamos hablando, luego me enteraré. Sígueme contando lo de papá, y lo demás.

—Simplemente, era mi turno sacrificarme.

—Diablos, qué odioso suena eso.

—Y me presenté ante ti como un acreedor muy interesado en recuperar sus millones.

—Cien millones.

—Hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer con Sean, te presionamos un poquito…

—Bastante —corrigió ella.

—Y aceptaste. A regañadientes, pero aceptaste. Y al firmar los poderes, Robert y yo volvimos a estar en control de todo. Lo que hizo que se revolvieran las aguas, y saliera todo a la luz. Esas personas que estaban corrompiendo tu empresa se asustaron cuando anunciamos el matrimonio, y empezaron a retirarse poco a poco. Habían estado muy cómodos, muy a sus anchas, pero como tenemos reputación de ser desalmados, inflexibles y ambiciosos… tal vez tuvieron miedo.

—O tal vez pensaron que ustedes les quitarían el negocio y se harían con los beneficios.

—Sí, tal vez —ella entrecerró sus ojos al ver que él no se inmutaba por sus palabras—. Lo cierto es que en sus prisas por ponerse a salvo, dejaron al fin un rastro y lo seguimos.

Damonds nos dijo que ese hombre tenía un trato especial por parte de William, y decidimos investigar—. Candy, al llegar a esa parte, se sentó en la cama mirando al vacío, y Terry pudo comprender que su corazón se agitaba al volver a hablar de ello.

—Es hijo de papá realmente —dijo, como si temiera escuchar la respuesta, o aceptar la realidad.

—Encontramos que William se había practicado pruebas de ADN para esclarecer si de verdad era su hijo, y que éstas dieron positivo —ella cerró sus ojos al oírlo—. Bert Andrew tenía más de veinte años en ese entonces, ya no era un niño al que William tuviera que mantener, sin embargo, le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que viviera bien. Él, al parecer, le pidió ser partícipe de la empresa, y se le dio también un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones, y un cargo acorde a sus capacidades. Así se hizo socio, y adquirió el poder que hoy tiene.

—No lo aprovechó bien. Lo usó para hacer daño. —Lo motiva la rabia —dijo Terry sentándose también—. Al parecer, fue muy pobre, pasó necesidades.

—Tú también. También fuiste pobre y pasaste momentos horribles, pero no usaste los negocios ilegales para…

—Sí lo hice, —la calló él con voz suave, y Candy lo miró pasmada—. Al principio. Robert y yo hicimos muchos negocios sucios antes de ser lo que hoy somos.

—Pero… te ganaste un billete de lotería. Por eso eres rico, me lo dijiste —él ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—El billete estaba en el bolsillo de un hombre muerto.

— ¡Oh, no!

—No lo matamos nosotros —dijo él elevando las palmas de sus manos como si así ratificara su inocencia—. Sólo que no murió por muerte natural. Por eso comprendo a Bert Andrew en cierta forma, sólo que tuvo la mala suerte de meterse con lo que yo quiero—. Al oír eso, Candy sólo pudo sonreír, y aceptó el beso que él le dio, pero cuando quiso volver a meterle mano, lo detuvo.

— ¿Y qué paso sigue? —él volvió a alejarse, un poco frustrado porque ella lo frenaba. Suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Ponerte a ti a resguardo —dijo—. Si se ha interesado en conocerte, no será para nada bueno.

—Dijo que quiere quitármelo todo —aseguró ella pareciendo de repente un poco asustada—. Acabar conmigo, con lo que me dejó papá. Así lo dijo. Quiere vengarse de él usándome a mí, como si yo tuviera culpa de algo, como si yo no fuera también…

—No tengas miedo —le pidió rodeándola con su brazo.

—Es que no sólo es miedo, es… furia. Estoy furiosa con papá. Engañó a mamá, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Estaban casados!

—Bert tiene treinta años.

—El mismo tiempo que tiene de casado con mamá. Le tuvo que ser infiel mientras eran novios, poco antes de casarse con ella. ¿Te das cuenta que ahora no puedo evitar pensar que todo en él fue mentira? En mi mente pensaba que ese era el matrimonio perfecto, un ejemplo a seguir, ¿y resulta que tengo un hermano que no sólo está fuera del matrimonio, sino que fue ocultado como una vergüenza, y ahora este quiere vengarse usándome a mí?

—Sí, es para enloquecer. Pero que él haya cometido ese error, no implica que todo lo demás haya sido una mentira.

—Me cuesta pensarlo —dijo ella sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez—. Me cuesta perdonarlo. Y si mamá se entera, será terrible para ella…

—Te aseguro, que por más que intentes ocultarlo, ahora, o en el futuro, la verdad saldrá a la luz.

—Quiero evitarle a mamá lo que estoy sufriendo yo. La desilusión, la decepción…

— ¿Y si ella ya lo sabe?

—No lo creo. ¡Me lo habría dicho!

— ¿De verdad crees que Lucile te lo habría contado? —Candy lo miró pensativa, y él siguió—. Mira todo lo que se necesitó para que te enteraras tú: una serie de casualidades, incluyendo la información que te envió tu tío Raymond al correo. Esos eran archivos que sólo usaríamos en caso de que fuera absolutamente necesario para justificar el que William nos debiese tanto dinero, una salvaguarda para nosotros… Pero él lo encontró y lo usó como evidencia en nuestra contra, sin tener ni idea de lo que significaba todo.

— ¿Por qué tío Raymond no sabía nada?

—Tu padre nos pidió que lo dejáramos por fuera de todo. Y por cierto… me perdonarás si lo hago sufrir un poco por haberse metido en mis asuntos.

—Él sólo creyó que me estaba librando de un caza fortunas.

—Puede ser, pero me causó varios dolores de cabeza, así que se las cobraré. Y también a Bert Andre. Pudo haber conciliado, haberse conformado con un poco más de dinero y atención, pero se fue por la vía cruel. Así que le haremos pagar. Ya queda poco. Sólo estamos recogiendo unas cuantas evidencias y lo tendremos tras las rejas—. Candy esquivó su mirada muy pensativa.

—Él debe estar aliado con alguien.

—Sea quien sea, todos caerán.

— ¿Tú… no sospechas de nadie más?

—De todo el mundo, cariño —dijo él—. Hemos sospechado de todo el mundo, empezando por tu mismo tío, averiguando la razón por la que se distanció de tu padre.

— ¿Lo sabes? —él pestañeó, y al cabo de unos segundos en que estuvo en silencio, asintió—. ¿Me lo dirás?

—Bésame primero —dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, y ella así lo hizo—. Se distanciaron por culpa de la esposa de Raymond —contestó—. Ella acusó a tu padre de intentar meterse en su cama, o algo así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Debra y mi padre? —Terry se encogió de hombros, y Candy salió de la cama y se puso a caminar por la habitación otra vez agitada—. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó—. ¿Qué clase de hombre era mi padre?

— ¿Ya lo estás juzgando culpable? —eso la detuvo, pues en verdad no se le había ocurrido darle el beneficio de la duda—. Raymond lo enfrentó —siguió Terry—, William lo negó, y no sólo eso, le dijo la clase de mujercita que es la tal Debra. Él prefirió creerle a su mujer antes que a su mejor amigo, y quedaron muy disgustados, tanto, que Raymond se desentendió muchísimo de la empresa hasta después de que murió.

— ¡Maldita Debra! —exclamó Candy. —Sí, parece toda una víbora. Pero tu tío es un idiota también, así que tal vez se la merece—. Candy asintió al recordar que Debra había sido culpable de más de un sufrimiento de su mejor amiga. Linda no era hija de Debra, sino del primer matrimonio de Raymond, y ésta se había encargado de hacer de la vida de la pobre un verdadero infierno, justo como en las películas: la malvada madrastra. La creía muy capaz de inventarse algo tan atroz como que William la acosaba para enemistar a los dos amigos, para ser el centro de atención, para, simplemente, sembrar la discordia. Ese tipo de mujer era. Su papá jamás se habría metido con alguien así. O eso quería pensar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con… Bert Andrew? —Terry suspiró y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su almohada.

—Se merece la cárcel, pequeña —dijo, y a pesar del tema que estaban tratando, el corazón de Candy se movió un poco por el diminutivo que él empleaba—. Y me disculparás si no te involucro en eso, pero estoy cuidando de ti—. Ella iba a decir algo en protesta, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó él con extrañeza. No era normal que Candy cediera tan fácil.

—Ya que estamos hablando con la verdad por delante, hay algo que necesito que sepas.

— ¿Qué, amor?

—Lo de anoche —él pestañeó un poco confundido, y entonces ella le señaló la silla donde anoche habían tenido sexo.

—Oh… —Estuvo mal, Terry. Así no se trata a una esposa—. Él hizo una mueca, pero al ver que ella hablaba muy en serio, empezó a preocuparse. Ya se habían reconciliado, ya se habían dicho que se aman… ¿Y ahora?

—Lo siento —dijo—. No pensaba claramente.

—Vaya excusa.

— ¿Estás muy molesta por eso?

—Claro que sí…

—Es decir, ¿que tuviste sexo conmigo aun estando molesta?

—Fue un desliz —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y elevando su mentón, pero por dentro, sonreía. Le encantaban estos juegos con él.

—Oh, vaya —se lamentó él— ¿Cómo podré compensarte entonces? —eso la sorprendió un poco. Nunca esperó que él ofreciera una compensación, y sus ojos brillaron maquinando mil maneras de hacer que le compensara. Maneras materiales, obviamente.

—Un viaje a París y todas las tiendas de ropa no cubrirán tu falta.

—Oh. Y yo que pensaba llevarte en un avión privado a Milán, a donde está tu amiga, para que te veas aunque sea por dos horas con ella—. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Candy, pero al momento se recompuso.

—No, eso tampoco me ablandará —mintió, y Jeremy se echó a reír. Salió de la cama y caminó a ella con la misma gracia de un leopardo acechando a su presa.

— ¿Salvar tu empresa no bastará? —preguntó con voz suave y ronca cerca de su oído, provocando que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel despertaran y se pusieran alerta.

—Ciertamente, no.

—Qué mujer tan dura. Pero podemos corregirlo —dijo él señalando la silla, y notó que ella se ponía deliciosamente roja—podemos hacer que esta vez sea digno de recordar.

—Piensas corregir el sexo con más sexo?

—Ya que ni los viajes ni los regalos te ablandan… —No lo sé. Lo pensaré. Tal vez me decante por el viaje, ¿sabes?

—Entonces… parece que sólo me queda el camino de la beatitud—. Ella quiso echarse a reír; nada más alejado de la realidad que un Terry beato.

—Vamos a almorzar —dijo ella, pues ya estaba sintiendo fuertemente el hambre.

—Pide que nos lo traigan aquí. Para qué vestirte, si luego te voy a volver a desnudar.

— ¿Tan seguro estás? Puede que sólo te deje mirarme y desearme.

—Oh, querida. Verte y desearte es también hacerte el amor— Candy no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír, pero huyendo de él, buscó su ropa y se vistió. Terry fue detrás, admirando el divino trasero de su mujer, que trataba vanamente de huir de él.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8. ( autora Virginía Camacho ).

 _Tuve el amor tan cerca, tan cerca de mis dedos. Tuve el amor más fuerte, más fuerte que los celos Oh, bella, hazme sufrir cuanto quieras, lo merezco. Pero luego permite que yo repare esos recuerdos._

— ¿Y si nos vamos a las Bahamas una semana entera? —propuso Terry llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados al ver que él insistía en ofrecerle regalos compensación.

—El verano ya casi se acaba.

—Las Bahamas están en el caribe, allá todavía será verano un rato más. ¿Y Bora Bora?

—Candy sonrió sin contestar, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba él con este juego.

—Señor —dijo Patricia acercándose a la mesa luego de que la pareja hubo terminado—. John Damonds está aquí—. Terry miró a Candy preguntándose qué querría, y le dio a Patricia la indicación de llevarlo a la sala.

—Tal vez pasó algo inesperado —auguró Candy—. John no es de irrumpir en la casa de nadie sin anunciarse.

—Bueno, veamos qué quiere.

— ¿Vas a dejar que esté allí? —él la miró elevando un poco sus cejas.

—Si no fuera así, estarías tras un muro o mueble tratando de escuchar a hurtadillas.

—No soy tan curiosa—. Él sólo sonrió.

—Si él opina que delante de ti no hablará, tendrás que irte, ¿lo entiendes? —ella hizo una mueca, pero no duró mucho, pues él añadió:

—Te prometo contarte todo luego—. Eso la asombró. Ciertamente él estaba cumpliendo con la promesa de no ocultarle nada más. Le tomó la mano y fue con ella a la sala donde estaba John Damonds. El hombre se levantó de su asiento al verlos entrar, y mirando sus manos unidas, sonrió.

—Me alegra que las cosas estén yendo bien entre los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa, John? —preguntó Candy adelantándose unos pasos a él.

—Tengo algo importante que comunicarles —dijo él pasando su pañuelo por la frente. Hacía calor, pero no tanto como para llegar a sudar de la manera en que él lo hacía.

Terry extendió la mano pidiéndole que tomara asiento, y Candy se sentó a su lado en el sofá. John dejó salir el aire y miró directamente a Candy.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto y de esta manera. Para todos fue una sorpresa la existencia de Bert Andrew.

— ¿No pudiste sospecharlo antes? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Ni siquiera por el parecido con papá?

—En cierta ocasión le pregunté a William, y admitió que era un familiar, pero nada más. Eso me hizo comprender el trato especial… o la tolerancia que tenía hacia él. Le había hecho regalos, como la casa en la que actualmente vive, y un paquete de acciones, que, aunque pequeño, le permitiría vivir sin trabajar a cualquiera. No hice más preguntas, era la vida privada de tu padre, y me quedé tranquilo. Pero… pasado el tiempo las cosas empezaron a complicarse —siguió John—. William descubrió su enfermedad del corazón, y tan sólo unos meses después falleció. Cuando se leyó su testamento, vi muy disgustado a Bert, y pensé que era porque había tenido la esperanza de que se le nombrara, y no había sido así.

—William jamás quiso que tú te enteraras —dijo Terry mirándola—. Eso es claro.

—Tal vez quería que llevara su propia vida, sin involucrarse en la tuya. Le dio todas las herramientas para que se abriera su propio camino…

—Es evidente que él tenía otra manera de pensar —susurró Candy con rencor. Ya no sentía tanta ira contra su padre por haberle ocultado esta verdad. Ya había pasado un poco el choque de saber que tenía un medio hermano. William, después de todo, había sido un ser humano como cualquier otro, con errores, desaciertos y muchas fallas. ¿Y quién no?

—Él quiere conocerme —dijo elevando su mirada hacia Terry—. ¿Y si nos entrevistamos? Tal vez podamos comprender qué quiere.

—Bajo ningún concepto —aseveró Terry, y Candy hizo una mueca.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Pero no iría sola, obviamente —trató de negociar ella—. Estaría protegida.

—No pienso arriesgar uno solo de tus cabellos, así que no.

—Te…

—No —repitió él, más severo aún. Candy miró a John, como si apelara a su buen juicio, pero éste también meneó su cabeza negando.

—Él no es de fiar —aseguró John—. No es estable emocionalmente. En un momento es reservado a morir, y en el otro… suelta secretos y planes. Tal vez lo hace para confundir, tal vez sólo es un poco bipolar. Sea lo que sea, jamás te dejaría cerca de él. Podría ser en un momento un hermano encantador, y al siguiente, volverse una bestia. No estás segura cerca de él. Candy dejó salir el aire y se recostó en el mueble.

—Y ya declaró una vez que su intención es acabar contigo —siguió Terry ahora—. Tú misma lo dijiste. Así que no, Candy. No irás a menos que estés dispuesta a pasar por encima de mí y mi cadáver—. Ella hizo rodar un poco los ojos.

—No haría eso.

—La experiencia me dice otra cosa.

—Por eso quise venir —dijo John—. Terry me dijo que al fin sí estuviste allí esta mañana, que escuchaste lo que él dijo. Me alegra inmensamente que hayas hecho lo que hiciste, y que no te hayas presentado como tú misma a esa entrevista. Me vi acorralado, y comunicarme con Terry para advertirle fue casi un milagro. Ese hombre contaminó White Industries con lavado de dinero, tráfico ilegal de armas y ve tú a saber qué más.

—Lo desenmascararemos —aseguró Terry.

—Pero todo saldrá a la luz —siguió John—. Todo. Todo se sabrá. No sólo que White Industries fue contaminada, afectando así el valor de sus acciones y la confianza de nuestros clientes en nosotros, otra vez; lo que nos llevará a una nueva crisis financiera.

—Lo superaremos —prometió Terry.

—Se conocerán también los lazos de este hombre con tu padre —continuó Damonds—, el parentesco que hasta hace poco se tuvo oculto. Y Lucile lo sabrá todo también—. Candy tragó saliva mirándose las manos.

— ¿Es… inevitable?

—Podríamos contenerlo por un tiempo —dijo John—. Semanas, meses… pero al final de cuentas, todo se sabrá.

—Los secretos no duran para siempre —le recordó Terry, y Candy asintió aceptando esa verdad.

—A mí sí que quisiste ocultármelo. Estuviste dispuesto a acabar con la confianza que te tenía con tal de no decírmelo.

—Y cometí un terrible error, para nada, porque al final de cuentas, te enteraste—. Ella lo miró en silencio, y John continuó.

—Lamento no sólo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, Candy, sino también lo que se viene —él miró a Terry, y su mirada se endureció un poco—. Hay que hacer algo pronto, hay que detenerlo… Aunque eso signifique que la memoria de William sea un poco manchada. Terry miró a Candy, quien, después de todo, era quien podía decidir entre ellos.

Ella cerró sus ojos, y recordando las viejas enseñanzas que él mismo le diera, recordando que siempre debía poner el bien mayor por encima del suyo propio. Recordando que si una vez tomó la decisión de casarse con un desconocido fue para proteger a miles de familias y a su propia madre, asintió.

—Hagan lo que tengan que hacer —dijo—. Si yo, que soy la principal afectada por lo que hizo papá en el pasado, soy capaz de perdonarlo, nadie más tiene derecho a juzgarlo; y quien se atreva a hacerlo, va a tener que responder ante mí. Y de alguna manera sé… que mamá también lo entenderá—. Terry sonrió mirándola con orgullo, y se volvió a mirar a John, que tomó la afirmación de Candy como una orden.

—Que así sea, entonces.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le pidió Candy. John Damonds se puso en pie.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas luego de lo que pasó esta mañana, y confirmarte que sí era cierto que los GrandChester y tu padre tenían ese trato, a pedirte que tuvieras paciencia, y a disculparme por todo. Pero parece que las cosas con tu esposo se han arreglado, y me alegra —Candy sonrió.

—Gracias por tu preocupación—. Se acercó para abrazar al hombre, y minutos después, ella y Terry quedaron de nuevo a solas.

Las cosas estaban complicadas, pensó. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

—Creo que Aidan es dueño de una isla en Grecia —dijo Terry de repente. Él retomaba el tema como si no hubiese habido una larga interrupción, lo que hizo reír a Candy—. Le podría decir que por favor me la preste para llevarte allí y pasar una temporada solos. Seguro que hay muchas sillas allá donde podremos corregir lo que pasó en la silla de acá—. Ella no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Definitivamente, estás loco. Acabamos de hablar de algo muy serio con John, y tú…

—Lo que estoy hablando es muy serio también. El dinero va y viene, las empresas quiebran y se restauran, pero mi esposa es lo más importante, lo más serio para mí —aseguró él. Se acercó a ella y le tomó los brazos mirándola fijamente. Ella parecía ahora un poco seria, y miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido John—. Nada malo le pasará ni a tu empresa ni a tu madre. No soy sólo yo quien trabaja día y noche para eso, sino también mi hermano, y un equipo de profesionales en los que confío plenamente. Estás a salvo, tal como quería tu padre.

—Pero mamá…

—Lucile no es una niña. Y será mucho mejor si entre los dos le contamos la verdad que si esperamos a que todo estalle en un escándalo. Entonces sí se disgustará porque no le contamos—. Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, y él besó sus cabellos.

—Quisiera sólo poder cerrar mis ojos, y no tener que abrirlos sino hasta que todo esto pase.

—Eso es querer evadir la realidad —acusó él—. Pero si eso es lo que quieres —siguió, mientras la abrazaba también, acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo—, se me ocurren otras actividades en las que puedes sumergirte—. Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

—Seguro que sí. Cada día que pasa, te vuelves más creativo.

—Tú me inspiras —ella volvió a reír, y él, feliz, besó su risa. Pasaron toda la tarde en la habitación haciendo el amor. Candy se asombraba de sí misma, de la resistencia física de ambos, y del hambre que estaba mostrando él.

Una semana separados había sido demasiado, al parecer, más, porque habían estado disgustados. Ya era tarde en la noche cuando él por fin salió de la habitación y la dejó desnuda en la cama. Robert lo había llamado y él se había encerrado en su despacho.

Candy salió de la cama sintiendo hambre, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró para bajar a la cocina.

Una vez abajo, escuchó voces que venían de la cocina, así que caminó a paso lento. Era la voz de una de las chicas de la limpieza, que parloteaba mientras acomodaba unos trastos. Patricia preparaba algo en la estufa.

—Es que yo digo, tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte, algo muy malo.

El señor estaba terriblemente enojado —decía la chica de la limpieza—. O sea, es que ni se giraba a verla. ¿Y los viste pelear esta mañana?

—No deberías meterte en esas cosas —la reprendió Patricia en voz baja—. Si fuera tu vida, no te gustaría que la estuviesen comentando.

— ¡Pero es que no se habla de otra cosa! Hace una semana ella dormía en otro lado, y hoy de repente: "Pasen las cosas de la señora a mi habitación" —dijo, imitando la voz de Terry, y Candy se quedó oculta escuchando.

—Sólo fue una discusión, era claro que se iban a arreglar. Ya termina rápido.

—Ay, yo sí me alegro de que se hayan contentado y sean como antes. ¿Te acuerdas que los pillábamos en los rincones de la casa dándose besos? Así deberían ser todos los matrimonios. Pero si tienen bebé… se nos va a triplicar el trabajo, vas a ver.

—Para compensar el tiempo en que no hiciste nada —dijo la voz de Candy apareciendo ante ellas, y ambas mujeres hicieron una exclamación de asombro.

—Señora… Yo no… quiero decir; si usted tiene un bebé yo estaré muy feliz…

—Ya cálmate, no te voy a echar. Por favor, Patricia, avísanos en cuanto esté lista la cena.

—Claro que sí, señora. Minutos después,

Terry entró a la habitación trayendo una bandeja con la cena.

Ella se había dado una ducha y ahora se secaba su cabello. Cuando él le tomó la mano para guiarla a la pequeña mesa de desayuno que había instalada en la habitación, ella no pudo más que sonreír.

—Definitivamente, no quieres salir de aquí —comentó ella sentándose y señalando los platos. Terry se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que reponer todos estos días en los que no me dejaste ponerte la mano encima.

—Te recuerdo que tú también estabas molesto.

—Bueno, no hablemos de eso. Por cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que tenemos un servicio doméstico muy cotilla —dijo descorchando una botella y sirviendo las copas de vino. Candy se echó a reír a la vez que atacaba su plato de comida. Estaba hambrienta

— ¿Los escuchaste diciendo algo?

—Básicamente, estaban celebrando nuestra reconciliación. Saben más de nuestra vida privada que nosotros mismos.

—Bueno, no los puedes culpar. Supongo que siempre será así.

—Dijeron que te quedarías emb

arazada —comentó él mirándola de reojo.

—Ay, por Dios —rio ella, pero él estaba serio—. ¡No me voy a quedar embarazada!

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo? —ella borró su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Tú quieres?

— ¡Claro que sí! — ¿De verdad?

—Candy…

—Lo siento, pero es que… no lo sé, yo… no te imaginé nunca diciendo algo así—. Él suspiró y se rascó una oreja simplemente. Ella siguió comiendo, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Pues sí —dijo él al fin—. No digo que ahora mismo, o el otro año, pero sí me gustaría tener hijos contigo—. Sonrió mirando a la distancia—. Supongo que tendremos unos hijos muy guapos. Rubios, quizá.

—Si tu hermano te oyera hablar…

—Robert puede irse a la mierda —dijo dándole un bocado a su comida—. No tengo que pedirle permiso para desear cosas.

— ¡Wow! Estoy impresionada —él se echó a reír. Terminaron de comer, y Terry le tomó la mano para llevarla al balcón que daba al enorme jardín. El cielo estaba despejado, y juntos, se sentaron en un mueble allí dispuesto.

—Cuéntame bien cómo fue lo del billete de lotería —le pidió ella, y Terry hizo una mueca. Había sabido que ella querría hablar de su pasado, y él había prometido no ocultarle nada.

—Tendría que retroceder al momento en que Robert me encontró.

—Retrocede entonces. En un ratito haremos el amor, pero mientras, háblame —él se echó a reír, y ella le tomó la mano y besó cada uno de sus dedos, como diciéndole que ninguna cosa que él hubiese hecho en el pasado con ellas, la ahuyentaría.

—Robert fue por mí y me encontró tres años después de que nos separaran.

—Fue mucho tiempo…

—Sí… tres años infernales. En ese tiempo fui de casa en casa, y terminé escapando y terminé en las calles; yo estaba al borde de la inanición; el invierno se venía, y habría muerto de no ser por… En fin, Rob me compró ropa abrigada, y mucha comida. Vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento, pero nos echaron por ser dos. Debíamos pagar otro, y el dinero escaseaba. Éramos un par de chicos jóvenes, fuertes hasta cierto punto, y… bueno… me di cuenta de que Robert se ganaba la vida de manera… bastante peculiar—. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se prostituía?

— ¡Claro que no! —contestó él horrorizado.

— ¿Vendía drogas?

—No. Peleaba—. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, y poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta apoyar la cabeza en el muslo de él, que seguía mirando a la lejanía mientras le seguía contando—. Eran peleas casi de vida o muerte. Cuando le sugerí hacerlo yo también, casi me pega. Terminaba todo reventado, pero tranquilo por el dinero que ganaba. Y así lo contrataron para ser el guardaespaldas de alguien. Nos habíamos prometido ascender de alguna manera, y estábamos buscando al asesino de papá y mamá para cobrarnos su muerte, así que nos pareció que esta era la manera más rápida, pues estando en ese mundo, podríamos encontrar al asesino, y así pasaron un par de años. El hombre al que mi hermano le cuidaba las espaldas era un gallito de barrio que había empezado a ganar dinero de manera ilegal y que se había ganado unos cuantos enemigos. Hacíamos su trabajo sucio, que era cobrar dinero, desalojar gente, quitarle de encima ciertas molestias… nada demasiado grave. Pero entonces la policía se fijó en él, y empezó a tener problemas. Quisimos retirarnos, pero no fue tan fácil. Y un día simplemente los acabaron. La policía los abatió en un enfrentamiento horrible. Casi todos fueron dados de baja, y los que no, atrapados. Escapamos con uno de los amigos del jefe, pero éste iba herido, así que no duró mucho. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir, yo… revisé sus bolsillos—. Él se detuvo, se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a la distancia—. Cuando tienes hambre y frío, cosas como la decencia y la moral pierden sentido. Le quité sus anillos y el arma. Y me di cuenta de que tenía un billete de lotería en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo guardé, así como me guardé sus demás pertenencias. Robert vendió el arma; yo, el oro, y luego, nos dimos cuenta de que el billete había salido ganador. Cincuenta millones. Nada menos.

Candy lo miraba fijamente. Mientras contaba la historia, Terry parecía revivirlo. Odiaba tener que hacerlo pasar por esta tortura, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que le hacía bien, que lo centraba, que le ayudaba a poner todo, al fin, en el pasado.

—Y la vida de ambos cambió—. Él sonrió.

—No tanto. No podíamos enloquecer con el dinero, atraeríamos la atención de personas indeseables. Ya conocíamos ese mundillo, y sabíamos lo peligroso que era. Robert no volvió a trabajar para nadie, y mucho menos a pelearse por dinero… Empezamos a hacer otras cosas. Compramos la casa de papá y mamá, la restauramos, pero no pudimos volver. No soportamos estar de nuevo allí sin ellos; los recuerdos dolían demasiado. Buscamos a Aidan, sin mucho éxito. Empezamos en el mercado de divisas, luego acciones, luego nos fuimos diversificando. Yo hice una carrera universitaria, luego Robert, cuando se dio cuenta de que el conocimiento nos hacía bien.

—Y luego, se hicieron lo que hoy son.

—Encontramos a Aidan —siguió Terry asintiendo a las palabras de Candy—. Nos contó parte de su historia, aunque… bueno, no sé por qué… Entiendo que hacerse cantante fue una manera de ponerse a sí mismo en un lugar visible para que lo encontráramos, pero… al tiempo, parecía ser una especie de venganza contra alguien, alguien que le había hecho mucho daño. Mis dos hermanos fueron seriamente heridos durante el tiempo que los perdí de vista; Robert ya no era el mismo de antes, y Aidan… era peor. Problemas de alcoholismo y drogas… Ya lo habrás leído en las revistas.

—Sí, y es terrible.

—Algo les pasó a ambos.

—Pero también te pasó a ti —dijo ella elevando su mano a él y acariciándole la mejilla—. Y saliste adelante—. Él la miró y sonrió.

—Tú me has ayudado. Conocerte, me ha curado un poco el alma.

—Me alegra —sonrió ella—. Así que esos fueron entonces los negocios sucios de los que me hablaste.

—Ah, bueno… no fueron los únicos. Pero nunca fueron cosas tan graves que mereciéramos ser encerrados. Éramos un poco agresivos, y muy pocas veces tuvimos misericordia.

—Pero también eran justos, y avisaban a sus amigos cuando las cosas no iban bien —él la miró a los ojos, un poco extrañado por su declaración—. Ustedes le advirtieron a papá de lo que estaba sucediendo —explicó ella—. Le avisaron, y fue a tiempo… y nos salvaron.

—No creo que William nos considerase sus amigos.

—Si puso su empresa, su legado, aquello por lo que había trabajado toda su vida en sus manos, era porque confiaba en ustedes, en lo legales que eran. Eso, para mí, sólo se hace con los amigos—. Terry ladeó su cabeza pensando en eso. Tal vez era cierto, pensó. Tal vez William sí los había considerado amigos. Candy se sentó de nuevo y se acercó a él.

—Puede que yo no sea la persona más indicada para decir esto, pero papá tenía un buen olfato con la gente; se dejaba guiar por su instinto, en el que confiaba mucho. Es evidente que se equivocó con Bert Andrew, y con tío Raymond, su mejor amigo, pero, definitivamente, con ustedes no se equivocó. Salvaron su empresa… y me salvaron a mí.

—Eras una damisela en apuros —sonrió él, viéndola acomodarse poco a poco en su regazo y rodearle los hombros con sus brazos.

—Sí, lo era, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Pero mi mayor apuro, más allá de lo económico, era lo sentimental. Si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, yo me habría casado con el bueno para nada de Sean. Me habría dado cuenta muy tarde del tipo de persona que era, y lo habría lamentado profundamente, cuando ya no había nada que hacer. En cambio… —ella se acercó y besó su frente, su nariz, y, por último, sus labios— conocí a un hombre tosco y bruto, un auténtico Neandertal —él se echó a reír—, que prácticamente me dio un porrazo en la cabeza e hizo que me enamorara de él.

—Con un porrazo, ¿eh?

—Sí, más o menos. Con una porra enorme —dijo ella sobándolo con su mano, lo que hizo que él cerrara los ojos disfrutando su toque—. Pobrecita yo, a merced de ese Neandertal.

—No te oí quejarte mucho. Si gemías, era de placer.

—Oh, tenía que camuflar mis gemidos, por miedo a ti.

—Ya veo que te morías de miedo—. Ella se echó a reír, al tiempo que se sobaba contra él, iniciando de nuevo una danza entre los dos.

—Te amo, Candy —dijo él otra vez—. Estoy muy feliz de haberme casado contigo—. Ella cerró sus ojos al oírlo decir palabras tan bonitas.

Un toque tuyo. Y en fiesta infinita celebra mi piel. Un beso tuyo. Y mi alma se derrama sobre ti como la miel.

Candy besó profundamente la boca de Terry, que paseaba sus manos muy suavemente por la piel de su espalda, su costado, y la fue subiendo hasta atrapar en ellas sus senos, apretujándolos suavemente, deleitándose en su suavidad, la manera como llenaban sus manos. Ah, el cuerpo de su esposa, pensó él cerrando sus ojos, absorbiendo las sensaciones que entraban por todos sus otros sentidos. Con sus dedos, jugueteaba con los rosados pezones, y éstos se fueron endureciendo poco a poco. Ella gimió suavemente y él abrió sus ojos al oírla.

—Eres una golosa —sonrió, y Candy se sacó la blusa que llevaba puesta para quedar completamente desnuda sobre él.

—Y qué. Como si tú no fueras peor —él alejó un poco su cabeza mirándola ceñudo, pero cuando ella lo miró esperando que contradijera a sus palabras, él asintió.

—Es tu culpa, de todos modos —dijo—. Estás demasiado buena —ella sonrió, y él apretó una de sus nalgas, para darle enseguida una palmadita. Candy lo movió hasta sacarlo del mueble donde habían estado y acostarlo por completo sobre el piso del balcón.

Él seguía mirándola como si llevara diez años en la cárcel sin ver el cuerpo de una mujer. Se llenaba los ojos con ella, seguía tocándola, acariciándola, enloqueciéndola.

—Eres muy bella —dijo, como si sólo analizara un hecho—. Me vuelves completamente loco.

—Lo mismo por aquí —aseguró ella acercándose más a él, apoyando sus senos sobre su pecho desnudo, deseando sentirlo por todo su cuerpo.

—Te amo y te deseo. Nunca me había pasado esto, Candy —ella lo miró a los ojos—. Te lo juro —siguió él—. Es la primera vez que verdaderamente le hago el amor a una mujer—. Candy sonrió—. Jamás tendré demasiado de ti —siguió él.

—Ni yo de ti —al decirlo, lo tomó en su mano acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Terry cerró sus ojos apretando sus dientes y gimiendo por el toque de ella. Jamás se cansaría, pensó Candy. Podía perfectamente verse a sí misma veinte años después haciendo exactamente lo mismo como hoy. que él estaba aquí, justo debajo de ella, diciéndole cuánto la amaba. Y era tan inmensamente feliz por escucharlo…

Se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello. Lamió suavemente los pezones mientras con la otra seguía acariciándolo de arriba abajo, excitándolo hasta que estuvo tan duro como una barra de metal. Terry, ciertamente, era hermoso. Su piel era simplemente deliciosa, su aroma natural, su sabor… Cada parte de su cuerpo ella lo idolatraba, y aquello que tenía en su mano, ciertamente la idolatraba a ella, que pulsaba por atención, atención que ella no tardó en darle.

Besó su pecho y su vientre, y poco a poco fue bajando más.

Él soltó varias exclamaciones al ver su intención, pero no se atrevió a detenerla. Secretamente, todo hombre anhelaba esto, aunque muchas veces no fueran capaces de pedirlo en voz alta. Y ella lo rodeó de besos y lametones, y Terry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. La acariciaba, retiraba el cabello de su rostro, las empuñaba, y cuando estuvo en la boca de ella, dejó salir un largo, largo gemido de sorpresa y placer.

—Oh, Candy —la llamó él, pero ella estaba muy ocupada con él. Se iba a correr, tenía que controlarse, tenía que ser decente. Aguanta, se dijo. Aunque es lo más deleitoso y sensual que jamás has experimentado, aguanta. Cuando lo tuvo al borde de la locura, cuando casi lo sintió temblar, gemir, o llorar tal vez pidiendo clemencia, ella al fin se detuvo. Lo miró dándose cuenta de que tenía a este hombretón, lleno de orgullo y tal vez un poco de soberbia, totalmente sometido a ella, pero en vez de sentirse ganadora, sintió una súbita ternura inundar su corazón.

Él le estaba entregando su alma y su cuerpo, como había dicho en una ocasión, le estaba dando su corazón. Ella lo recibió y lo acunó en el suyo. Para siempre, convirtiéndose los dos en uno solo, con un solo aliento y un solo latid.

—Te amo tanto, Terry —susurró subiéndose encima de él, como si lo fuera a cabalgar. Lo guio hacia su cuerpo pulsante, que lloraba por él, y fue empalándose poco a poco con su miembro, apretándolo en cuanto lo tuvo dentro, encerrándolo con fuerza entre sus músculos.

—No… no va a durar —advirtió él—. No puedo más. Esto… no va a durar.

—Que dure lo que tenga que durar —susurró ella. Él se sentó, y de manera casi brusca, la encerró entre sus brazos, levantó sus rodillas y la apretó con fuerza contra él, que empezó a moverse en su interior con ímpetu descontrolado. La escuchó gemir, gritar, casi, pero no pudo detenerse, estaba enloquecido porque, otra vez, estaba llegando al éxtasis dentro de ella. Estaba comprobando otra vez que, luego de haberle declarado su amor a su esposa, el sexo era mucho más dulce, más placentero, más significativo. Cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo, para él era como penetrar en un sagrado templo, algo muy precioso, de muy alto valor. Se corrió dentro de ella largamente, olvidándose de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, siendo consciente tan sólo del cuerpo de Candy entre sus brazos, su calidez, su entrega. Se corrió otra vez, y dejó salir un gemido de éxtasis. Se había embriagado una vez más con el amor de ella, con el amor que sentía por ella. Jamás imaginó que hubiese algo tan exquisito que esto.

Candy abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y miró la luz entrar por la ventana. Sintió un peso sobre su brazo y se giró. Tal vez Coco se había colado de nuevo en la habitación. Y aunque Coco sí que estaba con ellos, no era ella la que oprimía su brazo, era Terry. Miró el reloj preguntándose qué horas eran. El sol ya estaba afuera, ¿qué hacía Terry aún en la cama? Se movió suavemente y le tocó la frente, hallándola fresca y seca. No estaba enfermo. ¿Pero por qué no estaba ya ejercitándose, duchándose, o sacando a pasear a la pobre Coco que la miraba con una súplica en los ojos? Coco gimió quedamente, tal vez necesitando urgentemente salir, pero como era tan noble y dócil, sólo se quedaba allí esperando a que se apiadaran de ella. Candy se sentó y salió despacio de la cama y se acercó a la perra para tocar su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero creo que tu amo se volvió un perezoso —le susurró, y al girarse, vio a Terry la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos—. Oh. Despertaste—. Él se sentó también, tan desnudo como había venido a este mundo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz perezosa.

—Las siete.

— ¿Ya? —Sacaré a Coco —dijo ella avanzando hacia el baño, pero tuvo que detenerse. Joder. Estaba adolorida, las piernas le temblaban. Se giró a mirar a Terry con un ceño de reclamo, pero él sólo sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Anoche no habían parado. En toda la tarde, en toda la noche. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho. ¿De dónde sacaba energía este hombre? ¿Sería así de ahora en adelante? Iba a morir joven.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él con su pícara sonrisa.

—No, gracias.

—Uno intentando ser un caballero —siguió él, y salió de la cama. Coco volvió a gemir, y él se agachó a sobarle la cabeza—. Yo te saco, preciosa. Espérame afuera —la perra obedeció, y Terrry caminó hacia el baño, no sin aprovechar la oportunidad de darle una leve nalgada a Candy cuando pasó por su lado. Ella seguía quieta en el mismo lugar, y sólo fue capaz de mirarlo con el mismo ceño—. Ya vuelvo —le susurró cuando ya se había lavado la cara, tenía puesto un pantalón corto y una simple camiseta sin mangas—. Si sigues desnuda, no responderé de mis actos.

—Y yo creyendo que ya eras un príncipe.

— ¿Un príncipe yo? Dios me libre—. Le dio un fuerte beso sobre los labios y salió de la habitación buscando a Coco, y urgiéndola a salir.

Candy, sola en la habitación, se recostó en la pared sonriendo simplemente. Necesitaba el baño, ducharse, dormir otro par de horas, y volver a ser un ser humano, pero definitivamente, no podía estar más feliz. Este hombre era todo lo que soñó. Así tal cual, estaba feliz.

Tío Raymond se apareció de repente cuando ya la pareja había desayunado y Terry se bebía un café mientras leía el diario dominical sentado en la mesa de desayuno de la cocina, y Candy lo observaba preguntándose por qué esta escena le parecía tan hermosa. Lo anunciaron, y ambos se miraron alarmados.

— ¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Candy un poco asustada. En el pasado, todas las veces que habló con tío Raymond fue para malas noticias. Terry sólo agitó levemente su cabeza pidiéndole que no se preocupara. Dejó el diario a un lado y se levantó para ir a recibirlo. Candy fue con él, y encontraron al hombre de pie en medio de la sala, algo agitado, y paseándose de un lado a otro.

—Tío Raymond —saludó Terry con la voz impregnada de buen humor. Candy lo miró tratando de hacerle entender que tomara otra actitud, aunque en el fondo sabía que su marido terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

—Te dije que no te doy permiso para llamarme así. Tú, niña. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con este malnacido luego de lo que te dije? Viste evidencias, viste pruebas, y eres capaz de… estar con el asesino de tu padre.

—No te permito que vengas a insultar a mi marido en su propia casa —espetó, dejando muy sorprendidos al par de hombres—. ¿No sólo irrumpes un domingo en nuestra casa, sino que además vienes con insultos? No eres mi tío Raymond.

—Te estoy diciendo que este hombre…

— ¡Este hombre es mi esposo! —exclamó ella—. ¡Y todo lo que me dijiste esa vez es un error! Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a la empresa.

—Ya te lavó el cerebro.

— ¡Como sea! —volvió a hablar ella con voz dura—. No tienes nada que decirme, y nada de lo que digas lo podré creer. ¿Con qué cara vienes a "defender" a mi padre ahora que está muerto, siendo que, cuando estuvo vivo, preferiste creerle a la arpía que tienes por mujer? —Raymond abrió grande su boca con asombro. De inmediato miró a Terry, que también miraba a Candy sorprendido.

— ¡Tú! —lo señaló Raymond enrojeciendo—. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad —contestó él tranquilamente—. Y nada más que la verdad.

—No tienes ningún derecho, tío, a venir aquí a reclamar nada. No estuviste para mi padre cuando más te necesitó, y eso no te lo perdono. Le fallaste como amigo, como socio y como hermano. Le fallaste en todos los sentidos. Si tengo que culpar a alguien del estrés que le causó a mi padre la muerte, tú eres uno. Tú llevas mucha culpa. Me duele por Linda, porque no se merece un padre como tú. También a ella la has dejado sola, la has abandonado. Espero que todos los cuernos que te ha puesto la maldita esa te hagan compañía cuando al fin te deje.

—Candy… —intentó hablarle Terry.

—Y si no tienes nada agradable que decirle a Terry, ¡mejor vete de mi casa!

—Estás despreciando a la familia por ponerte de parte de este…

— ¡Terry es mi familia! —lo interrumpió ella con voz fuerte—. Es mi marido, es mi amigo, ¡es todo! Él y mi madre son todo lo que me importa en este mundo. ¡No me vengas con lecciones de lealtad, que de eso no sabes nada! —Raymond dio un paso atrás observando a Candy, la que en el pasado fue una niña que se sentaba en sus rodillas, con Linda al otro lado, mientras él, disfrazado de Santa Claus, escuchaba sus deseos para navidad. No eran la misma. En cierta forma, era más como William. Había heredado su carácter, y lo estaba haciendo aflorar ahora. Miró a Terry, que tenía orgullo, sorpresa y diversión en su mirada, y que le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, sorprendido él también por la reacción de ella.

—Si de verdad te interesa saber lo que pasó entre papá y los GrandChester —siguió Candy—, entonces, te aconsejo que apartes una cita con uno de los dos. Seguro que como socio de White Industries no podrán negarse, y allí, muy decentemente, les preguntarás qué sucedió. Como socio —repitió ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, no se te puede negar esa información. —Candy…

—Y si no tienes nada más que decir, te agradeceremos que nos dejes en paz. Es domingo, nuestro día de descanso, y queremos estar a solas—. Raymond miró a Candy de hito en hito. ¿No valían de nada las pruebas que le habían enviado? Las conversaciones transcritas, los documentos firmados por ese par de hampones. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esta niña? ¡Estaba traicionando la memoria de su padre!

Terry carraspeó atrayendo la atención de Raymond, que endureció su mirada al verlo.

—Esta semana puede pasar por nuestras oficinas. No… necesita cita previa—. Raymond apretó sus dientes.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy un socio muy importante de la empresa.

—Y también podrá enterarse de qué ha ocurrido en los últimos meses, si gusta, dada su… larga ausencia—. Raymond se puso rojo otra vez, y dando media vuelta, les dio la espalda y salió de la casa. Ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando quedaron a solas, y Terry la abrazó. Aunque ella se había portado ruda y decidida, seguro que su corazón estaba un poco adolorido. Pero no dijo nada. No la consoló con palabras, sólo la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella normalizaba su respiración.

—Fui… muy dura —admitió ella—. No debí sacarle en cara lo de Debra…

—No te lamentes. Seguro que a ese pobre nadie jamás le cantó las verdades en la cara.

—Pero…

—Shhht… —la hizo callar él, sonriendo, y ella sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Crees que quiera intentar otra cosa?

—Para bien o para mal —suspiró Terry pasando sus manos por los hombros de ella y echando sus cabellos atrás—, él se preocupa por ti. Todo lo ha hecho por auténtica preocupación. Si vino a tiempo o no, ya no es relevante; sus intenciones no son malas. Como seguro que se pasará por las oficinas, yo me encargaré de ponerle al corriente de todo. Por otro lado… estuviste fantástica—. Ella dejó caer sus hombros.

—No sé qué se apoderó de mí—. Él rio entre dientes y volvió a abrazarla.

—Es por esto que te amo tanto. Mi chica valiente—. Ella sonrió al fin, dejándose mimar por él.

—Mamá nos espera en la tarde —le recordó ella—. ¿Crees que debamos contarle lo de la acusación de Debra de haberse acostado con papá?

—No creo que sea necesario. Ya recibirá una noticia bastante fuerte con lo de Andrew.

—Dios, son tantas cosas…

—Para eso te hice el amor veinte veces anoche, para que estuvieras relajada hoy—. Ella lo miró ceñuda otra vez.

—No fueron veinte veces.

—Oh, mi error. Diecinueve veces —Cany se echó a reír.

—Mentiroso. No hay hombre en este mundo que pueda hacerlo diecinueve veces seguidas.

—Entonces es verdad y no soy un humano normal.

—Ya calla —rio ella pegándole suavemente en el hombro. Él la tomó por la cintura caminando con ella hacia las escaleras. — ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A redondear.

— ¿Redondear? —le preguntó ella muy confundida.

—Dices que fueron diecinueve veces, quiero redondear el número y llegar a veinte—. Candy abrió grandes sus ojos de sorpresa—. Además—, siguió él ignorando su expresión— quiero poner mi propio récord. Veinte veces en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— ¡Estás enfermo! —rio ella otra vez sumamente escandalizada, pero él besó su risa callándola. Ella había olvidado la visita del tío Raymond casi de manera mágica, y ya tenía la mente puesta en otras cosas.

¿Se puede amar tanto, pero tanto a una persona que termines olvidando tus pesares, y tus miedos? Recordando que la gloria pertenece a quien perdona Que realmente no se vive si no luchas por tus sueños.

Lucile vio a Candy y Terry bajar del auto y tomarse de las manos antes de entrar a su casa, y dejó salir el aire contenido. Ellos estaban bien. Había tenido la impresión de que no era así cuando habló por teléfono con su hija, pero al parecer habían sido ideas suyas, o, simplemente, en el transcurso de estos días, ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias.

Les abrió la puerta ella misma, y al ver a su hija, y su luminosa sonrisa, la abrazó feliz.

—Gracias por venir —les dijo, dándole ahora un abrazo a Terry, que le besaba la mejilla.

—Gracias por invitarnos.

—Estuve… un poco preocupada, pero veo que están bien —sonriendo, Lucile les tendió la mano para que siguiera, aunque notó que Candy miraba a Terry tratando de hacerle llegar un mensaje, y él simplemente pasaba su mano por su espalda como si la tranquilizara.

— ¿Está todo bien? —les preguntó cuando los tuvo sentados en su sala, y ambos movieron su cabeza afirmativamente—. ¿Qué tal París?

—Interesante —contestó Candy sin mirarla fijamente, y Lucile entrecerró sus ojos analítica. Sin duda, sí que había pasado algo entre los dos, y había sido en París que sucediera. Miró a Terry con una sonrisa, y él hizo un gesto.

—La primera parte fue genial. Luego, pasaron cosas desagradables.

— ¡Terry!

—Nos peleamos —siguió él sin prestarle mucha atención a Candy—, nos dijimos cosas feas, pero ya luego nos contentamos y aquí estamos.

—Si nos contentamos, no hay necesidad de contárselo a mamá.

—Fue grave —le dijo Terry a Lucile, que elevó sus cejas interesada—. Ella quería divorciarse.

—Oh, por Dios.

— ¿Te vio con otra mujer? —preguntó Lucile con una sonrisa un poco divertida.

—No. Yo…

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —lo interrumpió Candy elevando un poco su voz—. Lo importante, mamá, es que ahora estamos bien.

— ¿Están bien de verdad, Terry? —le preguntó Lucile, como si no se fiara del todo de la palabra de su hija. Él sonrió como un niño al que finalmente le dieron doble ración de tarta.

—Ahora sí. Todo está perfecto entre los dos. No sé si en el futuro ella vuelva a amenazarme con querer divorciarse, pero ahora mismo, todo está muy bien—. Lucile rio.

—Lo volverá a hacer. Recuerdo haberme disgustado con William y haberlo amenazado con eso unas dos veces… ¿o fueron más?

—Pero esas cosas son… privadas —insistió Candy mirando a Terry con una sonrisa de advertencia—. No tenemos que estar anunciando las veces que nos peleamos.

—Ella es tu madre, no cualquiera, y si no le hubiese contado, habría estado intrigada, preocupada, y haciendo preguntas disimuladas.

—Es verdad —admitió Lucile—. Agradezco tu sinceridad, Terry—. Él movió la cabeza en un asentimiento, y Candy se cruzó de brazos.

En el momento, alguien del servicio entró a la sala con aperitivos. Terry aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecían y las galletitas.

—Hay una cosa que queremos conversarte —dijo dándole un sorbo a su té—. Y es con respecto a la empresa. El testamento de William… y otras cosas. Lucile recibió su té y le pidió a la joven que se lo entregaba que se retirara.

—El testamento de William —parafraseó Lucile mirando a Candy, pero ella no sostuvo su mirada

—. ¿Pasa algo con él?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—No cada palabra. Tengo una copia, ¿lo necesitas?

—No, realmente. En él habla acerca de Bert Andrew. Un familiar al que William le dejó unos cuantos bienes.

—Ah… —Candy miró fijamente a su madre estudiando sus reacciones.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Qué, cariño?

—Que le dejó acciones a un hombre.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Está causando problemas ese chico?

—Cabdy sentía el corazón agitado, y miró a Terry.

—Unos cuantos —admitió él.

— ¿Quiere más?

—Lo quiere todo —contestó Terry.

—Pero no hay ningún papel que pruebe que está vinculado familiarmente a William.

—Pero sí unas muestras de ADN —Lucile miró atentamente a Terry, y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa de centro con movimientos muy lentos.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Terry?

—Usted ya lo sabe, ¿no es así? —dijo Terry con voz suave—. Sabe más de lo que nosotros podamos imaginar—. Lucile se recostó en el sofá dejando salir levemente el aire, y miró a Candy, que tenía sus ojos grandes fijos en ella. Sonrió esquivándolos. —Candy ya lo sabe también, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios. ¡Lo sabías! —exclamó ella—. Sabías que es mi… medio hermano. ¡Lo sabías!

—Sí. Lo sabía.

—Y por qué…

—William no quería que lo supieras… ni yo, realmente.

— ¿Fue idea suya el que no se lo dijeran.

—Lo acordamos entre los dos. Will estaba molesto, triste… desconcertado. Él toda la vida había querido un hijo varón; ya sabes, el machismo de los hombres que les hace pensar que una mujer no podrá hacerse cargo de su legado. Pensé que al conocer a Bert estaría feliz. Era un hombre con su sangre. Podía… hacerlo su heredero.

— ¿Tuvo miedo, Lucile? —le preguntó Terry, y la vio tragar saliva.

—Por supuesto que tuve miedo. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, que… no se fiara. Aunque no lo conocía, me imaginaba que tendría un par de buenos motivos para encontrar a su padre rico…

—Espera, espera, espera —la interrumpió Candy—. ¿No te molestaste con él por la mentira? ¡Te engañó mientras eran novios! ¡Te engañó con otra mujer, la embarazó! —Lucile frunció su ceño.

— ¿No te he contado que tu padre y yo nos casamos por conveniencia? —le preguntó a su hija—. Nos presentaron en mayo, y en diciembre nos casamos. Cuando lo conocí, él ya había tenido su… aventura. No tenía derecho alguno a enfadarme, excepto por… lo descuidado que fue… y la suerte de que esa mujer no lo buscara hasta el fin del mundo para endosarle a su hijo.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas molesta para nada?

—Es como si de repente, una mujer apareciera ante ti con un hijo de cinco años asegurando que es de Terry. ¿Tienes derecho a enfadarte con él por las mujeres con las que se acostó antes de conocerte? —Terry carraspeó, para nada cómodo con el ejemplo, y cuando Candy lo miró, elevó sus cejas diciendo:

—No he embarazado a ninguna mujer… creo.

— ¿Lo ves? No pueden estar seguros al cien por ciento. ¡Son… hombres! Tienen sexo con la primera que se los permita.

—Ni tanto —se defendió Terry con el ceño fruncido.

Candy se puso en pie y dio varios pasos con actitud pensativa. Parecía que le costaba creer que a Lucile le trajera sin cuidado el saber que él había embarazado a una mujer en el pasado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía pedirle que se enfadara, sobre todo, porque ya no había caso en eso.

— ¿Le advirtió a William, entonces, acerca de las intenciones de Bert Andrew? —Lucile asintió—. ¿Y le pidió que no le diera su apellido? —Lucile miró a Terry fijamente, reconociendo sus intenciones con esa pregunta, y sonrió.

—En un momento lo pensé, sí. Quise pedirle a William que no lo reconociera como hijo, que no le diera nada… pero, aunque lo hubiese hecho, y llorara y pataleara, William terminaría haciendo su voluntad. Y al final, resultó que él no tenía intención de integrarlo a la familia. Luego me sentí un poco triste por el chico.

—Él está muy resentido por eso —dijo Terry terminando su té, y subiendo una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra—. Acusa a William de haber sido injusto… y quiere vengarse en Candy —eso asustó a Lucile, que abrió grandes sus ojos mirando a su hija—. No tiene de qué preocuparse, yo la protegeré.

—Pero…

—Es él quien puso la empresa en el apuro en que está —dijo Candy con voz dura—. Ha utilizado la posición y el poder que papá le dio para corromperla, para llevarnos a la quiebra. No importándole si en el proceso él también sale perjudicado.

—William se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando —continuó Terry, y ahora Lucile lo miró a él—, pero murió sin saber quién era. O, al menos, eso pensamos.

—No, no lo sabía… No creo que lo supiera.

— ¿Recuerdas la mañana que murió? —le preguntó Terry, y Lucile lo miró fijamente. Asintió tragando saliva.

—Salió de casa como todos los días. Y, a eso de las once… recibí la llamada.

—Hemos estado indagando acerca de qué hizo ese día, con quiénes se entrevistó. Desafortunadamente, no sufrió el infarto en su oficina, estaba por fuera. No sabemos si se entrevistó con alguien, o si algo pudo haber provocado todo lo que llevó a su muerte—. Lucile cerró sus ojos, y Candy se sentó a su lado.

—Ya sabíamos que fue su estrés el que causó todo.

—Sí… sí.

—Entonces, ¿Bert Andrey quiere venganza? ¿Vengarse de William, a pesar de que está muerto?

—Piensa que es supremamente injusto que Candy se haya quedado con todo—. Lucile cerró sus ojos negando.

—Admito que negarle el apellido no estuvo bien… pero llegar a este extremo…

—Vamos a desenmascararlo —anunció Terry—. Lo acusaremos, y lo meteremos en la cárcel. Seguramente, él contraatacará, y sacará a la luz unas cuantas verdades—. Lucile lo miró con un poco de aprensión, y Terry hizo una mueca—. Será inevitable que se sepa que era el hijo de William.

— ¿No hay… otra manera?

—Me temo que no. Hemos trabajado duramente para conseguir esto… Fue la razón por la que me casé con Candy, después de todo.

— ¿Qué? —No fue la deuda que William tenía con nosotros, que era real… Era el deseo de terminar con este trabajo. Aunque, la fortuna tampoco estaba mal—. Candy sólo pudo sonreír, y Lucile la miró un poco aturdida.

— ¿Papá nunca te habló de ellos? —le preguntó Candy, y Lucile asintió.

—Nunca nos presentó, pero sí me llegó a hablar de ustedes.

— ¿No dijo nada acerca de… sus intenciones con ellos?

— ¿Crees que pensó que uno de ellos se casaría contigo? —Candy simplemente se encogió de hombros—. No… No dijo nada de eso. Pero me contó acerca de… su necesidad de entrar a la alta sociedad, y la búsqueda que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Le contó eso? —Lucile se encogió de hombros.

—Para William, ustedes eran tenaces, con objetivos claros… y decía que, aunque todo indicaba lo contrario, ustedes jugaban limpio. No suave, pero al menos, limpio.

— ¿William no sabía nada? De la muerte de mis padres, o del culpable—. Lucile meneó la cabeza negando—. ¿Y cómo se enteró de que esa era nuestra búsqueda?

—Los investigó, y encontró parte de la verdad. Él no hacía negocios si primero no sabía todo acerca de la otra persona.

— ¿Y qué cree usted, Lucile? Acerca de nosotros… de nuestra búsqueda.

—Que deberías dejar eso en el pasado —dijo ella claramente—. Ahora… tienes una esposa, y tal vez pronto vengan hijos. ¿Seguirás sumergido en la amargura que trajo una tragedia, o levantarás la cabeza y seguirás adelante? Seguro que a tu madre no le habría gustado ver cómo terminaron sus hijos. Estaría sumamente preocupada—. Terry miró fijamente a Lucile por varios segundos, sintiendo que sus palabras calaban en lo hondo de su ser. Dejar de buscar, dejar de investigar. Miró a Candy, que permanecía en silencio, y tampoco lo miraba. ¿Querría ella que dejara de buscar, también? Se imaginó a sí mismo diciéndole a Robert que, después de todo, abandonaba el barco, que no seguía en la búsqueda del culpable de la muerte de Richard y Ellynor. Estallaría de rabia, seguramente, pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué era lo que realmente él quería?

—Se quedarán a cenar, imagino —sonrió Lucile poniéndose en pie—. Iré a la cocina para que todo esté listo temprano—. Terry y Candy quedaron solos en la sala, y ella siguió mirándose las manos sin pronunciar palabra.

Terry respiró hondo y se recostó en el sofá.

— ¿Tú también crees que deba dejar de buscar? —ella lo miró al fin.

—No te pediría nada así. —

¿Pero lo piensas? —ella apretó sus labios.

—Me pongo en tu lugar, y creo que no lo haría. Seguro piensas que dejar de buscar será una deshonra para la memoria de tus padres; entiendo perfectamente lo que te motiva, también pienso que fue terriblemente cruel lo que les hicieron. Fue injusto, malo, trágico… Pero soy tu esposa… te amo, y… no puedo evitar pensar que, cuando empiecen a acercarse a la verdad, estarán en peligro—. Él se puso en pie, dio unos pasos hasta ella y se sentó a su espalda en el otro sofá. La tomó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Llevamos diez años buscando, Candy —dijo él—, y no siento que estemos más cerca que cuando empezamos.

—Pero ahora están en la alta sociedad —contestó ella—. Ahora tienen mucho más poder que hace unos meses—. Pronto verán el resultado de estar vinculados a la familia White, los beneficios que eso les traerá socialmente… y conocerán gente con más ojos y oídos en más lugares que ustedes mismos. Casarte conmigo fue beneficioso también en ese sentido…

—Sí, claro. Fue lo que quisimos, pero…

—Sólo llevas dos meses casado conmigo —dijo ella girándose a mirarlo y apoyando su mano en su mejilla—. De aquí en adelante, verás cómo las cosas se aceleran… Prométeme que cuando llegue el momento —le pidió ella—, tendrás cuidado, valorarás tu vida, porque será como si tuvieras en tus manos la mía misma—. Él sonrió enamorado.

—Te lo prometo. Seré prudente—. Ella lo besó.

Cenaron con Lucile. Ella le preguntó a su hija, delante de Terry, si era posible que se quedara embarazada pronto. Candy, bastante sonrojada, explicó que no.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿vas a esperar mucho? —miró a su marido, que la miraba muy interesado en su respuesta.

—Mamá… sólo tengo veinticuatro años.

— ¿Y qué? Yo te parí a ti a los veinte.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Quiero esperar, quiero tener aunque sea un par de años más… —Ella, lo que quiere, es vivir primero la vida loca —sonrió Terry.

— ¡Pero ya está casada! —Lucile, ella aún puede vivir la vida loca conmigo—. Lucile se echó a reír—. No te preocupes, no dejaré que consuma drogas—. Candy le pegó en el hombro, y él sólo sonreía—. El teléfono de Terry timbró, y lo buscó para ver quién era—. Damonds —dijo, extrañado, pero la llamada se cortó y no tuvo tiempo de contestarle.

— ¿Pasará algo urgente?

—En cuanto termine de cenar, le devolveré la llamada —aseguró Terry. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa,

Terry marcó al número de Damonds, pero éste no contestó, insistió un par de veces más, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvieron a casa bastante tarde, contentos y con la barriga llena.

Cuando ya llegaban empezó a llover, y rápidamente, corrieron del auto a la puerta, riendo y bromeando.

— ¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó él tomándole la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo con una mirada llena de mil invitaciones—. ¿Quieres dormir?

—Dormir no es lo que tienes en mente, picarón—. Él rio admitiéndolo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, y la soltó alejándose de ella. Candy quedó sola y de pie en el vestíbulo, sonriendo. Caminó en la dirección en la que se había ido, y lo encontró en la habitación del jacuzzi. Nunca habían venido aquí. A pesar de llevar dos meses viviendo en esta casa, no lo habían compartido hasta ahora. Habían estado muy ocupados en las demás habitaciones de la casa.

Él estaba atareado llenándolo de agua, encendiendo velas, ubicándolas alrededor, y agregando sales aromáticas al agua.

—Voy por mi… traje de baño.

— ¿Trajes de baño? —preguntó él mirándola con la misma sonrisa de antes—. Para qué, no lo tendrás puesto ni cinco minutos —ella rio emocionada. Le encantaba verlo preparando el escenario para ella. Aunque no era necesario, ella estaba más que derretida por él. ¿Por qué había pensado que este maravilloso hombre era un Neandertal?

—Vamos, nena. Quítate la ropa —dijo sin tapujos, y ella recordó por qué era, riendo internamente.

—No. Quítamela tú.

—Oh… vale. Me gusta —le tomó la mano y la acercó a él. Le sacó la blusa, y tomó con sus manos sus senos, apretándolos suavemente.

—No me decido en algo —dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados —si te gustan más mis senos, o mis nalgas.

—Ambos —contestó él, dándole una nalgada—. Toda tú me gustas. Si fueras plana como una tabla, también me encantarías—. Ella se echó a reír.

—Aunque lo lamentaras de vez en cuando —él la miró fijamente, y al notarlo en silencio, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No, Candy. No lo lamentaría. Me habría enamorado de ti de igual manera que ahora—. Ella sonrió, y elevó sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

—Bueno, yo pienso que, si hubieses sido feo, no me habría enamorado.

—Oooh, niña superficial—. Ella se echó a reír.

—Aunque pienso que tu manera tan dulce de decir y pedir las cosas.

—Pero… ¿me quieres menos por mis defectos?

—No, Terry. Te acepto con ellos. Tú me has aceptado a mí con los míos—. Él se inclinó para besar su cuello con exquisita lentitud, y Candy suspiró cautivada.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel? —le preguntó él en un susurro.

—Ya estamos en nuestra luna de miel —contestó ella en el mismo tono—. Pero no me molesto si cumples la promesa de llevarme a Milán —él rio quedamente, y empezó a quitarle la ropa para meterla en el jacuzzi, que ya estaba lleno. Terry despertó a las cinco de la mañana. El teléfono timbraba insistentemente. ¿Dónde estaba? Se quedó quieto en la cama cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era su teléfono móvil, sino el de la casa.

—Hola —dijo con voz pesada, saliendo desnudo y torpe de la cama. Candy seguía dormida.

—Asesinaron a John Damonds —dijo la voz de Robert escuetamente, y Terry se quedó lívido, paralizado en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Qué?

—Está muerto. Una bala en la cabeza.

—Mierda —dijo, y luego, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y rabia, exclamó con más fuerza

— ¡Mierda! —eso despertó a Candy, que lo miró un poco sorprendida—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Saliendo de mi apartamento —le contestó Robert—. Acaban de llamarme para avisarme.

—Quién te llamó. —La esposa de John. Está terriblemente angustiada.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien de la policía?

—Sí. Murió anoche, a eso de las nueve. Encontraron su cuerpo flotando en el agua, pero no murió ahogado, lo arrojaron allí luego de matarlo.

—No puede ser.

— ¿Qué pasa, Terry? —preguntó Candy, y Terry cerró sus ojos.

—No estamos a salvo, ¿verdad?

—Ya hice un par de llamadas —aseguró Robert, eficiente, como siempre—. Y dos hombres se plantarán en tu casa y custodiarán a Candy. Sólo pídele que no salga de casa hasta que atrapemos al maldito.

—Dime dónde estás, voy para allá.

—No. Tú ve a la oficina en cuanto puedas y pon un poco de orden. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

—Robert…

—Estaré bien, sé cuidarme a mí mismo—. Terry iba a decir algo más, pero Robert cortó la llamada. Miró a su mujer mordiéndose los labios. Ella se había cubierto con la sábana esperando que le dijera algo.

— ¿Robert está bien? —preguntó ella, con el cabello rubio enredado, pues anoche se había acostado teniéndolo aún húmedo.

—Sí… pero…

\-- John Damonds. Está muerto, Candy—. Ella quedó en silencio por varios segundos, y luego se cubrió la boca ahogando tal vez una exclamación. Terry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Fue… fue él?

—No lo sabemos—. Él la consoló por unos minutos, pero, inquieto, se puso en pie y miró a través de la ventana los jardines de su casa—. Hasta que no sepamos bajo qué circunstancias murió Damonds, tendré que pedirte que no salgas de la casa si no es bien acompañada. Esperaré a que lleguen dos guardaespaldas contratados por Robert, mientras tanto, no te desprenderás de mi lado.

—Terry…

—Podría haber sido cualquier cosa —admitió Terry —. Un asalto, o lo que sea, pero dado que estaba en asuntos peligrosos, con cierta persona inestable… prefiero asegurarme.

—Y tú… ¿te cuidarás?

—Yo estaré bien.

— ¡Tú tampoco eres inmortal! —le recordó ella acercándose a él al pie de la ventana, envuelta aún en la sábana—.

¿Tendrás tu guardaespaldas? —él se volvió a ella, que no perdió el tiempo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tendré cuidado —le prometió—. Descubriremos al asesino. Sea quien sea. Ella asintió creyendo en su promesa, y siguió abrazada a él hasta que la claridad inundó la habitación.

Tenía miedo, admitió para sí misma. Pero no era miedo a la muerte, miedo por su propia vida, sino miedo de perder a Terry.

Había aprendido que la vida era una cosa muy frágil. Un día, ella había tenido a su padre, que parecía fuerte, inamovible, casi inmortal, y al día siguiente, estaba llorándolo en una tumba. Abrazó a Terry con toda la fuerza que pudo usar. No quería que nada amenazara esta vida que estaba abrazando, lo era todo para ella.

De tu mano y a tu lado Quiero vivir todos los años que me quedan Estoy tan enamorado Que la vejez no me asusta, ni el peligro, ni la muerte.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 ( autora Virginía Camacho )

 _De tu mano y a tu lado Quiero vivir todos los años que me quedan Estoy tan enamorado Que la vejez no me asusta, ni el peligro, ni la muerte._

Dos hombres llegaron a la casa de Terry y Candy a media mañana, y sólo entonces Terry salió de la casa. no sin antes hacerle prometer que sería en extremo cuidadosa, que acataría sus consejos de no ir a ningún lugar sola.

—No saldré siquiera de la casa —le prometió ella, y luego de un beso, él salió al fin. Llamó a su madre para darle la mala noticia, y ésta también le pidió que no saliera sola, prometiendo ir a visitar a la viuda y llevarle sus condolencias, y luego, venir a su casa a hacerle compañía. Candy se cruzó de brazos mirando al jardín desde el ventanal de su sala. Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un día para otro, pensó. Ahora, era prisionera en su propia casa porque tal vez había un loco desquiciado que se creía el dueño de las vidas a su alrededor. Hoy, más que nunca, se preguntó qué clase de persona podía ser él. ¿Cómo lo habían criado? ¿Con qué valores?

— ¿Se siente bien, señora? —preguntó Patricia al verla quieta y en silencio por largos minutos frente a la ventana. Candy tragó saliva y se giró a mirar a su ama de llaves.

—No, realmente no estoy bien.

— ¿Desea que le traiga algo? Un calmante… ¿o que llame al señor?

—Candy sonrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana—. Estoy segura de que todo se pondrá bien… yo también volveré a estar bien

—Patricia la miró un poco confundida, pero Candy no se explicó, sólo dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Terry estuvo todo el día con Robert de un lado a otro. La policía les había informado que todos los objetos de valor de John Damonds habían desaparecido, lo cual podía reducirse a un asalto, y aunque eso fue lo que le dijeron a la viuda y su familia, para ellos había mucho más. Y así se lo informaron a las autoridades. Les hablaron de sus sospechas, de la investigación que venían adelantando, y así, Bert Andrew se convirtió en un sospechoso. Fue un día largo. Aunque Lucile llegó en la tarde, Candy no dejó de sentirse triste, un poco culpable. Una familia había perdido a su padre, y todo era, tal vez, por haberlos estado ayudando a ellos. Pero, ¿cómo iban a imaginar que este personaje llegaría tan lejos para conseguir lo que quería? Terry llegó a casa encontrando a su suegra haciéndose cargo de la cena. Candy estaba recostada en un sofá, con sus ojos cerrados y los pies alzados. Preocupado, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó. Ella abrió sus ojos, y al ver los suyos tan preocupados, sonrió.

—Sólo me empezó a doler la cabeza, pero mamá es una exagerada y me dio incapacidad médica—. Terry sonrió también, se inclinó a ella y le besó suavemente los labios.

—Y también te estás aprovechando para no hacer nada.

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a mamá —él rio ahora, y Candy se enderezó mirándolo fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué había pasado. Él miró en derredor y, viendo que no había nadie, suspiró.

—Ya acusamos a Bert Andrew —dijo Terry—. Hemos presentado todas las pruebas. Sólo lamento mucho el haberlo hecho ahora y no antes, el haber tenido que perder a Damonds.

—Pero no es culpa de nadie —susurró ella poniendo una mano en su brazo, consolándolo—. Hasta hace poco, no habían podido consolidar ninguna de las pruebas que tenían, y fue todo gracias, precisamente, a la labor de John.

—Si tan sólo hubiese puesto el denuncio el sábado mismo. Además, me llamó muy cerca de la hora de su muerte. Podía ser que estaba huyendo, intuía el peligro y necesitaba que lo salvaran… O tal vez, había descubierto algo muy grande, muy malo y necesitaba decirlo con urgencia…

—No te culpes. Intentaste llamarlo luego y no te contestó. No es tu culpa, no tenías manera de saber que esto iba a pasar.

—Pero es nuestro lema ser en extremo meticulosos. Nunca nos había sucedido algo así… —Candy apoyó su mano en la barba de él, acariciándole el rostro, sintiendo su tristeza. Él se acercó hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y Candy lo abrazó, consolándolo, y recibiendo de vuelta su consuelo. A pesar de la rápida respuesta de las autoridades ante la acusación de los hermanos GrandChester, les fue imposible localizar a Bert Andrew para hacer la respectiva detención e interrogación. Su vivienda, al parecer, había sido abandonada desde hacía días; vivía solo, sin personal doméstico, y el conserje del edificio lo único que pudo informar es que la última vez había salido sin equipajes, ni nada más, y simplemente no había vuelto.

—La policía encontró el teléfono de John Damonds —les informó Robert la noche siguiente. Había ido a la casa de su hermano para conversar acerca de todo el asunto, pues no se sentían seguros en ningún otro lugar—. La última llamada que hizo, fue a tu teléfono.

—Pero no alcancé a contestar.

—Sí, eso es evidente. Luego, al parecer, lo estuviste llamando. Ya estaba muerto entonces. No hubo signos de pelea, y no se ha podido establecer en qué lugar fue baleado. No hay registros de denuncios por disparos en áreas cercanas.

—Como si toda la ciudad hubiese cerrado los ojos esa noche —masculló Candy sin mirarlo. Robert sí lo hizo, y su silencio hizo que ella se volviera a él.

—Cuando les conviene, la gente puede ser muy, muy silenciosa, guardar los más horrorosos secretos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que a lo mejor hay un testigo, pero que no dirá nada?

—Es muy probable. Yo no denunciaría un caso así, a menos que pueda obtener un beneficio.

—Es obvio, tú no mueves un dedo si no puedes obtener a cambio algo—. Terry se aclaró la garganta llamando al orden a su hermano y a su esposa.

—Mañana será el funeral de Damonds —dijo, y Candy lo miró atenta—. No quisiera que fueras, Candy, pero…

—Debo ir. Si es necesario, me pondré un chaleco antibalas, iré rodeada de diez o cien hombres, pero debo ir, Terry. Conozco a la familia de John desde hace muchos años. No puedo…

—Te entiendo.

—Vas a ceder —se asombró Robert mirando a su hermano y meneando la cabeza—. Jesucristo, un hombre enamorado es prácticamente un…

—Un ser humano común y corriente —lo interrumpió Candy mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Por favor, no empiecen —pidió Terry cerrando sus ojos.

—Tengo varias cosas pendientes con mi querido cuñado, cielo —comentó Candy con una falsa sonrisa—. Como, por ejemplo, ¿tuviste algo que ver con que Sean estuviese en ese hotel en París justo esa noche, a esa hora, en ese lugar? —Terry la miró ceñudo, como si le molestara que ella sugiriera una cosa así. Robert simplemente sonrió.

—Sí. Lo llevé ahí.

—Lo sabía, maldito hijo de… mi querida suegra Ellynor—. Robert se echó a reír al ver que ella no era capaz de maldecirlo como se debía.

— ¿De verdad llevaste a Sean a ese hotel? —Robert miró a su hermano y respiró profundo.

—Quería saber si de verdad ella era tuya, o seguía con un pie afuera.

—No tenías que hacer algo así. No te correspondía para nada…

—Pero lo hice.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que está bien?

—Tuvimos excelentes resultados.

—No fue eso lo que me hiciste pensar en un comienzo. ¿Te das cuenta, Robert, de que las cosas pudieron haber salido muy mal? ¿Eres de los que te gusta apostar y perder, acaso? ¿Por qué poner en riesgo algo que está seguro? —Mira…

— ¡No se peleen! —exclamó Candy, haciéndose oír por encima de la voz de los dos hermanos, y ambos se miraron en silencio—. No tiene caso ya, Terry —siguió ella tocando su brazo—. No te pelees con tu hermano por eso.

—No, Candy. Al contrario. Creo que es muy necesario que mi querido hermano mayor y yo tengamos al fin esta conversación. Mira bien —siguió Terry mirando a Robert y señalando a Candy—, ella es mi mujer, estaré con ella para toda la vida, será la madre de mis hijos. No vuelvas, por ningún motivo, a ponerla a prueba con respecto a nada. No es tu problema, no te concierne, no es tu trabajo.

—Sólo intentaba…

—No te justifiques tras tus buenas intenciones —insistió Terry con tono decidido, y Robert tuvo que admitir que jamás lo había sentido tan serio—. Si las cosas hubiesen salido mal, jamás te lo habría perdonado, Rob. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy, hace parte de la intimidad de mi matrimonio, y por muy hermanos que seamos, ahí no puedes entrar. Si no lo entiendes, si no te entra en esa cabeza melenuda, ve y búscate una mujer de la que enamorarte para que vivas en carne propia lo que se siente. Hasta entonces, no te atrevas a ser juez de nadie—. Robert y Terry se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por varios segundos. Preocupada, Candy miraba a uno y a otro. No dudaba que los ánimos podían calentarse en cualquier momento, y, realmente, era horrible ser el motivo de una pelea entre hermanos. Pasado casi un minuto en el que ninguno dijo nada, Robert se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo que tú digas. Sabrás lo que haces.

—Y aunque no sea así —contestó Terry —, no intervengas de nuevo. No te lo perdonaré—. Robert suspiró ruidosamente.

—Entonces, perdóname también por haberle dado dinero a Sean la primera vez.

—Eso te lo debe perdonar Candy.

—No, él dirá que debo agradecerle —contestó ella—. Con eso, nos está diciendo que sus intervenciones a veces son para bien, y que debemos aceptarlo.

—Ya te dije que no, Rob—. Él se echó a reír.

—Empiezas a caerme bien —le dijo a Candy—. Está bien, está bien —suspiró—. No meteré más mis manos en nada que tenga que ver con su… relación.

— ¿De veras que nunca te has enamorado? —él la miró casi con pereza, como si el mero tema le aburriera sobremanera. Candy hizo rodar sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza sin podérselo creer. Tenía treinta y cuatro años, alguna mujer debió amar alguna vez. Pero su cuñado era peor que una tumba ilegible.

Asistieron al funeral de John Damonds custodiados por casi todo un contingente de guardaespaldas. Terry y Robert estaban uno a cada lado, haciéndola sentir más segura. Si el mismo presidente podía asistir a actos públicos, ella podía ir al funeral del viejo amigo de su padre, pensó. Raymond Cameron asistió con su esposa, pero Candy sólo los miró de lejos. No quiso tener contacto con ninguno de los dos.

—Tu tío aún no ha ido a las oficinas para que le explique lo sucedido —le susurró Terry al oído—. Pensé que iría esta misma semana, pero no ha sido así.

—No importa —contestó ella mirando a Raymond con un poco de rencor—. Si no le importó lo que sucedía con la empresa en vida de papá, dudo que ahora ponga un poco de atención.

—Su parte es grande —siguió Terry—. Debería interesarse un poco más.

—Pero a lo mejor la mujer le dijo que no, o quién sabe—. Terry miró hacia donde estaba Raymond, observando a la alta y curvilínea mujer que estaba a su lado. Era una clara muestra de lo que la cirugía estética podía hacer en el cuerpo de una mujer ya un poco mayor, y que se resistía a demostrar su edad. Era guapa, sin duda, pero muy artificial. Definitivamente, pensó, a Raymond le faltaba mucho peso en las pelotas.

Candy miró la tumba del viejo amigo y socio de su padre con muchísima tristeza; inevitablemente recordó el día en que enterró a su padre. Hoy, estaba más segura que nunca de que su muerte tampoco había sido fortuita.

—Tengo una idea —le dijo a Terry, tomando su mano, cuando ya iban de vuelta a casa. Él miraba su teléfono, pues Robert le estaba enviando mensajes uno tras otro, pero Candy siguió—. ¿Y si traspaso todos mis bienes a tu nombre? —dijo, y Terry de inmediato la miró.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bert Abdrew quiere acabar con lo que es mío. Pero… ¿y si ya no es mío?

—Lamentablemente, eso no cambiaría mucho las cosas —sonrió él un poco desconcertado por su idea—. Ya está despedido, fuera de la mesa de socios, buscado por las autoridades. Ya no tiene nada que hacer, sólo es ubicarlo, que conteste nuestras preguntas, e irse directo a la cárcel—. Candy se cruzó de brazos tragando saliva.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no se rendirá.

—Haremos que se dé por vencido.

—Terry… Está resentido. Quiere vengarse de papá a través de mí. No descansará hasta verme acabada.

—Y yo no se lo permitiré —aseguró él con voz severa—, llegaré hasta el fin del mundo y seré yo quien acabe con él. ¿Me comprendes? —ella no respondió, y Terry tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos haciendo que lo mirara—. ¿Me comprendes, Candy ? ¿O no crees en mi palabra?

—Sí, te creo, pero también sé que ese hombre se obsesionó.

—No puede hacer nada ya —le explicó Terry—. Aunque White Industries te perteneciera en su totalidad, no puede apropiarse de nada; es tuyo legítimamente, y aunque no hubiese hecho nada malo, aunque no hubiese usado la empresa para sus negocios sucios para así corromperla, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Damonds y quisiera pelear legalmente, la ley te ampara a ti. A él se le dio su parte aun sin haber sido adoptado, ni llevar el apellido. Lo que se le dio no es nada despreciable, así que no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar. Puede estar todo lo resentido y obsesionado que quiera, pero no puede ya poner un dedo sobre tu herencia.

—Es por eso que está tan molesto —suspiró Candy—, y ha decidido que, si la herencia de papá no va a ser para él, no será para nadie.

—Muy inmaduro de su parte. Mezquino, además. Si daña una empresa como ésta, no sólo te daña a ti, sino a cientos de familias—. Candy asintió, recordando el dolor en los ojos de la familia de John Damonds. Ya había empezado a dañarlos, pero confiaba en Terry cuando le decía que lo detendrían. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro dejando salir el aire. Esperaba salir pronto de esta pesadilla.

— ¿Vas a salir hoy? —le preguntó Terry a Candy días después, mientras desayunaban. Ella apoyó el codo en la mesa viéndolo comer, y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Verlo siempre la ponía de buen humor, no importaban las nubes negras que cubrieran su cielo. Habían sido días largos y algo solitarios. Robert había venido en un par de ocasiones, pero era sólo para hablar de trabajo con su hermano. Su madre también había venido, intuyendo que su hija debía sentirse encerrada en esta casa, y Candy empezaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo estaría presa aquí. Necesitaba que atraparan rápido a Bert Andrew, pero el maldito, luego del asesinato de John Damonds, tal vez había comprendido lo grave de su situación y simplemente había desaparecido. No había salido del país, al menos, por la vía legal, y podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo dándose la gran vida.

—No —le contestó—. Hoy me quedo en casa—. Terry la miró en silencio por unos segundos, y mientras Patricia le rellenaba la taza de café, tomó la mano de su esposa y la apretó suavemente.

—Todo esto va a pasar. Nos estamos dando prisa para que esto se resuelva rápido —le dijo, y Candy suspiró.

—Te creo, mi amor. Pero no voy a salir. Salir implica toda una logística con los hombres que me cuidan, y no tengo nada urgente que hacer afuera, así que prefiero estar aquí hoy.

—Si te aburres mucho —sonrió él—, puedes redecorar la casa

—Candy se echó a reír.

—Podría pensármelo.

— ¿Lucile vendrá a verte?

—En la tarde.

—Cuando todo esto acabe —le prometió él acariciando suavemente su mejilla—, nos iremos a darle la vuelta a Europa —ella sonrió enternecida, recordando los planes que habían tenido que dejar atrás por toda esta situación. Se acercó a él y le besó los labios. No quería que su marido se sintiera presionado; ya estaba haciendo bastante por ella y lo adoraba por eso. No salir era su manera de ayudarlo, y a que estuviese más tranquilo.

Terry salió en su auto, y otra vez Candy se quedó sola en la casa. le esperaba otro largo día.

—Señora —la llamó Patricia, y Candy se giró a mirarla. Ella le señaló la escalera de servicios pidiéndole que la acompañara, y Candy la siguió pensando en todas las cosas que debían hacerse. No pensaba redecorar la casa, al menos en los siguientes cinco años; estaba muy contenta con lo que tenían actualmente.

Llegó al cuarto de ropas y miró a Patricia preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía. ¿Algo andaba mal con las máquinas lavadoras y secadoras? Se extrañó mucho cuando la vio cerrar la puerta con seguro. La miró de manera interrogante, y Patricia le señaló algo más allá de ella. Candy se giró a mirar con el corazón retumbando en su pecho por un mal presentimiento. De uno de los rincones, de repente, salió un hombre, un hombre alto, muy parecido a su padre de joven. Bert Andrew. Sorprendida, un poco asustada, se giró a mirar a Patricia, pero ella bloqueaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó mirando a uno y a otro. Patricia la miraba como si no le importara su miedo; su atención, realmente, estaba en el hombre a sus espaldas—. ¿Patricia? —Patricia ha sido mi informante todos estos meses —le dijo Bert Andrew con voz tranquila, y sorprendida, Candy la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Es mía —sonrió Bert—, y estaba aquí, absorbiendo toda la información que pudiese de ustedes dos… sobre todo de tu marido.

— ¿Patricia? —preguntó Candy con voz quebrada, sintiéndose sumamente traicionada, pero Patricia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo conozco a él desde antes que a usted… lo amo. Haría por él lo que fuera.

— ¿Hasta asesinar? —Patricia no le sostuvo la mirada, y Candy tragó saliva mirando en derredor y estudiando sus posibilidades. Pero no encontró nada que pudiese usar como un arma, ni para defenderse. Buscó en sus bolsillos, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su teléfono en la sala. Estaba sola aquí, debía entendérselas por sí misma contra estos dos, y Candy empezó a preguntarse si de verdad era así como iban a terminar las cosas en su vida. No, se dijo, y miró a ambos con odio. Lucharía, lucharía hasta el final. Tenía mil motivos para seguir viviendo.

 _Espérame, mi amor, espera por mí. No importa qué tan negra esté la noche. Ni qué tan hondo sea el abismo. Si tú estás al otro lado, esperándome llegar. Yo saltaré alto, podré ver en la oscuridad._

Candy miró el cuarto de ropas todo lo minuciosamente que sus nervios le permitían. Sentía el corazón palpitando en su garganta, la sangre agolparse en su cabeza, y las palmas de las manos húmedas. Respiró profundo varias veces y miró de nuevo a su medio hermano recién descubierto, pero verlo le dolía, pues se parecía bastante a su padre. William había muerto a los cincuenta y siete años, demasiado joven. Había unos cuantos años de diferencia con su madre, Lucile, que apenas tenía cuarenta y nueve, pero habían sabido entenderse, y al final de sus vidas, habían estado muy enamorados. Esto era una prueba fehaciente de que hasta los hombres más correctos tenían taras en sus hojas de vida, pequeños errores que podían convertirse en enormes complicaciones; y esta complicación en especial estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo.

Miró a Patricia como si aún no se pudiese creer su traición, su engaño. Y entonces tuvo una idea. Necesitaba tiempo mientras algo se le ocurría. ¿Sería capaz de hacer que estos dos confesaran todo? Así como en las películas, donde el asesino soltaba toda la información. Quién sabe, tal vez ocurriera un milagro, y esa puerta se abriera, salvándole a ella la vida.

—De qué conoces tú a… esta persona? —le preguntó a Patricia, y cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, Bert se adelantó.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Sólo no me puedo creer… todo esto. Confiaba mucho en Patricia. Pensaba… hacerla mi ama de llaves.

—Sólo es una sirvienta para ti…

—Fuiste tú el que la puso aquí, ¿no? —le devolvió ella mirándolo ceñuda, sintiendo que la ira calmaba sus nervios—. Si es una sirvienta o no, no es asunto mío. Cuando llegué a esta casa, ya trabajaba aquí.

—No importa desde cuándo la conozco. Trabaja para mí.

—Trabaja para ti… Pero ella acaba de decir que te ama—. Candy miró a uno y a otro, notando que esa información hacía que el semblante de Bert se descompusiera, y el de Patricia se volviera un poco sombrío.

—Lo conozco desde la escuela —contestó Patricia al fin—. Estuve allí cuando se enteró de quién era su padre. Lo acompañé cuando lo buscó y le pidió ser reconocido, y vi cuando su padre lo rechazó. He estado con él… toda mi vida.

— ¿Y también planeaste junto a él acabar la empresa que es mi herencia? ¿Matar a Damonds? ¿Secuestrarme a mí, y hacerme daño? —Patricia desvió su mirada hacia él, que sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo de Damonds fue su culpa —dijo él—. Descubrió cosas… que no debía. Yo siempre supe que era un perro fiel a ustedes, pero lo tenía controlado… esa noche… se nos salió de las manos.

—Qué, descubrió que tenías un topo en mi propia casa? —Bert se admiró un poco de sus conclusiones.

—Sí. Exactamente. Como entenderás, no podía permitirle seguir viviendo.

—Lo cual terminó siendo un auténtico desperdicio. Al final, terminé enterándome de todo, que introdujiste drogas en nuestras mercancías, que hiciste tratos en nombre de nosotros para hacer lavado de dinero… Ya la policía lo sabe todo, y te buscan, además, por la muerte de John Damonds.

—Tengo mis maneras de evadir a la justicia. Lo he hecho todo este tiempo, lo seguiré haciendo. ¿O crees que este es el primer negocio que hago, hermanita querida? —ella lo miró un poco sorprendida—. Le propuse a nuestro padre diversificar nuestra empresa, pero siempre hizo caso omiso de mí. Soy brillante, tanto o más inteligente que él, le propuse una idea tras otra, y todas las descartó. Para él yo no era nadie, nunca siquiera me enseñó una fotografía tuya, tuve que saber cómo eras viéndote de lejos, y me di cuenta de que jamás me vería a mí, porque estaba encandilado contigo.

—Soy su hija, por supuesto que estaba encandilado.

—Lo odiaba! —exclamó él, sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que ella quería, soltar información—. Te odiaba a ti por tener todo lo que a mí se me negó. ¿Tenía yo la culpa de haber nacido siquiera? ¡No! la culpa era de él. Mi madre era una simple muchacha sin recursos, y él la enamoró y la embarazó.

— ¿Y por qué ella nunca lo buscó?

— ¡Porque era una tonta!

—Entonces, no puedes culpar de eso a mi papá.

—Sí era su culpa, porque, aunque aparecí tarde, yo era su hijo. Idéntico a él, no podía ni debía negarme mis derechos. Me alegra tanto que se haya muerto, ¡me facilitó tanto las cosas!

—Tú…

— ¡Oh, estuve allí! —gritó él con regocijo—.

Cuando le dije cuánto lo odiaba, sufrió ese infarto, y al ver que se moría, disfruté muchísimo diciéndole lo que pensaba hacerte a ti, su hermosa niña.

—Tú lo mataste —susurró Candy con los ojos humedecidos.

—Lo vi retorcerse como un gusano. La muerte más merecida del mundo.

—Ninguna persona merecer morir a mano de sus propios hijos.

—Pero yo para él no era un hijo, ¿no es cierto? Se negó a darme su apellido, a reconocerme en sociedad…

—Porque vio en ti la maldad. Vio tu alma podrida. ¿Quién querría relacionarse con semejante porquería?

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Si te hubieses conformado con la parte que papá te dio, hoy tendrías una buena vida. Si hubieses venido a mí —siguió Candy sintiéndose un poco atragantada—, diciéndome quién eras… yo habría comprendido. Tal vez no de inmediato, pero lo habría entendido… quién sabe si hasta me hubiese alegrado de tener un hermano. Pero… has obrado tan mal que sólo puedo sentir tristeza. No puedo sino comprender lo que papá vio en ti para impedirte entrar a la familia.

— ¡Cállate, zorra! —exclamó Bert entre dientes—. ¿Qué vas a saber nada? No eres más que una niña rica acostumbrada a los lujos más caros. Toda tu vida estuviste entre paños y manteles, ¿cómo vas a comprender lo que yo sentí?

— ¿Entonces sólo me odias por mi vida privilegiada?

— ¿Qué importan las razones por las que te odio?

—Sólo puedo decir que no eres más que un resentido. Pudiste ser alguien por ti mismo, escalar, llegar lejos. Pero el resentimiento te ha atrofiado la mente.

— ¿Estás buscando que te mate aquí mismo?

— ¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo? ¿De verdad crees que podrás llevarme a otro lado, sacarme de mi propia casa? —él se mordió los labios, como si apenas cayese en cuenta de eso. Y fue cuando, de su espalda, sacó un arma—. Puede que consigas dispararme —dijo ella tragando saliva, mirando el cañón del arma con ojos grandes—. A esta distancia, me harás mucho daño. Pero el disparo se oirá en toda la casa, los hombres que fueron contratados para mi protección, te encontrarán, te atraparán, e irás a la cárcel con cadena perpetua, porque no sólo se te acusará de mi muerte, sino de los delitos que cometiste para hundir mi empresa. Ah… —agregó, como si aquella fuese una conversación muy casual—, no sólo tú… También Patricia irá a la cárcel—. Candy giró su cabeza para mirar a la joven, que se había movido para que, en caso de que disparara, ella no se encontrara en el fuego cruzado—. Dijiste que morirías por él, pero morir es fácil. ¿Irías también a la cárcel por él?

—Patricia la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si la pregunta le molestase. Candy sonrió preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Cinco, diez minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para que sus escoltas notaran su ausencia?

—Sabes que él te desechará como un trapo, ¿no es así, Patricia?

—No lo hará.

—Oh, ¿no acabas de oír que para él sólo eres una especie de empleada? Tú le confiesas tu amor, pero para él no eres nada. Se deshará de ti.

—Cállate, maldita —ordenó Bert entre dientes, y acto seguido le quitó el seguro al arma—. No paras de hablar y hablar. Ya me cansé de escucharte.

—Entonces habla tú. Dime qué piensas hacer luego. No vas a escapar, te lo aseguro—. Bert se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, y la atrapó con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le ponía el cañón del arma en la sien.

—Entonces vamos a tener que salir de aquí a como dé lugar. ¡Patricia, abre la puerta!

—Pero… esto es una locura.

—¡Que abras, joder! Te estoy hablando.

—Esas son las palabras que tu amado te dedica a diario? —preguntó Candy en tono de burla, pero lo cierto era que la sensación del arma en su cabeza estaba haciendo que desfalleciera de puro miedo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de luchar, aunque sólo fuera con palabras.

—¡Deja de hablar! —gritó Bert hundiendo más el arma contra su cabeza, llegando a hacerle daño, pero Candy no le dio el gusto de quejarse, ni siquiera hacer gesto de dolor.

— ¿Sabes lo que te hará mi marido cuando te atrape?

—Ese maldito es el siguiente en la lista.

—Ah, cómo se nota que no conoces a los GrandChester —se burló Candy—. Te harán papilla.

—No darán conmigo. Los he vigilado por meses, conozco todas sus rutinas, sé cómo actúan.

—Los vigilas por unos meses y crees que ya sabes todo de ellos? —siguió ella—. Dios, no sabes nada. Te acabarán; Terry te estrangulará con sus propias manos, y Robert… ¿sabías que es luchador profesional? —él volvió a hacerle señas a Patricia para que abriera la puerta, y ella, un poco dudosa, hizo caso. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, Candy empujó duro su codo hacia atrás, dándole firmemente a Bert contra las costillas, haciendo que momentáneamente aflojara el agarre con que la tenía, y, levantando la pierna, enterró el talón de su pie contra el empeine del de él. Cuando lo escuchó quejarse, se dio la vuelta, y con la base de la muñeca, lo hirió en la nariz. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Patricia la miró un poco petrificada, pero reaccionó tarde, y cuando se movió, ya Candy gritaba corriendo hacia la sala. Un disparo se escuchó, y Candy ya no gritó más.

Terry sintió su teléfono vibrar mientras iba en el auto hacia las oficinas, así que acomodó el manos libres para atender la llamada.

— ¿Ya vienes para la oficina? —preguntó la voz de Robert, y Terry asintió.

—Estoy saliendo apenas —dijo—. No me gusta nada la idea de dejar a Candy sola, pero…

—No está sola, está con dos gorilas que la sabrán cuidar—. Terry suspiró en silencio. Era difícil explicarle a su hermano el miedo que tenía. Perder a Candy era ahora su peor pesadilla, y lo peor es que ese miedo no era de ahora, que su seguridad estaba amenazada, sino antes. Ya antes se había preguntado qué haría en caso de que ella lo dejara, como había sucedido por una semana, qué sería de su vida, cómo seguiría adelante. Estas últimas noches no había podido dormir bien. Despertaba en la madrugada buscándola, asegurándose de que estaba a su lado, viva. Esto no debía ser normal. Debía hallar pronto la manera de solucionar todo esto, encontrar pronto a Bert Andrew, ponerlo bajo el cuidado del estado, y liberarse al fin de esta pesadilla. Cortó la llamada con su hermano asegurándole estar allí en breves minutos, pero entonces, el auto se apagó de repente. Tuvo que maniobrar para orillarse, y no quedarse a la mitad del camino. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué de repente se apagaba su auto? Salió y levantó el capó revisando el motor, dándose cuenta de que el motor parecía estar en perfecto estado, la batería tenía carga aún, y también estaba bien de agua, pero el auto simplemente había dejado de andar cuando sólo se había alejado un par de kilómetros de su casa. Miró en dirección a ella, pero desde aquí no se alcanzaba a divisar por las curvas del camino y la vegetación. Tendría que volver a pie para cambiar de auto, pues era urgente que hoy fuera a la oficina, tenía mucho que hacer.

Para completar la extrañeza de aquella situación, Terry vio a Coco llegar corriendo hasta él, con su lengua afuera, a toda velocidad.

—Coco? —se preguntó, dando varios pasos a ella. La perra empezó a ladrar, no llegó hasta él, sino que parecía pedirle que la siguiera. Terry la miró un poco ceñudo, pero dado que, de todos modos, tenía que regresar, emprendió el camino de vuelta. Sin embargo, Coco lo conminaba prácticamente a correr, ladrándole cuando disminuía el ritmo.

—Estás muy rara, ¿sabes? —le dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces pensó en Candy. ¿Y si ella estaba en peligro, y por eso su Golden retriever lo buscaba? Era sabido por todos que eran los mejores guardianes. Candy en peligro. El ácido hielo del frío bajó por su cuerpo, y lo obligó a apretar el paso. Llegó a la casa, y, justo en ese momento, se escuchó el disparo.

—No —fue lo que pudo decir casi en un susurro. Entró a la casa, hallando la escena de Candy en el suelo, Bert con el arma en sus manos dispuesto a darle a su mujer el tiro de gracia. Algo se apoderó de él, y tomando uno de los adornos de una mesa del vestíbulo, y dando un alarido de furia, la arrojó con tanta fuerza, que dio de lleno en la cabeza de Bert, abriéndosela de tajo. Él erró el tiro, que se incrustó en el suelo muy cerca de Candy, que seguía quieta en el suelo. Se escuchó el grito de una mujer, tal vez alguien del servicio, y Terry corrió saltando y evadiendo muebles hasta que estuvo frente a frente a Bert, que, aturdido por el golpe y la sorpresa, trató de ubicarlo con su mirada. Otro grito, pero Terry ya no escuchaba nada, pues de un puñetazo lo mandó al suelo, y una vez allí, pateó con fuerza su mano haciendo que soltara el arma, y con un golpe más, lo dejó al fin inconsciente. Sin embargo, no se quedó para ver el resultado de su obra, sino que se volvió rápidamente a Candy, que permanecía en el suelo. El cuerpo le temblaba, ella estaba muy quieta. ¿Y si estaba muerta? Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

— ¿Candy? —llamó con un hilo de voz, y su mano le tembló por la indecisión de moverla. ¿Y si al volverla le provocaba un daño irreversible?

—Oh, Candy… La tocó, sintiéndola cálida, y despabilando al fin, buscó rápidamente su pulso. Al hallarlo, dejó salir el aire. Ella estaba viva. Empezó a palpar su cuerpo buscando la herida. Había sangre, pero no sabía de dónde manaba, y al fin se atrevió a moverla, dándose cuenta de que la herida estaba en su cadera. Ésta había entrado y salido, rogando, sin haber dañado ningún órgano vital.

—Estarás bien, mi amor —le prometió, y ella abrió al fin los ojos. Al mirarlo, sonrió.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo. Terry la acercó para abrazarla mejor.

La sala se llenó de gente, criados, los guardaespaldas, que de una vez pusieron a Bert bajo su custodia. Candy escuchó que daban parte a la policía, que llamaban una ambulancia. Sentía en su cintura un dolor quemante, y la mano de Terry restañando la sangre le daba cierta tranquilidad. Él era tan terco que no la dejaría morir, ni si la misma parca se presentaba aquí en persona, él la dejaría ir. No pudo sino sonreír y recostar su cabeza en su pecho sintiéndose mareada y débil. Coco empezó a ladrar, y Terry se dio cuenta de que Patricia estaba contra la pared, mirando la escena llena de horror. Debía estar muy conmocionada por los disparos y la sangre, pero no se explicaba por qué Coco le gruñía como si deseara despedazarla.

—Coco —la reprendió, y Candy movió la cabeza para mirar a la perra y luego a Patricia, advirtiendo el pánico en su mirada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía entregarla también a las autoridades?

—Nadie debe salir de la casa —advirtió Terry con autoridad—. Ese hombre entró gracias a alguien, tenemos un traidor aquí dentro, así que nadie sale. Vigilen que todo el personal esté completo, nadie entra ni sale sin mi autorización.

—Sí señor —dijeron los hombres, y Terry se levantó del suelo con Candy en brazos caminando hacia un sofá, donde la depositó con suavidad. Una vez allí, recibió el tratamiento de primeros auxilios por parte de uno de los escoltas. Ella sentía que perdía la conciencia por momentos, había perdido bastante sangre, pero luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y estar alerta. Pocos minutos después, llegó la ambulancia, y Terry, a su lado, la acompañó todo el camino. Lo escuchó notificarle a su hermano la situación, y pocos metros después, por fin cayó en un dulce sueño.

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro. Había visto a su mujer demasiado pálida, demasiado débil, fría. Odiaba esta sensación, este miedo, pero no podía parar de sentirlo. Era espantoso. Afortunadamente, Robert llegó pronto a su lado, y se hizo cargo de todo lo relacionado con Bert Andrew, quien estaba recibiendo las acusaciones pertinentes del caso.

—Tú ya ibas de camino hacia las oficinas —comentó Robert sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Terry no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro esperando noticias del médico que estaba atendiendo a su mujer—. ¿Por qué estabas en la casa al momento en que ocurrió todo esto? —Terry miró a su hermano sin decir nada. No podía explicar sin que sonara a fantasía la verdad.

—El auto… se apagó de repente, y tuve que devolverme.

—Qué extraño.

—Sí, pero fue lo que sucedió—. Robert suspiró. —Tenías razón —dijo—. Bert tenía un soplón en tu casa. Patricia Méndez, una de tus empleadas domésticas—. Terry lo miró con ojos de sorpresa. —Imposible.

—Pues no.

—Candy confiaba mucho en ella.

—Pues ya ves que es una perra traidora.

—Candy despidió a diez empleados… ¿y se quedó con la peor de todas?

—Te he dicho que nunca confíes ciegamente en las mujeres. Ya está en manos de la policía.

—Va a estar conmocionada cuando se entere —dijo Terry, y Robert lo miró elevando una ceja.

—Yo, por el contrario, creo que ya lo sabe. Tu mujer no es tonta, y según lo que todos contaron, ella luchó por su vida—. Terry lo miró ladeando su cabeza.

—Vaya, eso suena como si la admiraras —él se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que se está comportando como una GrandChester. ¿Tú le rompiste la nariz a Bert? —Terry negó extrañado—. Entonces lo hizo ella. Si es capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes y no darse por vencida ni en los momentos más peliagudos, estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad—. Terry sólo sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza, y en el momento lo llamó el médico que atendía a Candy informándole que ella estaría bien, que su herida no había sido grave, y que sólo debían dejarla unas pocas horas en observación esperando su evolución. Entró a verla minutos después. Ella estaba un poco pálida sobre la camilla, con suero conectado a sus venas, pero al verlo, su ahora un poco apagada sonrisa apareció. Extendió a él su mano llamándolo, lo que no fue necesario, pues él de inmediato estuvo allí.

—Estás bien, mi amor —dijo él acercándose a ella y besando su frente—. Estarás mejor.

—Lo sé.

—Dios, tuve tanto miedo al verte allí, en el suelo, sangrando… sentí que mi alma se iba tras de ti —Candy cerró sus ojos escuchando sus palabras—. Mataré a ese maldito, juro que le haré pagar.

—Ya está encerrado.

—Te hizo daño, eso no se lo perdonaré.

—Shhht… —lo calló ella elevando su mano hasta su rostro—. Ya todo pasó. Regresaste, me salvaste—. Él suspiró y besó su mano. Cuando se mejorara, cuando volviera a la casa, le contaría cómo Coco fue a buscarlo al sitio donde su auto había dejado de funcionar, y había llegado hasta ella apenas a tiempo. No creía en milagros, aunque él mismo había sido testigo de unos cuantos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que había ocurrido, y que lo había obligado a él a regresar a la casa. Tal parecía que había alguien en algún lugar empeñado en que Candy siguiera viva. Lo que no podía dejar de agradecer, porque ese también era su deseo. Se acercó a su mujer y le besó la mejilla con mucha suavidad.

—Está Patricia en casa? —preguntó ella, y Terry frunció el ceño.

—Esa malnacida ya está detenida.

—Cómo dieron con ella?

—Las demás personas del servicio dio cada uno su testimonio, y todos coincidían menos el de ella. Además, tenemos el video de una cámara de seguridad donde ella le permite el acceso. Bert Andrew llevaba varios días en nuestra casa, comiendo y durmiendo allí. Cuando pienso en el peligro en el que estuviste…

—No pienses en eso. —Es evidente que buscó el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento. Patricia nos escuchó hablar esta mañana que estarías sola, así que decidieron actuar. Qué esperaba conseguir, no tengo ni idea. No habría podido pasar de las rejas de seguridad sin que lo atraparan.

—Se lo dije —susurró ella—. Le dije que no tenía caso. Al parecer, fue a nuestra casa sin un buen plan.

—Porque es un imbécil. Ha acabado con toda su vida por un resentimiento. Si hubiese obrado con un poco más de inteligencia, habría obtenido mucho más.

—Me da pesar por él.

—Porque eres muy buena. Yo sólo deseo que en prisión le den una muy buena bienvenida. Los forenses están comparando la bala hallada en nuestra sala con la que mató a Damonds. En caso de que haya coincidencias, su estancia en la cárcel va a ser muy, muy larga—. Candy cerró sus ojos al oír eso. Le daba pesar por él, por su hermano. No sabía de él desde hacía mucho, lo había conocido en muy malas circunstancias, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que todo esto era muy triste.

Terry retiró de su frente su rubio cabello con mucha suavidad.

—Debes descansar —dijo—. No te hablaré más de ese sujeto, así que duerme.

—No te vayas.

—No me moveré de aquí, así que puedes estar tranquila —ella sonrió.

—Te amo, lo sabes.

—Oh, mi cielo, yo te amo más. Nada va a perturbar tu sueño.

—Lo sé—. Ella suspiró, y tan sólo unos segundos después, se quedó dormida, sabiendo que tenía un dragón custodiándola como si de un tesoro se tratase. Él era muy capaz de escupir fuego cuando la ocasión lo requiriese.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10 Final

Capítulo 10

Capítulo Final

(autora Virginía Camacho)

 _El "para siempre" empezó para mí. En el momento mismo en que me enamoré. Desde entonces, y para siempre. Fui increíblemente feliz_.

Candy abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen de su madre sentada muy cerca de su camilla y mirándola con preocupación. Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, y movió su mano hacia ella, gesto que Lucile no rechazó, tomándola de inmediato y apretándola con suavidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—Estoy bien.

— ¡Te dispararon! —exclamó Lucile—. ¡Una bala! Dios mío, cuando Terry me lo contó, casi muero de preocupación. Si hubiese ido temprano a tu casa…

—No es tu culpa.

— ¡Estuve a punto de perderte!

—Pero no ha sido así.

—No se te ocurra irte antes que yo, te lo prohíbo rotundamente, ¡me entiendes Candy!

—Candy sonrió dejando salir el aire. Muy pocas veces su madre usaba un tono tan autoritario y le decía el nombre entero—. Eres todo lo que tengo —lloró Lucile, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, y acercándose para besar su mano. Candy suspiró, y movió la otra mano, la que tenía el suero, para acariciar su cabello.

—Eso es demasiada presión sobre mí —dijo, y Lucile la miró seria—. Eres tan joven. Consíguete un novio. Seguro que hasta puedes tener más hijos.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo en un momento como este? —Que te consigas una nueva familia, alguien a quien mimar.

— ¡Tengo cuarenta y nueve años!

— ¿Y eso qué? Eres guapísima, joven, y seguro que hay caballeros esperando una oportunidad.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ¿Vine a ver a mi hija herida y salgo regañada de esta manera? ¿Estoy recibiendo un sermón de parte tuya?

—Sólo quiero… que seas feliz.

—Ya fui feliz con tu padre.

— ¿Crees que él no se hubiese vuelto a casar? —preguntó Candy frunciendo levemente su ceño—. Teniendo tu edad, habiendo enviudado, teniendo ya a su hija adulta y casada… ¿crees que él no hubiese vuelto a empezar? —Lucile soltó la mano de su hija y miró a otro lado—. Te quiero, mamá. Tú también eres muy, muy importante para mí. Te amo. Y quiero que estés bien. Prométeme que considerarás mis palabras. Si alguien se te acerca, prométeme… que lo considerarás—. Lucile no dijo nada, y imaginó que tal vez estaba presionando demasiado, así que buscó la mano de su madre—. Por otro lado —agregó—, mientras eso sucede, mímame un poquito, ¿sí?

—Descarada —sonrió Lucile, pero miró a su hija como si pensara profundamente en algo. Desde la muerte de William, Lucile ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de volver a formar una pareja con alguien. Hacía sólo un año de eso, y lo había llorado mucho. No habría imaginado que su propia hija le aconsejara buscarle remplazo a su padre para que no estuviera sola. La soledad era espantosa, y ahora que tampoco Candy estaba, porque tenía su propia casa, la soledad se había vuelto deprimente. Sufría dolores de cabeza, vértigo, cansancio… Y hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que todo se debía tal vez a eso. Ella nunca estuvo tan sola y por tanto tiempo, siempre tuvo a William o a su hija, y antes de ello, a sus padres, pero ya ninguno estaba. La vida avanzaba y sentía que se iba quedando atrás.

Candy fue dada de alta esa misma tarde. Llegaron a la casa cuando ya anochecía, y por deseo de Terry, una enfermera fue contratada para el cuidado de su esposa. Lucile había dicho que ella misma podía encargarse de su hija, pero su yerno no le prestó mucha atención, así que ahora, además de tener a su madre, Candy sería cuidada por la enfermera.

Recibió la llamada de Linda desde el extranjero, que prometía dejar todo para ir a verla. Candy tuvo que persuadirla de que no hiciera tal cosa.

—Estás en medio de la temporada, ni se te ocurra, Linda, estás cumpliendo el sueño de tu vida.

—Mi amiga fue herida, ¿no puedo ir a verla?

—Pero ya estoy bien, y si vienes, me sentiré terriblemente culpable.

—Pero Candy…

—Me sentiré mal, muy mal, si por mí rompes un contrato que te costó tanto, tanto, conseguir—. Candy respiró profundo—. Yo estoy bien, tengo a todo un regimiento cuidando de mí, y si por casualidad llagaras a venir, enfermaré gravemente.

—Qué mala eres. Yo tan preocupada…

—Lo sé.

—Si fuera yo, tú habrías dejado todo por ir a verme.

—Sí, Linda, pero…

—Y no me dejas a mí cumplir con mi parte de la amistad.

—Porque sería muy sacrificado para ti… ¿O es que no te está yendo tan bien y quieres escapar?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No lo sé. Una muy precavida—. Linda dejó salir el aire.

—Me está yendo mejor de lo que pensé. Quieren alargar mi contrato por varios años más. Me han puesto unas cuantas condiciones horribles, pero… —Como no subir de peso, no embarazarte, y no enfermarte ni siquiera de gripe, ¿verdad?

—Candy escuchó a su amiga suspirar.

—Sí, bueno, lo que le piden a toda modelo. Por momentos sí que es un sueño que se hace realidad, y en otros… sólo quiero escapar.

—Resiste.

—Me pregunto cuándo tuve este sueño.

—Candy se echó a reír.

—Piensa en él como un trabajo, un trabajo como cualquier otro.

—Te estoy envidiando mucho… con tu casa, tu marido… y la posibilidad de tener tus bebés cuando quieras—. Candy sonrió con ternura al pensar en eso.

—Sí, la verdad, es que estoy muy bendecida ahora mismo.

—En cuanto pueda escapar de aquí, iré a verte. —Siempre que no te ganes un problema.

—Te quiero, Candy.

—Y yo a ti, Linda. Trabaja duro.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—Calla la boca de todas esas perras que te tienen envidia y te odian.

—Oh, ni te imaginas toda la fauna que te tienes que encontrar en este medio —Candy volvió a reír, y siguió hablando con su amiga por otro rato más. Había tenido que salirse de la habitación, pues a Linda no le había importado la diferencia horaria y la había llamado en la madrugada. Como en alguna ocasión ella había hecho lo mismo, y dado que la llamada era por su preocupación, a Candy ni siquiera se le ocurrió reclamarle.

El proceso contra Bert Andrew avanzó, y ahora también se vio implicada Patricia Méndez. Con dolor, Candy tuvo que testificar en su contra. Contó también cómo Bert había confesado haber provocado deliberadamente el infarto de su padre, cómo cada uno había planeado e instigado para llevar White Industries a la quiebra, y cómo él había admitido haber asesinado a John Damonds por la misma causa. No fue un juicio demasiado largo, y ambos recibieron sus condenas. Cuando se lo llevaban preso, Bert siguió vociferando, terriblemente ardido por la decisión del juez, lanzando amenazas e improperios por lo injusto que le parecía que los ricos siempre ganaran.

—Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado —canturreó Robert mirando a Terry y a Candy, que se habían quedado mirando a Bert hasta que desapareció tras una puerta, escoltado por dos policías. Candy se giró a mirar a su cuñado, con la barba gruesa y cerrada, que ahora estaba recogido en un moño descuidado. Lucía un traje, lo que le pareció extraño.

— ¿Crees que otro cuento vaya a empezar? —Robert se encogió de hombros.

—Con ustedes, nunca se sabe —Candy lo miró confundida.

— ¿Con nosotros? —Tal vez ahora se les antoje tener problemas y darme problemas a mí. No me dejan en paz—. Candy rio sarcástica.

—Pobre, con ese par de hermanos menores que no dejan de darte lata.

—Les he pedido que crezcan, pero se rehúsan —él miró su reloj con el ceño fruncido, y Candy notó que era un reloj bastante viejo, con un pulso de cuero un poco desgastado, y una marca muy corriente. No pudo sino imaginar que, tal como la horrorosa chaqueta de Terry, esta cosa también había pertenecido a Richard, y Robert la guardaba como una reliquia—. Ya me voy —dijo Robert—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espera —le pidió Candy extendiendo su mano y tomándolo por la manga de su traje. Robert miró primero su mano y después a ella—. Gracias por toda tu ayuda —le dijo, lo que desconcertó un poco a Robert.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Era nuestro trabajo.

—Ayudaron a mi padre incondicionalmente a buscar al corrupto dentro de la empresa…

—No fue incondicionalmente —la interrumpió Terry—. Le pedimos dinero y amistad a cambio.

—Luego —siguió Candy, lanzándole una mirada ceñuda a su marido por haberla interrumpido precisamente con ese comentario—, cuando papá murió, no teniendo por qué, siguieron adelante con el proceso.

—No lo podíamos dejar así. Cien millones son cien millones.

—Diablos, les estoy agradeciendo, ¿podrían fingir por un momento que se merecen mis palabras?

—No soy bueno fingiendo —murmuró Terry, y Robert se encogió de hombros secundando a su hermano.

—Como sea, por lo que sea, gracias. Estoy donde estoy… debido a la serie de cosas que ocurrieron y en las que estuvieron involucrados.

—Eso es más certero.

—Ah, ya entiendo —sonrió Robert—. Terry, ella está feliz contigo, y quiere agradecer por haberse convertido en tu esposa.

—No es posible, hubo que coaccionarla.

—Compré a su novio con dinero —enumeró Robert mirando a su hermano con expresión de extrañeza.

—La amenacé con llevarla a juicio.

—Le pintamos el peor panorama posible.

—Y prácticamente la obligamos a todo.

—Pero parece que le gusta cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Oh, eso es muy cierto. Me las exige, también. — ¿Quieres callarte?

—Pobre hombre—. Terry se echó a reír tomando a su mujer por la cintura para acercarla más, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el lado donde ella había sido herida, y la soltó de inmediato. Candy lo miró sintiéndose de repente muy vacía y sola. Él no la había vuelto a tocar desde ese día, lo cual era muy solitario. Robert insistió con que tenía cosas que hacer, y se fue al fin, dejando sola a la pareja. Candy llamó a su madre para avisarle del veredicto del juez, para que estuviera tranquila al fin. Lucile sólo pudo lamentar la serie de malas decisiones tomadas y que llevó a que todo terminara así. Sin decir nada más, cortó la llamada, dejando a Candy bastante pensativa.

— ¿Te arrepientes de alguna decisión tomada en el pasado? —le preguntó a Terry mientras él sostenía la puerta abierta para que ella entrara a la casa. él la miró muy serio, como si se tomara la pregunta con mucha seriedad.

—De muchas, Candy —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. La tarde que mataron a mis padres, yo debía ir por ellos a la estación. Me demoré porque estaba jugando con Aidan en la videoconsola. Llegué diez minutos tarde, y los encontré muerto.

—Oh, no fue tu culpa.

—No, fue culpa de ese malnacido que les disparó, pero lo comprendí muy tarde, y me arrepentí por mucho tiempo de ese despiste. Luego, me arrepentí de todas las veces que le dije a Aidan adoptado. Eran bromas entre hermanos, pero me enteré muy tarde de lo mucho que eso lastimaba su corazón. Robert me decía adoptado a mí, ¿por qué no yo a Aidan? La diferencia era que Aidan sí que era adoptado, por eso mis palabras lo lastimaban de verdad. Me arrepentí mucho de eso.

—Aidan te quiere.

—Y no entiendo por qué. Debería aborrecerme. También, te hice daño a ti. Te presioné de la manera más canalla para que te casaras…

—No puedes arrepentirte de eso. Gracias a eso, estamos aquí dijo ella acercándose a él.

—Te hice llorar muchas noches. Esa vez que viniste a esta casa, estabas llorando, y yo no sentí nada de remordimiento, porque estaba consiguiendo algo que quería, y era algo material.

—Estabas ayudando a papá.

—Al cuerno con eso, yo quería tu empresa.

—Pero a cambio, estabas haciendo algo por esa empresa…

—Eres demasiado buena, Candy…

—Arrepiéntete de todo lo que quieras —le pidió ella rodeando su cintura, pegándose a él —pero, por favor, no te arrepientas de haber hecho lo que hiciste para conseguir casarte conmigo—. Él se movió hasta quedar al lado interior de la puerta, sonriendo.

— ¿Eres masoquista, mujer?

—No, no te engañes, por esos días, recibiste mi muy merecido odio; pero ahora puedo ver el resultado de todo, tengo una vista más amplia de todos los acontecimientos, puedo ver completo el panorama. Ya no me puedo molestar más, ni sentir defraudada por las cosas que sucedieron—.

Candy tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, mirando fijamente las facciones que a ella le parecían tan hermosas, sus preciosos ojos azules, sus labios… Sin resistirlo más, se acercó y lo besó, y él no se hizo rogar, devolviéndole el beso con la misma hambre. Sólo bastaba un toque suyo, siempre, y Candy sentía derretirse encima de él. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

—No, no, no —interrumpió él tomándola por los hombros—. Hace sólo una semana que te hirieron, Candy.

—Pero ya podemos hacerlo —insistió ella volviéndose a acercar, restregando su cadera contra la de él.

—Oh, niña…

—Y tú también lo deseas.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—Como si yo no tuviera boca para quejarme en caso de que me duela —él entrecerró sus ojos mirándola, y ella, aprovechando esta pequeña distracción, se le acercó rodeándole los hombros—. Ahora mismo, sería un buen momento para quitarnos de encima estas ganas.

—Mis ganas de ti nunca se quitan —Candy no pudo evitar reír. Él, siendo tan él.

—Oh, mira. Ni siquiera puedo darte una palmada como me apetece, temo hacerte daño—. Ella volvió a reír alejándose al fin, dejando el bolso a un lado y mirándolo con picardía.

—Te espero arriba.

—Candy…

— ¿Sí, mi cielo? —él se puso ambas manos en la cintura y agitó su cabeza negando—. Algún día tendrás que subir, y te atraparé—. Candy volvió a reír y subió las escaleras. Terry la vio balancear sus caderas con mucho descaro, provocándolo, y no pudo menos que sonreír. Miró hacia la sala, fijándose en el lugar en el que había caído Candy esa mañana. Había escuchado el disparo cuando tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, y había entrado hecho una furia atacando a Bert. Si tan sólo se hubiese demorado un par de segundos más, si Coco no hubiese ido por él en el camino, si su auto no se hubiese apagado… Había sido una serie de coincidencias y sucesos extraños los que la habían salvado. Y luego, cuando el miedo remitía un poco, sólo podía preguntarse… ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si él llega a tiempo para ayudar a sus padres con las compras que estaban haciendo ese día en la estación de autobuses? Richard lo había llamado a la casa desde un teléfono público para advertirle que ya iban a tomar el autobús, diciéndole la hora a la que estarían allí. ¿Y si él hubiese llegado a tiempo? En sus noches de tristeza, con la piel ardiendo por los golpes que había recibido, cuando lloraba por todas sus miserias, había pensado que había sido su culpa, que estando él allí, habría podido hacer algo para defender la vida de sus padres. Había sido un asaltante de medio pelo el que les disparara, así que alguien como él habría podido vencerle en una pelea. Y luego se había dado cuenta de la triste verdad. Si hubiese llegado a tiempo, también habría muerto. El asaltante, que no había tenido compasión con su madre, tampoco la habría tenido con un adolescente. Habrían muerto los tres, y Robert y Aidan se habrían quedado más solos que nunca. Suspiró, y se acercó a tocar el pequeño hueco que la bala que iba destinada a la cabeza de Candy había hecho. Había presenciado de nuevo un milagro, y su mujer seguía viva. Era algo que tenía que agradecer. Coco apareció a su lado mirándolo con ojos muy sabios y llenos de admiración, y él pasó la mano por la cabeza de la perra sonriéndole y hablándole con cariño. Candy le había propuesto la idea de preñarla, de tener un cachorrito de Coco, y aunque él había rechazado la idea, tuvo que pensar en ello con más detenimiento luego. Coco ya no era una cachorra, sino una adulta, y podía perfectamente continuar con su linaje. Y luego pensó en que también quería embarazar a la mujer que estaba arriba, esperándolo, aunque a ella había que convencerla. Miró hacia las ventanas, dándose cuenta de que la luz del sol entraba brillante a través de las claras cortinas. Era un día hermoso de final de verano, lleno de colores y temperaturas erráticas. Los tiempos en que cada día le parecía igual uno de otro se habían acabado. Las veces en que se levantaba sólo para investigar, avanzar, llegar a la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, ya no eran tan frecuentes. Hoy, aquí, solo en su sala recién decorada, que hace poco tuvo que ser lavada a fondo por la mancha de sangre de Candy, tuvo que admitir que era feliz. ¿Desde cuándo? Se preguntó. ¿Y qué importaba? Mientras subía las escaleras, muy dispuesto a encontrarse con su mujer, supo desde cuándo era muy feliz. Desde que descubrió que era capaz de hacer enojar a esta mujer. Y hacerla reír. Y hacerla desvanecerse de placer. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y abrió grandes los ojos ante lo que se encontró. Candy estaba desnuda… No, no estaba desnuda, pero nunca se imaginó que verla cubierta le causara tanto placer. Ella estaba llevando la vieja chaqueta de su padre, y caminaba descalza a él con una hermosa, hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y que iluminaba sus ojos.

—Me queda mejor a mí, ¿verdad?

—Jesucristo —murmuró él comiéndosela con los ojos—. Eres la mujer más increíblemente sexy que jamás vi.

—Lo sabía —suspiró ella, y no se sorprendió nada cuando él casi corrió a ella y la abrazó, comiéndosela a besos. Ya sabía ella que eso de resistirse era de la boca para afuera. En el fondo, su príncipe seguía siendo un Neandertal. Y a ella le encantaba.

~Fin~

 _Historia de Robert_

Robert miró de nuevo su viejo reloj y le dio un trago a su cerveza. No estaba tan fría, ni tan espumosa. Y el sitio en el que estaba tampoco era muy limpio.

—Debes andarte con cuidado —escuchó que alguien decía —no te gires —advirtió esa voz—. Deja las cosas así, no sigas investigando.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Para ya de buscar, y haz que tus hermanos también se detengan.

—Jamás.

—Se hará cada día más peligroso.

—Ya lo sabía cuando inicié esta investigación.

—No, no tenías ni idea, y sigues sin tener idea. Gente que amas sufrirá.

—La poca gente que amo está bien resguardada. —No podrás decir lo mismo si insistes. Es gente poderosa, GrandChester. Gente horrible y poderosa.

—Yo también soy horrible y poderoso.

—No —insistió la voz, y Robert apretó los dientes por no poder girarse a mirar quién le hablaba. Tampoco reconocía la voz, que parecía un poco disfónica, como si se hubiese lastimado la garganta; sólo podía entender que era un hombre asustado que creía estarle haciendo un bien—. Tú jamás… harías las cosas que esa gente hace. En el fondo… eres buen hombre. No, no eres rival para ellos. Déjalo así. Sólo te hundirás más y más en esta desesperación.

—No puedo. Lo juré sobre su tumba. Es la memoria de mis padres, no puedo.

—Te lo advierto, Robert…

—No me importará dar mi vida por esta causa. Estoy dispuesto a todo.

—No valdrá la pena.

—Eso, en última instancia, lo decidiré sólo yo.

—Te lo he advertido —dijo la voz, y Robert rechinó sus dientes mirando en derredor a la gente beber y bailar—. Te he dado mi consejo.

—No sigo consejos de desconocidos.

—Es un desconocido que sabe de qué está hablando, y que preferiría que los GrandChester siguieran vivos. No cometas estupideces, cada una la pagarás a un precio demasiado alto.

—Quién eres —insistió.

—Un amigo.

— ¿Qué amigo?

—No recibió contestación, y Robert se giró al fin para mirar, encontrándose con que no había nada tras él. El asiento en que antes había estado el hombre, estaba ahora vacío, y de inmediato miró en derredor buscándolo. Un hombre sospechoso, con sudadera de capucha negra, iba encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera, y se puso en pie siguiéndolo. Cuando lo alcanzó al fin, lo vio subirse al asiento trasero de una motocicleta. Se quedó allí largo rato, mirando la figura del par de hombres que desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche. Había alcanzado a ver la mano del hombre, una mano de hombre blanco. Y le había parecido tremendamente conocida. Sacudió su cabeza desechando las locas ideas que se le venían a la mente, y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su hermano.

— ¿Robert? —dijo la voz de un perezoso Terry. Robert miró al cielo haciendo rodar sus ojos. Seguro que lo estaba de debajo de las de su mujer. Desde que se había casado, su hermano era otro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. ¿Qué pasa? —Robert consideró la idea de contarle lo que acababa de sucederle, y desechándola, dijo cualquier tontería y cortó la llamada. Luego le marcó a Aidan.

— ¿Qué haces, loco? —gritó Aidan dentro de lo que parecía ser una fiesta muy arrebatada. Robert volvió a menear la cabeza, pero esta vez, por razones diferentes.

— ¿Debajo de qué puta te encuentras? —Hubo un silencio, y luego, risueño, Aidan contestó.

—No sé su nombre.

—Típico.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, sólo… cuídate.

—Pasa algo —volvió a decir Aidan.

—Pero no te contaré.

—No seas así —Robert sonrió—. Te quiero, hermano —dijo la voz de Aidan, que parecía ebrio.

—Yo también te quiero. Cuando vayas a hacer una locura, recuerda la cara enojada de mamá.

—Aguafiestas —dijo Aidan y cortó la llamada. Robert sonrió y empezó a andar hacia su auto, preguntándose quién sería el hombre que lo había citado aquí y que había parecido tan desesperado porque dejara la investigación. No la dejaría, y estaba seguro de que tampoco Terry. Había pensado que Candy lo disuadiría de seguir con esto, pero ella había sido buena y no se había metido en medio. Debían llegar al final de todo. Él, como hijo mayor, como hermano guardián de este par de cachorros abandonados, tenía toda la obligación de encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar.

Robert tenía sólo cuatro años de edad cuando por primera vez tuvo una novia. O eso dijo la niña que eran. A la salida del jardín de infantes, vestido con su largo pantalón jean, sus tres o cuatro abrigos y su pequeño gorro de lana que lo protegían del frío invierno, esperaba a que su madre llegara. Los enormes ojos azules resaltaban, y ni siquiera las mamás que entraban y salían para buscar a sus propios hijos, podían ignorarlo. Mamá se estaba tardando, y era raro, ella siempre estaba aquí antes de que el timbre de salida sonara. Aunque seguramente llegaría con Terry en el coche, pero no importaba, quería ya ver a su mamá luego de largas horas sin ella, solo, en ese manicomio que ella llamaba escuela. Y de repente, una chica rubia de ojos claros se le acercó y, tirándole del cabello, le giró la cabeza para plantarle un beso en la boca.

—Eres mi novio ahora —dijo ella, e, indignadísimo, Robert se echó a llorar. Debió ser un presagio de cómo iba a ser su vida amorosa por el resto de su vida, debió saber que la primera vez de un hombre marca su destino. En esa ocasión, afortunadamente, Ellynor llegó con Terry en el cochecito y él corrió a ella como si lo persiguiera un terrible monstruo que escupía fuego. La abrazó y siguió llorando hasta que mamá lo consoló, lo llamó su príncipe, y le dio besos que borró la sensación del anterior. Sonrió y la miró como se mira a una diosa iluminada. Ella era su verdadero amor. En la escuela elemental se repitió la situación. Tenía ocho años. La chica le envió una carta primero, pero él la ignoró. Solo quería jugar fútbol, ¿Qué le iban a interesar esas cosas de enamoramientos? Pero eso sólo consiguió que la niña se volviera un poco más agresiva. Logró abrir su casillero y le robó ciertos objetos personales. Tuvo que quejarse con la profesora, y de allí en adelante, la niña lo miraba como si la hubiese traicionado. Lamentablemente, su determinación no la detuvo, y siguió acosándolo, reuniendo a su alrededor una especie de club de fans que lo "adorodiaban". A los trece años, en la escuela media, se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, las chicas eran guapas. Algo un poco vergonzoso ocurría en sus pantalones cada vez que se quedaba mirando una específicamente, pero, afortunadamente, cuando él las miraba, ellas le sonreían. Así que tuvo sexo por primera vez a los catorce. Ella llevó el preservativo, e incluso le enseñó a ponérselo. Y desde ese entonces, la cosa vergonzosa que ocurría en sus pantalones ya no era una molestia. Sin embargo, esas chicas no llegaron nunca a ser novias. Él era popular en la escuela, tal vez por su estatura, por su contextura, porque jugaba fútbol americano y estaba asegurando su entrada a la universidad por medio de su deporte. Su novia era la líder de las porristas, típico, la más hermosa de todas, y la más frívola, también. Eso no le importaba mucho, sólo estaba viviendo sus etapas como debía ser, era un joven sano y muy activo sexualmente, amante del deporte y que, a veces, a escondidas, se leía alguna novela de misterio o aventuras. A escondidas, porque le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás, y un libro en la mano desentonaba mucho con su imagen de tipo duro y macarra. Todo cambió cuando murieron sus padres.

Tenía sólo dieciocho años cuando lo sacaron de una práctica para darle la trágica noticia. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, incrédulos. Por un instante, le faltó la respiración, y casi no esperó a que su profesor terminara de hablar cuando salió disparado del campo de fútbol, y aun con el uniforme del equipo llegó a la casa. Aidan estaba devastado, lloraba, lloraba, lloraba, y Terry… lo miró con ojos vacíos, oscuros, huecos.

—Los vi —le dijo—. Estaban en el suelo, muertos, las compras que habían hecho… desparramadas por el suelo. Mamá tenía aún los ojos abiertos… yo… no fui capaz de cerrárselos. Están muertos, Robert.

Las manos le temblaban, tenía la garganta cerrada ahogando un grito de desesperación, de dolor, de profunda tristeza. Ni siquiera era capaz de preguntarse qué iba a hacer ahora. Le faltaban pocos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar para seguir su vida, ni la de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera era consciente de que, como hermano mayor, él debía tomar decisiones. Enterraron a sus padres una mañana de abril. Y tan pronto como volvieron a casa, el estado los separó. Al primero que reclamaron fue a Aidan. El niño se aferró a él con brazos, piernas y los policías que llegaron acompañando a la trabajadora social que hizo el reclamo, tuvieron que desprenderlo. Aidan berreaba en el auto en el que iba, y Terr también soltó un sollozo. Y luego llegaron por Terry.

—Iré por ti —le prometió Robert —. Soy tu hermano mayor, te rescataré, te adoptaré o lo que sea, no tengas miedo—. Terry, confiando en su palabra, se dejó llevar de su lado. Le dijeron que debía abandonar la casa de sus padres, porque al ser menor de edad, no podía vivir solo. Antes de salir de la casa, tomó, junto a su ropa, un par de cosas de su padre, la chaqueta que siempre llevaba, y su reloj. Tomó las pocas joyas de mamá y las escondió bajo una tabla suelta del ático de la casa, un escondite que sólo conocían él y sus hermanos, y allí las metió, y al cerrar la puerta principal, juró que restablecería la casa, que la familia volvería. Pensó que lo llevarían junto a su hermano, pero no fue así, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, reclamó, pero no le dieron razón. Cumplió los dieciocho años, y salió del centro de acogida, y empezó a buscar a sus hermanos, sin mucho éxito, porque el estado se reservaba este tipo de información, no importaba que él fuera el familiar más cercano de ese par de niños.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Amber —le dijo a la que había sido su novia todo ese tiempo, la que había estado con él en sus momentos de gloria. La había llevado a un bar cercano, pero no tenía un dólar con el que invitarla a una bebida, como antes, así que sólo estaban allí, sentados a la mesa, mirándose el uno al otro. Ella lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estudiara. Sabía de sus tragedias, sabía que estaba pasando un trago amargo, pero, hasta ahora, no había levantado su mano ni una vez para consolarlo, aunque fuera con una caricia.

—Yo… no tengo dinero —eso no era cierto, pensó Robert. Sí tenía, sus padres vivían cómodamente en una casa más grande que la de los suyos. Aunque fuera unos pocos dólares, ella podía ayudarlo en ese sentido.

—No… no es por eso que te busco, yo…

—Tampoco puedo meterte a mi casa a que duermas allí —dijo Amber, y tampoco era cierto. En esa casa había muchas habitaciones vacías—. Mis padres no lo permitirían, y mi reputación se arruinaría. ¿Cuál reputación?, quiso preguntar. A ojos de muchos, ella ya era una puta. Su novia, una puta, una puta sin corazón.

—Estoy solo, Amber —siguió Robert, desnudando su corazón—. Estoy… desesperado por encontrar a mis hermanos. No tengo conexiones que me ayuden, me preocupo mucho por ellos, esos centros de acogida son horribles. Te dan comida, te dan una cama, pero estás solo, y ellos nunca han estado solos, y me asusta…

—Pobre Robert. La calamidad cayó sobre ti, ¿no?

—Amber…

—Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Supongo que me has llamado aquí para decirme que lo nuestro no puede continuar, y estás algo preocupado por mí. No te preocupes, yo ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, y estaba preparada emocionalmente para terminar. Es una gran pérdida, porque eres increíblemente guapo, y antes eras tan popular… pero nada es para siempre.

—No, Amber… te necesito…

—No me necesitas. Necesitas a tus padres de vuelta, y eso ya no es posible —Amber se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió—. Te deseo toda la buena suerte del mundo, Bobby—. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras la miraba alejarse. En el momento en que más había necesitado un ser humano, ella, su novia, le daba la espalda de esta manera. La rabia lo llenó hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, y por eso, cuando el camarero le dijo que si no iba a pedir nada lo mejor era que se fuera, reaccionó con violencia, poniéndose en pie tan bruscamente que la butaca en la que había estado sentado cayó de un golpe al suelo. Fue una señal, como un canto de llamada para el apareamiento entre los animales, pero en esta ocasión, entre tipos que aman la pelea, y uno que estaba atrás lo tomó bruscamente del hombro, y por instinto Robert alejó esa mano de un manotazo. La pelea inició, y luego de derrotar a tres tipos grandes, el mismo Robert fue arrojado fuera. Con la cara rota, los labios hinchados, era muy difícil encontrar un lugar donde trabajar. Intentó volver a la casa de sus padres, pero estaba cerrada. Furtivamente, se metía por una ventana del segundo piso y dormía en su antigua habitación. Tenía cuidado de no encender las luces por la noche para que los vecinos no se alertaran, y así vivió varias semanas, en la oscuridad, el hambre y el dolor.

—Te vi pelear —le dijo alguien una vez—. Con un par de técnicas… serías un buen luchador.

—No. Gracias.

—A veces son cien por noche —le dijo, con la voz de la serpiente tentadora—. Y si ganas, puede duplicarse.

—Reventarme a golpes por cien dólares…

—Supongo que estás ganando muchísimo ahora mismo—. No, no estaba ganando nada. Había conseguido un trabajo en McDonald's, pero lo detestaba, lo detestaba con todo su ser. Sus sueños de ir a la universidad se habían ido al traste. No había imaginado que la vida de un adolescente cambiara tanto de la noche a la mañana y de manera tan drástica. Y, además, este trabajo no le permitía buscar a sus hermanos, ni mucho menos, investigar quién había sido el maldito delincuente que le disparara a sus padres. Así que aceptó pelear por dinero. Odiaba que a veces las peleas estuvieran arregladas y tuviera que perder a propósito, y en un par de veces que se rebeló y desobedeció, probó la furia de su jefe.

—Luchas muy bien —le dijo Donna, la actual mujer del jefe, la intocable y preciosa Donna. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que Robert la miraba, no podía dejar de recordarle a Amber. Tenían el mismo aire de dulzura y nobleza, pero en el fondo eran unas arpías—. Y eres tan guapo… Cuando te ven esa cara, tus contendientes seguro que no saben si golpearla, o besarla.

—No creo que esté bien que usted me esté diciendo esto —Donna se echó a reír.

—No me digas que eres tímido —dijo ella acercándose a él con paso elástico. Había estado entrenando frente a un saco de arena, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con los puños protegidos por la venda que siempre usaba, sudoroso, y el cabello que ya le llegaba a las orejas, húmedo. Ella, sin ascos, pasó su dedo índice por su pectoral, y lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa de deseo.

—No soy tímido, soy listo. Si me meto con la mujer del jefe, mis días están contados.

—Eso si se entera—. Ella elevó ahora sus manos a su cabello, y sin importarle que estuviera mojado de sudor, metió sus dedos entre ellos—. Y si yo no quiero, él no se enterará jamás —se acercó y sacó delicadamente su lengua para lamerle la punta de la nariz. Joder, era muy joven, las calenturas aún lo torturaban en la noche, y más desde que ya no tenía novia. Se puso rígido en sus pantalones y ella sonrió encantada por su reacción.

—Te buscaré. Tal vez esta noche, tal vez mañana, pero te buscaré. Quédate así para mí. ¿Estaba loca?, se preguntó. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella durante varias noches. Peleaba, le reventaban la cara y las costillas, le pagaban sus cien o doscientos dólares, y poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte. Pudo arrendar una pequeña habitación, y seguía buscando a sus hermanos sin mucho éxito.

— ¿El caso de la pareja que murió por un tiro cada uno en la frente? —dijo Randy Howard, amigo y socio del jefe y que venía a la casa principal con bastante frecuencia, recostándose a su asiento con un puro en una mano y un vaso de whiskey en la otra. Tenía el típico aspecto de matón que no se baña sino en licor, y miró de reojo a Robert con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Son los padres de este chico —le dijo Ted, su jefe, señalándolo sin mirarlo—. Quiere encontrar al asesino.

— ¿Y por qué te metes en eso? ¿Tienes algún interés personal en el asunto? —Ted se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez gane algo consiguiendo atrapar al asesino.

— ¿Como qué?

—Prestigio.

—Puede ser un asaltante de pacotilla que se exaltó porque no tenían efectivo encima. ¿Qué prestigio tiene acabar con alguien así?

—Yo cuido de los míos —dio Ted con voz grave—, y Robert es uno de mis mejores peleadores.

—Ah, quieres que te deba la vida, el alma, y te agradezca de aquí hasta que sus puños se caigan, ¿no? —Ted sonrió—. No sé mucho del asunto. No conozco a nadie que pudiera tener interés en una simple familia de clase media. Oí en los medios que eran profesores, así que no fue un asunto de mafias, drogas, u otras organizaciones de ese tipo. No es mucho lo que puedo aportar.

—Pero sí que sabe dónde buscar cuando se trata de encontrar un asesino a sueldo —intervino Robert al fin en la conversación. Hasta el momento había estado en silencio, expectante, de pie tras su jefe, pero no pudo contenerse más.

—Sí, claro que sé.

—Con esa información, ya tengo —Randy se echó a reír.

—No seas idiota. Si fuera tan fácil…

—Pero al menos, tengo dónde empezar.

—No lograrás conseguir más que un balazo entre los ojos. Sigue peleando, gana dinero. Parece que además de fuerte con los puños, tienes un cerebro, así que úsalo para otras cosas, no te inmiscuyas demasiado en este mundo.

— ¿Me está aconsejando que sea un niño bueno, señor?

—Algo así. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Mientras mis padres yazcan en la fría tierra sin ser vengados, yo no seré un niño bueno—. Randy soltó un largo silbido de admiración. Luego, en silencio, lo miró de arriba abajo. Robert estaba limpio, su última pelea había sido hacía más de una semana, por lo que no tenía ya cortes ni moretones. Su cabello, corto y peinado a un lado, y el rostro limpio de grasa o acné, en nada revelaba que era un matón, ni siquiera, un luchador.

—Eres, a todas vistas, un niño bueno. Te miro y te odio. Bien criado por mamá, seguro que incluso sabes hacer el nudo de una corbata, usar los cubiertos, correrle la silla a la chica para que se siente y piense que está con un príncipe. Tus ojos han visto bastante, pero no lo suficiente, y por eso aún están puros. Tienes el aspecto de un chico que prefiere conversar en vez de disparar… No importa lo que digas ahora mismo —siguió cuando le vio la intención al chico de interrumpir— eres un niño bueno. Crece, hazte hombre, experimenta de cerca el dolor y el horror y entonces sí te consideraré un hombre. Mientras tanto, no seas estúpido y conserva tu vida. Las palabras calaron hondo en su ser. No era digno de ayuda en ese mundo hostil porque tenía el rostro de un niño aún. Y de un niño bueno, para completar. Empezó a dejarse crecer el cabello. Había pensado en raparlo, pero entonces era peor, y al fin Dios lo bendijo con una barba cerrada y poblada, así que también dejó de afeitarse. Además de pelear, Ted lo llevaba a ciertos lugares a deshacerse de deudores morosos que no tenían intención de pagar sus deudas. En varias ocasiones, llegó a sus establecimientos, y luego de romper todo en derredor, partió huesos y mandíbulas, sacó a la calle prostitutas, y rompió botellas para usarlas como arma. Y en su tiempo libre, preguntaba por Terry y Aidan en las oficinas del sistema de bienestar a menores. Sin éxito.

—Quieto —dijo la voz de una mujer. Había estado dormido, sudando, pues en su habitación no había aire acondicionado y la ventana abierta no era suficiente. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Donna, la mujer de Ted. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, había pensado siempre, Donna y Ted. Ella era morena y curvilínea, con una mirada dura y sabedora, y él era grande, brusco de palabras y ademanes, pero también con ojos de quien ha visto lo peor y ya nada le asombra.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? —Te dije que te mantuvieras duro para mí —dijo ella tocando su entrepierna, y decepcionada al ver que no estaba excitado. Pero fue fácil llevarlo a ese punto. Si no estaba mal, este chico sólo tenía diecinueve años. No tenía aún edad para comprar licor, siquiera, pero estaba tan bueno que ni ella, una mujer de pasados treinta, podía resistirse. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, acariciándose a sí misma con la erección del chico por encima de su pijama, y deleitándose por lo fácil que era llevarlo a ese estado. Las ventajas de la juventud.

—Señora… —Donna —lo corrigió ella—. Aunque sea sólo en privado, dime Donna.

—No quiero morir —dijo Robert con sus ojos muy abiertos, pero sin atreverse a apartarla—. Tengo mucho que hacer, y si Ted nos descubre…

—Tonto, ya te dije que jamás lo sabrá—. Le sacó el miembro de sus pantalones, y, anonadado, Robert la vio llevárselo a la boca. No lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía si se bañaba a diario, si estaba limpio, ¿y ya le estaba haciendo esto? Pero diablos, ¿de qué se quejaba? Estaba disfrutando de una auténtica mamada. Nadie se enteró. Por mucho tiempo, ella lo buscaba, y si estaba solo, le echaba mano. Su cuerpo no le pertenecía. No podía siquiera estar con otras mujeres. Donna era ahora su dueña. Mientras Ted lo ayudaba a encontrar al asesino de sus padres, él se estaba acostando con Donna, y la culpa lo estaba matando. Estaba empezando a odiarla. No tanto por lo que le hacía a él, que ya era bastante, sino por lo que le hacía a Ted. No sabía si ese hombre estaba enamorado, pero se portaba como tal, sobre todo, cuando creía que estaban a solas. Él le daba todo, cada capricho se lo cumplía, y ella jugaba con él usando la mera fuerza de su dedo meñique. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? Y, hasta ahora, aparte de su propia madre, él no había conocido a ninguna mujer capaz de ser leal. ¿Tenían ellas sentimientos? ¿Se enamoraban de verdad? ¿Habría alguna en el mundo capaz de desarrollar de verdad amor en su corazón? Su experiencia le decía que no, y cada vez que veía a Donna besar a Ted con la misma boca con la que se lo mamaba a él, sentía náuseas. Y lo triste, era que, su propio corazón, estaba siendo seducido por otra mujer. Era guapa, lista, y hasta donde sabía, no era mujer de nadie. Eso era importante para él. Que ella estuviese libre. Sheila trabajaba en un restaurante como camarera, también tenía una historia trágica con sus padres, aunque los de ella seguían vivos. Y él empezó a frecuentar su sitio de trabajo sólo para verla. Pronto hicieron contacto. Ella salió tarde, y él se ofreció a cuidarla, a ser su guardaespaldas, al menos, por esa noche. Sonriente, ella había aceptado.

—No deberías aceptar —dijo él, y ella lo miró de reojo. —Bueno, es cierto que tienes pinta de matón, pero tus ojos me dicen que no lo eres —él sonrió.

— ¿Qué ves en mis ojos?

—Que eres bueno.

—Podrías equivocarte.

—Y tú, deberías venderte mejor a ti mismo —él se echó a reír.

—Es verdad. Soy un chico bueno. Me preocupa tu seguridad y por eso me ofrezco para acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—Y también te gusto —dijo ella con la misma sonrisa—. Vamos, he visto cómo me miras. Te gusto, ¿no es así? —él se metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos

. —Me gustas, y me preocupa mucho tu seguridad

—Sheila rio echando atrás su cabeza, y él adoró la curva de su garganta. Qué ganas de besarla, pero a las chicas buenas, no a las Donnas, ni a las Ambers de este mundo, a las buenas, les gustaba ser cortejadas, y él quería hacerlo. Se moría por conquistarla por la mera fuerza de sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo, él no era nadie. No era el chico popular jugador de fútbol, y ni siquiera tenía un empleo del que pudiera presumir, ni una carrera, ni siquiera una familia, sólo era él aquí en sus pantalones muriéndose por tener de nuevo cerca a otro ser humano, y ella era linda, lista, y sonreía hermoso. La siguiente vez que la acompañó a su casa, ella, entre bromas, le dio un manotazo en el brazo, señal de que no se sentía incómoda con el contacto físico, y al fin se decidió a invitarla a salir. Fueron a cine, y en una ocasión, la descubrió mirándolo embelesada, y él no pudo desaprovechar la ocasión para inclinarse y besarla. Su boca era perfecta. Y la primera vez que se acostaron, Robert sintió que tocó el cielo con sus manos. Ella era divina, ni demasiado ansiosa y dominante, ni demasiado pasiva. Diablos, se estaba enamorando. Pero no tenía miedo, para nada.

—Entonces, ¿estás buscando a tus hermanos? —le preguntó Sheila una noche, luego de que él le contara sus tragedias. Robert asintió en silencio, sentado desnudo a su lado, con la sábana entre las piernas, mirando al vacío.

—No descansaré hasta que los tenga a mi lado —dijo—. No descansaré hasta que encierre al asesino de mis padres—. Ella extendió su mano hacia él acariciando su cabello, preguntándose si acaso el tenerlo largo era parte de las promesas que se había hecho. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos y le sonrió—. Tampoco me lo cortaré hasta que llegue ese día; hasta que vea tras las rejas al responsable de la destrucción de mi familia, no luciré como un niño bueno—. Sheila sonrió un poco sorprendida.

—Con el cabello corto y sin barba…

—Parezco un niño bueno, sí —sonrió él.

—No lo hubiera imaginado.

—Es una lástima que no lo puedas comprobar —dijo él inclinándose sobre ella, mientras Sheila reía encantada. Era su mujer ya, pensó Robert con el corazón palpitante de alegría. ¿Y si se establecía y encontraba un mejor empleo? ¿Y si le pedía que se fueran a vivir juntos? Cuando fueran mayores de edad, se casarían. Ah, sería perfecto. Además, debía tener en cuenta que cada vez hacían el amor con más frecuencia, y en una que otra ocasión, él había olvidado el preservativo. En cualquier momento ella podía decirle que estaba embarazada, y él debía afrontar las consecuencias. Antes de que eso sucediese, él debía irse preparando para cualquier cosa, incluso casarse. No le asustaba casarse si era con ella. Pero esa noche no compartió con ella sus pensamientos. Era demasiado pronto, y le asustaba espantarla, pero sí que empezó a tejer alrededor de ella una red de encantos y mimos para que por sí misma quisiera quedarse a su lado. En su cumpleaños, como ya se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba un teléfono nuevo, se lo compró como regalo, además de una habitación de hotel con pétalos de rosa sobre la cama, globos rojos y una bañera con velas perfumadas. Cuando andaba por la calle con ella, le tomaba la mano y se ubicaba él en el lado de la calzada, siempre protegiéndola. Cuando cumplían meses de novios, la llevaba a cine, a alguna obra de teatro que no fuera tan costosa, o simplemente comían en cualquier sitio. Su presupuesto era ajustado, y tenía que ahorrar mucho, pero cuando la veía a ella, se decía que ahora mismo ella era su presente, lo más importante. Ella era algo hermoso que había encontrado en medio de su suciedad, de su soledad, y necesitaba atesorarla, y hacía todo lo posible porque así se sintiera ella, como su tesoro.

—Es tan estúpido, ¡no lo puedo creer! —gritó Sheila, muerta de risa, contándole a Brett lo que había ocurrido anoche en esa misma cama—. Es decir, yo pensé que era un tipo interesante, porque trabajaba para Ted y todo eso; alguien con ambiciones, alguien con el empeño de ser grande… pero no es más que una niña. ¡Una princesita! ¡Casi me propone matrimonio! Totalmente paralizado, Robert se quedó de piedra tras la puerta, escuchando lo que su novia le estaba contando a otro tipo mientras los dos yacían desnudos en la cama, la cama que antes había compartido con ella. Se había ido de viaje con Ted esta mañana, y la idea era pasar varias noches fuera, pues lo necesitaba a su lado, pero los planes habían cambiado a último momento y había regresado a la casa de su novia sin previo aviso. No dar aviso era una buena idea si querías capturar a tu pareja infiel infraganti. Funcionaba al cien por cien; muy poco original, pero efectiva. Al entrar furtivamente en su pequeño apartamento vio, con el estómago encogido, zapatos y ropa de hombre, que no era suya, desperdigados por toda la sala. Y luego escuchó las risas de ella, y la conversación. Sheila parecía estar un poco ebria, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, que no bebía siquiera cerveza, al menos cuando estaba con él. Y el corazón le empezó a doler, mucho, fuerte, duro. Sheila, su Sheila, la mujer más importante en su vida, o la única, no era más que otra zorra más, otra zorra infiel. Se llevó la mano al pecho, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba ocupada con el ramo de flores que había comprado para ella. —Pero lograste sacar algo de información, ¿no? —preguntó el tal Brett— Qué es lo que en verdad está buscando.

—Oh, bueno. Venganza. Lo típico. Busca al asesino de sus papás.

—No lo va a encontrar —auguró él otro—. Nadie suelta información así por mera compasión.

— ¿Tú sabes algo?

—Ya te gustaría, ¿no, gatita?

—Si sabes algo, ¿me lo dirás?

— ¿Qué conseguirías con esa información?

—La sensación de que domino a un hombre. Así como Donna. La admiro tanto. Si Rob tuviera aspiraciones de convertirse en alguien como Ted, aceptaría lo que me ofrece, pero no. Quiere ser alguien diferente, un oficinista, o algo así. ¡Palurdo! Jamás lo aceptaría. Yo quiero ser como Donna. Como Donna, pensó Robert sintiendo que su dolor se transformaba en ira. Como esa puta desleal y traicionera.

—Yo seré algún día como Ted —dijo el tipo.

—No eres tan fuerte como mi Rob. Él gana siempre en las peleas.

—Cada vez tengo más hombres a mi lado —ofreció él, y la voz de Sheila cambió.

—Bueno, eso es interesante. Si tienes hombres a tu lado, no necesitarás tus puños.

—Afortunadamente, y aunque es lo único que tengo ahora —dijo Robert apareciendo de repente ante ellos en la habitación, con la mirada oscurecida y la mandíbula apretada por la ira—, mis puños funcionan muy bien —de un solo movimiento, Robert tiró de la sábana que cubría a ambos dejándolos desnudos. Sheila gritó saltando para alejarse, pero él la tomó del brazo con fuerza, y ella siguió chillando para que la soltara. Brett lo miró con ojos grandes de miedo, buscando con movimientos nerviosos su ropa, y poniéndosela a toda carrera y mal. Ya antes había peleado contra Robert, y siempre había perdido, y eso que en su mirada no había esta fría rabia de ahora.

—No vas a pelearte conmigo por esta zorrita, ¿verdad? —le dijo, y Robert sonrió.

—Ninguna mujer merece que se peleen por ella. Lárgate antes de que te mate a puñetazos—. Brett salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Sheila seguía llorando tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Y ella lo había traicionado por un hombre que ni siquiera se quedaba a ver qué era de su vida. Bien podía matarla aquí mismo, pero Brett había preferido huir. Dios, ella acababa de tener sexo con él, con ese otro. La boca que lo besaba a él, había estado en lugares del cuerpo del otro. Tal como Donna. La miró con tanto asco, odio y dolor, que Sheila empezó a preocuparse de veras.

— ¿Me vas a matar? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Debería, ¿sabes? —dijo Robert con voz dolida—. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que estabas conmigo sólo para satisfacer tus propias egoístas ambiciones?

—Si vas a matarme, ¡hazlo ahora mismo!

— ¿Por qué, Sheila? —siguió él, dándole paso al fin a su dolor— ¿Tenías que mentirme? ¿Yo… no te era suficiente? Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, ¡a dejarlo todo por ti! —ella guardó silencio, y al ver que no diría nada, Robert dejó caer sus hombros soltándola. Pensar que se había sentido enamorado, ¡que incluso estaba haciendo planes con ella! El estómago se le revolvió cuando cayó en cuenta de que, desde que estaba con ella, ya ni siquiera pensaba con la misma frecuencia en la venganza de la muerte de sus padres, y cada vez había aplazado más y más la idea de salir a buscar a sus hermanos. No. Él había estado muy ocupado soñando con una casa, un hogar, una mujer. Patético, terriblemente patético. Sentía náusea por verse a sí mismo, se avergonzaba; qué terrible traición hacia sus propios propósitos. Se recostó a una pared sintiendo que de verdad vomitaría por el asco que le daban sus propias acciones, y pensar que la culpable no merecía siquiera las tristes flores que le había traído, y que habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo. ¡Cuán bajo había caído, qué ilusión tan barata! Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero de furia, de ira, de vergüenza. La miró de nuevo. Ella se abrazaba así misma contemplando sus opciones para escapar, pero él bloqueaba la única salida, y ella estaba desnuda. La vio tomar la sábana que él había arrojado a un lado para cubrirse con ella. Una sábana que debía estar sucia, porque hacía poco había tenido sexo con el sucio de Brett. Algo que él había considerado precioso, utilizado por otro hombre. Algo que él había adorado, siendo ofrecido por su propia cuenta a alguien más. No, ella no era tan culpable, se dijo. El culpable había sido él por elegirla, por creerle, por pensar que su consuelo, sus palabras de apoyo, sus risas y sus caricias eran reales. No lo habían sido, porque esta mujer también era incapaz de ser sincera y leal. Como tantas otras, era insensible y falsa. Ah, pero eso no impedía que le doliera tanto.

— ¿Sentiste algo por mí? —estúpido, se gritó a sí mismo en cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios. Pero Sheila no contestó, parecía demasiado asustada. Se enderezó de nuevo, tragó saliva varias veces, y miró hacia la pequeña salita en la que, en ocasiones pasadas, habían compartido una película, una conversación. Él le había ayudado en varias ocasiones a pagar el arriendo. Esa nevera que estaba en la cocina la había pagado él, porque ella no tenía, y sus alimentos se dañaban siempre. Había comprado este colchón, porque el de ella era ya demasiado viejo, comprado de segunda mano. Poco a poco, él había ido trayendo su ropa, porque odiaba dormir solo, sobre todo, porque Donna se aparecía sin previo aviso para usarlo como un rascador cuando tenía comezón. Había mejorado la habitación de su novia porque era más grande, y habían planeado que en cuanto regresara del viaje en el que estaba, se vendría a vivir aquí. Si hacía cuentas, el apartamento le pertenecía. Pero no quería estar aquí, pensó cerrando sus ojos. Era increíble, pero su corazón había alcanzado a enamorarse de verdad. Ah, dolía, dolía. La miró con ojos humedecidos, y vio que ella ya no parecía tener miedo. Tal vez pensaba que por muy furioso que estuviera, él no le haría daño físico. Había leído en él que no era de los que le ponía la mano encima a una mujer. Y por eso tenía esa apariencia tan tranquila. Sonriendo, y con toda la intención de demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba, se acercó a ella, y tomándola del cuello, la tiró de nuevo en la cama y apretó contra ella impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Sheila, pero él no podía. Un monstruo se había despertado dentro de él—. Déjame —lloró ella—. Por favor. Vio el físico miedo en sus ojos, y eso lo detuvo. Soltó su agarre y se alejó.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —gritó ella, tosiendo. Poniéndose las manos en la garganta y mirándolo con odio—. Maldito, maldito. ¡Te odio! —Robert meneó la cabeza sin decir nada. Entró al baño y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

—Sí, vete. Vete antes de que llame a la policía y te acuse de violencia contra la mujer. Te mereces que te encierren, ¡estás loco! —encontró una bolsa de alguna tienda y ahí empezó a meter sus cosas. Ropa interior, camisetas. Pocos minutos después, hubo recogido todo. Le echó un último vistazo, pero no podía pensar en ella sin odiarse a sí mismo, así que su escrutinio duró muy poco. —Pudo haber sido hermoso, Sheila —le dijo—. Si tan sólo hubiese sido real también.

—No me culpes sólo a mí —dijo ella deteniéndolo, pero no se giró a mirarla—. Estaba destinado a pasar—. Él unió su entrecejo, sintiendo dolor otra vez. — ¿Es así, Sheila?

—Eres muy lindo cuando estás enamorado —dijo ella—. Pero las mujeres no queremos hombres lindos, sólo queremos… hombres—. Los labios de Robert temblaron, y antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo más, él salió del apartamento. Corrió a la calle, y odió su dolor, odió sus lágrimas y la decepción. Decepción de sí mismo, contra el sexo femenino, contra todo el mundo. Cuando Donna lo volvió a buscar, esta vez no sintió aprensión, ni ningún tipo de temor. Antes, cada vez que esta mujer se le acercaba, sentía culpa, inquietud, malestar, pero ya no era así. Las mujeres no querían hombres lindos, se dijo. Sólo hombres. Y en esa ocasión, cuando Donna movió su mano para tocarlo, él se la tomó con fuerza, le dobló el brazo haciéndola retorcerse y la sometió. Sin embargo, eso parecía excitarla sobremanera, y el sexo a partir de allí fue rudo, sin contemplaciones. Y la mirada de Donna empezó a cambiar. Él ya no era un niño, ya no tenía ojos de niño bueno, tampoco. Cuando estaban con los demás ni la determinaba, podía mirar a través de ella, y ella detestaba eso. Eliminó a todas las mujeres con las que supo que se acostaba, o tenía intención de hacerlo. Lo quería sólo para ella. Pero él no quería nada. Cuando estaban juntos, ni siquiera la besaba, sólo la sometía, la penetraba con fuerza, satisfacía su propio deseo y la desechaba. Estaba hirviendo de furia sólo por eso.

— ¡Te amo! —le dijo una vez al fin, y Robert sólo la miró de arriba abajo, elevando una ceja, lleno de incredulidad; jamás esperó escuchar esa frase de parte de ella. Ya la había oído antes; se la había dicho Amber, Sheila, pero había creído que ella, Donna, estaba hecha de otro material—. Por favor, créeme. Te amo.

—Casi podrías ser mi madre. ¿Y me amas? No seas ridícula.

— ¡No me trates así!

—Ve y date un baño.

—Bobby, por favor… —él le tomó la mano que intentó tocarlo y se la retorció con fuerza—. ¡Me haces daño!

—No me toques si no te he dado permiso. Tampoco te he autorizado a que me pongas motes. Para ti, soy Robert.

—Pero soy tu mujer, tengo derecho a…

—No, eres la mujer de Ted, mi jefe.

— ¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Sí —dijo, y con rotundidad, agregó:

—Asco. Tan sólo un mes después de terminar con Sheila recibió una llamada suya. Lo sorprendió muchísimo enterarse de que su ex novia estaba internada en un hospital. Cuando fue a verla, porque fue incapaz de ignorar su llamado de auxilio tal vez porque en su corazón aún había rezagos del fuerte sentimiento que había tenido hacia ella, quedó completamente devastado. Sheila estaba en una cama, muy mal. Al verlo, ella le extendió su mano, y él no pudo negarse a darle el consuelo que le pedía. Las semanas pasadas había estado triste, muy triste por ella, lamentando que las cosas fuesen así, pero seguro de que jamás podría volver con ella, aunque le pidiese perdón. Pero ella estaba enferma ahora, se le veía muy mal. Cuando la tocó, notó su altísima fiebre. Ardía, y su cuerpo tembloroso se había reducido muchísimo, pues estaba muy delgada.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó, Sheila? ¿Por qué estás así? —Tienes que ayudarme —dijo ella como si estuviera temblando de frío, o tal vez era que no tenía fuerzas—. Tienes que ayudarme —repitió. —Ayudarte… ¿cómo puedo…?

—A los médicos… dile a los médicos… que tienen que salvarme. Si se lo dices tú, lo harán. Dile que me salven.

—Pero… ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Diles que me salven, amenázalos. Diles… que soy tu mujer, que soy muy joven. No puedo morir, ¡no quiero morir! —Robert tragó saliva, y acarició su frente notando que esta ardía aún más. Salió de la habitación y buscó al médico a cargo, y en cuanto lo halló, lo atacó a preguntas desesperadamente. El profesional elevó una mano haciendo callar el aluvión de preguntas.

— ¿Usted es su novio?

—Sí —contestó él sin dudar, sabiendo que, si no daba una respuesta positiva, no le informarían acerca del verdadero estado de Sheila.

—Entonces, usted sabe lo que ella hizo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué hizo?

—La paciente se presentó aquí anoche con una hemorragia muy grave, taquicardias y fiebre alta, y aunque intentamos ayudarla de inmediato, no ha evolucionado favorablemente. Por el contrario, la infección se ha extendido al resto de sus órganos provocando una falla multiorgánica, y no responde a los antibióticos por más fuerte que sean. Ya hemos alertado a las autoridades acerca de esta situación, y corre por cuenta suya demandar a la persona o al sitio al que fue para practicarse un procedimiento tan chapucero que la puso a ella en ese estado.

—Procedimiento… No, no entiendo.

—El aborto ilegal tiene estos riesgos, y si fueron a un sitio que tal vez no contaba con la menor asepsia, este es el típico resultado. Ella debió haberlo hecho en los días pasados, tres o cuatro, y a pesar de que presentó síntomas, no vino sino hasta que se halló muy mal—. Robert escuchó aquello como si fueran palabras que lo hundieran en un profundo pozo de desolación. Aborto. Sheila se había practicado un aborto. Sheila había estado embarazada. ¿De quién? Con paso lento, como si le pesara su propia humanidad, caminó de vuelta a la camilla donde se hallaba, y mirándola con ojos vacíos, le preguntó:

— ¿De quién era el bebé, Sheila? —ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Tenía los labios pálidos y resecos. Sacó su lengua para humedecerla, pero no hubo el menor cambio—. Sheila, contéstame. ¿De quién era el bebé?

—Tuyo… por supuesto.

—Mío… ¿y lo mataste?

—Tú… ya no me querías. Si no me querías a mí, menos querrías… esa molestia—. El corazón de Robert terminó de partirse en mil pedazos tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella no lo había buscado para decirle que esperaba un bebé suyo; como ella misma lo consideraba una molestia, y dado que era un ser desprovisto de emociones, apego o cualquier otro sentimiento, había pensado que para él sería lo mismo, así que, por cuenta propia, había decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo. Con la vida de esa pequeña "molestia". Apretó fuerte su mandíbula mirándola con profundo odio. Casi podía pasar por alto que fuera infiel, pues muchas, o todas las que él había conocido, lo eran; que se acostara con otros estando con él… Todo eso, junto, no era tan grave frente a esto. Ahora mismo, la consideraba peor que una asesina. Cuando él peleaba, cuando dejaba a otros reventados y casi al borde de la muerte, lo hacía contra personas de su mismo tamaño, que podían defenderse, que estaban en las mismas circunstancias que él. Y en esas peleas pendía una verdad sobre la cabeza de los contrincantes: sólo uno podía salir triunfante. Pero Sheila había acabado, sin el menor reparo, sin la menor duda, con la vida de un ser diminuto que ni siquiera logró darse cuenta de su propia existencia. Su hijo había muerto a manos de su propia madre.

—Te odio tanto —dijo en un susurro, un susurro que quebró su voz, su alma y su vida.

— ¿No… no me vas a ayudar?

—Eres… eres una asesina… y vas a morir tú también.

—Rob… Por favor, Robert … —

Has acabado con tu propia vida. Si los médicos no pueden ayudarte, yo menos.

— ¿Me… me vas a dejar? —preguntó ella cuando lo vio dar la espalda. Robert caminó a prisa hacia la puerta, no pudiendo evitar ya las lágrimas, ni el llanto. La escuchó llamarlo, pero no podía volver a verla. No podía volver a ver el verdadero ser humano que se escondía tras la máscara de niña buena, sonriente y seductora que él siempre había visto. No era capaz, el dolor lo iba a matar. Todo el tiempo que la adoró, que se esmeró por su bienestar, que aportó para hacer crecer los sentimientos de ella por él fueron tiempo perdido, porque desde el principio ella no fue una mujer, sino un monstruo. Una vez afuera del hospital, dejó escapar un alarido de rabia, de desesperanza, de promesas de nunca volver a creerle a nadie de esta manera, y menos a una mujer. Creer dolía, y él no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por algo así. Pasaron dos años cuando al fin supo algo. No de sus padres, sino de Terry. Había escapado del hogar de acogida donde había estado, y su miedo se intensificó. Algo muy malo debió haber ocurrido para que Terry abandonara la protección de un techo y se aventurara a vivir en las calles. No podía ser, él no sabía vivir de ese modo.

Una cosa es ver a los chicos durmiendo en los parques y andenes, y otra, conocer su día a día. Eran todos drogadictos; estaban muertos, de verdad, del hambre, y poco a poco iban borrando sus recuerdos, sus conciencias, y perdiendo sus almas por el frío, la necesidad, y la soledad. No. Terry no. Seguía sin saber nada de Aidan, pero ahora era urgente encontrar a Terry. Su búsqueda se intensificó. Entró de nuevo a la abandonada casa de sus padres y sacó un retrato suyo y empezó a preguntar por él en las calles. A cuanto chico, a cuanto vendedor, a todo el mundo. Llegó a faltar al trabajo, y sólo peleaba porque era su medio de vida, pero la desesperación por su hermano lo estaba enloqueciendo. Encontró a Terry en las calles, tan delgado que no pesó nada cuando lo alzó del suelo, envuelto en trapos viejos y sucios y papel periódico. Dios, se acercaba ya el invierno, si no lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo, lo habría perdido. Cuando lo vio, envuelto en periódicos en una vieja estación de tren, débil del hambre y tembloroso de frío, su corazón terminó de partirse en dos.

—Rob… ¿Robert? —llamó Terry al verlo. Robert cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su hermano, su hermano pequeño, su querido hermanito, tan mal.

—Ya estoy aquí, TG—. Dijo él, usando el diminutivo que su padre le ponía de vez en cuando—. Ya estoy aquí—. Terry lo abrazó, y lloró. Lloró mucho en su hombro, hasta empaparle la camisa, y también Robert lloró, pero en cuanto pudo recuperarse, lo alzó y lo llevó a su apartamento.

Al tener a su hermano a su lado, su vida cambió; la actitud frente a muchas cosas también mejoró, pues ya no sentía ese ferviente deseo de prenderle fuego al mundo. Aunque tuvieron que cambiarse de habitación porque a la casera no le dio la gana de que los dos siguieran viviendo en el mismo lugar, no le importó mucho, simplemente encontró un sitio donde cupieran dos camas, entró a trabajar en una tienda departamental durante el día, e incluso consiguió que Terry entrara a la escuela. De ese modo, el Estado le permitió hacerse cargo de su hermano adolescente. Terry ayudaba económicamente trabajando por horas en una heladería, y Robert siguió peleando esporádicamente, siguió trabajando para Ted, y aunque sus días estaban colmados, eso no le molestaba; mantenía la mente ocupada, sus músculos ocupados, y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, más liviano. Sólo quedaba encontrar a Aidan. Terry lo miraba a veces con preguntas en sus ojos. Ya le había contado a Robert lo que le había hecho huir de la casa de acogida en la que había estado, y aunque eso había puesto en peligro su vida, él no le podía reprochar nada. Pero ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse, se decía su hermano mayor, ya estaba a su lado.

—Tus padres no murieron en un simple asalto —le dijo Ted a Robert una noche—. Fueron asesinados. Era una verdad demasiado reveladora, esto lo cambiaba todo. Una cosa era buscar a un simple asaltante demasiado entusiasta, y otra, desmantelar una organización criminal. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué asesinaron a sus padres? ¿Qué tenían en contra de ellos? Eran dos simples ciudadanos de bien, sin ganancias ilícitas, ni negocios turbios. La casa en la que vivían así lo decía, no eran nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué acabar con sus vidas? ¿A quién le representaban una amenaza? Sin embargo, la ayuda de Ted no pudo ir más lejos, porque un día, y de la nada, levantó su arma contra él. Robert lo miró con ojos grandes de asombro, y miedo. Había estado en la sala hablando con Randy, que, estupefacto, observaba la escena, y aunque pudiera echar a correr, eso era lo menos inteligente que debía hacer ahora. No podía morir, Terry aún era menor de edad, y no habían encontrado aún a Aidan. No podía morir. Sin embargo, y mientras le apuntaba, Robert no pidió clemencia, ni rogó por su vida, simplemente levantó las palmas de sus manos en señal de indefensión pensando rápidamente cómo salir de ésta.

— ¿Puedo saber… por qué merezco morir?

— ¿Y lo preguntas, maldito? Todo este tiempo te has estado tirando a mi mujer, ¿y me preguntas por qué mereces morir?

—Robert apretó los dientes, y segundos después, apareció Donna en la sala, llorando y gritando. Le rogaba a Ted que le perdonara la vida a Robert, su Bobby, porque ella lo amaba. Estúpida mujer.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó mirándola con desprecio.

— ¡Se lo dije todo! Le dije que te amo. No puedo seguir con él.

— ¿Estás loca? Tú y yo no tenemos nada. ¿Cómo puedes inventarte esas cosas?

— ¡No lo niegues! —gritó Donna—. ¡Te amo! ¡Sabes que te amo!

—Y ahora moriré por eso, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Donna miró a uno y a otro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—No lo mates, Ted, por favor… —lloraba ella—. Estarás acabando también con mi vida—. Robert no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Ted. Pensó en que, si de verdad tuviera intenciones de matarlo, ya le habría disparado en el centro del pecho. No bajó la guardia, pero sí dejó salir el aire y lo miró a los ojos.

—Antes de que dispares, ponte en mi lugar, por favor. Sabes que cuando empecé a trabajar para ti… no era más que un niño. Ella… tiene poder. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

—Se lo habría contado a mi jefe —masculló Ted entre dientes.

—Y mi jefe… ¿me habría creído? A mí, que era un aparecido, ¿me habría creído? ¿O habría levantado su arma contra mí, justo como ahora? —Ted pestañeó mirándolo, miró luego a Donna, que seguía aferrada a Robert

—. ¿Habrías soportado que viniera ante ti con una acusación como esta? ¿Me habrías perdonado a mí? —Ted cerró sus ojos, pero no dejó de apuntarle—. Te he sido leal… en todo lo que he podido. He puesto el pecho para proteger tu vida, porque has sido… como un hermano mayor para mí. Pero también te temía… y sabía que esto no lo pasarías por alto—. Robert tomó aire, y recordó las palabras de Brett antes de huir del apartamento de Sheila aquella vez — ¿Realmente… vale la pena pelear por… ella? ¿Lo vale? —Ted debió pensar que no, porque bajó el arma, y Dona lloró de alivio, y corrió a Ted para abrazarlo, tal vez. Robert no supo en el instante qué estaba ocurriendo. Por eso el disparo que se escuchó sorprendió a todos; a él, y a los hombres que habían corrido al escuchar los gritos. Cuando Ted cayó al suelo, los hombres corrieron, unos para auxiliar a su jefe, otros para apresarla a ella. Esa desquiciada le había disparado a su marido luego de que le perdonara la vida a su amante, y Robert no pudo sino pensar que algo andaba muy mal con ella. Estaba delirantemente loca. Y dado que las desgracias llegaban todas juntas, en el momento en que intentaban salvar la vida de Ted, y en medio de la confusión y el alboroto, llegó la policía, que hacía tiempo estaba tras ellos, llevando a cabo una redada que se convirtió en un intercambio de disparos, dando como resultado la muerte de muchos de los que estaban allí. Él huyó junto a Randy, el amigo de Ted, malherido, sangrando. Randy les dio todo el dinero que traía consigo, las joyas que llevaba, con tal de que Robert le consiguiera un médico sin tener que llevarlo a un hospital, y así lo hizo él. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde para Randy, y tuvieron que deshacerse del cuerpo. Cuando lo dejaron en un sitio en el que la policía pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente, Terry le mostró un pequeño pedazo de papel; en el bolsillo de Randy había estado un billete de lotería, que luego había sido el número ganador de cincuenta millones de dólares. Cinco años después, un día, andando por la calle, Terry le mostró a Robert el anuncio de un cantante de música pop-rock. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver que era el mismísimo Aidan, su hermano menor. Ahora tenía diecinueve años, se había empezado a hacer famoso desde los dieciséis, pero como la música y los ídolos adolescentes no eran la prioridad de ninguno, habían tardado en advertir su existencia. Fueron a su concierto, como si fuesen dos fans más; hicieron fila para pedir su autógrafo por haber pagado el asiento vip, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Aidan los abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con ellos, y lloraron, y se besaron las mejillas, y se alborotaron los cabellos, y volvieron a llorar. Les contó que había sido adoptado por una familia rica casi en cuanto lo llevaron al centro de acogida, que se lo habían llevado al extranjero, y le habían dado un nuevo apellido, Swafford.

— ¿Fuiste feliz? —le preguntó Terry. Ya no estaban en su camerino, sino en un restaurante de lujo, solos los tres, aunque Aidan tenía a dos guardaespaldas esperándolo afuera. Ante la pregunta, Aidan sonrió.

—Lo tuve todo.

— ¿Pero no fuiste feliz? —el más joven de los tres tragó saliva y meneó su cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—No. Los eché de menos a ustedes, a papá y a mamá. Demasiado.

—Sólo estuviste con ellos por seis años —apuntó Robert.

—Eran mis padres —aseveró Aidan mirándolo a los ojos—. No reconoceré nunca a otros padres más que a Ellynor y a Richard.

—Puedes… volver a ponerte el apellido, si así gustas—. Aidan cerró sus ojos con fuerza. —Necesito llevar el Swafford un tiempo más—. Robert lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —Aidan se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mis hijos serán unos GrandChester, mi señora esposa será una GrandChester… eso, si algún día me caso y tengo hijos. No soy un Swafford de corazón, soy un GrandChester. Siempre lo seré.

—Eres adoptado —dijo Terry volviendo a la broma de siempre, y Aidan se echó a reír, pero entonces ambos notaron que no era una risa divertida, que era más bien hueca. La sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos, no salía de su alma. Algo le habían hecho a Aidan, y Robert suspiró pensando en que mataría al que le hubiese puesto a su hermano las manos encima. Y eso sólo hacía la lista de personas de las que debía vengarse más y más larga. Sus hermanos ya no eran los mismos de antes, él no era el mismo de antes, y la raíz de todas sus desgracias había sido la muerte de Richard y Ellynor, sus padres.

Terry ingresó a la universidad e hizo una carrera, luego, la hizo él, retomando el sueño que había tenido de adolescente de estudiar y llevar su propio negocio. Ahora tenían dinero, pero eran conscientes de que, si no tenían los conocimientos adecuados, en vez de multiplicarlo, lo agotarían, y habían descubierto que con dinero era más fácil seguir con sus propósitos. Habían borrado todo el mal historial en la policía, ahora tenían amigos con cierta influencia, conexiones aquí y allá, pero ellos no querían ser unos simples "levantados" de la pobreza, tenían que llegar a la élite, ser una fuerza que mereciera ser tenida en cuenta, y arrasar con lo que se atravesara sin ninguna duda o vacilación.

Las mujeres iban y venían, tanto para él como para Terry. Ninguna permanecía lo suficiente como para ser llamada novia, ni siquiera, relación. Y así era mejor. Él, particularmente, había aprendido que aquello era un arma de doble filo en el que siempre salía perdiendo. Nunca supo nada más acerca de Donna, y supo que Sheila había fallecido en aquel hospital tan sólo dos noches después de haber ido a verla. Había dejado de existir, pero, en cierta forma, seguía viva en el lado oscuro de los recuerdos de Robert, el lado que criaba el odio y la sed de venganza.

—Mierda, esto no le va a gustar a Terry —dijo Robert, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro herido, y la mujer que le había disparado había soltado el arma dejándola caer al suelo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había venido a esta casa para hacer un poco de presión sobre el propietario de cierta empresa que no se daba por vencido en cierto negocio. Lo habían buscado cuando su empresa estaba al borde de la desaparición, y le ayudaron con unas cuantas condiciones.

Con duro trabajo, la habían sacado a flote, y ahora que se hallaban bien de nuevo, el dueño se negaba a soltar la parte que le había prometido a los GrandChester. El hombre incluso le había propuesto el casarse con su única hija, una veinteañera preciosa y que estudiaba en alguna prestigiosa universidad, pero eso no les interesaba a los GrandChester. Si iban a sacrificar su soltería, debía ser por algo que verdaderamente valiera la pena, y así se lo habían dicho. La mujer, al ver que no quitaban el dedo del renglón, se había desesperado, y tomando el arma de su marido, le había disparado. No tenía tan mala puntería, si había conseguido darle en el hombro. Terry fue a verlo de inmediato, asustado, indignado porque las cosas habían salido así. Habían echado una moneda a ver cuál de los dos intimidaba mejor a esas personas para que cumplieran con su palabra y la suerte le había tocado a Robert, y ahora se sentía terriblemente mal por eso. No imaginó que se fueran a poner agresivos al punto de dispararle, siendo que su hermano iba solo y desarmado. Un viejo amigo médico le había curado la herida sin necesidad de llevarlo a un hospital. Si lo hacían, tendrían que dar parte a la policía, y eso no les interesaba. Gracias a esta herida, habían obtenido más de lo que pensaron en un principio, más unas profundas disculpas.

—Seguro que, cuando sangrabas, pensaste en que mejor hubieses aceptado casarte con esa chica —dijo Terry con voz grave y cruzándose de brazos mientras él intentaba ponerse una camiseta usando sólo una mano. El médico recogía sus instrumentos luego de esterilizarlos y los guardaba en su maletín.

—Oh, no. Sigo prefiriendo el balazo.

—Estás loco.

—No nos fue tan mal, si sólo perdí un poco de sangre. En la próxima ocasión, serás tú quien se sacrifique—. Terry sonrió con sorna, pero no dejó de mirarlo un tanto preocupado, aunque luego la situación pasó a ser sólo una cicatriz en el hombro y una anécdota.

Poco después, Terry tuvo que cumplir con su parte, y se sacrificó a sí mismo casándose con Candy White, una hermosa rubia cuyo imperio y herencia no podía ser conquistado más que con el matrimonio, y en medio estaba una promesa hecha desde el corazón con el que había sido uno de sus escasos amigos. Hoy, más que nunca, se alegraba de haber sido baleado en aquella ocasión, porque seguro que le habría tocado a él. Y luego, su hermano se enamoró de ella. Robert lo miraba sintiéndolo realmente. Desde lo profundo de su alma, lo compadecía, y de verdad que estaba preocupado. A golpes, él había aprendido que las mujeres eran simplemente una amenaza, una bomba inestable entre las manos desnudas; un hilo demasiado delgado, y del cual no debía pender ninguna vida. Así que, cuando Candy le hizo daño a Terry, a él, a su hermano pequeño, al único familiar de sangre que tenía en el mundo y por el que estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida, lo usó como un arma contra ella. Los divorcios eran rápidos y ágiles hoy en día, y ella tenía mucho que perder. Pero Terry no se divorció aun creyéndola infiel, sino que siguió adelante con su matrimonio. Y cuando vio que no era él el único que luchaba, sino que también ella daba más de lo que se esperaba, tuvo que aceptar que Candy, tal vez, tal vez, estaba hecha de otro material. Tal vez. Aún no se fiaba de ella. En cinco o diez años, ella podía mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, no se sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada, más que esperar.

Afortunadamente, él sí que se había vacunado contra ese mal llamado amor. Las mujeres le gustaban para el sexo, pero más allá de las actividades del dormitorio, no había nada que le interesara hacer con ellas. Ya algunas lo habían calificado como ogro por el modo en que las trataba luego de que conseguía de ellas lo que necesitaba. Desafortunadamente, a menos que estuviera tratando con una profesional, de las que se alejaba, no había otro modo de llevar a la cama a una mujer más que con pequeñas mentiras y medias verdades. No era un eunuco, así que, mientras sintiera deseo por ellas, tendría que seguir usando ese método.

 _Continuará..._

 _Segunda Parte, ya esta con el nombre de CORAZÓN con etiqueta LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS..._

 _Gracias... JillValentine._

Mi Ficticia de CORAZÓN con etiqueta: Es basada en La Saga Principes de: _**Virgina Camacho.**_

En el último capítulo de la segunda parte les dejo las paginas Sociales de la Autora. Tiene exelentes historias...

Un príncipe en construcción (Saga Príncipes) Ogro en rehabilitación (Saga Príncipes)

Un rey sin redención. (Saga Príncipes)

 _ **Otros libros de la autora**_

 _Ámame tú Locura de amor Yo no te olvidaré Rosas para Emilia Tu silencio (Saga Tu silencio No. 1) Tus secretos (Saga Tu silencio No. 2) Mi placer (Saga Tu silencio No. 3) Tu deseo (Saga Tu silencio No. 4) Dulce renuncia (Saga Dulce No. 1) Dulce destino (Saga Dulce No. 2) Dulce verdad (Saga Dulce No3_ )


End file.
